Playa Sayu
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Quinn Fabray, chica acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiere en la vida, conocerá realmente el sentido de ésta cuando viaje a esa playa y conozca a la mujer que le cambiará la perspectiva de su mundo. Quinntana, Quinn Fabray, Santana López.
1. Día 1

**Capítulo 1. Día 1.**

Siempre lo tuve todo, desde que era pequeña, nací en lo que muchos le llaman "cuna de oro", eso me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en las escuelas mas prestigiadas.

Asistí a la universidad de Yale, estudié lo que era tradición en mi familia, arquitectura, como mi abuelo, mi padre, mis tíos y mi único hermano.

Nuestra familia era una de las más importantes en Chicago, así que decidí continuar con lo que ellos a través de los años construyeron tanto con su trabajo, quería continuar con su legado.

No tuve muchos novios, todos me parecieron poca cosa así que los botaba de inmediato, tampoco fui muy amiguera, a mis amigos los podía contar con los dedos de la mano muy fácilmente, por alguna razón que no entendía, no dejaba entrar a muchas personas a mi vida.

Pero todo cambió cuando mi mejor amiga Tina, me invitó a ese viaje de fin de cursos, luego de 4 años encerrada en la universidad por fin éramos libres para entrar en el mundo de los adultos.

Cuando me dijo el nombre de la playa no lo reconocí, porque sencillamente no aparecía en los mapas, según ella su ex novio Mike Chang la había llevado a ese lugar cuando terminaron de estudiar la preparatoria, dijo que prácticamente era una playa virgen, que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de una playa muy famosa y que últimamente era habitada por lo que ella llamó "hippies".

Ni siquiera sabía que los hippies aún existieran, de hecho nunca en la vida había conocido a un hippie físicamente, sólo por las revistas y los artículos que de repente leí.

Tina estuvo insistiéndome por varias semanas para acompañarla ese viaje, según ella quería reconciliarse con su ex novio Mike, teníamos otra amiga en común su nombre es Rachel Berry, ella era muy curiosa así que no lo dudó ni un minuto y aceptó acompañarnos al viaje, yo seguía con mis dudas pero finalmente acepté cuando Tina me dijo:

"Vamos Quinn, sólo se vive una vez, no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar mañana, anda di que sí, sólo serán tres semanas, luego podremos ir a Grecia como tanto lo deseas."

Así que acepté, les avisé a mis padres que estaría fuera por tres semanas, me pidieron la dirección del hotel donde me quedaría, pero lo raro era que la ubicación del hotel tampoco aparecía en los mapas ni en el buscador de Internet, así que simplemente les dije que si se les ofrecía algo me llaman al celular.

Con algo de miedo e incertidumbre tomamos el avión rumbo al Caribe, sin saberlo esas tres semanas definirían mi vida para siempre.

**_Día 1_.**

**Mi**. Aquí está el auto que renté, les ayudaré con sus maletas.  
**R**. Gracias Mike, por cierto sabes cómo conducir hasta la playa?  
**Mi**. Desde que tengo 14 años he venido este lugar Rachel, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.  
**T**. Es fantástico, en cuanto lo vean se enamorarán de él para siempre.

Comenzamos nuestro viaje por carretera, me incomodé bastante al grado de casi llegar al pánico cuando nos empezamos a alejar de la ciudad.

El camino cada vez se parecía más a una selva tropical donde no se veía ni un alma en todo el recorrido.

**Q**. Mike está seguro de que vas en la dirección correcta?  
**Mi**. Ya te dije que conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.  
**T**. Quinn, relájate, estás tan erguida en ese asiento que te va a doler la espalda, sólo confía en nosotros.  
**R**. Tina tiene razón Quinn, son tres semanas para relajarnos no para que estés toda nerviosa.  
**Q**. Ok, ok no me regañen.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora de camino en carretera, finalmente se empezaron a ver los primeros signos de civilización, al entrar por las calles tan angostas y empedradas noté que esa pequeño pueblo era bastante pintoresco, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar al hotel para tomar una buena ducha, el calor ya era insoportable.

**Mi**. Bienvenidas a playa Sayu, sólo faltan unos cuantos metros y llegaremos al hotel.  
**T**. Vaya, sí que el pueblo ha crecido, hace años que venimos no había tanta gente.  
**Mi**. Muchos retirados vienen aquí a pasar el resto de su vida, además esta playa ya no es tan secreta como antes, se fijan que hay muchos chicos aquí que han venido divertirse como nosotros?  
**R**. Sí, pero pareciera que son algo raros…(mueca)  
**Mi**. Son hippies.

En efecto, la mayoría de los chicos que andaban por ahí aparte de traer muy poca ropa encima, usaban sandalias, los hombres usaban largas cabelleras con barbas prominentes, otros tenían rastas y algunos cargaban instrumentos como tambores, guitarras acústicas, etc.

Recuerdo perfectamente que eran las dos de la tarde cuando llegamos al hotel, no era un lugar que me incomodara del todo, pero aún así no contaba con todos los lujos a los que yo solía estar acostumbrada, pero eso era mejor que alojarnos en uno de los cuantos campamentos que estaban por ahí, según nos había dicho Mike.

**Mi**. Muy bien chicas, instálense, en un rato más bajaremos a la playa.

Rachel y yo compartimos la habitación ya que Tina en su empeño por reconquistar a Mike había decidido quedarse con él.

**R**. Hace mucho calor. (mueca)  
**Q**. Lo sé.  
**R**. Pero me caerá muy bien este clima ya que en New York me esperará otro muy distinto.  
**Q**. Ya lo creo.  
**R**. Decidiste por fin establecerte en Chicago?  
**Q**. Sabes que sí, finalmente ahí está la compañía de mis padres.  
**R**. Eres bastante apegada a ellos.  
**Q**. Sólo quiero seguir con mi sueño de trabajar a lado de papá y de mi hermano Sam.  
**R**. Si tu lo dices...

Un rato después finalmente bajamos a conocer la famosa playa Sayu, el agua del mar era de un color turquesa bastante hermoso, las olas eran grandes, perfectas para los surfistas.

**R**. Wooow.  
**T**. Se los dije.  
**Q**. Es muy linda.  
**Mi**. Lo es, lástima que ya medio mundo sepa de su existencia.  
**T. **No te quejes Mike, mejor vamos a nadar al mar.  
**Mi. **Ok, vienen chicas?  
**Q. **No, yo quiero tomar primero el sol.  
**R.** Yo igual.

Estuvimos tomando el sol por un rato, de pronto se empezaron a escuchar tambores, era una especie de batucada, seguí el sonido con mi mirada hasta que finalmente encontré de donde provenía, se trataba de cuatro chicos de los cuales tres de ellos tocaban los tambores y una chica bailaba en el centro, estaba haciendo una especie de espectáculo en plena playa.

Los movimientos que hacía esa chica con su cuerpo al bailar eran bastante hipnotizantes, se notaba que tenía muchas habilidades para hacer eso, la gente que la veía estaba encantada y le aplaudían para que continuara.

Estuvieron tocando por algunos minutos, finalmente al terminar su acto pidieron dinero a los espectadores.

**R**. No sería más sencillo que encontraron un trabajo estable?  
**Q**. Es lo mismo que yo digo.

De pronto un chico de rastas se acercó a nosotras.

**X**. Amigas gustan cooperar?  
**R**. No.  
**Q**. Lo siento no traigo efectivo.  
**X**. Gracias.  
**Xx**. Chicas, tenemos artesanías, hay pulseras, diademas, muchas cosas les gustaría verlas?  
**Q**. En otra ocasión, ahora estamos ocupadas.  
**Xx**. Está bien.  
**Xxx**. Joe, Puck, vamos ahora a aquel costado de la playa.  
**J**. Si, vamos.  
**P**. Santana ayúdame.  
**S**. No que tus músculos eran muy fuertes?  
**P**. Mmm.  
**S**. Jajajaja ya voy.

Cuando esa chica de piel canela se agachó a recoger las artesanías que sus amigos vendían, no pude evitar darle un buen vistazo a su marcado abdomen y sus grandes senos.

**S**. No me digan que no les gustó nada de lo que vendemos muchachas?  
**Q**. Pues...  
**S**. Bueno, la verdad es que no tenemos ahorita mucha variedad, pero por la noche estaremos tocando en el centro del pueblo, ahí llevaremos más cosas por si gustan irlas a ver.  
**Q**. Claro.  
**S**. Por cierto, mi nombre es Santana mucho gusto.  
**Q**. Yo soy emmmm.  
**S**. Nos vemos luego "Emmm", yo siempre ando por aquí… (sonriendo)

La chica de piel canela y sus amigos se fueron dejándome sin habla, reaccioné hasta que escuché las fuertes carcajadas de Rachel a mi lado.

**Q**. Qué?  
**R**. Jajajaja te puso nerviosa esa chica?  
**Q**. No, claro que no.  
**R**. Claro que sí, te ves tan extraña, jamás me imaginé que una mujer pudiera llegar a tener ese efecto en ti.  
**Q**. No sé de lo que hablas, yo jamás me he sentido atraída por una chica.  
**R**. Bueno... Pues creo que ese día se llegó hoy.  
**Q**. Voy a nadar.  
**R**. Jajaja.

Estuvimos nadando un rato, luego Mike fue a rentar unas tablas de surf e intentamos surfear un poco, aunque realmente nos la pasamos cayéndonos al el mar.

Más tarde regresamos al hotel a comer y a bañarnos, Mike nos dijo que nos llevaría a un pequeño bar que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, que el ambiente se ponía muy bueno.

**T. **Mike primero deberíamos de ir a la pequeña placita que está en el centro, recuerda que ahí muchos chicos se ponen a tocar y a vender sus artesanías,sería lindo que me compraras algo de ahí no lo crees?  
**Mi. **Aún hay tiempo para eso Tina, vamos mañana.  
**R. **No, vamos hoy, se que a Quinn le encantaría ir a ese sitio.  
**Q. **A mi?  
**Mi. **Ok vamos.

En cinco minutos ya estábamos en la plaza del pueblo, en efecto había infinidad de personas ahí, ya fuera paseando, viendo las artesanías o escuchando a todos los jóvenes que tocaban distinto tipo de música en el lugar.

De pronto escuché ese sonido particular que me hizo voltear de inmediato.

**R. **Vamos ahí están.  
**Mi. **Quiénes?

Sin contestarle a Mike, Rachel me tomó de la mano y me llevó directamente a donde estaba ese grupo de amigos que habíamos visto por la tarde.

Vimos todo su acto, cuando lo terminaron nuevamente pidieron dinero, en esa ocasión Rachel y yo cooperamos.

**S. **Hola "Emmm" que bueno que vinieron, les gustó?  
**T. **Jajajaja ella no se llama "Emmm" su nombre es Quinn.  
**S. **Quinn?  
**Q. **Sí (sonrojada)  
**S. **Entonces les gustó?  
**Q. **Sí...  
**S. **Genial... Nos vemos luego, siempre ando por aquí.  
**Q. **Ok. (nerviosa)

Ella se alejó.

**T. **Qué fue eso?  
**R. **Creo que ella estaba coqueteando con Quinn.  
**Q. **Por favor, claro que no. (incómoda)  
**Mi. **Jajaja dejen en paz a la pobre Quinn, mejor vamos al bar, ah y si estaba coqueteando contigo.  
**Q. **Ash.

Fuimos directamente al bar y en efecto era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, estuvimos tomando varios tragos hasta que finalmente la variedad empezó, cuando la música comenzó me puse a bailar inconscientemente, pero me quedé petrificada cuando escuché esa voz familiar cantar la melodía.

Se trataba de la chica de piel canela, sí la que dijo llamarse Santana, estaba cantando y era acompañada por sus amigos en los instrumentos, me quedé impactada por su linda voz.

Cuando terminó de cantar esa canción, los demás chicos cantaron la siguiente, ella bajó del pequeño escenario y se acercó a mi.

**S.** Hola otra vez.  
**Q.** Hola...  
**S.** Te diviertes?  
**Q.** Mucho.  
**S.** Qué bien... Nos vemos luego... Siempre ando por aquí. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Ya lo creo.

Entonces ella salió del lugar y no volvió en toda la noche…

Mi primer día en playa Sayu había sido muy peculiar.

* * *

...


	2. Día 2 - Día 3

**Capítulo 2. Día 2 – Día 3.**

_**Día 2.**_

Al día siguiente desperté con un poco de resaca, a pesar de que la noche anterior había tomado varias copas no me sentía tan mal como mis amigos, cerca del mediodía Mike tocó a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

**Mi.** Chicas alístense, las llevaré a desayunar a un lugar que les va a fascinar.  
**R.** Mike me siento muy mal, no creo poder levantarme el día de hoy.  
**Mi.** Con lo que vas a comer ahí, en un rato más se te quitará esa resaca infernal, confía en mí.  
**R.** Está bien.

Luego de ducharnos, salimos del hotel rumbo al centro del pueblo, no sin antes tomar mi cámara, era uno de los pocos placeres que tenía en mi vida, me fascinaba tomar imágenes con aquella cámara que mi hermano Sam me había regalado cuando cumplí 21 años.

Estando en el centro del pueblo, Mike saludó a las personas que se encontraban en un puesto ambulante de comida.

**Mi.** Burt, Carole, qué gusto volverlos a ver. (gran sonrisa)  
**Bu.** Pero mira nada más quién está aquí, nada más y nada menos que Mike Chang.  
**C**. Mikey hijo, que alegría volverte a ver.  
**Mi**. A mí también me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver, hacía algunos años que no venía a playa Sayu, miren les presento a mis amigas Quinn y Rachel, a Tina ya la conocían.  
**C.** Mucho gusto chicas, espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones en Playa Sayu.  
**Q.** El lugar es muy pintoresco y fascinante, claro que estamos disfrutando nuestra estadía aquí.  
**Mi.** Pues bien, venimos a disfrutar de su exquisita comida, quiero algo especial para mi amiga Rachel ya que se siente un poquito mal.  
**Bu.** Jajaja te entiendo Mike.

Pedimos de desayunar los mariscos que tenían en su buffet ese día, a Rachel le prepararon algo que se veía muy delicioso y que a le ayudó bastante para que dejara de sentirse mal, esa comida era la más rica que había probado en mucho tiempo, esos señores tenían un sazón muy particular.

Estábamos casi a punto de terminar de desayunar cuando escuché la voz que ya se me había hecho muy familiar, se trataba de Santana, la chica de piel canela venía cargando una reja y cantando.

**S.** Hola Carole, hola Burt, aquí están las verduras que les manda Figgins.  
**C. **Qué bueno, ya no teníamos para preparar la comida que ofreceremos más tarde.

Entonces ella cruzó su mirada conmigo.

**S. **Hey "Emmm" es decir hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**S.** Veo que vinieron a conocer el lugar con la comida más deliciosa de todo Playa Sayu.  
**Q.** Sí, mi amigo Mike nos trajo para acá.  
**S.** Ya veo... Así que están por varios días de vacaciones?  
**Q.** 3 semanas.  
**S.** Qué bien... Entonces supongo que nos veremos muy seguido, ya sabes yo siempre ando…**  
****Q**. Lo sé, tú siempre andas por aquí.  
**S.** Jejeje así es, bueno nos vemos más tarde.

Luego de despedirse de los dueños del lugar, esa chica se alejó nuevamente hasta que la perdí de vista de las angostas calles del pueblo.

**R.** Quieres una servilleta? Porque no dejas de babear.  
**Q. **Qué simpática Rachel, tu broma para nada fue graciosa.  
**R**. Pero si no fue una broma, es la verdad estás babeando por esa chica.  
**Q.** No digas tonterías.  
**T. **Quinn no tendría nada de malo, además somos chicos con mente abierta por Dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Sé que no tendría nada de malo, pero lo que está insinuando Rachel es una mentira.  
**Mi.** Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, cada que esa chica se te acerca empiezas a balbucear y te pones bastante nerviosa.  
**Q.** Veo que el calor los está afectando demasiado, sólo están pensando tonterías.  
**R.** Jajajaja sí claro.

Luego de desayunar, decidimos dar un paseo por el pueblo, entramos a varios negocios para ver las artesanías, los recuerdos, todos los souvenirs que ahí vendían, pero de pronto escuché los tambores que ya conocía.

En efecto se trataba de esos tres chicos y la morena, estaban en una esquina de una de las calles empedradas tocando su música y bailando, varios turistas los rodearon para ver su actuación.

**R.** Ahí están de nuevo, ven vamos a verlos.  
**Q. **Ya los vimos ayer.  
**R. **Y eso qué? Ese chico con la cresta es bastante apuesto, también lo es el de las rastas, anda vamos.  
**T. **No había visto a ese chico de las gafas. (mueca)  
**R.** Él es el que menos tiene la pinta de ser un hippie, pero por lo visto lo es ya que está al lado de ellos.  
**Q.** Cierto.  
**Mi.** Qué ven? Ah ya me fijé, Quinn nuevamente está embobada con esa chica.  
**Q.** Seguirán con eso? (cruzando los brazos)  
**T.** Vamos a verlos.

Casi a jalones me llevaron al lugar donde estaban esos chicos, no pude evitar que la danza de la chica de piel canela me hipnotizara nuevamente, su baile eran perfecto, cada músculo de su cuerpo se marcaban con cada movimiento, ella era perfecta.

Cuando terminaron, el chico de gafas pidió la cooperación, por fortuna en esa ocasión si traía efectivo y volví a cooperar.

**S.** Hola otra vez. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Hola.  
**S.** Y nos volvimos encontrar.  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S. **Siempre es grato ver otra vez unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos.  
**Q.** G-gracias jejeje. (muy sonrojada)  
**P.** Santana, nos vamos? (tono serio)  
**S**. Adelántense, al rato los alcanzo voy a charlar con mi amiga.

Amiga? Ella me había llamado amiga y apenas hacía sólo 24 horas que nos habíamos conocido, pero por alguna razón me gustó que me llamara así.

**T.** Quinn te esperamos en la playa, iremos a rentar tablas de surf con el mismo chico de ayer.  
**Q.** Ok.

Mis amigos y los amigos de ella se alejaron.

**S.** Tienes calor?**  
****Q**. Sí, este lugar puede llegar a ser sofocante.**  
****S.** Es sólo cuestión de que te acostumbres, mientras pasan los días verás que ya no te sentirás de esa manera.  
**Q**. Eso espero.  
**S.** Necesitas beber líquidos, ven vamos a un lugar donde venden unas bebidas sin alcohol que sé que te encantarán.  
**Q.** Ok...

Por lo regular yo no era una chica que aceptaba invitaciones de extraños, pero en esa ocasión me sentí bastante cómoda con ella y por eso acepté su invitación, al llegar al lugar donde vendían esas bebidas ella no me pidió opinión y ordenó por mí.

**S.** Aquí tienes, pruébala.  
**Q.** Gracias... Mmm sabe deliciosa, es muy fresca.  
**S. **Te lo dije, de hecho es mi favorita, fresas con albahaca, también la de yerbabuena con naranja es riquísima, pero en otra ocasión te la invito.  
**Q.** Jejeje gracias.  
**S.** Y dime, de dónde eres?  
**Q**. De Chicago.  
**S.** Oh… Eso es muy lejos, tus amigos también son de ahí?  
**Q**. No, Tina y Mike los asiáticos son de Minnesota, Rachel es de Atlanta, ellas y yo nos conocimos en la universidad de Yale, Mike fue novio de Tina en la preparatoria y al parecer están a punto de reconciliarse, él nos invitó a este lugar ya que desde muy joven viene a vacacionar.  
**S.** En serio? Nunca lo había visto.  
**Q.** Tú eres de aquí?  
**S.** No, soy de Lima Ohio, pero tengo aproximadamente tres años viviendo aquí.  
**Q.** Wooow eso es mucho tiempo.  
**S. **Te parece?  
**Q.** Sí... Y por qué decidiste mudarte a vivir a este lugar?  
**S.** Porque aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, no me gusta vivir mucho bajo las influencias del sistema que tenemos, en cambio aquí puedo hacer lo que más me gusta.  
**Q.** Ya veo... Y dime, tus amigos son de aquí?  
**S.** Puck es de Lima como yo, Joe es de Columbus y Artie es de Texas.  
**Q.** Entonces a los dos primeros chicos los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?  
**S. **Prácticamente de toda la vida.  
**Q.** Ohh...  
**S. **Vamos te acompaño a la playa para que te reúnas con tus amigos.  
**Q.** Ok.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la playa, estuvimos platicando sobre el pueblo, según ella había muchísimos lugares que necesitaba conocer para que viera que había infinidad de bellezas naturales muy cerca de ahí.

**S.** Si quieres algún día te las podría mostrar, antes de que vuelvas a la gran ciudad.  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S. **Jajaja no muerdo créeme.  
**Q.** No es eso...  
**S. **Ah... Me tienes desconfianza.  
**Q.** Perdón, pero apenas si te conozco.  
**S. **Tienes razón creo que te estoy presionando demasiado.  
**Q.** No, no es eso...  
**S. **No te preocupes, en el transcurso de los días podremos conocernos, recuerda que yo siempre ando por aquí.  
**Q.** Cierto.  
**S. **Bueno, espero que te diviertas surfeando.  
**Q.** Jajaja siempre me caigo.  
**S. **En serio? Yo te podría enseñar.  
**Q.** De verdad?  
**S. **Claro, tengo muchas habilidades aunque no lo creas.  
**Q.** Tal vez acepte tus clases.  
**S. **Me avisas, nos vemos más tarde.  
**Q.** Ok.

Ella se fue alejando, mientras caminaba meneaba muy lindo sus caderas, su cabellera se movía de un lado a otro y ese tatuaje en su espalda baja era perfecto.

**R**. Quinn ahora si no me vas a negar que esa chica está coqueteando contigo.  
**Q**. Te imaginas demasiadas cosas, ellos solo charló un rato conmigo y me invitó esta agua fresca, mira pruébala.  
**R.** Ay dios mío esto sabe delicioso.  
**Q.** Sí y es su sabor favorito.  
**R.** Uyyy ya sabes hasta su sabor favorito.  
**Q.** Ay Rachel, mejor me voy a meter al mar.  
**R. **Yo voy contigo.

Nadamos por un buen rato, las olas estaban tranquilas y eso nos lo facilitó, luego decidimos tomar el sol.

**Mi**. Se la están pasando bien chicas?  
**R. **Yo sí.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**Mi.** Aunque faltan muchísimos lugares por conocer, esta playa aunque sea la principal del pueblo no es la más hermosa, hay otras que son un poco más vírgenes y que casi no son visitadas por los turistas, luego las llevaré a conocerlas.  
**Q.** Santana dijo que había infinidad de cosas por conocer aún de Playa Sayu.  
**Mi**. Ella tiene toda la razón, por lo pronto mañana iremos a hacer algo de ecorutismo y a tirarnos de la tirolesa.  
**T**. Fantástico.

Esa noche volvimos a salir al bar, esperaba verla por ahí ya que ella siempre decía que le encontraría, pero para mí mala fortuna esa noche no fue al bar.

La vida nocturna en Playa Sayu era prácticamente como vivir de día, todos los turistas estaban por las calles y algunos de los pobladores, fuimos a comprar a un mini súper que estaba abierto las 24 horas unas botellas de agua, entonces en una esquina vi algo que me desconcertó un poco, se trataba de Santana y sus amigos en una actitud un poco diferente a como los habíamos visto, caminaban por las calles riendo a carcajadas y con grandes botellas de cerveza en la mano, era más que obvio que estaban ebrios, no sé si ella me haya visto o simplemente me ignoró, sólo sabía que el verla de esa manera no fue para nada agradable.

Por fortuna mis amigos no notaron su presencia, ellos estaban en su mundo, así que decidimos regresar al hotel.

_**Día 2.**__**  
**_  
Al día siguiente nuevamente decidimos ir a desayunar con los amigos de Mike, por alguna razón que desconocía, esperaba que Santana se apareciera nuevamente por ahí, pero eso jamás ocurrió, de ahí nos fuimos en el auto que habíamos rentado directamente al lugar donde nos llevarían a hacer ecoturismo.

Los guías eran personas muy amables, nos explicaron cómo era el sendero por el que caminaríamos hasta llegar a la montaña donde nos aventaríamos de la tirolesa, era impresionante ver que dicho sendero estaba lleno de árboles frutales, parecía una selva o bosque tropical.

**R.** Dónde diablos queda esa montaña? Pareciera que ya hemos cruzado todo un estado caminando y no le veo el fin a este sendero.  
**Mi.** Por qué siempre te quejas de todo Rachel? Se supone que eres una chica que hace ejercicio, no sé por qué no aguantas caminar largas distancias.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
**R. **Muy simpático. (mueca de disgusto)

Luego de un poco de más de media hora de camino a pie, finalmente empezamos a subir la colina que nos llevaría a la cima de la montaña, ya ahí los instructores nos empezaron a poner los equipos necesarios para poder tirarnos de la tirolesa, estaba muy entusiasmada por hacerlo, yo no era de las chicas a la que le gustaban las emociones fuertes, pero estaba siguiendo el consejo que me había dado mi mejor amiga Tina hacía unos días, eso de que sólo se vive una vez en la vida, así que quería probar cosas nuevas.

Y nos tiramos por fin de la tirolesa, Rachel se la pasó gritando toda la distancia que nos llevó hasta el final del recorrido, Mike, Tina y yo no parábamos de reír al ver esa escena, me fascinó poder ver desde las alturas lo hermoso que era Playa Sayu y sus alrededores, aproveché para tomar varias fotos.

Cuando terminó el paseo en tirolesa, los guías nos llevaron a una playa llamada Playa Escondida Sayu, aunque de escondida no tenía nada ya que muchísimos turistas se encontraban ahí, Mike y Tina decidieron montar unos caballos, Rachel se fue a recoger conchitas al mar, yo opté por seguir tomando fotos de todo lo que se movía en el lugar.

Cerca del atardecer regresamos al pueblo, fuimos a comer a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos que se podían encontrar ahí, los dueños eran unos alemanes, así que la cerveza y las salchichas no podían faltar.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban sobre la acera, entonces Santana y su amigo de las rastras pasaron por ahí.

**S.** Hola de nuevo.  
**R. **Hola cómo estás?  
**S. **Muy bien y ustedes?  
**T. **Pasándola bomba, acabamos de llegar de hacer ecoturismo.  
**S. **Que padre, me imagino que fueron a Playa Escondida Sayu.  
**Mi.** Así es.  
**S.** Mike, deberías de llevarlas también a The Deads Beach, sabes que las olas ahí son perfectas para surfear.  
**Mi.** Es verdad, creo que iremos mañana.  
**S.** Espero que no les asusten los cementerios.  
**R.** Y eso qué tiene que ver?  
**S.** Mañana lo descubrirán verdad Mike?  
**Mi.** Jajaja así es.  
**J.** Nos vamos Santana?  
**S.** Claro, hoy tenemos un gran show que amenizar, por cierto estaremos en el bar que visitaron el otro día por si quieren ir a vernos tocar.  
**T.** En el Hiden Bar?  
**S. **Sí.  
**R.** Por supuesto que estaremos ahí, verdad Quinnie?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Nos vemos.  
**T. **Bye, despídete Quinn.  
**Q.** Bye.

Los chicos se alejaron.

**R. **Uyyy te invitó a verlos tocar.  
**Q.** Me invitó?  
**Mi.** Obviamente.  
**Q.** Sus bromas ya se están volviendo de muy mal gusto. (cruzando los brazos)  
**T.** Y quién dijo que estamos bromeando?  
**Q.** Ash.

Cuando volvimos al hotel, descansamos un rato para luego empezarnos a preparar para salir al bar de la otra noche, no es que yo lo hubiera decidido, pero finalmente mi voto no contó ya que eran 3 vs 1.

Sin saber el porqué, decidí esmerarme un poquito más en mi arreglo personal, a pesar de que no era de las chicas a las que les gustaba usar bastante maquillaje, decidí aplicarme un tono de labios un poco más rojo de lo habitual, me puse uno de sus vestidos de playa que según Tina resaltaban mi trasero y salimos para allá.

En cuanto llegamos al bar, nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban muy cerca del escenario, empezamos a beber mojitos, la música del DJ comenzó a sonar, me pareció bastante extraño el ver que el DJ era el amigo de gafas de Santana, el chico era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, de inmediato puso muy buen ambiente en el bar, Mike y Tina fueron directamente a la pista a bailar.

Aproximadamente una hora después, los chicos salieron para empezar su show, en esa ocasión el chico de gafas tomó unas baquetas y se colocó en la batería, el chico de la cresta tomó la guitarra, el de rastas tomó el bajo y Santana el micrófono.

Empezaron a tocar música de los noventas, entre ellas las melodías de Alanís Morissette, Rachel no pudo evitar comenzar a cantar desde nuestra mesa.

Si no conociera a Santana juraría que ella era una cantante profesional, tenía una voz prácticamente perfecta, cada canción la cantaba con mucho sentimiento, todos los asistentes del bar estaban pasando un rato muy agradable.

Los tragos llegaban y llegaban a nuestra mesa, hasta que me sentí mareada entonces comencé a cantar desde mi lugar junto con Rachel.

Los chicos también tocaron música romántica, ahí fue cuando noté un dejo de tristeza en la mirada de esa chica de piel canela, me preguntaba el porqué, no sabía si era parte de su actuación o realmente algo malo pasaba con ella, me quedé bastante intrigada.

Luego terminaron su show, Santana se acercó directamente en nuestra mesa.

**S.** Vinieron (sonriendo)  
**T.** Claro, no nos perdonaríamos si nos hubiéramos perdido su actuación, son muy buenos.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**R. **Todos los días trabajan aquí?  
**S.** No, cada tercer día.  
**T.** Ahh con razón ayer no estaban aquí.

Nuevamente el amigo de la chica de piel canela regresó a la consola de Dj.

**R.** Ayyyy amo esa canción vamos a bailar.  
**S. **Si, vamos Quinn.  
**Q.** Ok.

Nos paramos a bailar en grupo, pero ella se colocó a mi lado, la música era realmente buena, estábamos pasándola muy a gusto, poco a poco y sin notarlo Santana y yo nos fuimos separando de mis amigos.

**S.** Entonces mañana irán a visitar The Deads Beach?  
**Q**. Eso creo.  
**S.** Te va a gustar, lástima que siempre esté llena de gente.  
**Q**. Creo que a ti no te gusta estar rodeado de gente.  
**S.** No es eso, pero casi siempre prefiero ir a una playa que está un poco más lejos a disfrutar de la soledad, a veces hace falta tener un momento a solas no lo crees?  
**Q.** Pues si...  
**S.** Si quieres yo te podría enseñar dónde está esa playa.  
**Q**. Mmmm...  
**S.** Ah, lo olvidaba no eres de las chicas que confían en extraños.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Yo más, en fin, nos vemos luego.  
**Q.** Ya te vas?  
**S. **Sí, mañana me toca vender en el local.  
**Q.** Tienen un local?  
**S.** Sí, de artesanías, por lo regular lo atiende Kitty la esposa de Artie pero está a punto de dar a luz y mañana irán a la ciudad a su chequeo.  
**Q.** El chico de gafas es casado? Se ve tan joven.  
**S.** Sí, se casaron hace 3 meses en un ritual que hacen los pobladores.  
**Q.** Ahh entonces su matrimonio no es legal.  
**S.** Cuando amas a alguien no necesitas de un papel para que sea legal, lo que importa es el compromiso y amor que tienes con la otra persona, bueno al menos eso es lo que pienso yo.  
**Q.** Ya veo.  
**S.** En fin, nos vemos luego.  
**Q**. Bye.

Me sentí un poco mal de que se fuera tan temprano, también me sentí mal por no haber aceptado su invitación de ir a conocer esa playa, pero la verdad es que esa chica me intrigaba tanto al punto de poder llegar a tenerle desconfianza, ya que un día la había visto casi ahogada de borracha y al siguiente día estaba completamente sobría y muy distinta.

Finalmente regresamos al hotel, pero por alguna razón yo no podía dormir, así que salí al balcón de mi habitación con mi cámara para tratar de tomar algunas fotografías de la luna y el mar, al mirar hacia la playa vi la silueta de una persona, la distancia no era tan larga pero aun así no pude ver de quién era así que con el lente de mi cámara enfoqué la silueta, entonces vi que se trataba de Santana, ella caminaba por la playa a esa hora de la madrugada, me pareció un poco extraño que lo hiciera y a la vez peligroso, de pronto ella comenzó a bailar y luego se metió al mar, eso me asustó porque creí que algo le podía haber pasado, pero no fue así porque luego salió de dentro de las olas y se tiró en la playa, después se levantó nuevamente y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje con los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, al parecer ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho, entonces lo decidí, salí de mi habitación y caminé rumbo a la playa, pero para mí mala fortuna cuando llegué Santana ya no se encontraba ahí.

Un poco decepcionada di la media vuelta para regresar al hotel entonces me topé de frente con ella.

**S.** Nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí a esta hora.  
**Q.** No podía dormir. (nerviosa)  
**S. **Ya veo.**  
****Q.** Y tú qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Pues... Me fascina nadar en el mar, pero rara vez lo puedo hacer en el día, porque siempre estoy ocupada, así que a veces aprovecho y vengo a esta parte de la playa a nadar, ya que las olas no son tan grandes, además las luces del hotel me ayudan a ver.  
**Q.** Oh...  
**S.** Estaba a punto de regresar a casa pero cuando estaba recogiendo mi vestido te vi y de inmediato supe que eras tú.  
**Q.** Y cómo lo supiste?  
**S.** Tu silueta es inconfundible.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Jejeje si... Quieres nadar?  
**Q**. Estás loca? Por nada del mundo nadaría a esta hora de la noche.  
**S.** Cierto, no te gustan tomar riesgos.  
**Q.** No es eso.  
**S. **Ah no? Entonces te reto a que vayas conmigo a nadar un rato al mar.  
**Q.** Estoy algo ebria.  
**S. **No tanto...  
**Q.** Lo siento, no puedo.  
**S. **Jejeje eres una rubia gallinita de Chicago.  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad y te lo voy a demostrar.

Ya que no traía nada encima más que mi ropa interior y mi pijama, decidí meterme así al mar, Santana fue detrás de mí, cuando me alcanzó me tomó de la mano para hacerlo juntas.

Estuvimos saltando de la mano las olas por un buen rato hasta que Santana me jaló nuevamente a la playa.

**S.** Creo que por hoy fue suficiente.  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S.** Es tarde, ya me tengo que ir o si no, no me voy a levantar, ya casi amanece.  
**Q.** Así es, eso sucederá en menos de dos horas.  
S. Jajaa lo sé, ven te acompaño a tu hotel.  
**Q.** Ok.

En esa playa ni en la noche hacía frío, así que realmente no me importó mucho que estuviera empapada mientras caminábamos al hotel.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta lugar...

**S**. Sana y salva, lo ves? No pasó nada.  
**Q.** Jejejeje tienes razón.  
**S. **A veces es bueno arriesgarse en hacer ciertas cosas, ya sabes para salir de la rutina y tener nuevas experiencias.  
**Q.** Pues hoy por primera vez en mi vida nadé de noche en el mar.  
**S.** Una linda experiencia que le podrás contar a tus nietos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja claro.  
**S.** Me tengo que ir.  
**Q.** Ok.

Ella se acercó mucho a mí, estaba segura de que me iba a besar y de pronto me tensé y me quedé totalmente inmóvil, pero para mi sorpresa ella solo chocó sus labios en mi mejilla.

**S.** Buenas noches Q... Nos vemos luego, ya sabes yo siempre ando...  
**Q.** Por aquí... (sonriendo)

Ella me sonrió también, dio media vuelta y se alejó, el tercer día en Playa Sayu me había traído una nueva experiencia y una nueva sensación en mi cuerpo.

* * *

_**Gracias a quienes han agregado esta historia en sus favoritos y a quienes la siguen.**_

_**Gracias también por los comentarios.**_


	3. Día 4 - Día 5

**Capítulo 3. Día 4 – Día 5.**

_**Día 4.**_

Al siguiente día nos levantamos tarde, yo no había dormido mucho la noche anterior por estar con Santana, Mike nuevamente nos fue a tocar a la puerta, nos quería llevar a desayunar con sus amigos Burt y Carole pero yo tenía una pequeña curiosidad de ir a visitar a Santana en su local.

Mientras desayunábamos en el puesto de los amigos de Mike...

**Mi.** Carole y cómo está Kurt? Desde que llegué no lo he visto.**  
****C.** Ha estado un poco delicado, a pesar que desde que nos mudamos aquí su calidad de vida ha mejorado aun así a veces tiene altas y bajas.  
**Mi.** Y ya tienen el donador?  
**C. **No, además tú sabes que en este lugar será un poco más difícil encontrarlo, pero él está empecinado en quedarse a vivir aquí, además tanto mi marido como yo estamos felices también de vivir aquí.**  
****R.** Quién es Kurt?  
**C.** Nuestro hijo, el nació con una afección cardíaca que al transcurrir los años ha ido deteriorando un poco más su corazón, su médico nos recomendó vivir a nivel del mar, resulta que cuando mi esposo Burt era joven, conoció este maravilloso pueblo y se enamoró de él, así que decidimos traer a vivir aquí a nuestro hijo, él necesita un trasplante de corazón, pero aún no ha llegado el donante, además por su tipo de sangre es aún más difícil.  
**R.** Lo siento mucho.  
**C.** No te preocupes hija, no lo sabías, pero por fortuna Kurt sigue con nosotros.  
**Q**. Y no han pensado en mudarse a una playa que no esté tan alejada? Es decir alguna que esté más habitada para que puedan encontrar al donador?  
**C.** Claro que sí, pero a Kurt le fascina vivir aquí.  
**Mi.** Lo comprendo, yo también espero en un futuro poder vivir aquí mucho tiempo.

Continuamos desayunando las delicias que Carole y Burt preparaban, pero yo aún seguía con la espinita de saber dónde se encontraba el local de Santana, así que en un descuido de mis amigos se lo pregunté a Carole.

**Q.** Carole, de casualidad sabes en dónde está el local de artesanías de Santana? La chica que les trajo el otro día las verduras.  
**C.** Claro que sé dónde queda, mira te vas aquí derecho y das vuelta la izquierda vas a pasar otras tres cuadras y justo en el segundo local ahí está, se llama "Silas".  
**Q.** Gracias, la verdad es que ella y sus amigos nos han ofrecido varias veces sus artesanías pero no hemos comprado nada y me gustaría llevarles algunos recuerdos a mi familia.  
**C.** De seguro encontrarás algo para cada uno, esos chicos hacen maravillas con sus manos, de hecho la especialista es la rubia llamada Kitty, ella está embarazada.  
**S. **Sí, me lo dijo Santana… Por cierto Carole... Santana es muy conocida en este pueblo verdad?  
**C.** Jajajaja si todo mundo la conoce, desde que ella se mudó aquí pareciera que una ola de felicidad invadió al pueblo, no es que no la haya tenido antes, pero gracias a todo lo que ella hace aquí, ayudó a que los pobladores se unieran un poco más.  
**Q.** Y qué hizo?  
**C.** Creo que eso es algo que ella te debe de decir.  
**Q.** Ohh...  
**C. **Santana López es una bellísima persona.**  
****Q.** López... (pensé)

De alguna manera quise no ser tan obvia al insistirle a mis amigos para que pasáramos por la calle donde Santana tenía su local, según yo quería ver más artesanías pero justo llegamos al lugar que tanto deseaba visitar.

**R.** Ah, mira quién está aquí.  
**S. **Hola chicos, me da gusto volverlos a ver.  
**T. **Ahora entiendo todo. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Cómo?  
**Q.** Nada, no les hagas caso están con bastante resaca aun.  
**S. **Ya veo…  
**Q.** Venimos a ver las artesanías.  
**S. **Pasen, aquí sí tenemos de todo.

Y en efecto había artesanías bastante sencillas pero otras que se veían elaboradas... Mientras paseaba por el lugar podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, no lo pude evitar, de inmediato me sonrojé, por fortuna ninguno de mis amigos lo notó.

**S.** Y qué van a hacer al rato?  
**Mi.** Seguiré tu consejo y las llevaré a The Deads Beach.  
**S.** Qué bien.  
**R. **Deberías acompañarnos, para que nos muestres el lugar, se nota que lo conoces perfectamente.  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q.** Rachel ella no puede, qué no ves que está trabajando?  
**R.** Mmm es cierto…  
**S. **Bueno, si esperan al menos una hora más podré acompañarlos, Joe vendrá a relevarme en el local.  
**T. **Entonces esperemos, verdad Quinnie?  
**Q.** Claro.

Santana me volvió sonreír, me pareció descortés no devolverle la sonrisa así que lo hice, mis amigos fueron a acercar un poco el auto para podernos ir a la playa que Santana nos recomendó, cuando estaba a punto de salir del local, Rachel y Tina me detuvieron.

**R.** Esperamos aquí Quinn, ahorita volvemos no hace falta que vayamos todos.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**T.** Ahora volvemos. (sonriendo)

Y mis amigas prácticamente salieron corriendo del lugar, yo no sabía qué hacer estaba bastante nerviosa.

**S.** Te gustó lo que compraste?  
**Q.** Sí, es perfecto para mis papás y mi hermano.  
**S.** Tienes un hermano?  
**Q.** Sí, me lleva un año y medio.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**Q.** Y tú tienes hermanos?  
**S. **Sí, también tengo uno, pero él es menor que yo.  
**Q.** Ahhh.  
**S.** Puedes acercarte un poco?

Y en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir a 1000 por hora.

**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Hace tiempo que Kitty me enseñó a hacer varias pulseras, ésta la comencé a hacer justo el día que te conocí o sea antier, pero hoy por la mañana la terminé, me gustaría que la llevarás en tu muñeca.  
**Q.** Cómo?  
**S.** Es un obsequio, lo aceptas?  
**Q**. C-claro. (nerviosa)  
**S.** Muy bien, te la pondré. (sonriendo)

Entonces ella tomó mi mano y sentí una ola de electricidad que corría por todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar que mi piel se erizara y eso me dio muchísima pena porque ella lo notó, pero me sonrió al verlo, entonces colocó la pulsera que ella había tejido sobre mi muñeca y la amarró en un nudo.

**S.** Combina perfectamente con tus ojos, es extraño no lo crees? Que justamente haya escogido estos colores para hacerla antes de conocerte.  
**Q.** Sí, eso parece.  
**S.** El destino es sabio…  
**Q.** Crees en el destino?  
**S. **Claro, tú no?  
**Q.** Pues…  
**S. **Creo mucho en el destino y en lo que nos tiene deparado para nuestra vida, crees que fue una casualidad que tú vinieras precisamente a esta playa y nos conociéramos? Pues yo no lo creo, pienso que fue el destino y que ya lo tenía planeado.  
**Q.** Pues sí.  
**S.** Y precisamente por eso es por lo que me encanta vivir cada segundo de mi vida al máximo, porque si no lo hago en este momento tal vez cuando lo quiero hacer sea demasiado tarde y ya no voy podré volver el tiempo hacia atrás.  
**Q.** Entonces solo vives el momento? No pienses en el futuro?  
**S.** Lo pienso, claro que lo pienso pero ya no como antes, yo era muy parecida ti.  
**Q**. Y cómo sabes cómo soy?  
**S.** Aunque no me lo creas y a pesar de que sólo te conozco desde hace tres días, creo que ya te conozco bastante bien, por eso te digo que antes era justamente como tú, una chica que tenía planeado un futuro, que seguía lo que sus padres le mandaban y que le tenía miedo a los riesgos.  
**Q.** Yo no soy ninguna de esas cosas que acabas de nombrar.  
**S. **Ah no? Entonces por qué no has aceptado mi invitación para llevarte a conocer esa playa?  
**Q.** Porque como tú lo dijiste apenas hace tres días que te conozco.  
**S.** Y no te gusta tomar riesgos…. Aún no creo que anoche hayas aceptado entrar al mar conmigo.  
**Q.** Es porque de vez en cuando me gustan los retos.  
**S.** Entonces te reto a que aceptes mi invitación para conocer esa playa a la que suelo ir.**  
****Q**. Ok pero solo si mis amigos pueden ir también.  
**S.** Mmmm entonces mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** Porque ese lugar es prácticamente desconocido y solo quería que tú lo conocieras.  
**Q.** Y por qué solo yo?  
**S.** Porque algo me dice que eres de confianza.**  
****Q**. Y ellos no te parecen de confianza?  
**S.** Por el momento solo tú.  
**Q**. Está bien vayamos mañana.  
**S.** Esa voz me agrada, también nos ayudará a conocernos un poco mejor.  
**Q**. Muy bien.

Cuando llegó el amigo de Santana, se despidieron y ella se subió al auto con mis amigos y yo.

Le señaló un atajo a Mike por el cual pasar para evitar rodear tanto y llegar al punto que nos llevaría a esa misteriosa playa llamada The Deads Beach.

**S.** Pues hasta este punto puede pasar el auto, tenemos que bajarnos.  
**Mi.** La hielera tengo que sacar la hielera.  
**T.** Las cervezas no podrían faltar verdad Mikey?  
**S.** Jajajaja y les ayudarán para el susto.  
**R.** El susto? Qué susto? (desconcertada)  
**Mi.** Jajajaja.

El sendero por el que comenzamos a caminar era prácticamente igual por el que nos habían llevado hacia aquella montaña donde hicimos ecoturismo, pero conforme nos fuimos adentrando al camino el misterio de esa playa se comenzó a mostrar.

**R.** Tumbas? Eso que se ve son tumbas?(mueca)  
**S.** Si y lápidas y capillas.  
**T. **Es un...  
**Q.** Cementerio.  
**R. **Ayyyy noooo, odio los cementerios. (horrorizada)  
**Q.** Woooow.

No pude evitar la curiosidad por tomarle varias fotos a ese campo santo.

**R**. No podemos ir por otro camino?  
**S.** Lo siento pero no, precisamente por eso se le llama The Deads Beach a esa playa, porque está justamente pasando un panteón, es decir que básicamente es la playa de los muertos.  
**R.** Ahhhh no, yo me quiero regresar.  
**Mi.** Rachel, no nos vas a echar a perder el paseo, además ya no falta tanto por terminar de cruzar el cementerio, como lo verás es muy pequeño es muy poca la gente que vive en este pueblo.  
**S.** Mike tiene razón, tranquilízate Rachel verás que en cuanto estés en esa playa todos tus temores se te olvidarán.  
**R.** Ay Dios mío todo sea por Quinn…  
**Q.** Por mí? (frunciendo el ceño)

Quería matar a Rachel en ese momento, porque sabía perfectamente lo que significaban sus insinuaciones.

Luego de unos metros más por fin el ruido de las olas se comenzó a escuchar, y entonces se reveló ante nosotros ese hermoso paisaje, la playa era preciosa.

**R.** Woooow.  
**S. **Te lo dije.  
**T. **El último que llegue a la playa paga las rondas en el bar esta noche.  
**Mi**. Hey, no es justo yo estoy cargando la hielera…

Sin hacerle caso a nuestro amigo todas corrimos rumbo a la playa, obviamente Santana fue la primera en llegar y si no fuera porque Mike llevaba cargando esa enorme hielera, Rachel hubiera sido quien habría pagado la ronda de tragos de esa noche.

**Q.** Vaya, pensé que esta playa sería más solitaria, hay varios turistas. (mueca)  
**S.** Pues sí, desafortunadamente Playa Sayu y sus alrededores ya no son tan desconocidos como antes, pero no te preocupes a la playa a la que te llevaré mañana estará completamente sola.

En ese momento abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

**S**. Pero no te asustes, es muy segura además conmigo a tu lado no tendrás nada que temer.  
**Q**. OK, confiaré en ti.

Entonces empezamos a colocar nuestras cosas en la playa para empezar a tomar el sol, sacamos nuestros bloqueadores solares y empezamos a untarnos en el cuerpo, me sorprendió ver que Santana hacía lo mismo.

**Q**. También lo usas?  
**S.** Por supuesto, de qué planeta crees que soy? No quiero que me de cáncer en la piel, además en este época del año el sol quema demasiado.  
**R.** Dímelo a mí, no aguanto mi espalda. (puchero)  
**T.** Jajajaj.  
**Mi.** Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo ya me voy a nadar.

En cuanto Mike comenzó a caminar rumbo al mar, noté que Rachel y Tina cuchicheaban algo, así que de inmediato se fueron traes él dejándome a solas con Santana.

**S.** Quieres ir a nadar?  
**Q.** Ok.

Santana comenzó a quitarse su short para mostrar su hermosa figura.

**S**. Qué esperas?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S.** Para quitarte tu vestido, no pensarás meterte a nadar con él.  
**Q**. No, claro que no.

Así que me quité el vestido de playa que traía y me quedé solamente en mi bikini, Santana no dejaba de mirarme.

**Q.** Te gusta lo que ves? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Cómo?

Yo misma me sorprendí cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

**Q.** Hablo del paisaje, te gusta lo que ves?  
**S. **Ahhh eso... Claro, aunque lo veo muy seguido pero paisajes como otros… No tengo el placer de verlos a menudo.

Y otra vez me volví a sonrojar.

Ella me tomó de la mano como la noche anterior para caminar directamente hacia el mar, ahí estuvimos divirtiéndonos por mucho rato, en cuanto tenía la oportunidad ella pasaba sus manos a mi cintura y abdomen, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me sentía tan bien con un toque como ese.

Luego regresamos a la playa a tomar el sol, Mike nos comenzó a repartir cervezas.

**S.** Quieres caminar un poco Quinn?  
**Q.** Pues…  
**T.** Claro que quiere, anda ve.  
**Q.** Ok.

Me sentía un poco incómoda, ella me hacía sentir de una manera muy extraña.

**S. **Entonces a qué se deben tus vacaciones?**  
****Q**. A que terminamos de estudiar la universidad, mis amigas y yo decidimos tomar este viaje antes de empezar nuestra vida como todos unos adultos.  
**S.** Ohhh ya veo, entonces tienes algo así como 22 años?  
**Q**. Justamente.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Q**. Y tú?  
**S.** Tengo 25.  
**Q**. Te ves más joven.  
**S.** Pues gracias, pero no soy ninguna vieja.  
**Q**. Jajaja no claro que no.  
**S**. Y qué estudiaste en la universidad?  
**Q.** Arquitectura.  
**S. **Ohhh interesante.  
**Q.** Sí, soy arquitecta como mi abuelo, mi padre, mis tíos y mi hermano… Es una tradición familiar.  
**S. **En serio? Estudiaste arquitectura sólo porque la mitad de tu familia hizo lo mismo? Qué aburrido.  
**Q.** Perdón? Cómo te atreves a decirme que es aburrido si ni siquiera me conoces?  
**S.** Tienes razón, lo siento, es sólo que pensé que eras fotógrafa profesional o algo así, esa cámara no es de juguete.  
**Q.** Ahh eso, bueno siempre me han gustado las fotografías, mi hermano me la regaló el año pasado que cumplí 21 años, pero adoro la arquitectura.  
**S.** En serio? Pues que bien por ti.  
**Q.** Supongo que tú no estudiaste nada y por eso terminaste aquí.  
**S**. Jajajaja.  
**Q**. Dije algo gracioso?  
**S.** No para nada.  
**Q**. Estudiaste o no?  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q**. Qué fue?  
**S.** Soy maestra de preescolar.**  
****Q**. Mmm pero no funges como eso, o si?  
**S.** Lo hago.  
**Q**. Pero en qué momento? Todo el día te veo por las calles con tus amigos haciendo su espectáculo o en la noche en el bar.  
**S.** Quinn, te recuerdo que es verano.  
**Q**. Ohhh jajajaj cierto que tonta soy. (sonrojada)  
**S.** No te preocupes.  
**Q.** Entonces trabajas en la ciudad, es decir en la playa principal?  
**S.** Sí, voy y vengo todos los días pero estoy a punto de culminar un proyecto y espero que el próximo año escolar ya no tenga que viajar hasta allá.  
**Q.** Abrirán aquí un kinder o algo así?  
**S.** Así es.  
**Q.** Qué bien... Y por qué estudiaste para maestra de jardín de niños?  
**S. **Pues porque me fascinan los niños.  
**Q.** Ahh pues sí.  
**S. **Y dónde vas a trabajar ahora que regreses a Chicago?  
**Q.** En la empresa de papá, es una constructora muy famosa en la ciudad, empezaré a diseñar nuevos edificios, casas ya sabes.  
**S.** Sigo pensando que serías una excelente fotógrafa profesional.  
**Q.** Jajaja si claro.  
**S. **Tienes novio?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

**Q.** En este momento no.  
**S. **Ahhh, es bueno saberlo.  
**Q.** Mm? Y tú tienes novio?

Ahora yo misma me sorprendí al hacerle esa pregunta.

**S.** Tampoco (sonriéndome)  
**Q.** Pensé que tu amigo Puck era tu novio.  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Y Joe?  
**S. **Jajaja, en la vida él podría llegar a ser mi novio.  
**Q**. Es gay?  
**S.** No, él es mi hermano.  
**Q**. Tu hermano? Pero si…  
**S.** Sí, ya sé que no nos parecemos, lo que pasa es que él es igualito a su madre, tenemos el mismo padre pero somos hijos de madre distinta.**  
****Q**. Ohhh... Es muy raro que a pesar de que no tengan la misma madre ustedes dos estén juntos.  
**S.** El destino nos unió.  
**Q.** Ok...  
**S. **Vamos al mar de nuevo.  
**Q.** Muy bien.

Y nos metimos otra vez al mar para jugar en las olas, el toque entre las dos cada vez era más frecuente, descubrí que me fascinaba tomarla también por la cintura y el abdomen, esa chica de piel canela sí que tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Cuando regresamos a la playa encontramos a una Rachel bastante risueña, era obvio que las cervezas ya habían hecho efecto en ella, Tina y Mike estaban besándose sin tapujo alguno.

**S**. Jejee que lindos.  
**Q**. Ellos se aman…  
**S.** Lo veo...  
**Q**. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a alguien que me amara de esa manera.  
**S.** Compartimos el mismo pensamiento, a mí también me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me amara de esa manera.**  
****Q.** Entonces no tienes algún pretendiente?  
**S. **Muchos, pero estoy esperando a alguien especial.  
**Q.** Y si nunca llega ese alguien especial?  
**S.** Pues entonces mi destino será quedarme sola para siempre.  
**Q.** Que drástica.  
**S. **Tal vez, pero aprendí que no le debo de dar mi corazón a cualquier persona.  
**Q.** En eso te apoyo, pero no te preocupes, eres muy joven así que hay mucha vida por delante para que encuentres a esa persona especial.  
**S. **Puede ser, aunque tú sabes que la vida es caprichosa y en un momento a otro se puede ir, te lo digo por el hijo de Carole y Burt, él tiene muchísimas ganas de vivir pero por lo visto su vida será corta, al menos sus padres lo tienen muy presente, hace unos días falleció un chico turista que se cayó de un caballo, te aseguro que jamás se imaginó que al venir a este lugar encontraría la muerte, ya no sé si mi vida vaya a ser larga o corta y es por eso que me encanta vivir la al máximo, cada minuto cuenta y no lo quiero desaprovechar.  
**Q.** Ya veo, entonces tu lema es vivir el presente sin pensar en el futuro.  
**S.** Mi lema es vivir al máximo y disfrutar cada minuto de mi existencia, no quedarme con ganas de hacer nada, rodearme de la gente que me importa y preocuparme por el mañana pasado mañana.  
**Q.** Jajajaj muy buen lema.  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé y bastante largo… Tu sonrisa es hermosa Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Toda tú eres hermosa. (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Emmmm.  
**S.** Perdón si te incomodé con mis palabras.  
**Q**. No es eso, sino que es la primera vez que me las dice una chica.  
**S.** Ah ya veo, eres algo así como un poco homofóbica?  
**Q**. Por supuesto que no, es sólo que como te dije, nunca antes una chica me lo había dicho.  
**S.** Pues no te asustes, te aseguro que no seré la última que te lo diga. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Tal vez. (sonriendo)

Estuvimos por un rato más en esa playa, Santana nos tomó varias fotos, luego le pedí a uno de los turistas que nos tomara una estando ella a nuestro lado, más tarde regresamos nuevamente al camino y volvimos a pasar por el cementerio, pero ahora Rachel ya no estaba tan asustada como antes.

De pronto Santana se quedó mirando la tumba de un niño.

**Q.** Lo conocías?  
**S.** Sí... Él murió pocos meses después de que vine a vivir a este lugar, su familia y él fueron arrollados por un turista ebrio, él no logró sobrevivir, apenas tenía 2 años.  
**Q**. Qué triste.  
**S.** Lo sé, es horrible cuando un niño muere.

Entonces la chica de piel canela comenzó a caminar, su mirada triste me decía que algo le pasaba.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo…

**Mi.** Tengo muchísima hambre.  
**S.** Vamos a mi casa, los invito comer.  
**T.** Cómo crees?  
**S.** Vamos chicos, hoy la pasé realmente muy bien con ustedes y es mi manera de agradecerles que me hayan dejado pasar la tarde a su lado.  
**R.** Si vamos.  
**S.** Qué dices Quinn?  
**Q.** Vamos.

La casa no estaba tan lejos, de hecho quedaba bastante cerca del hotel donde nos estamos hospedando, bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa, era como todas las del pueblo, bastante pintoresca.

**R.** Vives sola?  
**S.** No, vivo con Puck y Joe, hasta hace unos meses Artie y Kitty también vivían aquí, pero desde que se casaron se mudaron a vivir a tres casas.  
**T.** Ohhh.

Santana abrió la puerta de su casa y nos invitó a pasar, la decoración era bastante similar a la del local de artesanías, todo ahí era bastante hippie.

**P.** Maldita sea Santana, dónde te habías metido? Toda la maldita mañana y tarde estuviste fuera de casa.  
**S.** Puck tenemos visitas…  
**P.** Mmm y desde cuándo tenemos visitas en nuestra casa?  
**Mi.** Creo que mejor regresamos en otra ocasión.  
**S.** No, ustedes son mis invitados, además esta es mi casa y yo también la pago, te dejé un recado con Joe no te lo dio?  
**P. **Eso fue hace horas.  
**S. **Y?  
**P. **Voy al puesto a ayudarlo un rato.  
**S. **Ok.

Era claro que a ese chico no le había agradado para nada nuestra presencia en la casa de Santana, pero cuando él salió, inmediatamente se sintió un ambiente muy diferente.

De pronto un perro de tamaño mediano entró a la sala corriendo como loco.

**R.** Ahhh auxilio, auxilio! (horrorizada)  
**Mi.** Jajajaja es solo un perro Rachel.  
**S.** Silas, ven acá.

El perro fue al lado de Santana.

**S.** Pórtate bien Silas, ellos son nuestros invitados.

El perro no dejaba de mover la cola al estar escuchando las palabras de Santana, luego de olfatearnos a todos, finalmente se echó al lado de Rachel.

**S**. Tomen asiento chicos, en un momento comenzaré a prepararles la comida, no se preocupen por Silas…él es muy buen perro.**  
Q**. Se llama como tu negocio, es por eso que le pusiste así?  
**S.** Emmmmm algo así.**  
Q**. Oh.

Y lo que Santana nos dio de comer fue una delicia, ella no utilizó ingredientes nada fuera de otro mundo, pero por lo visto el pescado era fresco así como las frutas y las verduras.

**R.** Deberías de invitarnos más seguido a comer a tu casa Santana, cocinas delicioso y la verdad es que solamente con Carole y Burt me gustaba comer.  
**Q.** No seas encajosa Rachel.  
**S.** Jajaja claro que sí, cuando gusten son bienvenidos aquí.  
**Mi.** Gracias.

Luego de comer y descansar un poco, empezamos a despedirnos de nuestra nueva amiga.

**R.** Muchas gracias Santana, esperemos que pronto nos volvamos a reunir y salgamos juntos por ahí.  
**S.** Claro que si yo encantada.  
**Mi.** Nos vemos…  
**Q.** En un segundo los alcanzo chicos.

Me quedé a solas con Santana y mi corazón empezó otra vez a latir a 1000 por hora.

**Q.** Hoy estarás en el bar?  
**S.** No, hasta mañana por la noche.**  
****Q**. Entonces no tiene caso ir a este lugar hoy.  
**S.** Jejeje.

Acababa de decir eso? Diablos sí que lo había hecho.

**S.** Entonces irás conmigo mañana a la playa?  
**Q.** Ya te dije que sí, a qué hora pasarás por mí?  
**S.** Como estoy segura que te vas a desvelar, qué te parece si paso por ti al mediodía?  
**Q**. Perfecto…  
**S.** Entonces nos vemos mañana Q.  
**Q.** Sí...

Se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla, yo le di una sonrisa a cambio.

Cuando regresé al auto con mis amigos, ellos no esperaron para burlarse de mí, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no me importó, porque aún podía sentir lo suave de los labios de Santana en mi mejilla y el ver la pulsera que me había regalado atada a mi muñeca me hizo olvidar de inmediato esas burlas.

Ya en el hotel…

**R.** Ese chico Puck sí que me sacó un tremendo susto el día de hoy…. Claro además del perro.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, estaba realmente molesto con Santana cuando llegamos.  
**R.** Será su novio?  
**Q. **No, ella me dijo que no tiene novio, el otro chico es su hermano y al parecer este tal Puck es solamente su amigo.  
**R.** No te quiero desanimar Quinnie, pero creo que ese chico se siente con derechos sobre nuestra amiga.  
**Q.** Tal vez…Un momento por qué me tendría que desanimar?

Rachel me ignoró.

**R.** Pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que mañana irás a una cita con ella.  
**Q.** Cita? Jajaja sólo me llevará a conocer una playa, por supuesto que no será una cita, Rachel.  
**R.** Ah no? Entonces por qué no nos invitó a los demás?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**R. **Es una cita.  
**Q. **Cree lo que quieras. (rodando los ojos)  
**R.** Jajajaja si vieras tu rostro en este momento te morirías de la risa como yo, en fin ya me voy a bañar porque esta noche iremos a otro bar.  
**Q.** Ok, no te tardes.

Salimos del hotel alrededor de las ocho de la noche, entonces fuimos directamente al centro del pueblo para disfrutar de los espectáculos que daban varios chicos en la plaza, en cuanto escuchaba algunos tambores volteaba inmediatamente para verte de dónde provenían, pero no se trataba de ninguno de los amigos de Santana, era extraño pero esa noche la quería ver otra vez.

Pasó exactamente una hora y quince minutos cuando el sonido familiar de los tambores me hizo voltear, en efecto era Santana con sus amigos empezando su espectáculo, sin siquiera avisarle a mis amigos me fui directamente a verlos, en cuanto me vio ella me sonrió.

Su danza me seguía hipnotizando, me encantaba la manera en que se marcaba su abdomen con cada movimiento, los músculos de sus piernas también se marcaban bastante, el contoneo de sus caderas era maravilloso, ella se veía hermosa.

Cuando terminaron el acto y comenzaron a pedir su clásica cooperación…

**S.** Hola de nuevo Q.  
**Q.** Hey nos volvimos a ver tú siempre...  
**S. **Jajaaja sí… yo siempre ando por aquí,te gustó como bailé?  
**Q.** Lo haces perfecto.  
**S. **Gracias…  
**Q.** Quieres ir a tomar una copa o algo así?

Y una vez más me habían sorprendido mis palabras.

**S. **Claro que sí… Sólo me voy a despedir de mis amigos.  
**Q.** Ok...

Ella se fue a reunir con sus amigos y nuevamente pude ver la reacción de su amigo Puck, él estaba manoteando, al parecer discutiendo con ella, Joe lo trataba de calmar pero no funcionaba, algo le dijo Santana y simplemente se dio media vuelta y vino hacia mí.

**Q.** Todo bien?  
**S.** Claro que sí, vamos?**  
****Q**. Vamos.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta a dónde se habían ido mis amigos, pero me imaginé que ellos querían dejarme a solas con Santana, la invité a uno de los bares que estaban cerca de ahí, nos sentamos en la mesa y pedimos algunas copas, entonces empezamos a charlar.

**Q.** Debo de llevar algo especial para nuestro paseo de mañana?  
**S. **Pues... Si quieres una toalla extra y un cambio de ropa y por supuesto agua.  
**Q.** Es bueno saberlo.  
**S.** Te fascinará ese lugar ya lo verás.  
**Q**. Estoy segura de eso.  
**S.** Quieres bailar?  
**Q**. Seguro.

Estuvimos bailando muy cerca por varias horas, el olor de su perfume era exquisito, me gustaba tenerla así de cerca.

**S.** Quinn es algo tarde y me tengo que ir, quieres que busquemos a tus amigos o te acompaño al hotel?  
**Q.** Acompáñame al hotel, quiero dormir bien esta noche para poder estar al 100 mañana que vayamos a esa playa.  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Ella me tomó de la mano como si fuera algo natural y así nos fuimos caminando hasta la puerta de mi hotel.

**S.** Entonces paso por ti a mediodía, será muy divertido ya lo verás.  
**Q.** Estaré lista.  
**S. **No te quitaste la pulsera. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Mientras esté en este lugar no me la voy a quitar.  
**S.** Maravilloso... Entonces nos vemos mañana.  
**Q.** Sí...

Ella se acercó nuevamente, me imaginé que me besaría la mejilla, pero fue una agradable sorpresa cuando llevó sus labios directamente a los míos, no lo voy a negar me sorprendí y me tensé bastante, pero por alguna razón no me separé de ella y le correspondí el beso.

Sus labios parecían como dos algodones de azúcar que tocaban los míos, ella pasó su lengua sobre mi labio inferior varias veces hasta que por fin decidí abrir mi boca para que su lengua entrara en ella, fue como tocar un poco el paraíso se sentía muy bien eso, profundicé un poco el beso al tomarla el cuello con mis brazos, sin que me diera cuenta un gemido salió de mi boca y pude notar que ella sonrió, pero no me importó y continué besándola, no era precisamente el tipo de beso tierno, pero definitivamente era el beso perfecto para ese momento.

A pesar de no querer separarme de ella, nos hizo falta tomar un poco de aire y tuvimos que separarnos.

**S.** Te veo mañana preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q.** Ok. (sonrisa tonta)  
**S. **Descansa...  
**Q.** Tú también...

Antes de irse picoteó nuevamente en mis labios y se marchó, yo regresé a mi habitación que por fortuna estaba vacía y me tiré a la cama soltando un grito de felicidad, lo único que quería en esos momentos es que amaneciera rápido para volverla a ver.

_**Día 5.**_

Por fortuna el alcohol en mis venas logró que me durmiera de inmediato, así que desperté más o menos como a las 10 de la mañana, me duché, desayuné y preparé mis cosas para el paseo, no me di cuenta a qué hora habían llegado mis amigos, pero como ellos no despertaban supuse que fue casi por la mañana, eran las 12 del mediodía sólo le escribí una nota Rachel y salí a esperar a Santana en la puerta del hotel.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se encontraba ahí a bordo de una pequeña motocicleta.

**Q.** Hola, buenos días.  
**S.** Hola preciosa de ojos bellos, cómo amaneciste?  
**Q.** Perfecto y tú?  
**S.** También…  
**Q.** Y este vehículo?  
**S. **A pie definitivamente no podemos llegar hasta ese lugar, así que tomé la motocicleta de mi hermano para poderte llevar.  
**Q.** Sabes manejar bien esta cosa?  
**S.** Jajaja por supuesto que sí, sube.**  
****Q**. Ok.

Luego de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos de camino en la motocicleta, finalmente llegamos al inicio de lo que era un sendero.

**S.** Pues bien, hasta este punto puede pasar la motocicleta, así que aquí la dejaremos.  
**Q.** Y si se la roban?  
**S.** Los lugareños no son ladrones y los turistas para que querrían una moto vieja como esta?  
**Q.** Tienes razón.  
**S.** Pero si te hace sentir un poco más segura… La voy a cubrir un poco con algunas ramas y hojas.  
**Q.** Ok.

Caminamos aproximadamente 15 minutos, entonces tuvimos que bajar un sendero bastante empinado, era de difícil acceso.

**S.** Dame la mano, no quiero que te resbales, este camino es difícil de transitar.  
**Q.** Ya me di cuenta.  
**S. **Pero vale la pena.

Y finalmente llegamos a esa playa paradisiaca… Era mucho más hermosa de lo que ella me había dicho, en efecto estaba completamente sola, no había un alma ahí, el mar era más cristalino y azul que en las otras playas cercanas que habíamos visitado.

**S.** Te gusta?  
**Q.** Mucho. (sonriendo)

Y de inmediato empecé a tomar fotos de todo lo que se movía.

**S.** Espera un poco…

Cerca de una palmera, Santana fue y sacó una gran sombrilla, la colocó en la arena y entonces tendimos nuestras toallas.

**S.** Hoy el sol quema más que ayer, no quiero que esa hermosa piel que tienes se dañe.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Te pongo bloqueador?  
**Q**. Sí...

Cuando comencé a sentir sus suaves manos sobre mi espalda casi gemí, me dio un poco de vergüenza que ese tipo de sensación se presentará en mí, jamás me había sentido atraída de esa manera por una mujer y eso me tenía un poco confundida, pero aun así disfruté cada toque de sus manos.

**Q**. No tendrás problemas con tus amigos por venir conmigo?  
**S.** Por qué tendría que tenerlos?  
**Q.** Pues... Ayer tu amigo se molestó mucho porque llegamos a tu casa, también en la noche noté que discutió contigo cuando te invité a tomar una copa.  
**S.** Puck está loco, no le hagas caso.  
**Q.** Oh...  
**S. **Ven acá.

Y sin siquiera darme algo de tiempo para reaccionar, ella comenzó a besarme con ternura y pasión, yo sólo me dejé llevar.

**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q.** Nada.

Y decidí llevar el beso aún más lejos, metí mi lengua su boca casi tragándome su rostro.

**S.** Jejeje.**  
****Q**. Lo siento...  
**S.** No, está bien.

Ella pasó sus labios a mi cuello para besarlo y succionarlo delicadamente, sus manos fueron directamente a mi abdomen para acariciarlo, esa sensación entre mis piernas se empezó a manifestar.

**S.** Me gustas mucho Quinn, desde el primer día que te vi me encantaste.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí...

Y continuamos besándonos por un buen rato, luego ella se paró y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo, fuimos corriendo hacia el mar, las olas estaban bastante tranquilas pero aun así no perdimos la oportunidad para abrazarnos mientras las saltábamos, ahí nuevamente nos volvimos a besar.

Entonces Santana desató la parte de arriba de su bikini dejándome ver por completo sus hermosos y grandes senos, traté de desviar la mirada porque era la primera vez que tenía a una chica de esa manera tan cerca.

**S**. Te incomoda?  
**Q**. No pero es que...  
**S.** Aquí estamos solas.  
**Q**. Tienes razón.

Así que hice lo mismo, me deshice de esa parte de mi bikini y luego ella me abrazó, cuando sentí nuestros pechos tocarse casi me pierdo, no lo pude evitar y busque sus labios para besarla otra vez.

Nos besamos por no sé cuánto tiempo en el mar, yo estaba encantada con esa nueva sensación en mi cuerpo, pero luego ella me arrastró nuevamente a la orilla.

**S.** Quinn, alguna vez has tenido sexo con una mujer?

Estoy segura que me puse de mil colores cuando me hizo esa pregunta.

**Q.** Por su puesto que no y tú?  
**S.** Hace tiempo...  
**Q.** Ohhh... Acaso quieres?  
**S**. Tú quieres?  
**Q.** No lo sé, nunca he estado con una mujer… Un momento a eso me trajiste a este lugar? Apenas si te conozco. (indignada)  
**S.** No te asustes Q, no te traje a este lugar para eso, simplemente quería que conocieras la playa a la que me fascina venir para estar a solas.  
**Q.** Lo siento es que…  
**S.** Mira si tú y yo vamos a tener sexo, el destino ya lo tiene escrito, ahora relájate y vamos a disfrutar del sol.  
**Q.** Ok...  
**S.** Pero antes de eso dame otro beso.  
**Q**. Ese si te lo puedo dar. (sonriendo)

Pero no fue un beso, fueron varios que me dejaron como flotando en las nubes.

Luego nos pusimos a tomar el sol, al parecer me quedé dormida unos minutos, porque cuando desperté ella ya no se encontraba mi lado, eso me dio bastante miedo porque la verdad ni recordaba el camino de regreso, así que me incorporé para tratar de buscarla con la mirada, entonces la vi, ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo la otra noche, bailaba y daba vueltas sobre su eje para luego acostarse sobre la arena húmeda, luego se levantó, volvió a hacer lo mismo y se metió nuevamente el mar, afortunadamente cada movimiento que hizo lo pude captar con mi cámara, ella se veía preciosa.

Decidí ir a reunirme con ella, mientras salía del mar tenía esa linda sonrisa en su rostro que hacía que sus hoyuelos se marcaran.

**S.** Todo bien?  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S.** Ven aquí.

Y me volvió a besar, yo no podía poner objeción en eso, parecía que ella me había arrebatado toda mi voluntad.

**S.** Tienes hambre preciosa de ojos bellos?  
**Q.** Más o menos.  
**S.** Ven vamos por fruta.  
**Q.** Ok...

Caminamos unos metros, encontramos una infinidad de árboles frutales cerca de ahí, ella cortó algunas papayas, mangos y plátanos, luego sacó una de sus botellas de agua y los lavó, posteriormente los peló y empezamos a comer.

**S.** Tus labios saben tan deliciosos como este mango.  
**Q.** Jajaja en serio?  
**S. **Sí, son muy adictivos...  
**Q.** Quieres probarlos otra vez?  
**S. **No aguanto las ganas.

Y ahí estábamos nuevamente con nuestra sesión de besos, no sabía qué pasaba en mí pero no puede dejar de besarla, al contrario quería más y más, ella empezó llevar sus manos hacia mis senos, quería resistirme pero no pude…finalmente ella los comenzó a acariciar.

**Q.** Dijiste... Mmm que no me habías traído a esta playa para ahh tener sexo conmigo.  
**S.** Y eso es mmm verdad.  
**Q.** Entonces, es mejor que quites tu mano de ahí.  
**S.** Lo dices en serio? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Por supuesto que sí.

Mi cuerpo me decía que no, pero mi cerebro me decía que sí.

**S.** Está bien... Pero puedo seguir besándote?  
**Q.** Claro que sí.

Mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos por tanto beso que compartí con la chica de piel canela.

El cuarto día de mi estadía en playa Sayu al lado de Santana había sido genial y el quinto día estaba resultando perfecto.

* * *

_**Ooops sin querer ya comencé con los capítulos largos.**_

_**Qué les parece la trama?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	4. Día 5 – Día 6 – Día 7

**Capítulo 4. Día 5 – Día 6 – Día 7.  
**_**  
Día 5 – Continuación.  
**_  
Estuvimos caminando un rato por la playa, nos habíamos alejado un poco del punto donde habíamos estado, entonces llegamos hacia unas rocas que estaban en el camino.  
**  
****S.** Acércate Quinn, aquí hay algo que sé que te encantará tomarle fotos.

En efecto, se trataba de un montón de cangrejos de todos los tamaños sobre las rocas y sobre la arena, sin dudarlo de inmediato comencé a tomarles fotos.

Luego de eso, Santana me dijo que dejara la cámara en una de las rocas y finalmente me llevó a una especie de "jacuzzi" que las mismas rocas habían formado.

**S.** Es muy cálida el agua no te parece?  
**Q.** Sí... Entonces vienes mucho a este lugar?  
**S. **Últimamente no había tenido la oportunidad de volver, ya sabes es verano y hay muchísimos turistas, es cuando más tenemos que trabajar en nuestros espectáculos y en las artesanías, es fabuloso haber podido volver acompañada de ti.  
**Q.** Santana? Por qué me invitaste precisamente a mí a venir a este lugar?  
**S.** Te dije que me pareces de confianza.  
**Q.** En cinco días crees que soy lo suficientemente confiable?  
**S. **Por supuesto, la verdad es que son pocas las personas que me transmiten confianza en cuanto las veo, tú eres una de ellas.**  
****Q.** Con respecto a lo que me dijiste hace rato… Sabes algo? Tú también me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi.  
**S.** Interesante… Eso quiere decir que podremos pasar el resto de tus vacaciones juntas?  
**Q.** Me encantaría.

Entonces Santana se acercó tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó tiernamente, había algo en sus labios que simplemente no podía dejar de besarlos, me gustaba mucho la sensación que me producía, en ese momento me imaginé lo que sería tener sexo con ella pero me di una bofetada mental para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

**S.** Regresamos a nuestro "campamento"?  
**Q.** Jajajaj ok.

Regresamos a donde habíamos dejado la sombrilla y nuestras pertenencias, ahí nos volvimos a sentar sobre la arena para contemplar la puesta del sol, era el atardecer más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, los tonos rojizos y amarillos eran bellísimos, obviamente tomé muchísimas fotos de eso.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando Santana se colocó atrás de mí, extendió sus piernas para que yo estuviera en medio de ellas, pasó sus brazos sobre mi abdomen y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

**S.** Cuando vengo aquí, esta es mi hora favorita del día, me encanta ver el atardecer es absolutamente una belleza natural impresionante.

En efecto era impresionante y el estar compartiendo ese momento con ella hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, de algún modo Santana hacía que me relajara de esa manera así que solo disfruté del momento.

**S.** Siento tener que cortar esto, pero es hora de volver al pueblo, porque en unos minutos más nos veremos ni nuestra propia sombra, como verás aquí no hay energía eléctrica.  
**Q.** Deberíamos de venir un día y pasar la noche aquí.  
**S. **Sabes? No sé lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotros, pero hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte sobre esta playa.  
**Q.** Algo más?  
**S. **Sí, pero eso será en otra ocasión porque de verdad necesitamos regresar en este momento al pueblo.  
**Q.** Ok.

Antes de levantarnos, volteé mi cabeza para besarla, me sorprendí un poco al tener esa reacción, pero no me arrepentí en ese momento, afortunadamente ella me correspondió y fue el último beso que compartimos en esa hermosa playa.

Cuando por fin fuimos al punto donde dejamos la motocicleta de su hermano…

**Q.** San?  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Cómo se llama esta playa? No me lo dijiste.  
**S.** Cierto... Se llama Carricitos.  
**Q**. Ohhh y porqué casi no viene gente para acá?  
**S.** Por el camino, si tú estuviste a punto de caerte tres veces, imagínate los niños o los ebrios jajaja, además esta parte en especial de la playa creo que solamente yo y otras dos personas la conocemos.  
**Q.** Woooow

Nos subimos a la motocicleta y regresamos al hotel, estando ahí tuvimos otra acalorada sesión de besos.

**S.** Me voy ahora porque si no creo que no me podré despegar de ti jamás además tengo que regresar a casa para bañarme y alistarme para el show de hoy en la noche.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.  
**S.** Vendrás a verme?  
**Q.** Por supuesto.  
**S**. Entonces nos vemos más tarde.

Nos despedimos nuevamente con un beso y entonces fui hacia mi habitación.

**R**. Pero mira nada más quién regresó? Qué tal te fue Quinnie?  
**Q.** Perfecto...  
**R.** Y Santana?  
**Q.** Perfecta. (suspirando)  
**R. **Uyyyyy pasó algo entre ustedes dos? (alzando las cejas rápidamente)  
**Q.** Estuvimos besándonos prácticamente todo el día.  
**R. **Quéeeee? Woooow no lo puedo creer, tu Quinn Fabray la chica perfecta besando a una mujer?  
**Q.** No hagas tanto escándalo Rachel, si bien sabes que yo no soy homofóbica, además no lo voy a negar me encanta Santana.  
**R.** Lo sabía, lo sabía y ahora qué vas a hacer? Te acostarás con ella?  
**Q.** No lo sé Rachel, ayer compartimos nuestro primer beso y hoy algunas sesiones de ellos, además bien sabes que nunca me he acostado con una mujer, no sé si esté preparada para hacerlo.  
**R**. Pero dices que te fascina, entonces es lo más probable que vaya a suceder.**  
****Q**. Tal vez, pero ahora no quiero presionarme en eso, simplemente quiero disfrutarla el tiempo que nos quede en esta playa.  
**R.** Me da mucho gusto que por fin estés divirtiéndote, ya te hacía falta siempre has hecho las cosas con mucha seguridad, casi no te arriesgues a nada, es momento para que lo hagas.  
**Q.** Ya estás como Santana al decirme eso.  
**R. **Es la verdad Quinn, siempre quisiste ser la número uno en la clase y lo lograste pero a costa de qué? Te perdiste muchas fiestas, te perdiste muchas reuniones, eres joven no toda la vida tendrás esta edad así que aprovecha estos 10 días que nos restan de vacaciones.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

Esa noche me puse un vestido ajustado a mi cuerpo, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a usarlos, pero creí que era el momento para que Santana se volviera loca al verme.

Fuimos a cenar primeramente, después de eso llegamos al bar, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Santana y en efecto cuando salió fue como si todo el lugar se iluminara, antes de comenzar a cantar me guiñó un ojo y el espectáculo inició.

Una vez más me hipnotizó con cada uno de sus movimientos, su voz era casi perfecta, ella era el tipo de chica que captaba la atención de todos sin esforzarse mucho y ahí estaba yo como boba viéndola sin parpadear.

Cuando terminó su espectáculo se acercó a nuestra mesa, me invitó una copa y luego a bailar, a pesar de que la música era bastante alegre, no me importó y la abracé, quería sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío otra vez.

**S.** Te extrañé…  
**Q.** De verdad?  
**S. **Sí, el día de hoy ha sido el mejor que he pasado en mucho tiempo.  
**Q.** Para mí estos dos últimos días han sido perfectos.  
**S.** Además te ves preciosa con ese vestido, tus curvas se acentúan muy bien.  
**Q.** Santana! (muy sonrojada)  
**S**. Y si te beso en público te molestaría?  
**Q.** Lo que me molestaría sería que no me besaras en este momento.

Y ahí estaban otra vez esas palabras en mi boca, el ambiente de Playa Sayu realmente me estaba afectando en todos los aspectos, antes de llegar a ese pueblo jamás me había atrevido a decirle ni siquiera a un chico esas palabras, pero ya que estaban saliendo de mi boca naturalmente, qué mejor que decírselas a ella.

Así que me besó, me besó sin tapujo alguno por mucho tiempo, por fortuna la música era tan fuerte que ni siquiera pude escuchar los gritos que estaba segura que Tina y Rachel habían pegado al vernos así.

Continuamos besándonos y bebiendo demasiado, esos días en Playa Sayu había tomado más que en toda mi vida, mi cabeza estaba hecha bolas un poco y me sorprendió ver que Santana aguantaba bastantes tragos.

Pero esa pequeña burbuja en la que estábamos inmersas fue interrumpida cuando su amigo Puck se acercó a nosotros.

**P.** Santana vámonos.  
**S.** Puck estoy con ella.  
**P.** Tienes que regresar conmigo, ahora.  
**S.** No lo haré.  
**P.** Santana ya estás ebria y sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones así.  
**S.** Sí, ya sé por qué no te gusta que me ponga así, pero no te preocupes que hoy no te voy a decir nada.  
**P.** Santana vámonos.  
**S. **Qué no!  
**Q.** Oye si Santana no se quiere ir no la puedes obligar.  
**P.** Tú no te metas rubia.  
**Q.** Ella es mi amiga claro que me meto.  
**P.** Jajaja tu amiga? Pero si apenas la conoces hace unos días, yo la conozco de prácticamente toda la vida, así que ella se va a ir conmigo te guste o no.

Debido al estado en que nos encontrábamos, ninguna de las dos pudimos hacer mucho para evitar que Puck se la llevara, yo me quedé muy frustrada por no poder impedirlo así que regresé a la mesa con mis amigos.

**Mi**. Qué pasó?  
**Q. **Su amigo se la llevó y no lo pude impedir.  
**Mi**. Me hubieras llamado para ayudarte.  
**Q.** Las cosas pasaron muy rápido.  
**T.** No te preocupes Quinnie, de seguro mañana la ves, ya sabes que ella siempre anda por aquí y por allá.  
**Q.** Es lo maravilloso de este pueblo, que siempre la puedo encontrar.

Continuamos algunas horas más con nuestra fiesta, luego de eso nos fuimos al hotel, estando ahí se me ocurrió algo y se lo platiqué a Rachel.

**Q.** Así que necesito que me dejes la habitación sola antes de mediodía.  
**R.** Te vas a acostar con ella?  
**Q.** Rachel por enésima vez te digo que solamente la voy a invitar a desayunar aquí a la habitación, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo y quiero agradecerle un poco sus atenciones.  
**R. **Se las pagarás con "cuerpomatic"?  
**Q.** Jajaja vete al diablo.

El quinto día en Playa Sayu había terminado a la perfección, así que me fui a dormir esperando que amaneciera rápido para poderla invitar a estar conmigo.

_**Día 6.**__**  
**_  
El sexto día amanecí de fantástico humor, casi a jalones saqué a Rachel de la cama para que entrara a bañarse, luego ella y mis amigos decidieron ir a la playa principal que estaba a una hora a comprar algunas cosas, me invitaron pero como yo ya tenía planes decidí quedarme en Playa Sayu, luego de ir a la recepción y pedir lo que sería nuestro desayuno, decidí ir a la casa de Santana en su búsqueda.

A llegar ahí se veía bastante solo, toqué varias veces la puerta pero nadie respondía, entonces me empecé a preocupar, pero cuando escuché al perro Silas ladrar supuse que por lo menos ahí estaba alguien, así que nuevamente volví a tocar muy fuerte la puerta.

Minutos después la chapa comenzó a sonar y luego se reveló ante mí una Santana de muy mal aspecto envuelta en una sábana.

**Q**. Hey hola, perdón por despertarte, es que vine a…  
**S.** Quinn. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q**. Te encuentras bien? (frunciendo el ceño)

Pero antes de que ella me pudiera contestar, Puck hizo su aparición con una toalla atada a su cintura.

**P.** Cariño qué pasa? Vuelve a la cama.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, al ver el aspecto de Santana y al verlo a él así de inmediato até cabos, era obvio que ellos habían pasado la noche muy juntos.

**P. **Ah hola rubia.  
**Q. **Siento haberlos interrumpido, me tengo que ir.  
**S.** Quinn escucha.

Me sentía fatal, algo dentro de mi corazón se rompió en ese instante, esa imagen me pareció horrible, estaba decepcionada de ella y mucho así que caminé lo más rápido que pude para comenzar a alejarme de la casa de Santana.

**S.** Quinn escúchame, déjame explicarte.  
**Q.** Santana no hay nada qué explicar.

Y decidí correr, tal vez fue una actitud muy infantil pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió porque ella no me seguiría ya que sólo se encontraba envuelta en esa sábana, llegué al hotel y de inmediato me tiré en la cama, no sabía si quería llorar o quería gritar, mis sentimientos estaban hechos un lío.

No pasó ni media hora cuando tocaron a mi puerta, dijeron que era el servicio a la habitación, había olvidado por completo cancelarlo, así que fui a abrir para decirle al empleado que ya no lo quería, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Santana justo al lado del chico del hotel, sin pedirme permiso entró a mi habitación.

**S.** Gracias Ernest yo me encargo de lo demás.

El chico se fue y Santana cerró la puerta.

**Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
**S.** Tenemos que hablar.  
**Q**. No creo que haya mucho de qué hablar entre tú y yo.  
**S.** Déjame explicarte.  
**Q**. Y qué me vas a explicar? Que te divertiste un poco conmigo toda la tarde pero que finalmente decidiste acostarte con tu amigo ya que yo no quise hacerlo contigo?  
**S.** Claro que no, mira las cosas son...  
**Q.** Son exactamente como las vi o me vas a negar que te acostaste con él?

Ella agachó su mirada y negó con la cabeza, entonces lo supe Santana había tenido relaciones sexuales con su amigo o su novio.

**Q.** Lo ves? No hay nada de qué hablar, todo está muy claro, solo te divertiste un rato con una tonta turista, te cansaste y regresaste con tu novio.  
**S.** Él no es mi novio.  
**Q**. Ahh pues con tu amigo con derechos o como le quieras llamar, te pido por favor que salgas de mi habitación.  
**S.** Escúchame no pienses que él y yo tenemos una relación, no somos novios ni somos amigos con derechos solo…  
**Q**. Se acuestan ocasionalmente?  
**S.** N-no...  
**Q**. Por favor sal de mi invitación.  
**S.** Quinn me gustas mucho, te juro que me gustas demasiado y que hay una buena explicación para lo que ocurrió con Puck.  
**Q**. Entonces dímela.  
**S.** Es que... Es complicado y yo no te conozco y…  
**Q.** Ahhh mira no me conoces para explicarme lo que pasó con ese tipo, pero si me conocías para tratar de seducirme no? Está bien… Has de tener tus razones para haberlo hecho, pero no me parece justo que hayas jugado conmigo, es mejor que te vayas de mi habitación.  
**S.** Quinn no, mira yo...  
**Q**. Ah y llévate esto.

Desaté la pulsera que me había dado y se la di en la mano.

**S.** Pero es tuya, te la regalé...  
**Q**. Solo son montón de hilos entrelazados, yo estoy acostumbrada a joyas y a cosas de valor no a baratijas como esa.

Y mi lado despiadado había salido, de inmediato pude sentir el dolor en los ojos de Santana pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

**S.** Lo siento.

Y ella salió de la habitación para no volver.

Me sentía mal, realmente me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado, el día anterior había sido casi perfecto pero ahora el sexto día era una mierda total, la chica que me había sacudido el mundo era una seductora o algo así y yo como toda una idiota había caído en sus juegos ingenuamente.

No me levanté de la cama en todo el día, ni siquiera tenía hambre, ya por la tarde Rachel entró a la habitación.

**R.** Dios estoy realmente muy cansada... Hola Quinn no pensé que estuvieras aquí, mira lo que me encon... Quinn, estás bien?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**R.** Claro que no, qué te pasa? Por qué está el servicio aquí? No me digas que es el desayuno? Pasó algo con Santana?

Realmente me quería desahogar con alguien.

**Q.** Prácticamente lo encontré en la cama con ese chico Puck, me engañó Rachel ella solamente quería divertirse un rato conmigo y como no lo consiguió sació sus bajos instintos con ese tipejo.  
**R.** Qué dices? Pero ella se veía muy entusiasmada contigo. (mueca)  
**Q.** Todo era parte de su plan para que yo cayera en sus garras, afortunadamente no lo hice y me di cuenta antes muy a tiempo.  
**R.** Pero es su novio?  
**Q.** Según ella no y eso es mucho peor no lo crees?  
**R.** Pues si... Lo siento tanto Quinn.  
**Q. **Eso me pasó por querer ser una persona que no soy, no vuelvo a tomar riesgos en la vida solo para demostrarles a los demás que me gustan los retos.  
**R.** Ya no pienses en eso, no vale la pena, mejor vamos a prepararnos para salir un rato, Tina quiere ir a cenar tacos.  
**Q. **Ok. (puchero)

Y salimos del hotel para que Tina cumpliera sus antojos, luego fuimos por un helado y finalmente a pasear por la plaza, en eso escuché los tambores que me eran tan familiares.

**R.** Ahí está Santana.  
**Q. **Ah que padre. (rodando los ojos)  
**T.** Pasa algo?  
**R.** Santana engañó a Quinn, ella se acuesta con ese tipo de la cresta.  
**T.** En serio? Que tramposa. (mueca)  
**R.** Lo sé.

Entonces Santana se acercó a nosotros.

**S.** Hola chicos, en tres días habrá un rave en una playa cercana, mi amigo Artie será uno de los dj's del evento, les entregaré unos volantes.

Cuando se acercó a mí de inmediato la ignoré.

**S.** Hola Quinn.

Nuevamente la ignoré.

**P. **Hey amigos ojalá puedan ir al evento se pone genial, será el primero de varios, ahí estaremos nosotros verdad cariño? (mirando a Santana)  
**S.** Eres un verdadero idiota Puckerman.

Santana muy indignada se fue de ahí.

**P**. Disculpen a mi mujer, al parecer no está de muy buen humor, no olviden ir.

Con una risa muy burlona obviamente dirigida a mí se largó de ahí.

**Mi.** Qué tipo tan nefasto.  
**T.** Es verdad.**  
****Q.** _Entonces si es su pareja (pensé)__  
_  
Estuvimos viendo a unos chicos faquires que hacían también su espectáculo, luego les dije a los chicos que iría a comprar una botella de agua así que fui a un mini súper.

Cuando cerré el refrigerador y di media vuelta para ir a pagar y me encontré de frente con ella.

**S.** Hola... Podemos hablar?  
**Q.** Me dejas pasar?  
**S.** Quinn déjame explicarte lo que hace rato dijo Puckerman.  
**Q.** Mira Santana no sé qué drama tengas con él y no me interesa, conmigo no vas a jugar, tal vez estés acostumbrada a hacer lo que pretendías conmigo con todas las turistas ingenuas que vienen aquí pero ya no será posible.  
**S.** Por su puesto que yo no hago eso, Quinn eres la primera chica en mucho tiempo que realmente me gusta, déjame explicarte.  
**Q.** No tiene caso.  
**S.** Vamos a caminar a la playa, anda si?  
**Q.** Bien, vamos.

Intentó tomarme de la mano a lo que por supuesto me rehusé.

Ya en la playa.

**S.** Anoche fue uno de esos días extraños, hace tiempo que no pasaban pero finalmente se presentó.  
**Q.** Ah.  
**S. **Escucha Quinn… Realmente son muy pocas personas las que saben esto de mí, pero quiero decírtelo para que no pienses que quise jugar contigo.  
**Q.** Habla.

Ella dio una profunda respiración y entonces comenzó a hablar.

**S. **Conozco a Puckerman desde la primaria, cuando iniciamos la preparatoria finalmente acepté ser su novia y ahí comenzó todo, yo era una persona muy distinta a como me ves ahora, gozaba de una buena posición económica así que era superficial, mezquina, egoísta, en una palabra era una perra, en esa época también era muy popular y Puck igual, era la capitana del equipo de animadoras de la escuela, él era el jugador de fútbol más importante del equipo, pero todo cambió cuando a los 16 años resulté embarazada de él, crecí como hija única, mi padre era un cirujano muy importante en Lima, mamá es la mejor cardióloga de la ciudad, ellos no podían poner en riesgo su nombre ni estar en boca de todos, así que cuando se los confesé fue como cavar mi propia tumba, armaron un teatro, me sacaron de la preparatoria diciendo que me habían llevado a un internado, pero me tuvieron encerrada mientras duró mi embarazo, ellos me hicieron firmar un documento para que después del nacimiento mi bebé fuera adoptado, yo no quería hacerlo, quería conservar a mi bebé y Puck también lo quería, estábamos muy felices por la llegada de nuestro hijo, muchas veces le rogué que huyéramos juntos para evitar que mi familia me lo quitara pero él tenía miedo y no me apoyó en eso.  
Cuando tenía como 6 meses de embarazo empecé a sangrar, mis padres no me quisieron llevar al hospital, así que le llamaron a uno de sus mejores amigos que era ginecólogo, cuando me revisó, les dijo que era necesario llevarme al hospital de inmediato porque estaba teniendo trabajo de parto, pero ellos decidieron llevarme a Columbus para no arriesgarse a que en Lima supieran de mi estado, cuando llegamos ahí, tuve a mi bebé, fue un niño pero muy pequeño... Sobrevivió unas horas y murió, según los médicos fue porque no recibí la atención a tiempo, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, culpé a mis padres por no llevarme al hospital de inmediato y a Puck por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para huir conmigo, a veces cuando me embriago lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y le vuelvo a reclamar una y otra vez lo mismo, ayer fue un día de esos, él me envolvió con sus palabras, también me reclamó y al parecer nos acostamos.  
**Q.** Al parecer? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** No lo recuerdo... Y no me duele nada.  
**Q**. Mmm.  
**S.** Nuestra relación terminó cuando la preparatoria culminó, yo me fui a estudiar la universidad en California y él se unió a la fuerza aérea, lo volví a ver cuando me llamó por teléfono para decirme que había desertado del ejército y que necesitaba donde vivir para que no lo encontraran, eso fue aproximadamente dos años, yo ya vivía aquí con mi hermano así que lo invité a pasar unos días pero finalmente decidió quedarse a vivir con nosotros, él aún cree que tenemos una relación pero ya le he dicho infinidad de veces que eso se terminó hace mucho tiempo.  
**Q.** Ya veo...

La verdad es que no le creí, esa historia era bastante rebuscada y difícil de creer así que simplemente le seguí la corriente.

**S.** En mi vida no solamente ha pasado eso, han sido varias cosas que me han desgastado el corazón y es muy difícil para mí hablar de ello, pero como ya te lo dije no quiero que pienses que traté de jugar contigo porque no fue así.  
**Q.** Ok, está aclarado no te preocupes por decirme lo demás si no puedes contármelo, además apenas si nos conocemos y solamente estaré unos días más en esta playa, cuando me vaya en la vida tu y yo nos volveremos a ver.  
**S.** Tienes razón tú sólo estás de paso.  
**Q.** Así es.  
**S. **De verdad perdóname por haberte causado tan mala impresión, quieres que te acompañe a reunirte con tus amigos?  
**Q.** Puedo ir sola, gracias.  
**S. **Ok, espero que lo que reste de tu estancia en Playa Sayu lo disfrutes al máximo yo ya no te volveré a molestar.  
**Q.** Eso espero.

Y se alejó, algo dentro de mí quería creerle, pero esa historia no cuadraba mucho así que decidí que lo que había tenido con Santana había sido un espejismo, así que decidí cerrar esa página en mi vida o al menos era lo que en ese momento creí.

Regresé a buscar a mis amigos y ellos aún se encontraban en la plaza, a lo lejos vi que Santana se reunió con Joe y él la abrazo cariñosamente, tal vez ella estaba llorando pero no alcancé a verle el rostro, luego los chicos y yo entramos a un bar karaoke a pasar el resto de la noche.

Cuando regresamos al hotel, les platiqué a Tina y a Rachel todo lo que Santana me había dicho, ellas eran mis mejores amigas y sabía perfectamente que no harían un chisme de eso, por el contrario tratarían de darme algún buen consejo.

**T.** Pues yo no creo que Santana sea capaz de inventar una historia tan cruel como esa sólo para tratar de disculparse contigo.  
**R.** Tina tiene toda la razón, Santana se veía tan entusiasmada contigo como tú con ella, así que tampoco creo que te haya mentido.  
**Q.** Yo no estoy entusiasmada con ella por Dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**T. **Entonces por qué te besuqueaste por dos días con ella? Sólo para experimentar un poco en este viaje?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**R. **Quinn ayer me dijiste que te fascinaba así que ahora no quieras negarlo, además no tiene nada de malo que una chica te guste.  
**Q.** Sé que no tiene nada de malo que una chica me guste, es solo que…  
**T.** Que no soportas que Santana se haya acostado con ese chico luego de haber estado a punto de hacerlo contigo. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Le creí cuando me dijo que le gustaba.  
**R. **Pienso que te dijo la verdad.  
**Q.** Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Ella me dijo que ya no me iba volver a molestar.  
**T.** Perfecto si dices que no estás entusiasmada con ella entonces no te preocupes, seguiremos divirtiéndonos lo que resta de nuestra estancia en la playa, ella seguirá con su vida aquí después de que nos vayamos, tal vez en estos días encuentres otro chico con quien te puedas divertir.  
**Q.** Yo no vine a Playa Sayu a tener un amor de verano, vine a relajarme antes de empezar a trabajar con mi padre.  
**R.** Ok, entonces ya deja el drama de lado y solo diviértete a lo grande, ve a Santana como un accidente en este viaje.  
**T. **Pues sí, ya no le des tanta importancia.

Pero ese era precisamente el problema, Santana no había sido un accidente en ese viaje y claro que tenía mucha importancia, el sexto día en Playa Sayu había sido el peor hasta el momento.

_**Día 7.**__**  
**_  
Como prácticamente todos los días, luego de despertar y alistarnos nos fuimos a desayunar con Carole y Burt, mientras esperábamos nuestros platillos un joven de piel muy pálida y de aspecto un poco femenino se reunió con los dueños del lugar.

**Mi.** Hey Kurt, qué alegría volverte a ver, cómo estás?  
**K.** Hola Mike, a mí también me da mucha alegría volverte a ver, pues he estado algo mejor, no te voy a mentir de pronto hay días en que no tengo mucha energía, pero por fortuna hoy no es así, además tengo una cita que cumplir.  
**Mi.** Qué bien...  
**Ku. **Papá no ha llegado Santana?  
**Bu. **No hijo, no creo que tarde mucho.

No lo podía creer, al parecer el destino se empeñaba en toparme con Santana, ese día la volvería a ver.

**Mi**. Chicas, él es Kurt el hijo de Carole y Burt, ellas son Tina, Quinn y Rachel.  
**Ku.** Mucho gusto.  
**T.** Igualmente Kurt, te ves muy joven qué edad tienes?  
**Ku.** Estoy a punto de cumplir 18.  
**R.** Eres un bebé jajajaja.  
**Ku**. Jajaja lo crees?  
**R. **Sip.

Cuando estábamos desayunando, por fin Santana hizo su aparición.

**S.** Buenos días Burt, buenos días Carole, hola Kurt estás listo?  
**Ku**. Súper listo.  
**S.** Hola chicos.  
**Mi,R,T.** Hola.

Yo no contesté, porque esperaba que ella se dirigiera específicamente a mí, pero el saludo personalizado jamás llegó.

**S.** Regresamos más tarde Carole, no te preocupes por Kurt sabes que lo voy a cuidar mucho.  
**C. **Eso lo sé de sobra, hijo llevas todos tus medicamentos?  
**Ku.** Si mamá.  
**S.** Regresamos más tarde.

Luego de despedirse se alejaron, quería saber a dónde iban pero la verdad es que no me animé a preguntarles a sus padres, pero Rachel no se quedó con la duda.

**R.** Carole y a dónde va Kurt con Santana? Claro si se puede saber.  
**C.** Ellos están empezando un proyecto juntos, comparten el amor por los niños, así que si las cosas siguen tan bien como hasta ahora, el próximo semestre podrá ser abierto aquí un jardín de niños, Santana convenció a mi hijo para que la ayude a darle clases a los pequeñitos.  
**T.** Vaya Santana hace de todo en este pueblo.  
**C.** Jajaja lo sé, ella ha ayudado mucho a los pobladores del lugar, por eso todo mundo la quiere, si el jardín de niños se abre, entonces ahora sí no tendrán que hacer el viaje por carretera hasta la playa principal, debido al gran auge de turistas a veces eso se ha vuelto peligroso.  
**T**. Me imagino.  
**R**. Y dónde queda ese jardín de niños que están construyendo?  
**T**. En la entrada del pueblo está un camino que lleva a la Playa Escondida, justo ahí se encuentra la construcción.  
**R.** Quieres ir? (susurrándome)  
**Q.** No.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno, fuimos a la playa como siempre a hacer todo y nada, estuvimos bebiendo unas cervezas y tomando el sol, en eso recibí la llamada de mi hermano Sam.

**Sam.** Hey Quinnie, cómo te va en tus vacaciones?  
**Q.** Hola hermano, me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande y además también me estoy relajando mucho, creo que regresaré a Chicago con las pilas recargadas.  
**Sam.** Perfecto, así podremos comenzar un proyecto que papá acaba de ganarle a su competencia, se trata del diseño y construcción de un conjunto residencial.  
**Q.** Wooow.  
**Sam**. Por cierto el principal motivo por el cual te llamé fue para avisarte que por fin inauguraré mi primera gran construcción, así que no voy a perdonar si me fallas, será en 12 días.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, para ese entonces ya estaré en Chicago.  
**Sam**. Qué bien, me despido hermanita, sigue divirtiéndote y espero que no regreses con algún novio de por allá.  
**Q.** Jajaja claro que no tonto.

La llamada terminó.

**R.** Era mi novio Sam?  
**Q.** Jajaj en tus sueños mi hermano será tu novio.  
**R.** Jajaja que mala eres Quinn, oye y los tortolitos?  
**Q**. Ni idea.  
**R.** Sabes de qué tengo antojo?  
**Q.** De qué?  
**R.** De una bebida como la que te invitó Santana aquella vez, vamos por una?  
**Q.** Ok vamos.

No sé por qué, pero de entre tantos sabores tuve que pedir precisamente el que Santana me invitó ese día, mientras caminábamos de regreso a la playa en una esquina estaba la chica de piel canela con Joe vendiendo sus artesanías, Rachel como imán corrió hacia ellos.

**R.** Hola chicos, qué tal les va con sus ventas?  
**J. **Bien gracias.  
**R.** Quinn saluda.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**J.** Hola.

Santana solamente me saludó con su cabeza luego desvió la mirada y comenzó a recoger las artesanías que tenía sobre el piso.

**R.** Hoy les toca hacer su espectáculo en el bar, verdad?  
**J. **Sí.  
**R.** Entonces los veremos ahí hoy en la noche, verdad Quinn?  
**Q.** Claro que sí.  
**S. **Nos vamos Joe?  
**J. **Sí, nos vemos luego.  
**R.** Se cuidan, despídete Quinn.  
**Q. **Bye.  
**J.** Bye.

Santana me había ignorado por completo, estaba claro que iba a cumplir lo que me había dicho de no volverme a molestar y la verdad es que eso no me gustaba.  
**  
****R.** Santana estaba rara no lo crees? No sonreía como siempre y ni siquiera te volteó a ver.  
**Q. **Pues ahí lo tienes, ella ya no me va a molestar lo que resta de nuestro viaje.  
**R. **Y eso te duele?  
**Q.** No. (mentí)

Regresamos a la playa, ya se encontraban ahí Mike y Tina así que nadamos un rato, al atardecer regresamos a comer al hotel, empezamos a hacer planes sobre a dónde iríamos en la noche, por supuesto que Tina y Rachel dijeron que querían ver a la banda de Santana, así que fuimos otra vez al Hiden bar.

Llegamos justamente a la hora en que comenzaría la actuación de los chicos, pero para mí mala suerte Santana no salió al escenario, Joe fue quien cantó en esa ocasión, también tenía una voz espectacular, tal vez Santana no se presentó para no tener que verme, así que decidí que era suficiente por ese día, les dije a mis amigos que regresaría al hotel, ellos lo comprendieron, antes fui a comprar una botella de agua al mini súper y entonces vi caminando cerca de la plaza a la chica de piel canela acompañada de su perro, mis pies fueron directamente a ella sin que mi cerebro los pudiera detener.

**Q.** Hola.

Se sorprendió bastante al verme ahí frente a ella.

**S.** Hey...  
**Q.** No fuiste a cantar el día de hoy.  
**S.** No.  
**Q.** Hola Silas.

Por fortuna el perro me reconoció y se dejó acariciar.

**Q.** Siempre sacas a esta hora a tu perro a pasear?  
**S. **No.

Y ahí estaba otra vez hablándome con monosílabas.

**Q.** Quieres ir a caminar por ahí?  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Santana qué pasa?  
**S. **Nada.  
**Q.** Ok, dices que no quisiste jugar conmigo, luego te acuestas con tu ex novio, luego trataste de disculparte y ahora simplemente me dejas de hablar?

Ella soltó el aire.

**S.** Quinn, realmente no tengo ganas de charlar contigo, además recuerda que te dije que te dejaría de molestar, espero que tú también hagas lo mismo, ok cometí un error no soy perfecta y no será la última vez que lo cometa, pero quiero hacer lo correcto contigo al dejarte de molestar, por desgracia nos tendremos que ver aquí prácticamente todos los días hasta que regreses a tu ciudad, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que saludarnos.  
**Q**. En serio? O sea la que cometió el error fuiste tú y ahora me estás castigando?  
**S.** Castigando? Por dios (rodando los ojos) vámonos Silas, te voy a invitar un rico bistec.

Y me dejó parada ahí como una tonta, pero a mí nadie me hacía eso así que la seguí.

**Q.** Santana, dijiste que ya no eres una perra y te estás comportando como una.  
**S.** Mira Quinn solamente una vez le he entregado mi corazón a una chica y me fue fatal, pensé que contigo sería diferente pero ya vi que no, como te dije cometí un error y estoy tratando de enmendarlo, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita es alejarte de mí.

Le había entregado antes su corazón a una chica? Ella pensaba entregarme su amor a mí? De inmediato sentí mariposas en el estómago.

**Q.** Sólo dime una cosa… Tienes una relación con Puck sí o no?  
**S.** Ya te dije que no, él sigue sintiéndose con derecho sobre mí a pesar de que le he dicho 1000 veces que lo nuestro terminó hace años, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con él, lo aprecio y lo quiero pero solamente como mi amigo.  
**Q.** Podemos empezar de nuevo? Como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido el día de hoy?  
**S.** No.  
**Q**. Maldita sea Santana eres una terca.  
**S.** Buenas noches Quinn.

Y se perdió entre los turistas, ella había roto un poco mi corazón al acostarse con su ex novio, pero aun así no podía olvidar los dos días que pasé a su lado ni tampoco podía olvidar sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sólo me quedaban algunos días en Playa Sayu y tanto mi cuerpo como mi corazón querían pasarlos al lado de Santana López, tenía que conseguir que volviera a hablarme y antes de que mi séptimo día en Playa Sayu terminara lo tendría que lograr.

* * *

_**Qué piensan de la historia?**_

_**No olviden comentar.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Día 7 - Día 8

**_Actualización..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Día 7 – Día 8.**

_**Continuación Día 7.**_

Y ahí estaba yo, siguiendo a toda prisa por la calle a Santana para no perderla de vista, no es que el pueblo fuera muy grande pero el arribo de turistas ya era demasiado y había cientos de personas por todos lados.

Pero en un puesto de comida por fin la alcancé.

**Q.** Santana (muy agitada)  
**S. **Mmm?  
**Q.** Podemos hablar?  
**S. **Quinn, ya lo hicimos y quedamos en algo.  
**Q.** Solo dame 5 minutos.  
**S. **Para qué?  
**Q.** Yo permití que hablaras conmigo, creo que merezco lo mismo, no?  
**S. **Ok pero espera a que Silas cene.**  
****Q.** Está bien.

Por fortuna el perro no tardó ni 2 minutos en devorar ese bistec.

**S.** Ya cenaste?  
**Q.** Ya.  
**S. **Bueno... Ahora si hablemos.  
**Q.** Pero aquí no, podemos ir a la playa?  
**S. **Bien.

Y fuimos hacia la playa, donde la gente seguía en su fiesta, luego de caminar algunos metros por fin pudimos encontrar un lugar tranquilo, nos sentamos en la arena, Santana soltó a Silas quien de inmediato fue a inspeccionar el lugar.  
**  
****Q.** No se pierde?  
**S. **Silas? Jajaja nunca, él conoce cada recoveco de este pueblo y siempre vuelve a casa.  
**Q.** Qué bueno.  
**S. **Entonces de qué hablamos?**  
****Q.** Sentí muchos celos. (voz muy baja)  
**S**. Eh?  
**Q**. Que sentí muchos celos al ver que te habías acostado con tu amigo.  
**S.** Ya te lo expliqué.  
**Q.** Sí pero yo no sabía tu historia con él y me sentí mal, cuando vine a estas vacaciones jamás me imaginé que fuera a conocerte y cuando lo hice todo mi mundo sucumbió.  
**S.** En serio?**  
****Q.** Eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido, de hecho nunca antes me había gustado una, ni había besado a una en mi vida.  
**S.** Y eso es bueno o malo?  
**Q.** Es... Pues... También me gustas.  
**S. **En serio?  
**Q.** No me digas que no te diste cuenta? Nos estuvimos besando antier prácticamente todo el día.  
**S.** Pues sí pero pensé que solo lo hacías por diversión.  
**Q.** Tú lo hiciste por diversión?  
**S.** Ya te dije que no, me gustas Quinn y mucho.  
**Q.** Pues tú me gustas mucho también Santana, por eso me dolió el saber que...  
**S.** Lo peor es que ni si quiera me acuerdo de nada. (soltando el aire)  
**Q.** Al menos se cuidaron? Pudiste quedar embarazada.  
**S.** Eso no va a pasar.  
**Q.** No?  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Oh... No quiero que tengas una opinión horrible de mí, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo...  
**S. **Amigas?**  
****Q.** Las amigas no se besan ni se tocan. (mueca)  
**S.** Jejeje entonces quieres algo más?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Pero en pocos días te vas.  
**Q.** Entonces hay que aprovecharlos no crees?  
**S. **Estás segura?  
**Q.** Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.  
**S. **Es bueno saberlo.

De pronto Silas comenzó a ladrar como loco.

**Q.** Es muy ruidoso.  
**S. **No lo es... Solo está contento, ven Silas.

Santana comenzó a cantarle y de inmediato el perro se echó sobre la arena.  
**  
****Q.** Wooow lo relajaste.  
**S.** Siempre le gustó que le cantara, hasta en su último suspiro le gustó.

Santana fijó su mirada en la luna, no entendí sus palabras... Pero de pronto lo comprendí, Silas era el nombre de su bebé muerto.

**Q**. Estás bien?  
**S.** Sí.

Yo sabía que no era así, por lo que decidí acercarme a ella y abrazarla, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos en esa posición por un buen rato.

**S.** Este verano parece diferente a los demás.  
**Q.** Para mí ya lo es.  
**S.** Sí pero la brisa me lo dice, a tu lado será especial y todo va a cambiar... Es para dar miedo.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Nada, no me hagas caso.

No entendí sus palabras en ese momento, si al menos lo hubiera hecho...

**S. **Ven vamos a caminar.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzó nuestra caminata por la playa, Silas nos acompañaba.

**Q.** Ya es tarde tengo que volver al hotel.  
**S. **Ok te acompañamos.

El camino fue prácticamente en silencio, no sabía qué decirle estaba muy incómoda.

Ya en el hotel.

**Q.** Nos vemos mañana?  
**S.** Sí, recuerdas que te dije que quería enseñarte algo más de la playa Carricitos?  
**Q.** Ajá.  
**S.** Mañana lo haré, te preparas, pasaré por ti.**  
****Q**. Ok (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Buenas noches Q.**  
****Q**. Descansa San.

Creí que se iría sin despedirse como yo quería, pero por fortuna no fue así, cuando se acercó a mí sentí que cientos de mariposas invadían todo mi estómago y entonces me besó.

Fue el beso más tierno que habíamos compartido hasta el momento, sus labios capturaron mi labio inferior, llevé mis brazos encima de sus hombros y todo fue perfecto.

Cuando el beso terminó.

**S.** Sueña conmigo.  
**Q**. Lo haré.  
**S.** Buenas noches.**  
****Q**. San?  
**S.** Qué pasa?**  
****Q**. Gracias por escucharme.  
**S.** Al menos lo aclaramos.  
**Q**. Sí.

Antes de que se fuera picoteé una vez más sus labios y fui a mi habitación, aun no llegaba Rachel así que fui directo a la cama sin dejar de pensar en la chica de piel canela.

Aproximadamente una hora después Rachel con un escándalo llegó a la habitación, me hice la dormida para ignorarla, cuando estaba ebria era muy chistosa, se la pasó hablando incoherencias todo el tiempo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Estaba realmente feliz de que antes de que terminara mi séptimo día en Playa Sayu pude aclarar las cosas con Santana, así que esa noche dormí como un bebé.

_**Día 8.**__**  
**_  
Al día siguiente me desperté muy entusiasmada por ver a Santana, me bañé y preparé mis cosas para ir a esa playa, Rachel seguía dormida así que le dejé una nota explicándole todo, estaba segura que de que en cuanto la leyera se pondría eufórica.

Muy puntual Santana llegó por mí en la motocicleta de su hermano.

**S.** Buenos días Q.  
**Q.** Hola Santana.  
**S. **Estás lista?  
**Q.** Sí.**  
****S.** Muy bien pero primero vamos a desayunar algo, qué te parece?**  
****Q**. Perfecto.

Y fuimos al negocio de nuestros amigos Burt y Carole.

**S.** Hey Burt, buenos días y Carole?  
**Bu.** Hola chicas, se quedó en casa con Kurt para cuidarlo, hoy amaneció sintiéndose un poco mal y ya saben cómo es ella así que se quedó a hacerle compañía.  
**S.** Cielos, irán a la playa principal para su chequeo médico?  
**Bu.** Él no quiso, dijo que solamente se sentía débil, pero si mañana continúa sintiéndose así definitivamente tendremos que ir al médico.**  
****Q. **Y aún no tienen el donante?  
**Bu.** No Quinn y sinceramente dudo que algún día lo podamos encontrar.  
**Q. **Lo siento.

Y entonces vi la mirada de preocupación de Santana, al parecer ese chico era muy querido por ella, así que le tomé la mano y la apreté para hacerle sentir que contaba conmigo, ella me sonrío y continuamos desayunando, aunque sabía que ninguna de las dos lo estábamos disfrutando.

Minutos después...

**S.** Lista?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Ok, solo pido algo para llevárselo a Joe al local y nos vamos.  
**Q.** Está bien.

Cuando el desayuno de su hermano estaba listo nuevamente nos subimos a la motocicleta y Santana condujo hasta su local.

**S. **Aquí tienes hermanito.  
**J. **Gracias Tana.  
**S. **Sólo voy a ir por unas cosas que dejé en el baño y vuelvo.

Mientras Santana fue en busca de esas cosas…

**Q.** Tú también haces artesanías?  
**J.** Sí.  
**Q.** Anoche cantaste muy lindo, por lo visto el talento para cantar viene de familia.  
**J.** Gracias.

Ese chico no sólo había heredado el talento para cantar como su hermana, también había heredado la manera de sólo hablar con monosílabas.

Pero de pronto...

**J.** Quinn, cuál es tu intención con mi hermana?  
**Q**. Perdón?  
**J.** Anoche Santana me platicó que aclararon las cosas sobre lo que pasó el otro día con el pendejo de Puckerman pero sé que tú solamente estarás por unos días de vacaciones aquí, así que no me gustaría que le hicieras creer a Santana que tú y ella pueden tener algo más que una relación fugaz de verano, no quiero que la hagas sufrir.

Estaba con la boca abierta luego de escuchar las palabras que Joe me acababa de decir.

**Q.** Yo no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a Santana.  
**J.** Pues eso espero, porque ella no soportaría una desilusión más en su vida.  
**Q.** Te prometo que no le haré daño, créeme.  
**J. **Lo mismo me dijo Brittany, en fin te creeré, espero no arrepentirme.

Brittany? Y quién demonios era Brittany? De pronto recordé que Santana había mencionado haberle entregado antes su corazón a una chica y que no había resultado bien, me imaginé que esa tal Brittany era dicha chica.

**S.** Listo tengo todo, nos vamos Quinn?

Joe y yo no nos dejábamos de mirar, era claro que había tensión en el lugar.

**S. **Qué pasa aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)

ninguno de los dos contestó.

**S**. Qué le dijiste Joseph López?  
**J.** Nada.  
**S.** Sabes muy bien que eso de mentir para nada se te da, sé que algo le dijiste a Quinn y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.  
**Q.** De verdad él no me dijo nada, solamente me pidió que nos cuidáramos mucho en la playa.  
**S.** Mmm ok, nos vamos?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Nos vemos más tarde hermano, tú y yo tenemos que platicar.  
**J.** Está bien, que tengan un buen día.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Así que nos fuimos camino a la playa Carricitos, pero Santana tomó una ruta diferente lo cual se me hizo raro.

**Q.** A dónde vamos?**  
****S. **Tranquila Q, te llevaré a conocer el lugar donde se está construyendo parte de uno de mis sueños.

Me imaginé a dónde me llevaba y no me equivoqué, llegamos al lugar donde estaban construyendo el preescolar para los niños del pueblo.

**S.** Espero que antes de que el año termine, la construcción finalmente esté lista, ojalá en unos meses más pueda construir una escuela primaria, pero lo primero es lo primero. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Sé que lo harás, así los niños ya no tendrán que hacer ese viaje todos los días a la playa principal.  
**S.** Sí ya no quiero que corran peligro.  
**Q.** Me invitarás a la inauguración del kinder?  
**S.** Claro que sí, tú me ayudarás junto con Kurt a cortar el listón.  
**Q**. Súper.

Minutos más tarde finalmente comenzamos nuestro viaje otra vez a playa Carricitos, tal como en la ocasión anterior dejamos la motocicleta antes para luego poder acceder al camino a pie.

Básicamente hicimos lo mismo que el otro día al llegar a la playa, Santana colocó la enorme sombrilla y nos tendimos en la arena para empezar a tomar el sol.

**S**. Ahora si me vas a decir qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano?  
**Q**. Ya te lo dije.  
**S.** Tu tampoco sabes mentir, cuando llegué ustedes dos tenían una cara de haber discutido o algo así, así que dímelo por favor.  
**Q**. Él me pidió no hacerte sufrir, fue todo.  
**S**. Ay Joe, siempre preocupándose de todo por mí. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q.** Es tu hermano, te ama.  
**S.** Y yo a él.  
**Q**. Santana quién es Brittany?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Él la mencionó.  
**S.** Mmm.**  
****Q**. Está bien, si no me quieres contar acerca de ella lo comprendo.  
**S.** Fue mi novia en los dos últimos años de universidad, cuando terminamos de estudiar le propuse matrimonio y ella se negó.  
**Q.** Lo siento... Estabas muy enamorada de ella?  
**S.** Sí, con ella me di cuenta de realmente quién era yo, toda mi vida traté de agradarle a papá al ser una chica como creí que él quería que fuera, pero cuando por fin salí de Lima me sentí libre y comencé a conocerme más a mí misma, así que luego de pasar por otra experiencia horrible ella se presentó en mi vida y pensé que todo por fin estaba tomando su rumbo correcto, pero me equivoqué ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.  
**Q.** Y fue por eso que decidiste venirte a vivir aquí?  
**S. **Sí en parte fue por eso, pero también porque estaba cansada de la hipocresía de la gente, de las mentiras y también de que para las personas fueran más importantes sus pertenencias que la libertad y el amor incondicional, por fin soy un espíritu libre y eso me encanta.  
**Q.** Wooow.  
**S.** La vida es corta Quinn y sinceramente no creo que sea correcto que la mayoría de las personas se la pasen pensando todo el tiempo en qué se van a comprar para poder presumirlo a los demás, en vivir de apariencias ocultando quiénes son realmente sólo para que los demás no los juzguen pero sobretodo odio que tengan que mentirles a las personas que supuestamente aman sólo para salirse con la suya, odio la hipocresía, se supone que vinimos a esta vida para ser felices, no?

Santana sí que era complicada o tal vez la complicada era yo y me sentí un poco afectada por que algunas de sus palabras me habían descrito a mí.

**Q.** Así que dejaste todos tus lujos, tu posición económica y a tu familia para ser totalmente feliz?  
**S.** No dejé a mi familia, mi hermano está conmigo.  
**Q.** Pero y tus padres?  
**S.** Mamá no cambiaría su profesión ni por todo el oro del mundo y papá está muerto.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Sí, el cirujano más importante de Lima, Carlos López murió hace ocho años y con su muerte se descubrió que su intachable imagen no era tan intachable como toda la ciudad y su familia creíamos.  
**Q.** No te entiendo.  
**S.** Durante años desde que me acuerdo papá pasaba temporadas fuera de casa, la última vez fue cuando todo se descubrió, recuerdo que era un sábado por la mañana cuando mamá recibió la llamada que reveló todo, le dijeron que papá había tenido un accidente automovilístico y estaba muy grave en un hospital de Columbus, de inmediato condujimos hacia esa ciudad, pero cuando llegamos ya era muy tarde, papá había fallecido y dos de los tripulantes del coche también.  
**Q.** Iba acompañado?  
**S.** Sí de su otra familia.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Si, el honorable doctor López resultó ser un bígamo, tenía otra esposa e hijos en Columbus, en el accidente murió su otra esposa y su pequeña hija, solamente sobrevivió Joe, los abogados pudieron demostrar que el matrimonio que tenía con mamá era el válido ya que fue con quien primero se casó, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, papá se la pasó regañándome, diciéndome insultos cuando resulté embarazada, trató de quitarme a mi hijo para que nadie se enterara en la ciudad de mi "pecado" y todo eso fue una hipocresía de su parte, la imagen de mi papá se desmoronó, no solamente nos había engañado a mamá y a mí, sino también a su otra familia ya que ellos tampoco sabían de la existencia de nosotras dos, Joe tenía 14 años y se había quedado completamente solo en unas cuantas horas, por fortuna pude convencer a mamá de traerlo a casa con nosotras, ella jamás lo aceptó y lo trató como si fuera un mueble más de la casa, pero era mi hermano y él no tenía la culpa de las tonterías de papá, así que me acerqué a él y desde ese momento no nos hemos separado, cuando fui a la universidad, me lo llevé a California para que estuviera a mi lado y ahí terminó la preparatoria, luego conoció a Artie y Kitty quienes le enseñaron su cultura y modo de vivir y luego...  
**Q.** Él te lo enseñó a ti.  
**S.** Me abrieron los ojos Quinn... Así como tú y tus amigos, nosotros vinimos a Playa Sayu de vacaciones, pero luego ya no pudimos regresar a la ciudad porque nos enamoramos del pueblo y nos quedamos a vivir aquí.  
**Q.** Y tu mamá no te dijo nada por tu decisión?  
**S.** No, realmente no creo que le importara, en cuanto Joe y yo salimos de Lima ella se consiguió un novio y se casó con él.  
**Q.** Tuvo hijos con él?  
**S.** No, después de mí ella ya no pudo tener más hijos.  
**Q.** Oh.

No podía creer todo lo que Santana me estaba contando, aunque en el fondo sabía que no me estaba mintiendo pero estaba segura que aún me faltaban muchas cosas más por conocer acerca de Santana López.

**S.** Vamos a nadar?  
**Q.** Sí.

Y tan natural como siempre ella se despojó del sostén de su bikini dejando al aire libre sus hermosos senos, estaba tan en confianza con ella que ni siquiera dudé en hacer lo mismo y fuimos corriendo hacia la playa para meternos al mar.

Fue como un deja vu de lo que había pasado días atrás, nos unimos en un gran abrazo para que nuestros senos rozaran y nos comenzamos a besar sin parar.

Más tarde ella me tomó de la mano y me arrastró nuevamente a la playa, apenas salimos del mar nos tumbamos en la arena y nuestra sesión de besos continuó, sus manos parecían las de un adolescente calenturiento, me estaban tocando casi todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo.

**Q.** San... Ahhh.  
**S.** Te deseo.  
**Q**. Espera.**  
****S.** Tienes razón.

De pronto ella se retiró de encima de mí y yo me sentí más que frustrada, al decirle "espera" fue instintivo pero realmente no quería que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

**Q.** Te enojaste?  
**S.** No, por qué habría de enojarme?  
**Q**. Pues...  
**S.** Quinn estamos aquí para pasarla bien, ven hagamos castillos de arena.  
**Q**. Eh?  
**S.** Aunque no lo creas en las cosas más sencillas existe un montón de diversión.  
**Q.** Ok.

Ese lado tan infantil de Santana me sorprendió, pero luego recordé que a ella le encantaban los niños y que había perdido a su hijo, tal vez esa era la explicación para esa actitud, pero al verla tan divertida no dudé en acercarme para ayudarla con los castillos.

**S.** Wooow definitivamente eres una arquitecta, es espectacular este castillo.  
**Q.** Jajaja si verdad?  
**S. **Lástima que la marea lo vaya a destruir, es raro como a veces las buenas cosas se van antes de tiempo. (suspirando)  
**Q.** Mmmm.

Santana definitivamente era todo un misterio.

**S.** Tómale una foto.**  
****Q.** Ok iré por la cámara.

Y nos tomamos varias fotos junto al castillo.

**S.** Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que te lleve a conocer lo que te prometí de esta playa.  
**Q.** Ok.

Nos vestimos, recogimos las cosas y comenzamos a caminar.

Me sorprendió un poco que tomáramos nuevamente el camino hacia la salida, pero viramos hacia la izquierda, cortó algunas frutas de los árboles, luego Santana quitó unas ramas y troncos que habían por ahí y de pronto se mostró un camino en pendiente el cual subimos, después de caminar por algunos minutos finalmente lo que me quería enseñar se mostró.

**Q.** Una casa?  
**S.** Jejeje vamos.

Más bien era como un tipo bungaló que se encontraba en medio del bosque tropical.

**Q.** Y esto?  
**S.** Es mío.  
**Q**. Tuyo? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Sí, ven vamos a entrar.

Era algo pequeño, solamente tenía un lugar donde estaba la cama y un mueble para guardar ropa, el baño y un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba la mini cocina.

**Q.** Jamás me imaginé que en medio del bosque se encontrara este lugar.  
**S.** Lo sé, ahora solo 4 personas sabemos de su existencia.  
**Q.** 4?  
**S.** Sip, tú, yo y las personas que me lo regalaron.  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Después te llevaré a conocerlos, es una pareja de gays que se enamoraron cuando estaban en sus veintes, ahora tienen un poco más de 70 años y llevan viviendo en Playa Sayu aproximadamente 15, aquí vinieron a pasar sus últimos días, no sé cómo le hicieron pero lograron comprar este pedazo de tierra para construir el bungaló, pero desafortunadamente por su edad ya no pueden subir hasta acá así que un día me lo regalaron, legalmente es mío.  
**Q.** Wooow.  
**S.** Es una pareja adorable, te encantará conocerlos.  
**Q.** Te creo.  
**S.** Ven.

Me llevó a la gran ventana que tenía el lugar, se podía ver la playa y el mar perfectamente, el paisaje era hermoso.

**S.** Me encanta venir aquí.  
**Q.** Gracias por confiar en mí al traerme a este lugar.  
**S.** Te lo dije, me das mucha confianza Quinn, demasiada.

Sonreí y me acerqué a ella para besarla.

**S**. Preciosa de ojos bellos. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Jejeje.  
**S. **Comemos la fruta?  
**Q**. Sí.

Ella fue a la mini cocina y lavó las frutas, las colocó en un plato y nos recostamos en la cama para comerlas.

**S.** Como verás no hay muchos muebles porque es muy difícil subirlos hasta acá, por fortuna la pareja que me regaló el lugar me pudo ayudar a subir el colchón.  
**Q.** Es muy cómodo.  
**S.** Lo es.

Entonces vi como sus ojos se oscurecían, colocó el plato en el piso y se acercó un poco más a mí para besarme con absoluta pasión, la sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo era bastante placentera sabía perfectamente su significado, esa tarde Santana y yo tendríamos por primera vez relaciones sexuales.

**Q.** San...  
**S.** No haremos nada que no quieras.**  
****Q**. Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus perfectos hoyuelos, nuevamente me besó, con sus suaves manos acarició mi abdomen y mis piernas, me sacó mi short y playera para dejarme solo en el bikini, yo hice lo mismo con ella.

Llevó sus labios a través de mi mandíbula, barbilla y cuello, le dio algunos chupetones que me parecieron muy sensuales, luego llevó sus besos húmedos desde mi clavícula hasta mi hombro derecho al cual le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Su camino de besos húmedos continuó, se dirigió hacia mi pecho luego por el valle de mis senos hasta bajar lentamente a mi abdomen y ombligo al que con la lengua le dio algunas lamidas.

Cuando llegó a mi vientre lo acarició y le di unos besos muy tiernos no sé qué estaba pasando en su cabeza en ese momento que se quedó tanto tiempo atendiéndolo para luego bajar por mis piernas hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies.

Cuando terminó con sus besos regresó a encararme.

**S.** Te deseo...  
**Q.** Yo también.

Pasó sus manos hacia mi espalda para desatar el sostén de mi bikini cuando mis senos estaban expuestos no dudó ni un segundo en capturar mis pezones con sus labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien al recibir ese tipo de caricias.

**S.** Tienes los pezones más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.  
**Q.** Has visto muchos?  
**S.** El porno cuenta?  
**Q**. Jajajaja ves porno?  
**S.** Antes...

Me animé para hacer lo mismo con su sostén del bikini, también se lo quité y luego con mis manos acaricié sus grandes y perfectos senos.

**Q.** Son tan sexys.  
**S.** Jejejeje.

Quería succionarlos, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo pero no me atreví, Santana lo intuyó.  
**  
****S.** No tengas miedo Quinnie... Si lo deseas hazlo.

Y lo hice, llevé mi boca a su seno izquierdo para succionar una y otra vez su pezón, ella arqueó un poco la espalda, mientras tanto yo pude llevar una de mis manos a su otro seno.

Esa nueva experiencia estaba resultando bastante placentera, si bien lo que Santana había hecho conmigo había sido fenomenal, el poder hacerle lo mismo a ella era simplemente indescriptible.

Pero Santana no se conformó con eso así que en un respiro que tuve que tomar, aprovechó para llevar sus manos hacia la prenda baja de mi bikini e irla bajando poco a poco.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, por primera vez Santana iba a ver esa parte de mi cuerpo que solamente a tres chicos se las había mostrado antes, me sentía muy vulnerable en ese momento.

**S. **Relájate Q, tenemos la misma cañería.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok tienes razón.

En ese preciso momento decidí dejar de pensar y hacerle caso a mi mente, sólo dejé a mi cuerpo disfrutar de cada una de las caricias que la chica de piel canela me estaba regalando.

Cuando por fin Santana pudo quitarme esa prenda de encima instintivamente abri las piernas para ella, no sé en qué momento pasó pero lo hice y pude ver como sonrió ante ese acto.

**S.** Eres más hermosa de lo que creí.  
**Q.** No mientas.  
**S.** Recuerda que no me gustan las mentiras.

Con esa sonrisa aún presente en su rostro llevó sus labios hacia mis muslos internos para besarlos, el dolor entre mis piernas era realmente palpitante quería que me atendiera en ese mismo momento, pero ella se tomó su tiempo para hacer que la deseara más.

Y entonces cuando su rostro por fin estaba muy cerca de mi vagina sopló su aliento unas cuantas veces sobre mi centro lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos por la sensación y en ese preciso momento sentí como su lengua recorrían mis labios ya húmedos.

**Q.** Cielos.  
**S.** Que delicioso sabor.

Llevó sus labios a mi clítoris erecto y lo succionó delicadamente para luego pasar su lengua sobre él una y otra vez, ningún chico me había hecho sentir eso, siempre pensé que para ellos sólo era un objeto sexual y nada más, pero para Santana yo significaba otra cosa, con sus caricias me lo estaba demostrando.

**Q.** Ay Dios mío.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición pero la verdad es que no quería que nunca terminara porque por primera vez mi cuerpo estaba experimentando un verdadero placer.

Llegó el turno de que sus dedos recorrieran mis labios vaginales y mi clítoris, eso me hacía temblar, pero yo quería más y más, estuvo jugando con mi entrada, de pronto cruzamos miradas y fue en ese instante en que introdujo un dígito a mi vagina, fue maravilloso.

**Q.** Mierda!  
**S. **Relájate Q.

Y me dejé llevar, Santana metía y sacaba su dedo en un ritmo semi lento, mis caderas cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a moverse en completa sincronía con su mano.

Ella decidió introducir otro dígito, mis paredes le permitieron el acceso y ahí me perdí.

**Q.** Ahhhhh siiii, demonios siiiii.  
**S.** Te sientes tan bien.  
**Q**. Más fuerte San, más por favor!

Incrementó los movimientos de su mano, cuando mentía sus dedos hacía un movimiento particular que estaba segura que estaba tocando mí punto G, ella me estaba llevando a la orilla en cuestión de segundos.

**Q.** Me voy a venir Santana ahhh, ya no aguanto más, en serio me voy a venir, ahhhh dios!  
**S.** Vente para mi Quinn, vente.  
**Q.** Dios siiiiii ahhhhhh.

No puedo describir el cómo me sentí en ese momento, fue como ganas de hacer pipí pero placentera, era electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, fue como si mi alma hubiese salido de mi cuerpo.

Mientras yo seguía bajando de mi orgasmo ella sacó sus dedos de mi vagina y en un parpadeo pude ver que los llevó a su boca para chuparlos por completo, luego se tumbó a mi lado.

**S.** Estuvo bien?  
**Q.** Qué sí estuvo bien? Santana eso fue jodidamente genial, nadie me había hecho sentir eso. (muy agitada)  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Te lo juro.  
**S.** Entonces definitivamente con quienes te acostaste antes son unos completos idiotas.  
**Q**. Lo son... Santana, yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. (muy sonrojada)  
**S.** No te presiones, solo haz lo que tu instinto te guíe.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se presentara en mi rostro cuando escuché eso, ella me estaba dando permiso de explorar su cuerpo como yo pudiera, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a hacerlo, básicamente imité cada uno de sus movimientos, pero al momento de llegar al sexo oral creo que mi personalidad salió a flote y actúe como yo quería.

Nunca había probado una vagina, pero probar la de Santana fue como probar un manjar, me gustaba su sabor, me gustaba la manera en que olía yo quería estar dentro de ella y lo hice, pero a diferencia de ella de un solo golpe decidí meterle dos dedos.

Santana se retorcía debajo de mí, su respiración era entrecortada y su boca estaba abierta así que aproveché para llevar mis labios a los de ella y darle un beso con el que casi me como su rostro.

Cuando tuvo su orgasmo estaba incrédula, nunca me imaginé poder causarle ese efecto pero sabía que ella no me engañaba y que realmente le había provocado un buen orgasmo.

Estuvimos abrazadas por un buen rato en la cama acariciándonos, besándonos y viéndonos a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero cuando desperté estaba ya oscuro y ella no estaba mi lado así que me asusté bastante, pero cuando miré hacia la ventana puede ver su silueta desnuda iluminada con la luz de la luna, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla por detrás.

**Q.** Pensé que me habías dejado aquí.  
**S.** Jamás te dejaría Quinn, jamás.  
**Q**. Qué hora es?  
**S.** Es temprano son las 8 pm.  
**Q.** Dios está oscuro.  
**S. **Aquí nos vamos a quedar, ya no es seguro volver.  
**Q.** Ok... En qué piensas?  
**S. **En que soy una idiota.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S.** Tú estás de paso y soy una idiota porque no quiero que te vayas.  
**Q.** Sabes que me tengo que ir.  
**S. **Sí...  
**Q.** Pero ahora no pienses en eso, me quedan algunos días todavía aquí, quiero pasarlos contigo y no pensar en lo que venga después.  
**S.** Yo también quiero eso, pero aun así sigo siendo una reverenda idiota.  
**Q.** Por qué?

Ella dio media vuelta para verme a los ojos, me besó tiernamente, puede ver su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna y parecía algo preocupada.

**S.** Porque siento que me estoy enamorando de ti Quinn y eso me asusta.

Me abrazó con mucho fuerza y yo me quedé pasmada ante su declaración, en ocho días ella se había enamorado de mí? Era normal eso? Era normal que yo también empezara a sentir lo mismo?

Quería decírselo pero no pude ya que el pánico me invadió, se lo debí haber dicho en ese momento, es algo de lo que hasta el día de hoy me sigo lamentando.

**S.** Creo que tenemos que esperar a ver qué decide el destino acerca de nosotros dos.  
**Q.** Sí... El destino.  
**S.** Ven...

Me llevó hasta la cama para hacerme suya otra vez, esa noche apenas empezaba.

El octavo día de mi estancia en Playa Sayu fue épico para jamás olvidarse.

* * *

_**Les agradó? **_

_**Espero que sí.**_

_**JKR8: Gracias por tus comentarios, también siempre los leo, con respecto a hacer una historia sobre las actrices, no lo creo porque aunque en mis historias a veces los personajes no son precisamente como en el show, me sería muy díficil hacer una historia sobre ellas, porque ni siquiera sé cómo son sus personalidades, solo lo que de repente nos muestran, además con el embarazo de Naya y sus ondas extrañas menos jajaja, lo siento de veras, pero no puedo complacerte en eso.**_

_**Recibí un comentario bien chistoso en "Ella solo se fue" donde me decían que ya no leerían más la historia porque Rachel no era la protagonista..**_  
_**Cuándo ha sido Rachel la protagonista en alguna de mis historias? Jejejej respeto a quienes son fans de Rachel y Lea pero yo no soy una de ellas, su personaje hasta la tercera temporada me gustó a pesar de que era fastidiosa pero era chistosa, después para mí solo fue fastidiosa e irritante.**_

_**Yo solo escribo Quinntana, lo siento, soy de las pocas que lo hacen y mientras la imaginación se siga presentando en mí, lo seguiré haciendo, es una lástima que cada vez sean menos los fics de ellas.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero comentarios ah y disculpen los errores.**_


	6. Día 8 - Día 9

_**Nueva actualización...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Día 8 – Día 9.**

_**Continuación día 8  
**_  
Esa noche aprendí mucho, aprendí el sentir placer sin necesidad de tanto esfuerzo, aprendí cómo tocar a una mujer pero sobretodo aprendí a disfrutar por completo de la persona que yacía a mi lado.

Estar con Santana fue increíble, ella me dio tanto placer sin siquiera esforzarse demasiado, por primera vez sentí una vagina sobre la mía y el roce era tan placentero como el sexo oral que me practicó en varias ocasiones durante el transcurso de la noche, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero no me importaba yo quería más de ella, me dio una infinidad de orgasmos, la chica de piel canela era toda una diosa en la cama y yo había caído rendida a sus pies.

Luego de varias rondas nos acurrucamos para dormir un poco, no sé qué hora era pero estaba segura que no tardaba mucho en amanecer, aun así no pude conciliar el sueño, no es que no estuviera cansada lo que pasaba es que descubrí que me encantaba verla tendida junto a mí completamente desnuda, su cuerpo estaba siendo iluminado gracias a la luz de la luna y ella se veía extremadamente sensual.

Su cuerpo era tan perfecto, su cara era delicada, esos labios carnosos estaban muy hinchados de tantos besos que compartimos, me encantaba verlos, así como su cuello que estaba lleno de marcas gracias a mis besos húmedos, luego estaban sus hombros delgados, sus perfectos y hermosos senos con esos pezones algo oscuros que estaban erectos tal vez por la brisa que entraba por la ventana, ese abdomen que se marcaba cada que respiraba, sí que era una chica atlética no tenía ni un gramo de grasa, sus piernas a pesar de que eran delgadas también estaban marcadas, estaba como idiotizada por ella, Santana López me había flechado por completo.

No pude evitar fijar mi mirada específicamente en un lugar, su vagina… Su hermoso monte de Venus depilado era precioso, no pude evitar la tentación de acariciarlo con mi dedo índice, así que lo pasé una y otra vez sobre él, ella no tardó mucho en sentir mis caricias, sin abrir los ojos pude ver que una enorme sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro así que lleve mis labios a los suyos y le di un delicioso beso.

**S.** No has dormido nada?**  
****Q.** No puedo.  
**S. **Pero por qué? Acaso no estás agotada como yo?  
**Q.** Te aseguro que mucho más, pero mis pensamientos acerca de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche no me dejan hacerlo.  
**S.** Te arrepientes?**  
****Q.** Qué? Por supuesto que no, esta noche ha sido una de las más especiales en mi existencia, te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Para mí también significa lo mismo, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, te lo juro.  
**Q.** Tú también eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, no creo que ninguna otra me pueda llegar a gustar.  
**S**. Quinn... (soltando el aire) Quinn...  
**Q.** Solo bésame.  
**S.** Solo eso?  
**Q**. Jajaja si solo eso, ya habrá tiempo para más, por lo pronto tenemos que descansar y lo sabes.  
**S.** Jejejeje ok.

Luego de que me diera un beso tierno me acurruqué una vez más con ella para colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho…

**Q.** Los latidos de tu corazón son bastante relajantes, me gusta su sonido.  
**S. **Jejeje solo está feliz por tenerte a mi lado.  
**Q**. Es bueno saberlo, me hace sentir especial.  
**S.** Eres especial Quinn… Demasiado.

Nos estuvimos besando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente pudimos dormir.

_**Día 9.**_

Fue casi al mediodía cuando despertamos, nos duchamos en su pequeño baño y ahí tuvimos una sesión de caricias y besos muy calientes, estuvimos a punto de hacerlo también ahí pero el lugar era tan pequeño que nos lo impidió.

Cuando estábamos listas, tomamos el camino de vuelta para recoger la motocicleta y regresar al pueblo, me llevó a su casa a desayunar, por fortuna Puck no estaba ahí ni Joe, algo me decía que yo no le caía muy bien a su hermano así que el no tener que lidiar con él fue de gran alivio.

Luego me llevó a su habitación para conocerla, era justo lo que imaginé, tenía el mismo tipo de decoración que su casa y su negocio, lo único que se diferenciaba un poco eran algunas fotos de ella con sus amigos y su hermano, junto a su cama había un buró y sobre su buró se encontraba un porta retrato con la fotografía de un bebé muy pequeñito de inmediato supe quién era.

**Q.** Es Silas? (tomando el portarretrato)  
**S. **Sí...  
**Q.** Es hermoso... Es idéntico a...  
**S. **A Puck (mueca)  
**Q.** Jejeje sí, pero en lindo.  
**S. **Era su vivo retrato, a pesar de que era tan pequeño, sus facciones eran todas de él, de mí sólo heredó el color de piel.  
**Q.** Siento mucho que lo hayas perdido.  
**S.** Yo lo siento más, no hay un solo día en que no piense en él, a pesar de que era muy joven cuando lo concebí, lo esperaba con mucho entusiasmo, porque teniéndolo a él ya no me sentiría tan sola, amaba a mi bebé, lo sigo amando.  
**Q**. Por qué Silas? (dejando el porta retrato en el buró)  
**S.** Porque es la forma abreviada griega de Silvanus, quien era el dios romano de los bosques y campos, eso lo aprendí un día que estaba estudiando la mitología griega, a mí me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con naturaleza como ya te habrás dado cuenta, fue por eso que decidí nombrarlo así, porque quería que llevara el nombre de algo que me encanta, es por eso que decidí ponerle así también al negocio que abrí con mis amigos y al perro que encontré siendo un cachorro vagando por las calles de Playa Sayu.  
**Q.** Wooow.  
**S.** No te doy miedo, o si?  
**Q**. Por su puesto que no (picoteado sus labios) jamás me podrías dar miedo, eres preciosa, algún día volverás a ser madre y todo lo que has sufrido se recompensara.  
**S.** Mmmmjjjjjj.  
**Q**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** No... Creo que debes de volver al hotel para avisarles a tus amigos que ya estás aquí o de lo contrario se van a preocupar demasiado.  
**Q**. Ya te aburriste de mi compañía?  
**S.** Qué? Eso jamás podría ocurrir Q, si por mi fuera me quedaría a tu lado para siempre.

Esa declaración me dejó boquiabierta, no sabía qué responderle así que me quedé en completo silencio, ella me sonrió pero no pude descifrar esa sonrisa en ese momento, aunque estoy segura que fue de decepción.

**S.** Además necesito ir a ver cómo se encuentra Kurt, recuerda que ayer se sentía bastante mal.  
**Q**. Es verdad...

Santana cambió su ropa y me acompañó a mi hotel, todo el camino fuimos tomadas de la mano y eso me hizo sentir muy especial, no quería que ella me dejara así que la invité a pasar a la habitación.

**R.** Por fin apareces Quinn Fabray, dónde diablos te metiste toda la noche?  
**Q.** Te recuerdo que te dejé una nota escrita en la que te explicaba a dónde iría.  
**R. **Dijiste que lo harías de día pero jamás dijiste que no llegarías a dormir en toda la noche, los chicos y yo estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.  
**Q.** Lo siento mucho, pero estoy bien, muy bien te lo aseguro.  
**R.** Me imagino... Ahh hola Santana, discúlpame no haberte saludado antes pero esta niñita me saca de mis casillas.  
**Q.** Niñita?  
**S. **Jejeje no te preocupes Rachel, lamento mucho el que te hayas preocupado por Quinn, yo soy la culpable de todo, digamos que la secuestré toda la noche, lo lamento.  
**R.** Está bien, está bien, las perdono, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien.  
**Q.** Lo hicimos (sonrojada)  
**S.** Chicas recuerdan que hoy habrá un rave en una playa cercana donde mi amigo Artie será uno de los dj's?  
**R.** Ahhh es cierto tú y tu amigo Puck nos dieron unos folletos el otro día.  
**S**. Sí... Les gustaría acompañarnos? Supongo que han ido a uno de esos eventos alguna vez, cierto?  
**Q**. Pues...  
**R.** Nunca! En la universidad recibimos infinidad de invitaciones para acudir a ellos, pero gracias a los temores de Quinn jamás pudimos ir.  
**Q.** No me eches la culpa a mí, no fuiste porque no quisiste, ni que estuviéramos unidas a través del cordón umbilical, por Dios (rodando los ojos)  
**R. **No lo estamos, pero no fui por no dejarte sola, no por otra cosa.  
**Q. **Sí claro.

Sin haberlo notado, estaba teniendo una de mis típicas discusiones con mi amiga frente a mí… Bueno frente a Santana, así que cuando reaccioné no pude evitar sentir mucha vergüenza.

**Q. **Siento que hayas sido testigo de esto.  
**S.** Jejejeje fue divertido, tranquila Q no pasa nada, entonces vamos?  
**R.** Cuenta conmigo, ahora sí ni Quinn ni sus miedos evitarán que vaya por primera vez a un evento de esos, estoy segura que tanto Mike como Tina también irán.  
**S.** Y tu Quinn?  
**Q**. Sabes que sí.  
**S.** Perfecto... Bueno me tengo que ir, pero regreso en un rato más por ti para invitarte a comer, qué dices?  
**Q**. Que sí.  
**S.** Entonces nos vemos más tarde.  
**Q**. Cuídate.

Sin pena alguna ella se me acercó y me dio un delicioso beso frente a Rachel, ese beso me elevó al cielo y me trajo de vuelta a la tierra cuando terminó, era adicta ya a los labios de Santana López.

**S.** Bye preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q.** Bye San...  
**S.** Nos vemos al rato Rachel.  
**R.** Cuídate.

Yo seguí con mi cara de idiota cuando Santana salió de la habitación, cuando me di media vuelta Rachel estaba con la boca abierta y con una cara de impresión que no podía con ella.

**R**. Woooow ese beso... Qué beso!  
**Q**. Lo sé (sonriendo)  
**R.** Esa chica es…  
**Q.** Fuego puro... (suspirando)  
**R. **No me digas que anoche tú y ella...  
**Q**. Sí, prácticamente toda la noche.  
**R.** Oh por dios! Quinn te acostaste con una mujer?!  
**Q**. Y qué mujer... Ella es perfecta, Rachel ella me hizo sentir lo que nadie ha podido, ella me llevó al cielo durante toda la noche.  
**R**. Ay Dios mío! Entonces ella es buena?  
**Q**. Es magnífica! Ella es pasión, ternura, atención, todo, ella me dio todo anoche.  
**R.** Pero como te convenció para hacerlo con ella?  
**Q. **Lo curioso es que ni siquiera me convenció, yo solita… Dios esto se va escuchar tan vulgar pero yo solita abrí mis piernas para que ella me tomara.  
**R**. Tú no eres mi amiga Quinn Fabray, creo que sufres de insolación y por eso estas actuando así, Quinn una cosa es besarte con ella y otra acostarte, te acostaste con una desconocida!  
**Q**. Ella no es ninguna desconocida, y por primera vez en mi vida no me arrepiento de haber hecho algo que no tenía planeado, el estar con Santana López fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida créemelo y como te lo dije jamás me arrepentiré de eso.  
**R.** Pero... Entonces qué tipo de relación tienes con ella? Eres su novia o algo así?  
**Q.** Pues... Solo sé que a partir de anoche y de lo que reste de mis vacaciones en este lugar, soy de Santana López y de nadie más, voy a ponerme un bikini, quiero ir a nadar a la alberca, me acompañas?

Rachel se sentó de golpe en la cama aun con la boca abierta sin decir una sola palabra, yo solamente sonreí y me dirigí al baño, estando ahí me desnudé para quitarme la ropa, me encantó por primera vez admirar mi cuerpo frente al espejo lleno de marcas de besos, las marcas que la noche anterior la chica de piel canela había puesto sobre mí, reclamándome como suya, una ola de excitación me invadió, anhelé tanto poder estar en ese momento junto a ella para que me hiciera suya otra vez, quería tenerla dentro de mí para que me hiciera ver estrellas una vez más.

Al salir del baño, Rachel seguía como petrificada.

**Q.** Rachel no seas exagerada, por favor, tú me has dicho infinidad de veces que sea más arriesgada, pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo, me encanta estar con Santana.  
**R.** Es que me preocupa que te tomes muy en serio esta "relación" que tienes con ella.  
**Q. **Es que es en serio...  
**R.** Qué?  
**Q.** Es decir, mientras esté con ella aquí, será en serio, mira no sé lo que vaya a pasar mañana, pero algo que me ha enseñado Santana es no preocuparme demasiado por el futuro, así que disfrutaré estos días a su lado y ya.  
**R.** Ok... Tienes 22 años y ya estás en edad de saber lo que haces, así que ok, confiaré en tus decisiones, además se nota que ella es una chica leal.  
**Q.** Yo también creo que lo es.  
**R.** Solo espero que no te enamores...  
**Q. **Jejeje.

Esa risa fue de nerviosismo, la verdad es que eso estaba comenzando a pasarme aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

Decidí ser yo quien invitara a comer a Santana en esa ocasión, así que pedí algo especial para comerlo junto a ella en las mesas cerca de la alberca, mientras tanto me fui a nadar en compañía de mis amigos.

Pedimos algunas bebidas y luego de algunas copas empecé a sentir los efectos del alcohol, de pronto vi frente a mí esa silueta perfecta.

**S.** Quinn, te fui a buscar a tu habitación pero me dijeron que estabas aquí en la alberca.  
**Q.** Sí perdón, es que me dieron ganas de nadar un rato además en esta ocasión seré yo quien te invite a comer, tú lo has hecho siempre, aceptas?  
**S.** Claro que sí preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q.** Ven, quítate tu short y tu blusa y métete a nadar con nosotros.  
**S.** Ok... Por fortuna traigo bikini.

Santana se empezó a quitar su ropa y yo estaba hipnotizada viendo cómo se despojaba de cada prenda, cuando por fin quedó solo en su bikini no pude evitar pasar mi lengua sobre mis labios, lo único que quería era que ya entrara al agua.

Entonces se tiró a la alberca con un perfecto clavado, no podía ver dónde estaba ya que se zambulló en el agua, pero de pronto emergió detrás de mí para abrazarme.

**S.** Te extrañé…  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.

Di media vuelta para chocar mis labios con los de ella, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que los había besado, pero cuando probé su delicioso sabor, fue como oxígeno puro para mi cuerpo.

**R. **Hola Santana qué gusto verte… Otra vez.  
**S. **Jejeje yo siempre ando por aquí (alzando los hombros)  
**R. **Lo sé.  
**T. **Hola Santana.  
**S. **Hola chicos, cómo están?  
**M.** Muy bien, gracias por preguntarnos, hacer rato Rachel nos comentó sobre el rave que habrá el día de hoy.  
**S.** Cierto… Espero que nos puedan acompañar a mis amigos y a mí.**  
****M**. Seguro que sí.

Y fue entonces cuando dejé de prestar atención en la conversación que tenían mis amigos con ella, porque la manera en que Santana gesticulaba, en la que hablaba me tenía embobada, entonces me lancé directamente a su cuello para empezar a besarlo y succionarlo delicadamente sin parar.

**T.** Wooow. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**M.** Ustedes...? (boca abierta)

Pero yo seguía sin prestar atención a lo que decían mis amigos, ya que el cuello de Santana era delicioso.

**S.** Emmm como les decía... mmmm, la fiesta será en la playa que está... Dios! Jejeje ehhh...  
**R. **Quinn deja de estar haciendo eso, no permites que Santana se concentre!  
**Q**. No molestes Berry.  
**R.** Es inútil estás ebria y cachonda. (rodando los ojos)  
**T.** Después nos explicas cómo llegar a ese lugar, por lo pronto síguete… Divirtiendo.  
**S. **Jejej ok.

Los chicos se alejaron de la alberca para darnos un poco de privacidad a Santana y a mí, entonces ella me tomó de la cintura y me dio un gran beso.

**S**. Eso que estabas haciendo con tus labios era muy rico…  
**Q**. Te gustó?  
**S.** Muchísimo, no sabes lo mucho que te deseo.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.  
**S. **Qué tanto has bebido el día de hoy?  
**Q**. No tanto... Quieres una copa?  
**S.** Claro, tomaré lo mismo que tú.  
**Q**. Ok... Joven dos mimosas más por favor.  
**X.** En seguida.  
**S.** Uyyy hasta para embriagarte tienes clase.  
**Q**. Jajajaja bésame.

Nos fuimos a una de las esquinas de la piscina, ahí estuvimos charlando de todo y de nada mientras compartíamos besos y caricias... y qué besos.

**Q**. Fuiste a ver a Kurt?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Y cómo se encuentra?  
**S.** Pues… Un poco mejor, pero lo vi bastante débil, espero que pronto se recupere, si pudiera darle mi corazón no dudaría ni un minuto en hacerlo.  
**Q.** Qué dices? Santana en verdad harías eso? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Claro que sí, él es muy joven y tiene muchísimos planes, necesita vivir para hacerlos realidad.  
**Q.** No te comprendo… Dices que no te gusta pensar en el futuro pero de alguna manera lo haces al tener proyectos para los niños de esta ciudad, ahora mismo acabas de decir que Kurt tiene muchos planes para el futuro, entonces?  
**S. **La diferencia está en que yo no me preocupo mucho por mi futuro, por supuesto que hago planes pero no son para mi beneficio sino para los de los demás, hablé así de Kurt porque él toda su vida ha estado enfermo, no ha podido disfrutar de la vida como un chico de su edad tendría que haberlo hecho ya, te aseguro que aún es virgen.  
**Q**. Tal vez... Bueno aunque creo que él es…  
**S.** Gay? Por supuesto que lo es, no me digas que ahora te va a asustar eso?  
**Q.** Claro que no, bien sabes que yo no soy así, además después de lo que hemos hecho tú y yo no tendría por qué ser homofóbica, no lo crees?  
**S.** Es verdad (besándome)  
**Q.** Me gustas mucho Santana.  
**S. **Y tú a mí.

Mis manos empezaron a cobrar vida, las pasé sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero al cual le di algunos masajes, seguimos besándonos y besándonos y besándonos hasta que sentí que necesitaba más.

**Q**. Tócame Santana. (voz entrecortada)  
**S.** Qué? Aquí frente a tus amigos, estás segura?  
**Q.** Sí, sólo necesito sentirte ahí aunque sea sólo unos segundos, ya no aguanto.  
**S. **Quinn... Quinn...

Llevó sus labios a mi cuello y le dio un fuerte chupetón, entonces deslizó la palma de su mano sobre mi bikini y estuvo sobando entre mis piernas lentamente, hasta que por fin decidió meter su mano en la prenda, para tocar mi clítoris lentamente.

**Q.** Ay Dios mío (cerrando los ojos)  
**S. **Quiero hacértelo, me dejas meter el dedo?  
**Q.** Sí por favor hazlo ya...

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Rachel nos interrumpió…

**R. **Chicas ya nos sirvieron la comida, salgan de ahí para comer todos juntos.  
**Q. **No puede ser (susurrando)  
**S.** Lo siento Quinn, pero como verás creo que no podremos hacer nada mientras los chicos estén con nosotros.**  
****Q**. Tienes razón (gran mueca)

A regañadientes salimos de la piscina para irnos a sentar a la mesa junto a nuestros amigos y empezar a comer.

**T.** Ahora que Quinn tiene su boca y sus manos ocupadas en su platillo, nos puedes platicar bien cuál es el plan para esta noche?  
**Q**. Qué graciosa Tina.  
**S.** Jejeje bueno como les decía este tipo de fiestas se realizan cada verano desde hace mucho tiempo, antes eran fiestas underground pero con la afluencia de turistas se fue pasando de boca en boca y al final todo mundo supo de ellas, esta ocasión Artie fue uno de los dj's invitados a participar, se realiza en los límites del próximo pueblo, pero gracias a una montaña que los divide no se molesta a los habitantes de ahí, eso sí para llegar a ese lugar tenemos que caminar bastante, el sendero es parecido a The Dead's Beach y a las otras playas pero no se preocupen que todo es muy seguro.  
**R.** Y a qué hora nos vamos?  
**S.** Pasaremos por ustedes alrededor de las 8 de la noche.  
**Q**. Irá Puck?  
**S.** Sí, pero no te preocupes, él se adelantará con Artie para checar los últimos detalles de la instalación de su sonido, yo vendré con mi hermano a recogerlos.  
**T.** Y la esposa de tu amigo irá?  
**S. **No, Kitty está a nada de dar a luz, así que ella no puede andar en ese ambiente en estos momentos.  
**T.** Me imagino.**  
****M**. Pues entonces es mejor que comamos, porque tenemos que alistarnos para ir a esa gran fiesta.  
**R.** Por fin estaré en un rave, que emoción.  
**S.** Y tú estás emocionada Quinnie?  
**Q**. Mucho... Porque tú estarás conmigo.  
**S.** Qué bien…

Terminamos de comer y continuamos charlando todos juntos, Santana les caía de maravilla a mis amigos, ninguna otra persona que había salido conmigo les había agradado tanto como ella, eso me tenía encantada.

Antes de irse ella nos dijo que lleváramos la ropa más cómoda posible y traje de baño, ya que a veces las personas se metían a nadar de noche al mar.

En punto de las ocho de la noche Santana y su hermano se presentaron en la puerta del hotel, llegaron en su motocicleta, pero finalmente decidimos irnos todos juntos en el auto que Mike rentó.

En cuanto llegamos a cierto punto, nos bajamos del auto para continuar nuestro camino a pie, el cual estaba iluminado por varias antorchas que señalaban la dirección que deberíamos de tomar.

Y por fin llegamos a ese lugar, la fiesta era totalmente sobre la playa, había dos escenarios donde se presentarían los dj's a tocar, ya había mucha gente ahí.

**S.** Este es el plan, pueden divertirse y hacer lo que quieran hasta entrada la madrugada, si quieren quedarse a ver el amanecer no hay problema, pero recuerden que nos tenemos que avisar de lo que vayamos a hacer, es necesario conocer los planes de cada uno, no es bueno arriesgarse demasiado, sobre todo porque a veces la marea es alta.  
**M**. Totalmente entendido.  
**R.** Yo ya quiero bailar, me acompañas Joe?  
**J. **Claro... Santana cuídate mucho.  
**S.** Lo haré hermanito, lo haré.  
**T.** Vamos a bailar también nosotros Mikey.  
**M.** Vamos.

La música, el juego de luces, el ambiente de playa todo era perfecto, Santana no se separó ni por un momento de mí mientras bailábamos, era tan sensual cuando bailaba que me volvía loca.

**S.** Vamos por unas cervezas, es mejor comprarlas cerradas que bebidas preparadas, porque quién sabe que le echen al alcohol.  
**Q.** Dijiste que aquí todo era muy seguro.  
**S.** Lo es, pero nunca dije que las bebidas lo fueran.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok, dame un beso.  
**S. **Ven aquí preciosa de ojos bellos. (besándome)  
**Q.** Mmmm rico.  
**S. **Vamos por las cervezas.

Estuvimos tomando y bailando... De pronto Santana vio a dos chicos a los que les saludó, se acercó con ellos dejándome unos segundos sola, más tarde regresó, me tomó de la mano y fuimos caminando a la playa.

**S.** Ten...  
**Q.** Qué es eso?  
**S. **Peyote.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Una droga natural, mis amigos la traen del desierto.  
**Q.** Te drogas? (boca muy abierta)  
**S. **A veces... Pero siempre con drogas cien por ciento naturales  
**Q**. No sé...  
**S.** Confía en mí, esto no te hará daño por el contrario te relajará.  
**Q**. Ok... Pero me cuidas si me pongo mal.  
**S.** Jamás te dejaría Quinn, nunca (besándome)

Entonces empecé a masticar el peyote, Santana me dio jugo de naranja para acompañarlo... Lo terminé y solo esperé que empezara a hacerme efecto.

Pero de pronto fuimos interrumpidas.

**P.** Santana, está por empezar a tocar Artie, vamos (tomándola de la muñeca)  
**S.** Suéltame, qué te pasa? Qué no ves que estoy acompañada?  
**P.** Tú vienes conmigo te guste o no.  
**Q.** Déjala, que no escuchaste que quiere que la dejes en paz?  
**P. **Rubia tú no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
**Q. **Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo, Santana y yo venimos juntas a este lugar por si no te has dado cuenta.  
**P. **Qué pretendes con Santana? Jugar con ella y luego botarla cuando te vayas de aquí? Ella es mía y sólo trato de protegerla.  
**S.** Tuya? Ay por favor Puckerman, desde hace mucho tiempo tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, lo que pasó el otro día fue un maldito error del cual ni me acuerdo pero ya te lo dije, no te sientas con derechos sobre mí porque no los tienes.  
**P.** Ya olvidaste a Silas?  
**S. **No intentes chantajearme otra vez.  
**Q.** Déjala en paz, no te valgas del recuerdo de su hijo para hacerla sentir mal, si la amaras eso sería lo último que harías.  
**P.** Por supuesto que la amo, tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que siento por ella, Santana es mía y de nadie más.  
**S.** Vete ya Noah.  
**P.** Grábatelo bien rubia, si no es mía tampoco será tuya.

Me quedé un poco desconcertada sobre sus palabras, pero en ese momento no las tomé en cuenta.

**S. **Siento que hayas tenido que ver esa escena, pero por lo regular siempre es así con él.  
**Q.** Y por qué sigue viviendo con ustedes?  
**S.** Lo hemos corrido infinidad de veces, pero es muy terco y no se va, nos cansamos de discutir todos los días con él.  
**Q**. Ohhh...  
**S.** Ven vamos a ver a mi amigo Artie toca fenomenal y a olvidarnos de este mal rato que ese idiota nos acaba de hacer pasar.

Y en efecto ese chico puso un ambiente muy particular en el rave, Santana y yo estuvimos bailando al ritmo de la música, de pronto ella me abrazó y nos miramos a los ojos.

**S.** Quiero preguntarte algo…  
**Q.** Qué es?  
**S. **Quinn me encantas, te juro que me encantas, me fascinas me tienes loca y quiero preguntarte algo que deseé hacer desde el primer día en que te vi.  
**Q.** Solo habla.  
**S.** Quinn, quieres ser mi novia?

Me sorprendí bastante, jamás creí que me fuera preguntar eso tan pronto, pero después entendí que no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntas, tal vez por eso lo hacía.

**S.** No te asustes, lo siento, sé que sólo te quedan algunos días en este lugar pero pensé que tal vez tú y yo esos días podríamos tener algún tipo de relación, pero no me hagas caso, estoy lo...

La interrumpí chocando mis labios con los suyos.

**Q.** Sí, claro que si quiero ser tu novia, no me quiero separar de ti estos días.  
**S. **Estás hablando en serio?  
**Q.** Claro que sí, ahora soy tu novia Santana López.  
**S. **Quinn (enorme sonrisa)

Nos besamos mientras bailábamos y entonces los efectos de esa droga "natural" comenzaron a hacer efecto.

**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo te voy cuidar, vamos a la playa.

Llegamos a un lugar de la playa donde varias parejas estaban acostadas sobre la arena besándose.

**Q.** Esto se siente muy bien, bastante bien.  
**S.** Te lo dije, jamás te daría algo que te hiciera daño.  
**Q**. Bésame.

Y nos empezamos a besar con mucha pasión, poco a poco fuimos cayendo en la arena, Santana se colocó sobre mí, sus labios empezaron a recorrer gran parte de mi cuerpo, me estaba excitando rápidamente.

**Q.** Ahhhh Santana...  
**S.** Te deseo novia.  
**Q**. Hazme tuya.  
**S.** Aquí? Estás segura?  
**Q.** Todos están tiendo sexo aquí Santana, no me digas que no lo notaste?  
**S.** Jejeje tienes razón.

No podía creer que tuviera ese comportamiento, tal vez era el efecto de la droga o no sé, pero cada vez hacía más cosas que la antigua Quinn jamás se atrevería a hacer por nada del mundo, Playa Sayu me estaba cambiando, mejor dicho Santana López me estaba cambiando.

Con sus manos fue subiendo mi vestido para dejar libre mis piernas y poderlas acariciar, besó mi pecho hasta encontrarse con mis pezones, retiró la tela de mi vestido y del sostén del bikini para dejarlos en libertad y poderlos chupar... Me estaba provocando tantas sensaciones.

**Q.** Las estrellas brillan más esta noche.  
**S.** Te adoro.  
**Q**. Santana ahhhh.

Fue entonces cuando hizo a un lado la tela de la parte baja de mi bikini y deslizó uno de sus dedos en mi interior para hacerme suya.

**Q.** Ahhhhh.

Comenzó a moverse para que mi pierna rozara con su vagina y obtener algo de placer también.

**Q.** Más fuerte.  
**S.** Sí preciosa.  
**Q**. Dios mío...

Compartimos besos muy apasionados y descuidados, mis manos acariciaban su espalda y su trasero, la acercaba más hacia mí, quería sentirla más, ella añadió otro dedo a mi vagina y ahí me perdí.

**Q.** Esos... Esos son fuegos artificiales Santana?  
**S.** Tal vez mmmm.  
**Q**. Ahhhh... Diablos mmmmm me voy a venir, ya me voy a venir.  
**S.** Hazlo.

Entonces una fuerte explosión de fuegos artificiales se presentó frente a mí, jamás supe si fueron reales o fueron producto de las alucinaciones que me habían provocado esa droga, luego también estallé en un gran orgasmo.

Sé que Santana también tuvo uno, porque se desplomó encima de mí enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

**Q.** Eso fue maravilloso...  
**S.** Te amo Quinn, te amo.

Esas palabras definitivamente no habían sido producto de ninguna alucinación, Santana me había dicho que me amaba y yo como idiota no le contesté absolutamente nada, luego se retiró de encima de mí para colocarse justo mi lado.

**S**. Tienes razón hoy las estrellas brillan más fuerte.  
**Q**. Así es (tomándole la mano)

Entonces me acurruqué aún más junto ella y coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

**Q**. De verdad que los latidos de tu corazón son tan relajantes, me gusta sentirlos.  
**S.** Y a mí me gusta tenerte junto a mí.  
**Q.** A mí también San…

Y nos quedamos ahí un rato más acostadas sobre la arena viendo las estrellas, y escuchando a lo lejos la música del rave... La noche aún no terminaba.

* * *

_**Algún comentario, sugerencia o algo?**_

_**Gracias por quienes aun se interesan en mis historias.**_

_**Siento los errores... **_

_**Si no actualizo cada semana mis historias, me comprometo a hacerlo por lo menos cada dos semanas.**_


	7. Día 9 - Día 10

_**Actualización, espero que la disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Día 9 – Día 10.**

_**Continuación día 9.  
**_  
Luego de quedarnos un rato abrazadas ahí tumbadas en la playa, Santana se levantó, se acercó al mar y comenzó a bailar, luego levantó sus brazos y se puso a girar sobre su propio eje, me encantaba verla hacer eso, parecía una chiquilla pero al mismo tiempo se veía tan sensual, así que luego de acomodarme un poco la ropa me acerqué a ella para verla mejor.

**S**. Hey Q.  
**Q**. Hola de nuevo jejeje.  
**S.** Me gusta hacer esto para sentir la brisa del mar.**  
Q**. Sí ya me di cuenta.  
**S.** Te sientes bien?  
**Q**. Sí creí que sería muy extraño, es interesante el cómo me siento, pero me agrada.  
**S**. No es tan malo, además te di la cantidad exacta para que no te sintieras mal.  
**Q**. Te drogas muy seguido?  
**S.** Antes sí, no te lo voy a negar, pero afortunadamente no me enganché, luego cuando comencé a dar clases en el jardín de niños lo dejé, ahora solo lo hago de vez en cuando, pero hoy era un buen día para hacerlo.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** Porque quería compartirlo contigo, espero no darte miedo.  
**Q. **No, luego de todo lo que hemos compartido tú jamás me darías miedo.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo.  
**Q.** Santana... Lo que dijiste hace rato... Fue en serio?  
**S. **Siéntate.  
**Q.** La marea nos va a mojar.  
**S. **Te aseguro que aún estás húmeda.  
**Q.** Jajaja cielos... (sonrojada)

Finalmente me senté junto a ella.

**S. **Sí fue en serio.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Lo sé, lo sé, no me hagas caso y no te sientas comprometida a decirme nada, discúlpame si te estoy asustando con esto, pero para mí desgracia es lo que siento por ti.  
**Q**. Para tu desgracia?  
**S.** Sí, no sé porque soy así, creo que soy muy intensa, me tomo las cosas muy en serio rápidamente, muchas personas me han dicho que vivo muy de prisa, pero no creo que sea eso, lo que pasa es que no quiero dejar nada inconcluso antes de... Bueno ya sabes, la vida se va rápido (alzando los hombros) Me encanta vivir mi presente, eso es todo.  
**Q.** Y siempre fuiste así?  
**S.** No, antes era normal jajajaja  
**Q**. Jejeje.  
**S.** Lo que quiero decir es que antes tampoco me preocupaba prácticamente por nada, pero era muy distinto a ahora, como sabes nací en una familia acomodada y siempre supe que mi vida estaba resuelta, mis padres tenían muchísimo dinero así que ese no era un problema.  
**Q**. Y todo cambió con la muerte de Silas, cierto?  
**S.** En parte, también el engaño de mi padre y su muerte tuvo mucho que ver.  
**Q**. Y el rompimiento con Brittany también?  
**S.** Mmmm algo así, cuando salí de Lima fue cuando realmente comencé a cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas en esta vida, pero lo que pasó con Brittany es otra cosa, yo tenía claro lo que quería para mi futuro con ella, la diferencia estuvo en que ella no pensaba igual que yo.  
**Q**. Oh...  
**S.** El abandono de Brittany fue solamente lo que me impulsó para decidir a quedarme a vivir aquí en playa Sayu, antes sentía que me moriría sin ella, pero aquí comprendí que no sería así.  
**Q**. Puedo conocer el motivo del por qué tú y Brittany rompieron su relación?  
**S.** Sí, le pedí que se casara conmigo y me rechazó.  
**Q**. Oh... Entonces realmente no te amaba.  
**S.** No, además de eso se ofendió.  
**Q**. Se ofendió porque le pediste matrimonio?  
**S.** Sí, ella creyó que se lo pedí sólo para utilizarla.  
**Q**. Utilizarla? Para qué?  
**S.** Para...

Entonces Rachel y Joe nos interrumpieron.

**R.** La fiesta es fabulosa, no puedo creer que me haya perdido tantos eventos como este, Quinn tú eres la culpable de todo, gracias Santana, muchas gracias por invitarnos.  
**Q.** Estás drogada Rachel? (mueca)  
**R. **Tal vez Quinnie, tal vez... Vámonos Joe esa canción me gusta mucho y la mezcla que está haciendo tu amigo es perfecta, bailémosla.  
**J.** Jajaja ok.  
**S. **Cuídala Joe.  
**J.** Lo haré.

Los chicos se alejaron y nos dejaron nuevamente solas.

**S.** Quieres nadar?**  
Q**. No sé... Nunca he nadado de noche en el mar estando ebria y drogada, el otro día estaba en mis 5 sentidos.  
**S.** Ven, hoy será tu primera vez estando en ese estado y yo te voy a cuidar.  
**Q.** Santana contigo he tenido muchas primeras veces.  
**S. **Jajajaja y las que faltan.  
**Q.** Lo sé.

Nos quitamos la ropa para quedar solamente en bikini, Santana me tomó de la mano y fuimos directo al mar donde estuvimos saltando las olas por un buen rato, ella me abrazó para besarme tantas veces que ni siquiera recuerdo, pero lo que sí recuerdo muy claramente eran esos labios deliciosos sobre los míos, la manera en que su lengua jugaba con la mía y esa sensación que producía en todo mi cuerpo cuando la tenía así de cerca.

Más tarde Tina Y Mike entraron también al mar y estuvimos jugando con ellos un rato sobre las olas, el compartir momentos como ese junto a mis amigos y a Santana es algo que hasta ahora siempre llevo en mi corazón.

Decidimos regresar un rato a la fiesta, Rachel y Joe seguían bailando y platicando con otros chicos, nos acercamos a ellos para continuar disfrutando del rave, hasta que estuvo a punto de amanecer y Santana nos llevó nuevamente a la playa para presenciar ese momento.

**_Día 10._  
**

**R**. Woow los colores sobre el cielo son preciosos.  
**J.** No sé qué es lo que más me gusta de Playa Sayu, si el amanecer o el atardecer.**  
Q**. A ti qué es lo que más te gusta Santana?  
**S.** Pues... Creo que me quedo con el atardecer, porque cada que veo el sol ocultándose en esos preciosos colores agradezco mucho el poder haber tenido un día fantástico, pero este amanecer es particularmente especial en lo que llevo viviendo aquí en Playa Sayu.  
**M.** Por qué?  
**S.** Porque lo estoy compartiendo con las dos personas que más me importan en el mundo y con ustedes que ahora son mis amigos.

Esa confesión de Santana me elevó al cielo, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada toque que ella hacía o decía eran perfectos, sabía qué lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella era más que una atracción, pero tenía demasiado miedo de aceptar que me estaba enamorando profundamente de una mujer.

**R.** Chicos creo que es hora de regresar al hotel, quiero dormir un poco porque de lo contrario me va a doler bastante la cabeza durante el resto del día.  
**T.** Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón Rachel, es mejor que volvamos.  
**Q**. Vienes Santana?  
**S.** Claro... Joe?  
**J. **Voy a quedar ayudarle a Artie y a Puck con el equipo de sonido, te veo más tarde en el local.  
**S.** Está bien, te quiero mucho hermanito.  
**J.** Y yo a ti hermanita.

Santana y su hermano se dieron un cálido abrazo, luego se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y finalmente regresamos caminando hasta el lugar donde dejamos el auto que Mike alquiló.

**Q. **Quédate conmigo si?  
**S.** Rachel no se molestará?  
**Q**. No lo creo, en cuanto toque su cama se dormirá de inmediato.  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Y así como se lo dije Santana sucedió, Rachel ni siquiera se quitó su ropa simplemente se tumbó en su cama y se durmió.

**S.** Más tarde me gustaría que me acompañaras con la pareja que te dije que me regaló el bungaló que está en playa Carricitos, quiero que los conozcas, qué dices?  
**Q.** Que sí, pero primero me gustaría dormir un poquito.  
**S.** Muy bien.

Santana se quitó su ropa para quedarse solo en su bikini, yo hice lo mismo y nos metimos a la cama.

**S. **Eres hermosa novia.  
**Q.** Tú también lo eres novia.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Mucho?  
**S. **Como no tienes idea.  
**Q.** Bésame.

Fue lo único que le pude decir porque no me atreví a decirle que yo también la amaba, ya que aún no estaba muy segura de sentirlo y no me quise arriesgar a decir una mentira.

**S.** Vamos a dormir.  
**Q.** Sí novia.

Santana se acurrucó cerca de mí y pasó su mano izquierda hacia mi cintura para abrazarme, se sentía genial sentir su respiración sobre mi cuello.

**Q.** Descansa San...

Poco después del mediodía sentí un movimiento en la cama, era Santana que estaba despertando.

**Q.** Mmm qué pasa?  
**S.** Ya no pude dormir, además es algo tarde y recuerda que te quiero llevar a conocer a mis amigos.  
**Q**. Mmmm es verdad, vamos a tomar una ducha.  
**S.** Vamos.

Hasta hacía unos días el estar completamente desnuda frente a un chico me parecía un poco bochornoso, pero estar así frente a Santana me parecía de lo más normal, me encantaba ver su perfecto cuerpo junto a mí, sabía claramente que el mío también le fascinaba ella, ya que no me dejaba de recorrer con la mirada.

**S.** En serio Quinn, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.  
**Q**. Tú también lo eres.

Y entonces comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, nuestras manos recorrieron nuestros cuerpos sin cansarnos, esos besos y caricias eran lo que necesitaba para casi rogarle que me tomara en ese momento mientras nos duchábamos.

**Q**. San...  
**S.** Lo sé, te deseo.  
**Q**. Yo también.

Santana sabía cómo complacer a una mujer, conocía perfectamente las maneras de cómo colocarse para que las dos sintiéramos placer y así fue, estando de frente las dos pudimos penetrarnos.

**Q.** Dios mío (cerrando los ojos)  
**S. **Quinn... Ahhh has aprendido rápido ahhh.  
**Q.** Más San, más por favor.

Santana llevó sus carnosos labios hacia mi pezón al cual envolvió para succionarlo delicadamente mientras que a mi otro pezón lo atendió con la palma de su mano libre.

Logramos coordinarnos perfectamente en el movimiento de nuestras caderas, la manera en que movía sus dedos dentro de mí era fenomenal, así que aumenté mis movimientos para que la penetración se sintiera más fuerte.

**Q.** Ahhhh... Santana mmmmm.  
**S.** Acaricia mi clítoris Q.  
**Q**. Así?  
**S.** Ahhhh síiiiii.

Cuando vi que Santana prácticamente volteó sus ojos hacia atrás, supe que el movimiento que estaba haciendo con mi pulgar sobre su clítoris era el exacto que ella necesitaba, eso me hizo sentir muy orgullosa de mí.

**Q.** Me encantan tus tetas.  
**S.** Son tuyas.

Tuve que sacar mis dos dedos del interior de su vagina para poder hacer lo que en ese momento se me antojó, llevé mis manos hacia los senos enormes de Santana, los amasé y los chupé no sé cuántas veces, estaba envuelta en una lujuria total que jamás creí poder llegar a sentir, cuando creí que era suficiente de eso entonces me arrodillé, coloqué una de sus piernas sobre mis hombros y lentamente lleve la punta de mi lengua hacia toda su raja empapada, lamí todos los jugos que brotaban de su orificio, jugué con su clítoris erecto y luego la penetré con tres de mis dedos al mismo tiempo.

**S.** Ohhh dios mmmm Quinnie ahhh.

Tuve que soportar el enorme dolor sobre mis rodillas, el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre mi rostro y todo por darle esa clase de placer a mi novia, pero estaba valiendo mucho la pena.

**S. **Voy a... Oh Dios mío, ahhhhh.

Y ella se vino dándome un enorme shot de delicioso lubricante.

**S.** Wooow Q... (muy agitada)  
**Q.** Te gustó?  
**S. **Me juras que nunca en la vida te habías acostado con una mujer?  
**Q.** Jejeje te lo juro, eres la primera.  
**S.** Pues a pesar de no tener experiencia haces maravillas, pero ahora es mi turno de darte placer.

Y esas palabras lograron que de inmediato me mojara otra vez.

Efectivamente la chica de piel canela me dio un enorme placer, antes de conocer a Santana siempre creí que el sexo era bueno, pero jamás me imaginé que podría llegar a ser tan maravilloso, ni que una mujer me haría sentir mil veces mejor que un hombre.

Estuvimos abrazadas bajo el agua por mucho rato, cuando decidimos que era suficiente de arrumacos, continuamos duchándonos para luego salir solamente envueltas en una toalla.

Y entonces casi ardió Troya.

**R.** Cómo se atreven a tener sexo en la ducha?! (gritando fuerte)  
**Q.** Despertase...  
**R.** Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si tus gritos se escuchaban en todo el hotel Quinn Fabray!  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad!  
**R.** Claro que lo es, te das cuenta Quinn? En ese mismo baño yo me ducho, ahora está mancillado por los flujos que de seguro dejaron ahí.  
**S.** Lo siento Rachel.**  
Q**. No te disculpes Santana, Rachel está exagerando, además si tanto asco nos tienes puedes llamar al servicio para que vengan a limpiarlo, como si yo no haya tenido que bañarme luego de que tú y ese chico Jesse tuvieron relaciones sexuales después de aquella fiesta de fraternidad.  
**R.** Eso jamás sucedió (indignada)  
**Q. **Ay por favor! Claro que sucedió, toda una semana estuviste hablando de lo mismo, ahora resulta que lo olvidaste. (rodando los ojos)  
**R.** Pero no es lo mismo...  
**Q. **Tienes razón, no es lo mismo, porque Jesse y tú solamente se acostaron algunas veces pero su relación no llegó a más, en cambio Santana y yo somos novias así que sí es diferente.  
**R.** Que son qué? (boca muy abierta)  
**S.** Novias.  
**Q**. Así es.  
**R.** Pero eso cuándo pasó?  
**Q.** Anoche me lo pidió y de inmediato acepté, así que como verás mi novia y yo no hicimos nada malo, solamente nos demostramos lo mucho que nos gustamos y es mejor que cierres tu enorme boca porque un insecto podría meterse en ella.  
**R**. Santana, dime qué le hiciste a mi amiga? No es la misma que llegó a esta playa, acaso la hipnotizaste o algo así?  
**S**. Claro que no.  
**Q**. Relájate, las cosas son como te las digo, Santana es mi novia y me gusta que lo sea... San vamos a vestirnos para que me lleves a conocer a tus amigos, si seguimos aquí Rachel nos echará a perder el día, cuando está cruda es insoportable.  
**R.** Quinn!  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

A Santana para nada le importó despojarse de su toalla frente a Rachel, quien continuó con su boca abierta y rápidamente volteó su cara para mirar hacia otro lado, eso me dio un poco de celos, porque ahora no sólo yo conocía el cuerpo desnudo de Santana, así que rápidamente la volví a cubrir.

**S.** Lo siento es que...  
**Q.** No quiero que nadie más te vea en la vida.  
**S.** Jejejee no lo harán.

Entonces me dio un tierno y delicado beso que hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

**R. **No hagan eso frente a mí!  
**Q.** Jajajaja ok ya perdón.

Le presté a Santana un cambio de bikini y de ropa, cuando estuvimos listas nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de esa pareja que mi novia tanto me quería presentar.

En todo el camino Santana me tomaba de la mano o de pronto me abrazaba por detrás para besar mi hombro, era justamente lo que siempre había soñado en una relación, que me mimaran y me atendieran como Santana lo hacía, juraba en ese entonces que estaba teniendo una fantasía de cuento de hadas.

**S.** Ya casi llegamos, está justo ahí, es la primera casa de color lila.  
**Q.** Ok.

Antes de tocar a la puerta Santana me picoteó mis labios y me sonrío.

**X.** Santana qué lindo volverte a ver, hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a visitarnos, pasa.  
**S.** Gracias señor Pritchett.  
**Mi**. Santana, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Mitchell.  
**S.** Jejeje sí, lo siento.  
**Mi**. Y ésta linda señorita quién es?  
**S.** Ella es Quinn... Mi novia (sonriendo)  
**Mi**. Ohhh que maravillosa noticia Santana, me da gusto que después de tanto tiempo por fin tengas una relación.  
**S.** Gracias Mitchell.  
**Mi.** Mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Mitchell Pritchett, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Mitchell, por cierto eres muy hermosa.  
**Q.** Gracias Mitchell. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Y el señor Tucker?  
**Mi**. Cameron...  
**S.** Jejeje sí perdón y Cameron?  
**Mi.** Está preparando la comida, ahora vuelvo, voy por él, tomen asiento chicas.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Santana y yo nos fuimos a sentar en la sala, a decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a esos señores.

**S. **Relájate Quinn, ellos son unas magníficas personas, te caerán muy bien ya lo verás.  
**Q.** Ok...

Entonces la pareja regresó y Santana me presentó al señor Cameron.

**C. **Pues estoy gratamente sorprendido de que por fin tengas una novia Santana, y qué mejor que ésta preciosidad que tienes a tu lado.  
**S. **Lo sé, estoy muy feliz de que Quinn haya aceptado ser mi novia, sé que serán pocos días los que estemos juntas, pero aun así no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad para estar con ella.  
**C.** Cómo está eso de que sólo estarán juntas algunos días?  
**Q.** Pues...

Santana y yo les explicamos cómo estaban las cosas con nosotras, ellos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos cuando terminamos de contárselos.

**Mi.** Quinn realmente piensas dejar aquí a Santana?  
**Q.** Pues... (muy nerviosa)  
**C. **Mitchell no incomodes a Quinn.  
**Mi**. Lo siento no es mi intención, lo que pasa es que las veo muy enamoradas y no creo que puedan soportar una separación.  
**S. **En cuanto vi a Quinn quedé prendida de ella, fue algo que jamás me había pasado, a pesar de que sé que ella se irá en unos días, me arriesgué a pedirle que fuera mi novia, cuando aceptó las dos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, así que estoy muy consciente del tiempo que tendrá esta relación y por supuesto que ella también lo está.  
**C. **Saben algo? Con nosotros pasó algo muy similar que con ustedes, cuando tenía 16 años me mudé a dos cuadras de la casa de Mitchell, hasta ese momento no sabía que me gustaban los hombres, pero cuando lo vi por primera vez en la parada del autobús que nos llevaría a la preparatoria de inmediato lo supe, fue amor a primera vista.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**Mi.** Sí, a mí me ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de que yo ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que me gustaban los hombres, esperamos como tres días para por fin cruzar palabra y desde ese momento fuimos inseparables.  
**C.** Nuestra relación empezó como solo una amistad, pero con el paso de las semanas nos dimos cuenta que lo de nosotros iba más allá de una simple amistad, así que decidí dar el primer paso un día que estábamos en el garage de su casa, me armé de valor y lo besé, al principio tenía mucho miedo de que él me fuera a golpear por haber hecho algo así, eran otros tiempos y estaba prácticamente penado ser homosexual, pero para mí fortuna Mitchell me correspondió y en ese momento comenzamos una relación amorosa.  
**Q.** Woow.  
**Mi.** Sí, ese mismo día le confesé que lo amaba, que lo amé desde el primer instante en que lo vi, pero desafortunadamente nuestra relación fue a escondidas, teníamos mucho miedo de que nuestros padres nos descubrieran y nos echaran de casa, éramos muy jóvenes.  
**Q.** Y cómo le hicieron?  
**Mi.** Tuvimos que conseguirnos novias, para que la gente no comenzara a sospechar de nuestra cercanía.  
**C.** Era horrible tener que engañar a esas dos pobres chicas, pero era más horrible el tener que estar separados.  
**Mi.** Así estuvimos toda la preparatoria, hasta que finalmente llegó el día de emigrar a la universidad, eso significaba la separación total, pero no pudimos, decidimos asistir a la misma universidad y vivir nuestro amor sin importar las consecuencias.  
**Q.** Y qué pasó?  
**Mi.** Pasó que nuestros padres nos aborrecieron y nos quitaron todo el apoyo económico que nos daban, además las personas comenzaron a juzgarnos sólo por nuestra orientación sexual.  
**C. **Meses después estábamos llenos de deudas porque no podíamos pagar la universidad ni nuestros gastos, llamé a mi padre para pedirle ayuda, él me dijo que lo haría si aceptaba regresar al camino de Dios y casarme con una mujer, estuve punto de hacerlo sólo para pagarle la universidad a Mitchell, pero el amor que sentía por él era mucho más grande que todas las deudas del mundo, así que decidimos dejar la universidad y comenzar a trabajar.  
**Mi.** Renunciamos a nuestra educación universitaria, pero ganamos otra cosa, refrendar nuestro amor y no dejar que nada ni nadie nos separara, luego de algunos años cuando nuestra situación económica mejoró, decidimos que Cameron sería el primero en volver a la universidad, luego de que la terminó empezó a trabajar y ahora fui yo quien regresó a estudiar.  
**C. **Obtuvimos buenos empleos, aunque desafortunadamente siempre fuimos acosados y discriminados por las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, pero como les dije, nuestro amor era tan grande que hicimos caso omiso de las habladurías.  
**Mi.** Años después decidimos irnos a vivir a San Francisco, ya saben ahí la diversidad es amplia y aceptan a las personas como nosotros, luego de trabajar durante muchos años decidimos retirarnos y pasar el resto de nuestra vida en Playa Sayu, una amiga lesbiana nos recomendó el lugar y tenía razón, en cuanto llegamos ya no nos pudimos ir de aquí.  
**Q.** Su historia es hermosa, a pesar de que hubo muchos obstáculos finalmente su amor triunfó,  
**C.** Sí, fuimos bastante afortunados en ese aspecto, tuvimos carencias de otro tipo pero nuestro amor siempre nos dio la fuerza para luchar contra todo y contra todos, sé que muchas historias no tienen un final feliz como el de nosotros, pero lo importante es vivir el amor plenamente el tiempo que dure.**  
S.** Eso es justo lo que pienso.  
**Mi.** Y tú qué piensas Quinn?  
**Q**. Pues... Es la primera vez que estoy con una mujer.  
**C.** Eres bisexual?  
**Q.** Eso creo...  
**Mi.** Acaso jamás estuviste cerca de alguien gay?  
**Q.** Claro que lo he estado, en la universidad conviví con varias personas con esa orientación sexual, además el mejor amigo de mi hermano es gay, su nombre es Blaine.  
**C.** Entonces no tienes ningún prejuicio?  
**Q.** No…  
**Mi.** Eres feliz con Santana?  
**Q.** Mucho (sonriendo)  
**Mi.** Entonces eso es lo único que importa.  
**C.** Bien dicho Mitch.  
**Mi**. Jejeje, les traeré agua fresca, en un rato más empezaremos a comer, ustedes son nuestras invitadas de honor.  
**S. **Muchas gracias.

Mientras comíamos me platicaron la historia del bungaló, dijeron que cuando habían descubierto la playa Carricitos, habían decidido buscar fruta, subieron tanto la colina que dieron con ese lugar el cual tiene una vista maravillosa hacia la playa, movieron cielo, mar y tierra para que el ayuntamiento les vendiera esa extensión de tierra, luego de varios sobornos pudieron comprar el lugar y ahí edificaron su nido de amor, pero cuando ya no pudieron vivir más ahí debido a su edad, decidieron que se lo regalarían a una persona de alma pura, tiempo después Santana se había cruzado en su camino y habían decidido que ese lugar sería para ella, mi novia era muy querida en el pueblo, ellos también coincidieron en que desde el momento en que Santana llegó a vivir a Playa Sayu el pueblo había cobrado una vibra muy especial.

**Mi.** Traeré el postre.  
**S.** Yo le ayudo.  
**Mi**. Jajaja tutéame Santana.  
**S. **Jejeje si perdón.

Cuando Santana y Mitchell fueron a la cocina, Cameron continuó charlado conmigo.

**C.** No te conozco Quinn, pero conozco a Santana y te puedo decir que ella es una persona leal y sobre todo sincera, no sé lo que el destino les tenga deparado, pero déjame darte un consejo... No le huyas al amor, porque aunque no me lo digas, tus ojos hablan por ti y cobran un color especial cada que miras a Santana y esa mirada es de absoluto amor.  
**Q.** Emmm yo... (muy nerviosa)  
**C**. No eres de las personas que están muy acostumbradas a demostrar sus emociones, verdad?  
**Q**. Pues... En mi familia somos así, no nos demostramos el cariño que nos tenemos con frecuencia, excepto mi hermano y yo, nos llevamos dos años y nos adoramos.  
**C.** Dime algo, estarías dispuesta a quedarte en playa Sayu solo por Santana?  
**Q**. Pues... No lo sé, yo tengo mi vida planeada en Chicago, Santana lo sabe...  
**C.** Perdóname por incomodarte, creo que estoy metiendo demasiado mis narices.  
**Q.** Jejeje.  
**Mi.** Volvimos, Cameron preparó un delicioso pastel de zanahoria.  
**S.** Uno de mis favoritos.

Cuando terminamos el postre, charlamos un rato más hasta que nos despedimos porque Santana tenía que ir a su negocio.

**S.** Me ayudas a atenderlo el resto de la tarde?  
**Q**. Jejeje ok.

Cuando llegamos Joe y una chica rubia estaban ahí.

**J.** Vaya! Pensé que nunca vendrías.  
**S.** Lo siento hermanito, fuimos con mis amigos Cameron y Mitchell a comer.  
**J.** Llevaste a Quinn?  
**S.** Obviamente, acércate Q, mira ella es Kitty la esposa de Artie tiene casi 9 meses de embarazo, Kitty ella es Quinn mi novia.  
**J. **Tu novia? Ya es tu novia? (sorprendido)  
**S.** Estás sordo Joe?  
**Ki.** Mucho gusto Quinn, eres hermosa, Santana ya me había contado de ti.  
**Q.** Cosas buenas? Jejeje.  
**Ki. **Muy buenas te lo aseguro.  
**J.** Santana podemos hablar?  
**S.** Joe...  
**J. **Por favor.  
**S. **Ok, me esperas Q?  
**Q.** Claro.

Santana y su hermana fueron a la parte trasera del negocio a hablar.

**Ki. **Así que eres arquitecta y vives en Chicago.  
**Q. **Sí, bueno apenas terminé la universidad y regresaré a vivir a casa de mis padres mientras me independizo, creo que eso será pronto.  
**Ki.** Ohhh, Santana también me dijo que tienes muchas habilidades para la fotografía.  
**Q.** Jejeje bueno, sinceramente eso no lo sé, a ella le parece que soy buena pero no estoy muy segura.  
**Ki.** Si Santana lo dice entonces es verdad, mi bebé nacerá en algunos días, me encantaría que pudieras tomarle algún estudio cuando nazca.  
**Q.** Emmmm encantada, aunque me quedan pocos días en este lugar, pero si tu bebé nace antes de que me vaya con gusto lo haré.  
**Ki. **Gracias.

La ausencia de Santana ya se me hacía demasiada, así que con el pretexto de ir al baño me acerqué a escuchar lo que ella y su hermano charlaban.

**J. **Entiéndeme Santana me preocupas, por eso es que no apoyo tu relación.  
**S.** Pero Joe, recuerda lo que nos prometimos cuando llegaste a vivir a mi casa luego de que papá murió, que tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre, también prometimos apoyarnos en absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con nuestras vidas.  
**J.** Sé lo que prometí, pero me da muchísimo miedo que cuando te tengas que separar de ella sufras tanto como cuando lo hiciste con Brittany.  
**S.** Es distinto, porque sé perfectamente que mi relación con Quinn tiene una fecha de caducidad, en cambio con Brittany pensé que sería eterno y ya ves que no, en cuanto le pedí matrimonio el amor que decía sentir por mí se esfumó, porque bien sabes que ella me reprochó mucho cuando le dije todos los planes que tenía con ella para el futuro, a veces pienso que sólo los tomó como un pretexto para deshacerse de mí.  
**J.** Pero ya estás enamorada de Quinn, así que no creo que vayas a quedarte tan campante luego de que ella se tenga que ir, Santana te lo suplico termina tu relación con esa chica antes de que te enamores más.  
**S.** Hermano, por favor confía en mí, decidí tomar el riesgo y me está encantando estar a su lado, la amo y lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de los días que le quedan aquí a su lado.  
**J. **Ay Santana...  
**S. **Eres mi única familia y sabes que me encantaría tener tu apoyo, Quinn es una chica sensacional por favor date la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más y verás que te estoy diciendo la verdad, la amo mucho Joe.  
**J.** Está bien... Tienes mi total apoyo como siempre.  
**S.** Gracias hermanito (abrazándolo)

Antes de que volvieran, me apresuré para regresar con Kitty antes que ellos.

**J.** Kitty vámonos, Santana y su novia se quedarán el resto de la tarde en el negocio.  
**Ki**. Perfecto... Espero que Artie ya se haya despertado.  
**J.** Jejeje lo dudo, nos vemos más tarde San, recuerda que tenemos que ir a la plaza a hacer el show.  
**S.** Lo recuerdo no te preocupes.  
**J. **Bye cuñada.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras.

**Q**. Bye Joe.  
**Ki.** Nos vemos chicas.  
**S.** Cuida al sobrino.  
**Ki.** Lo haré.

Los chicos salieron.

**Q.** Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano. (mueca)  
**S.** Eso piensas? No te preocupes por supuesto que le caes bien solamente está preocupado por mí.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** Cuando Brittany no aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio y terminó nuestro noviazgo, estuve sumida en una depresión por algunas semanas, él no quiere verme otra vez así.  
**Q**. Santana yo no quiero hacerte daño.  
**S.** Lo sé...  
**Q**. Hace rato mientras tú y el señor Mitchell fueron por el postre, el señor Cameron y yo hablamos sobre nuestra relación, él me dijo cosas que me dejaron bastante abrumada, la verdad es que siento que estoy viviendo esto contigo muy deprisa y no sé qué vaya pasar el día que me tenga que ir definitivamente de aquí, ahora que lo dices, creo que sí tengo mucho miedo de hacerte daño.

Santana tomó una gran respiración y poco a poco fue soltando el aire.

**S.** Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, creo que yo te estoy empujando a hacer cosas que no te agradan del todo, escucha (besando mi frente) Lo último que quiero en esta vida es que te sientas abrumada o con miedo con respecto a nosotras, como te lo dije anoche, creo que vivo con demasiada prisa o no sé, tomo decisiones que a otras personas les parecen raras, creo que soy bastante egoísta cuando las hago, pero ya no lo haré o al menos lo intentaré, Quinn, olvida lo que te pedí anoche, tú viniste a esta playa a divertirte y relajarte y no a atormentarte con una loca como yo jajajaja, eres libre.  
**Q.** Cómo? (impactada)  
**S.** Lo que escuchaste...  
**Q**. Pero...  
**S.** Sabes? Me encantan las mujeres, pero acabo de descubrir que odio enamorarme de ellas (sonrisa triste) Te acompaño a tu hotel, cerraré un rato el negocio, espero que Joe no me mate jejeje.

Un nudo en la garganta me impidió decir algo, estaba como fuera de mí, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde Santana me pidió ser su novia y ya había roto conmigo.

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a mi hotel ya no hubo abrazos, ni me tomó de la mano e íbamos en un completo silencio, tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Ya en el hotel...

**S.** Llegamos.  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S.** Bueno, me tengo que ir... Perdóname si?

Perdonarla por qué? Ella no me había hecho nada malo, no pude contestarle y solo sonreí.

**S.** Espero poder despedirme de ti antes de que te vayas.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Emmm luego nos vemos, ya sabes yo siempre ando por aquí. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** Lo sé.

Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue, quería detenerla pero no pude, porque mis ganas de llorar eran más fuertes en ese momento, así que corrí a mi habitación, por fortuna Rachel no se encontraba ahí, así que me puse a llorar como una bebita, me dolía horrible que Santana hubiera roto conmigo, yo quería estar con ella, realmente quería estarlo y odiaba que mis miedos hubiesen sido más fuertes que lo que sentía por la chica de piel canela.

Más tarde Rachel regresó.

**R.** Hola Q, estuvimos toda la tarde en la playa… Y Santana?  
**Q**. Ella... (soltando el aire) Está trabajando.  
**R.** Ahora comprendo el por qué no está pegada a ti como sanguijuela jajaja.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**R. **Dios Quinn! Te aseguro que no han pasado ni dos horas desde que te separaste de ella y mira cómo estás, jejeje cada día me sorprendes más, pero pensándolo bien es tan romántico que te hayas entusiasmado tanto con una chica en un viaje que solamente era para relajarnos... Ah por cierto...

Rachel abrió un cajón donde guardábamos nuestra ropa.

**R**. Se me hizo muy raro que no hayas comentado nada acerca de esto, mira me la encontré cerca de la puerta de nuestra habitación el día que tú y Santana discutieron, se te cayó y tú ni cuenta te diste.

Rachel me entregó la pulsera que Santana había hecho para mí, en cuanto la tuve en mis manos tuve una epifanía y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**Q.** Gracias Rachel, muchas gracias por guardarla, voy a ducharme veré a Santana en la plaza.  
**R.** Podemos acompañarte?  
**Q.** Claro, todos vamos a ir a ver a mi novia bailar. (enorme sonrisa)  
**R.** Jejeje ok.

Cuando estuvimos listos para salir y luego de colocarme nuevamente la pulsera que la chica de piel canela me regaló, salimos en su búsqueda, no tardamos absolutamente nada en encontrarla, se encontraba con sus amigos en el centro de la plaza haciendo uno de sus shows.

**T.** Wooow ella baila fenomenal.  
**Q.** Lo sé. (enorme sonrisa)

Santana de inmediato notó mi presencia y me brindó una sonrisa triste, en cuanto terminó su número decidí hacer lo que mi corazón me dictaba, así que la tomé de la mano y la llevé a unos metros de ahí.

**Q.** San... (muy nerviosa)

Me acerqué a ella, tomé con mis manos su rostro y le di un perfecto y delicioso beso apasionado, ella se tensó al principio, pero luego se relajó y me lo correspondió, estuvimos así hasta que el aire nos hizo falta y tuvimos que separarnos.

**S. **Quinn... No entiendo (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Yo quiero estar contigo, tienes razón ya no me voy a preocupar por lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro, quiero vivir mi presente a tu lado y nada más, por favor dime que seguimos siendo novias.  
**S.** Estás segura Quinn?  
**Q**. Sí, créeme que no tengo miedo de estar a tu lado, ni tampoco estoy abrumada.  
**S.** Oh... Mi amor (besándome)

Cuando ese beso terminó.

**Q**. Entonces seguimos juntas?  
**S.** Claro que sí.  
**Q.** Me haces muy feliz San.  
**S. **Y tú a mi preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**P.** No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, así que ahora están oficialmente juntas?  
**S.** Puck... No molestes. (arrugando la nariz)  
**P.** Santana ella te va a dejar y tú te quedarás aquí sola.  
**S.** Eso no es algo que te incumba.  
**P. **Por supuesto que me incumbe, yo te amo y lo sabes, puedo ser el papá de tus hijos, podemos crear nuevamente a un ser perfecto como Silas, sólo es cuestión de que tú me aceptes de nuevo y seremos felices para siempre.  
**S.** Sabes muy bien que eso no va a pasar jamás porque no se puede.  
**P.** Podemos buscar opciones... Siempre las hay.  
**S.** Claro que las hay, pero yo no regresaría contigo sólo para tener hijos, hace tiempo que acepté mi realidad, además no te amo Puck, entiéndelo por favor.  
**P.** Eso jamás, tu eres mía y no permitiré que te alejen de mí.  
**Q.** Escúchame muy bien bastardo, cuando tuviste la oportunidad de estar con Santana tú mismo lo echaste todo a perder, ahora ya no quiere estar contigo porque me ama a mí, es tan difícil entenderlo? Deja de humillarte, entiéndelo Santana y yo estamos juntas y tú no tienes lugar en su corazón, sales sobrando.  
**P. **Esto no se va a quedar así Santana, te lo juro.

Puck enfurecido se alejó del lugar.

**S. **Su actitud me está cansando, ya no lo soporto.  
**Q.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S. **Ahora sí lo voy a correr de mi casa.  
**Q.** San nena... Por qué Puck mencionó eso de buscar opciones para ser padres?  
**S.** Mmmm ay Quinn... (soltando el aire)  
**Q.** Me estoy entrometiendo demasiado?  
**S.** No, te lo diré... Él lo mencionó porque yo ya no puedo ser madre, el destino decidió que jamás podré tener esa dicha.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se hizo pedacitos...

* * *

_**Entonces qué les pareció?**_

_**Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, espero que lleguen jejeje.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	8. Día 10

**_Para quienes les gusta esta historia, aquí les dejo una pequeña actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Día 10.**

_**Continuación día 10.**_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón se hizo cachitos... Así que la tomé entre mis brazos para darle un cálido abrazo y tratar de confortarla, entonces sentí que mi hombro se humedecía, era claro que ella estaba llorando, la abracé más fuerte.

**Q.** Lo siento tanto Santana.  
**S. **Gracias, a pesar de que he tratado de superarlo, a veces me sigue doliendo.  
**Q**. Quieres hablar de ello?  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q**. Soy tu novia, quiero que me tengas confianza.  
**S.** Está bien.  
**Q**. Vamos a la playa?  
**S.** Sí, vamos.

Me despedí de los chicos, Santana lo hizo de su hermano, él estaba muy preocupado por ver a la chica de piel canela en ese estado, no quería dejarla ir a la playa pero finalmente tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes.

De camino a la playa continué abrazando mi novia, luego fuimos al lugar donde nos reconciliamos la primera vez y nos sentamos a platicar.  
**  
****Q**. Entonces quieres hablarlo?  
**S.** Sí... La historia es muy larga pero te la contaré.

Y mientras me la contaba le tomé las manos para acariciarlas con mis pulgares.

**S.** Luego de la muerte de mi hijo, me llené de un gran resentimiento contra mis padres y Puck, pero seguí mi noviazgo con él sólo para seguir estando en la cima de la popularidad de la preparatoria ya que mi padre me regresó a la escuela, cuando mi adolescencia comenzó siempre estuve peleando prácticamente todos los días con mi padre, porque me exigía aplicar para las universidades más importantes del país ya que quería que estudiara medicina, como él y mamá, pero yo me rehusé porque ya tenía planeado lo que sería mi futuro, le dije que me inscribiría en una escuela de artes porque quería ser una cantante profesional, entonces sucedió el accidente de mi padre y falleció, y fue cuando todo lo que había planeado me resultó ser bastante banal y lo deseché, por eso decidí estudiar para ser maestra de jardín de niños.  
No te voy a mentir Quinn, cuando llegué a California, fui a muchas fiestas, tuve excesos, me acosté con algunos chicos, seis meses después descubrí que estaba embarazada de uno con el que había estado saliendo algunas semanas, él dijo que no era su hijo y dejó de salir conmigo, pero a mí no me importó, para muchos chicas hubiera sido una pesadilla el estar embarazadas en esas circunstancias, pero para mí era una segunda oportunidad para ser madre y estaba feliz, le llamé a mi hermano para confesárselo y él estuvo conmigo durante ese tiempo… Una mañana me desperté para ir a mi primera clase cuando noté que estaba sangrando, apenas había empezado mi cuarto mes de embarazo y estaba aterrada, le llamé a mi hermano y fuimos al hospital, era un aborto espontáneo, no podía creer que una vez más me estuviera pasando algo así, y entonces fue cuando el médico me explicó sobre mi enfermedad.

Santana tomó una gran respiración y fue soltando el aire poco a poco.

**S.** Tengo una enfermedad y al parecer la heredé de mi madre, por eso después de mí, ella decidió no volverse a embarazar, se llama insuficiencia cervical, no sabía que la padecía, todo se agravó con el nacimiento de Silas, ya sabes que empecé con mi trabajo de parto cuando apenas tenía 24 semanas de gestación, pero los médicos que me atendieron en Columbus jamás me lo dijeron, esta enfermedad hace que mi cuello uterino se dilate prematuramente sin síntomas, por eso el trabajo de parto de Silas empezó mucho antes.  
Cuando me lo dijeron yo no les creí porque no podía estar enferma, yo tenía que volver a ser madre tenía que experimentar lo que era eso... Me dijeron que teniendo ciertos cuidados durante el embarazo podría llegar a término, también me sugirieron no volverme a embarazar en mínimo un año, pero mi terquedad fue más grande y no hice caso de nada de lo que me dijeron, seis meses después estaba nuevamente embarazada de un chico que ni recuerdo quién era, la historia se repitió, a los tres meses tuve otro aborto espontáneo, los médicos me dijeron que no podía seguir maltratando así a mi útero y que era preferible que no me volviera a embarazar jamás o de lo contrario mi vida correría peligro, fue entonces cuando realmente todo se aclaró en mi mente, dejé los excesos y estuve en tratamiento algunos meses, mi ginecóloga me sugirió congelar mis óvulos sanos para en un futuro poder fecundarlos vía inseminación artificial y luego rentar un vientre donde el embrión pudiera crecer, así que lo hice, porque ya no quería pasar nuevamente por una situación tan traumática como la que es perder a un bebé, gracias a la fortuna que me dejó mi padre, tuve acceso a todo el procedimiento.  
**Q.** Entonces tienes tus óvulos congelados?  
**S.** Sí, están en un banco en Los Ángeles.  
**Q**. Así que Puck tenía razón al decirte que había opciones.  
**S.** Tal vez las haya, pero para mí no.  
**Q**. No entiendo.  
**S.** Luego de pasar por todo ese proceso y cuando estaba mejor, conocí a Brittany en la biblioteca de la universidad, a pesar de que ya tenía casi dos años estudiando jamás la había visto, y en ese momento me di cuenta de quién era yo, pensé que era bisexual, pero luego comprendí que no, inconscientemente sólo usé a los hombres para quedar embarazada, pero con Brittany... con Brittany era amor puro y sincero, fue como conocer a mi alma gemela, pero todo eso fue un espejismo... Nuestra relación duró aproximadamente dos años, a pocas semanas de que termináramos la universidad le conté de mis planes a futuro con ella y le pedí matrimonio, me rechazó y me dijo que jamás sería utilizada como una incubadora humana, que si el único motivo por el que le pedía que fuera mi esposa era ese, entonces entre ella y yo no podía haber nada más, terminó nuestro noviazgo y jamás volví a saber de ella, fue entonces cuando mi hermano y sus amigos decidieron traerme a este lugar para que me distrajera y tratar de olvidarme de todo... Y desde entonces nos quedamos a vivir aquí.  
**Q.** Ella no quiso tener a tus bebés...  
**S.** No, porque no me amaba como yo lo pensaba...Y la verdad es que no creo poder tener las suficientes agallas para rentar el vientre de una extraña, es el motivo por el cual jamás podré ser madre.  
**Q**. Yo... Yo sin duda alguna llevaría a tus bebés Santana. (sonriéndole)

Mi novia me dio una sonrisa triste.

**S.** No me tengas lástima.  
**Q.** Jamás provocarías ese sentimiento en mí Santana, soy sincera en lo que te dije.  
**S. **Pero te vas a ir...  
**Q.** Tú podrías venir conmigo.  
**S. **No lo sé... No sé si algún día esté preparada para volver al mundo real.  
**Q.** Entonces este no es un mundo real?  
**S. **Desde el primer día que te vi empieza a ser nuevamente real, te amo Quinn.

Sonreí y me acerqué para chocar mis labios con los de ella, era un beso lleno de absoluto amor.

**Q.** Tienes razón, desde que te vi también este mundo comienza a verse mucho más real que antes.  
**S.** Eso es muy interesante.  
**Q**. Jejeje ven aquí.

Nos estuvimos besando por lo que parecieron horas, lo único que quería hacer es que olvidara por un momento su tragedia, quería hacerla sentir amada aunque no podía decírselo aún porque seguía sin tener las suficientes agallas.

**S.** Quiero que pases la noche conmigo en mi casa.  
**Q.** De acuerdo vamos para allá, le llamaré a Rachel para avisarle que no llegaré a dormir.  
**S. **Perfecto.

Antes de llegar a su casa pasamos por un mini súper para comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer nuestra cena.

**S.** Qué se te antoja mi amor?  
**Q.** Pues… Un sandwich de pechuga de pavo?  
**S. **Ahhh sí, tengo pan del que hornea Carole, me quedará delicioso.  
**Q.** Jejeje que rico.

En casa de Santana, su perro nos recibió muy contento.

**S. **Jejejeje tranquilo Silas.  
**Q.** Hey Silas, cómo estás?

El perro no dejaba de ladrar y mover su cola, estaba muy feliz de ver a Santana y parecía que también lo estaba al verme a mí.

**S.** Lo dejaré salir un rato, todas las noches lo hago.  
**Q.** No se pierde?  
**S.** Este amiguito conoce el pueblo mucho mejor que nosotros, no te preocupes en unas dos horas regresará.  
**Q.** Ok... Te ayudo en algo?  
**S.** Pica la lechuga.  
**Q.** Ok, pero dame un beso.  
**S**. Claro que sí preciosa de ojos bellos. (besándome)  
**Q**. Y tu hermano?  
**S.** Se suponía que hoy iría con ellos a nuestra presentación en el bar, supongo que regresarán cuando terminen.  
**Q**. Mmmm olvidé por completo a Puck (mueca)  
**S.** No te preocupes por él.  
**Q**. Te ayudo con la pechuga?  
**S.** Jejeje mas tarde en la alcoba...**  
****Q**. Jajajaja tonta... La pechuga de pavo!  
**S.** Ahhh eso... Ok te pasaré los ingredientes... No sabía que te gustará cocinar Q.  
**Q**. Sólo hago en ocasiones muy especiales como esta.  
**S.** Ohhh que rico (besándome)**  
****Q**. Sí, muy rico (besándola)

Nos sincronizamos muy bien para preparar nuestra cena, Santana abrió un vino tinto riquísimo.

Mientras cenábamos.

**S.** Así que básicamente eres la consentida de tu casa?  
**Q**. Jajaja pues... Tal vez, aunque sólo en unas cosas porque soy la menor, pero definitivamente el orgullo de mis padres es mi hermano Sam, es como una versión joven de mi padre, el que preservará el futuro del linaje Fabray, yo intentaré por lo menos tener algo de renombre para la compañía de papá.  
**S.** Mmm a ver si lo comprendo bien... Entonces estudiaste arquitectura para ser como tu hermano?  
**Q.** Ehhhh mmm?  
**S. **Mejor dicho... Para que tus padres notaran que también puedes llevar tu apellido a lo más alto?  
**Q.** Yo... No! A mí me gusta la arquitectura.  
**S.** Y entonces por qué disfrutas tanto tomar fotografías? Sinceramente no creo que sea un hobby nada más.  
**Q.** No me confundas Santana. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Mi amor, yo no te quiero confundir, por el contrario quiero que tengas muy claro lo que quieres para ser feliz, qué es lo que realmente te apasiona? Hacer un montón de planos sobre construcciones que se quedarán para la posteridad, o tomar un montón de fotografías sobre paisajes que también se van a quedar para la posteridad?  
**Q.** Pues... Yo tengo mi futuro planeado.  
**S. **Jejejeje yo también tenía mi futuro planeado, sería la cantante más famoso del país, que digo del país del mundo… Pero ahora el hecho de que 15 chiquitos sepan mi nombre es lo que realmente me hace feliz... Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que lo que quieres hacer, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para comenzarlo.  
**Q.** Mmm mejor abrázame si? Además quedamos en no hablar sobre el futuro.  
**S.** Tienes razón mi amor, tienes mucha razón. (abrazándome)  
**Q**. Eres hermosa Santana... Tan perfecta.  
**S.** No soy perfecta.  
**Q.** Ante mis ojos lo eres mi... Mi cielo. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Jejeje palabras cariñosas, ya vamos avanzando (besándome)  
**Q.** Vamos a tu habitación y trae el vino.  
**S.** Ok.

En su habitación…

**Q.** Me gusta tu decoración, aunque es muy parecida al resto de la casa, tiene tu toque femenino.  
**S. **Siempre he sido bastante femenina, a pesar de que soy lesbiana.  
**Q.** En serio crees en los estereotipos de la sociedad?  
**S.** Jajajaja claro que no, aunque a decir verdad antes si los creía, pero ahora que estoy en este lado, sé que son estupideces.  
**Q.** Lo son.  
**S. **Tu piel ha adquirido un color bastante interesante mi amor.  
**Q.** Luego de 10 días en esta maravillosa playa, tendría que broncearme no lo crees?  
**S.** Te hace ver más sexy, te dicho que tienes un cuerpo espectacular?  
**Q.** Sí... Pero me encanta que me lo sigas diciendo.  
**S.** Me gusta tu cuello (chupándolo) El rico hueso de tu clavícula (lamiéndolo) tus hombros (besándolos)  
**Q**. Woooow que rico.  
**S.** Tú estás muy rica. (sonriendo)

Compartimos muchos besos apasionados y caricia, comenzamos a quitarnos nuestras prendas de vestir, hasta que estábamos solamente en ropa interior.

**Q.** Insisto... Eres hermosa, sigo sin poder creer que me hayas gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q**. Es que... Jamás me lo imaginé.  
**S.** Es el destino Quinnie, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Lo sé...

Luego de haber tenido que recordar esa parte tan dolorosa de su pasado, quería demostrarle a Santana lo mucho que me importaba, así que decidí ser yo quien llevara el control esa noche.

La fui llevando al borde de la cama para luego caer en ella, ya que yo estaba en la cima, comencé a besar cada rincón de piel expuesta, mis besos húmedos le agradaban ya que su piel estaba muy erizada, la volteé un poco de lado para poder desabrocharle su sostén, bajé los cordones por sus hombros hasta que por fin lo deseché al piso, sus pezones se pusieron erectos, los acaricié delicadamente con las yemas de mis dedos, me encantaba sentir esa protuberancia entre ellos, luego amasé una y otra vez sus enormes y preciosos senos.

**Q.** Me gustan...  
**S.** Haz con ellos lo que se te antoje.

Y lo hice, llevé mi boca y labios alrededor de ellos, los besé, chupé, continué acariciándolos, le puse especial atención a sus pezones con mi lengua y mis labios, ella se retorcía ante mis toques.

**S.** Dónde mmmm aprendiste esto?  
**Q**. Tú me lo enseñaste hermosa.  
**S.** Soy buena maestra.  
**Q**. Lo eres.

Continué con mis besos húmedos hasta llegar a su vientre, sentí un dejo de tristeza al saber que ahí jamás podría estar un bebé otra vez ya que la vida de Santana correría peligro, ella no merecía eso, porque ella era un hermoso y perfecto ser humano.

Besé y pasé mi lengua muchas veces sobre esa parte específica de su cuerpo quería hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien, llegué hasta su tanga y con mis pulgares la fui bajando poco a poco hasta dejar descubierto lo que tanto quería ver.

De inmediato le quité esa prenda y fui besando cada una de sus piernas lentamente hasta llegar a su centro perfectamente depilado.

**Q.** Abre las piernas mi cielo.  
**S**. Impaciente?  
**Q**. Como no tienes idea.

Santana abrió sus piernas revelándome sus delicados y mojados pliegues, pasé mis dedos a través de ellos empapándolos con sus deliciosos jugos.

**Q**. Estás tan mojada, hueles delicioso.  
**S.** Haz algo ya no aguanto mi amor.

Sonreí diabólicamente llevé mis labios y mi lengua a su palpitante clítoris, con el primer toque que le di, ella arqueó su espalda, los gemidos y jadeos comenzaron, ella estaba disfrutando del sexo oral que yo le estaba practicando.

Mis labios atraparon sus labios vaginales resbaladizos varias veces, se sentía muy bien tenerlos entre mi boca, no me cansaba de eso, ni de ese sabor.

**S**. Quinn uugghhh.

Decidí comenzar a penetrarla lentamente con mi dedo medio, de inmediato entró por completo y sentí que sus paredes se extendían cuando lo metía, el movimiento de mi muñeca era lento pero por el ceño fruncido de Santana sabía que ella quería más, así que introduje mi dedo Índice también y los movimientos ahora los hice más fuertes.

**S**. Dios síiiiiiii.

Toda la vida Rachel y yo a través de los libros quisimos saber dónde se encontraba el punto G de la mujer, varias ilustraciones lo mostraba y decía cómo estimularlo, así que decidí poner en práctica eso y comenzar a buscarlo en Santana.

Cada que mis dos estaban en el interior de mi novia, los curveaba un poco para tratar de estimular sus paredes vaginales.

Santana tenía un grito ahogado en su boca, en cada embestida ella arqueaba su espalda, estaba disfrutando la manera en que yo le hacía el amor.

**S.** Dios! Síiiii, justo ahí Quinn, no pares, no pares!

A pesar de que mi muñeca comenzaba a acalambrarse, decidí continuar con los movimientos más fuertes, metía y sacaba mis dedos y al mismo tiempo con mi pulgar estimulaba su clítoris, ella estaba sumamente empapada, su lubricante escurría a través de mis dedos, hasta que finalmente ella liberó un gran orgasmo.

**S.** Quinn! Ahhhhhhhhh!

El ver la manera en que Santana estaba sintiendo su orgasmo era un espectáculo hermoso que mis ojos tenían el privilegio de ver, esperé a que bajara de su placer y luego saqué mis dedos de su interior para llevarlos a mi boca y chuparlos hasta dejarlos sin gota de lubricante.

**S**. Eso fue jodidamente sexy, bésame mi amor.

Y lo hice, la besé para que pudiera probarse a sí misma en mis labios.

**S**. Quinn! Woooow Quinn!  
**Q**. Jejeje te gustó?  
**S.** Me fascinó.  
**Q**. Te quiero Santana...  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Sí... Mucho.  
**S.** Se siente muy bien el saberlo.  
**Q**. Me encantas.  
**S.** Y tú a mí, ahora... Es mi turno.  
**Q.** Mmmm delicioso.

La manera en que me devolvió el favor es muy difícil de explicarlo, porque ella prácticamente me hizo desmayarme de placer, Santana me dejaba claro cada vez más que era una diosa en la cama.

Luego de otra ronda, estamos a punto de dormirnos, pero yo no podía dejarla de besar, así que me puse nuevamente en la cima para poderla mirar frente a frente.

**Q.** Tienes los ojos marrones más expresivos que he visto, ellos me dicen si estás triste, feliz, enfadada o cachonda.  
**S.** Jajajaja en serio? Y ahorita que te dicen?  
**Q.** Que necesitas dormir.  
**S. **Jejeje te dicen la verdad.  
**Q.** Ok vamos a dormir, solo déjame escuchar tu corazón, me encanta sentir tus latidos cuando estás junto a mí.  
**S. **Tú eres la causa de que lata así, lo haces muy feliz, muy pero muy feliz.  
**Q.** Pues me encanta que sea feliz.

Nos quedamos en esa posición buen rato hasta que de pronto…

**P.** Santana tu luz está prendida y... (abriendo la puerta) Malditas putas!

Un muy, pero muy enfadado Puck, estaba frente a la puerta de Santana viéndonos con profundo odio.

**S**. Vete, cierra la puerta!  
**P.** Cómo te atreves a revolcarte con ésta extraña?  
**S**. Lárgate de aquí!  
**P**. Ahora vas a saber quién soy yo maldita rubia!

Puckerman se abalanzó hacia nosotras, yo quería correr, pero estaba completamente desnuda ya que solamente las sábanas nos cubrían, Santana rápidamente salió de debajo de mí para interponerse en su camino.

**S.** Si la tocas te juro que te mato!  
**P. **Por qué? Tú me perteneces, eres mía, ella solamente está jugando contigo, qué no lo ves? Solamente eres una aventura de verano para ella!  
**S**. La amo Noah, entiéndelo.  
**P**. Amarla? Pero tienes muy pocos días de conocerla, no puedes amarla, a mí me conoces desde que éramos niños, tu amor verdadero soy yo! (gritando muy fuerte)  
**S**. No Puck, yo te quise mucho pero todo terminó cuando Silas murió.  
**P.** Ella es mujer yo soy hombre, yo tengo lo que necesitas para sentir placer!  
**S.** Yo no necesito de un pene para sentir placer, ni tampoco de un tipo tan machista como tú para ser feliz, entiéndelo ella es el amor de mi vida.  
**P. **Maldita puta!

Puck aventó a Santana hasta que cayó en el piso, entonces el tipo subió a la cama y fue directo hacia mí para conectar su puño sobre mi rostro.

**S.** Nooooo!

Fue el dolor físico más horrible que había sentido en mi vida, comencé a ver todo borroso sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero alcancé a ver cómo Santana quebró un florero sobre la cabeza del idiota ese.

**S**. A mi mujer nadie la toca!

Luché para no desmayarme, y finalmente lo conseguí, pude ver cómo el tipo se paró de la cama para ir tras Santana.

**Q.** Corre San!

Y fue lo que ella hizo, como pude salí de la cama para ir tras ellos, necesitaba defender a mi novia de las garras de ese cavernícola.

A pesar de que su cabeza sangraba, el maldito la tenía sujeta del cuello contra la pared y la estaba abofeteando, ella no dejaba de implorarle que la dejara en paz.

**P.** Te haré normal otra vez, pondré nuevamente un bebé en ti y volverás conmigo quieras o no!

El imbécil comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, yo me fui con todas mis fuerzas sobre él para pegarle y arañarlo, pero el puñetazo me había dejado muy débil y mis golpes no eran tan fuertes como yo quería, entonces escuché los ladridos de Silas, corrí hacia la puerta y lo dejé entrar, el perro corrió hacia Puckerman y lo atacó con una gran mordida sobre su pierna, por fortuna al mismo tiempo llegó Joe quien estaba muy impactado al ver la escena.

**Q.** Ayúdanos por favor. (gritando)

Mi cuñado corrió hacia donde estaba Santana con Puckerman y Silas mordiéndolo, tomó al chico de la camisa para arrojarlo al suelo, ahí lo pateó varias veces y lo golpeó hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente.

**S.** Sácalo de aquí hermano.

Joe le hizo caso a Santana y arrastró al chico de la cresta hasta la puerta.

**S.** Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, si te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia, a mi hermano, a mi perro o a mí, te juro que hablaré al ejército para que vengan por ti y te arresten por desertor.  
**J.** No te vuelvas a acercarte a ellas o te irá muy mal, no solo tú sabes defensa personal.

Puck salió de la casa muy lastimado, yo seguía muy nerviosa y asustada, corrí hacia Santana.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Sí mi amor... Dios... Tu labio.  
**Q**. No importa.

De pronto sentí que algo me cubría, era una sábana que Joe nos colocó a ambas.

**J.** Vayan a la habitación, en un momento iré a curarlas.  
**S.** Gracias, ven aquí Silas, eres un perro muy valiente.

Acariciamos al perro y luego nos fuimos a la habitación de Santana.

**Q**. Me asusté mucho.  
**S.** Yo también, jamás había visto a Noah de esa manera, parecía que estaba poseído.

Nos pusimos la ropa y luego Joe entró con el botiquín para curar nuestras heridas.

**J. **Ese mal nacido reventó tu labio... Mañana deberíamos de ir a la clínica que está en el pueblo para que te revisen.  
**Q.** No hace falta, estoy bien.  
**S. **Hiciste muy buen trabajo con Quinn hermanito, lo llevas en la sangre.  
**J.** Lo crees?  
**S.** Sí.  
**J.** Acércate, deja veo tus heridas.  
**S. **Estoy bien.  
**J.** No seas testaruda y acércate.  
**S.** Está bien, está bien.

Luego de que Joe terminara de curarnos y de revisar el perro, los tres decidimos echar todas las pertenencias de Puck a la calle, cuando acabamos Santana y yo regresamos a su habitación.

**Q**. San y si quedaste embarazada de él la vez que se acostaron?  
**S.** No, te dije que eso no pasaría, mi útero es débil, además tomé una pastilla del día siguiente, no quise arriesgarme a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.  
**Q**. Ohhh... Diablos, el idiota de Puckerman arruinó el momento.  
**S.** No amor, nadie podrá arruinar los momentos en que tú y yo estemos juntas, mira a pesar de que nos golpeó estamos aquí juntas, el idiota no se salió con la suya de separarnos.**  
****Q**. Tienes razón... Aunque tengo miedo de que te vuelva a hacer daño.  
**S.** No lo hará, es muy cobarde, no pondrá en juego su preciada libertad.  
**Q**. Eso espero.  
**S.** Tranquila mi amor (besándome)  
**Q**. Auch!  
**S.** Oops lo siento bebé.  
**Q**. Cielos...  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Ese idiota y tu hermano me vieron completamente desnuda, que vergüenza. (cubriendo mi rostro)  
**S.** Jajajajaja te seguro que mi hermano con el susto ni se fijó.  
**Q**. Eso espero.  
**S.** Pero si lo hizo, creo que tendré que sacarle los ojos porque a mi mujer solamente yo la veo desnuda.  
**Q**. Jajaja te adoro San (abrazándola)  
**S.** Uyyy seguimos progresando con las muestras de cariño, le diré a Puckerman que me venga a golpear más seguido.  
**Q**. No digas tonterías (puchero)  
**S.** Solo estoy bromeando mi cielo, te amo. (besándome)  
**Q**. No vuelvas a decir algo así.  
**S.** Ok, te lo prometo, no lo haré.  
**Q.** San... Joe es doctor o algo así? Me pareció que sabía muy bien lo que hacía con nosotras.  
**S.** Su sueño siempre fue ser doctor, papá lo instruyó mucho en eso, le enseñó varias cosas, pero cuando decidimos quedarnos a vivir aquí dejó la universidad, le he pedido un montón de veces que regrese pero es muy testarudo creo que hasta más que yo, es algo que le heredamos a papá, el caso es que no me quiere dejar sola, finalmente yo soy su única familia.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**S. **Sé que le apasiona la medicina y que tarde o temprano él regresará a la universidad, su destino es ser un médico tan importante como mi padre.  
**Q.** Tiene potencial.  
**S. **Mucho... Vamos a dormir.  
**Q.** No sé si pueda... Sigo muy nerviosa.  
**S.** Yo te protegeré Quinn, esta noche velaré tu sueño.  
**Q**. Ok.

Mi décimo día en Playa Sayu terminó de una manera muy inesperada, pero al estar entre los brazos de mi novia realmente me sentí protegida y amada, una vez más los latidos de su corazón me relajaron y pude dormir esa noche como un bebé.

* * *

_**En efecto esta historia es narrada por Quinn, sé que hay algunos misterios pero como ya lo han visto, se están aclarando poco a poco.**_

_**Si la enfermedad de Santana no es 100% exacta, lo siento, no soy médico jejejej pero hagan de cuenta que todo es real.**_

_**Sugerencias? Comentarios?**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por mis errores.**_

_**Mi hermana adoptiva está en un mini hiatus... me bloqueé con la historia jejeje ooops.**_

_**Qué tal les va de Quinntana week? Yo apenas estoy leyendo algunas de las historias que están publicando.**_

_**No permitamos que los fics de Quinntana mueran!**_


	9. Día 11

**_Uno más..._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Día 11.**

Los rayos del sol daban exactamente sobre mi rostro, eso me hizo despertar, traté de moverme y entonces me di cuenta que estaba sumamente adolorida por la pelea de la noche anterior, mi labio me dolía bastante, pero en cuanto vi a Santana justo a mi lado todo ese dolor desapareció, ella se veía tan hermosa, a pesar de que tenía moretones en sus mejillas, se veía espectacular mientras dormía, así que no pude dejar de mirarla.

**S.** Deberías de tomarme una fotografía, duraría más.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ya tengo muchas fotos de tu hermoso rostro… Qué bueno que despertaste…  
**S.** Mmmm sí, y es maravilloso poder hacerlo otra vez a tu lado.  
**Q**. Lo sé mi cielo (abrazándola) me gustaría poder hacerlo todos los días.  
**S.** A mí también… Dios, tu labio amaneció bastante hinchado, te duele?  
**Q.** Dame un beso para averiguarlo.

Entonces me besó lo más delicadamente posible.

**Q.** No duele tanto como creí. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Qué bueno mi amor.**  
****Q.** Tienes moretones en tus mejillas.  
**S. **Mmmm me imagino, afortunadamente Silas y Joe llegaron antes de que ese maldito nos hiciera más daño.  
**Q.** Te das cuenta Santana? Ese idiota trató de violarte.  
**S.** Lo sé. (mueca)  
**Q**. Deberías llamar al ejército para que vengan por él.  
**S.** Como te lo dije ayer, Puck valora demasiado su libertad así que no creo que la ponga en riesgo, no te preocupes por él, ya no se nos volverá a acercar.  
**Q.** Eso espero.  
**S.** Vamos a darnos una ducha, si?**  
****Q**. Sí... (sonriendo)

Me hubiese encantado tener sexo en su baño, pero la verdad es que me sentí un poco cohibida al saber que su hermano se encontraba en la casa, quedamos de ir más tarde a su bungaló en la playa.

**J.** Buenos días chicas, cómo se sienten?  
**S.** Como si me hubieran dado una paliza jajajaja.  
**J. **Santana, tú y tu humor negro. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Lo siento hermano, así soy yo.  
**J.** Ya lo creo, dejen las reviso.  
**S.** Yo estoy bien, revisa a Q.  
**J.** A ver... Afortunadamente no necesitaste sutura, esto en algunos días sanará por completo.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**J.** Acércate Santana.  
**S.** Ya te dije que estoy bien.  
**J.** Que te acerques.  
**S.** Ok, ok.

La relación que tenían Santana y su hermano era muy linda, de alguna manera me recordó un poco a la que yo tenía con Sam, la diferencia era que desde que él se había a estudiar a Yale nos distanciamos bastante a pesar de que coincidimos en su último año en la universidad cuando yo iniciaba mi primero.

**S.** Te dije que no tenía nada, los golpes de ese idiota no me hicieron ni un rasguño.  
**J.** Mmmm, claro ningún rasguño, sólo un montón de moretones (negando con la cabeza)... Bueno qué les parece si preparamos algo para desayunar?  
**Q.** Excelente.

Entre los tres hicimos el desayuno, cada quien le puso su toque especial y la verdad es que fue muy delicioso, más tarde Joe se fue directamente a abrir el local y Santana me acompañó a mi hotel, cuando salimos de su casa notamos que las pertenencias de Puck ya no estaban, no sabíamos si él las había recogido o alguien más se las había llevado.

El camino hacia mi hotel fue maravilloso, justo como me gustaba, íbamos abrazándonos, besándonos y tomadas de la mano, yo estaba viviendo como un sueño, era la primera vez que me sentía tan bien y tan amada en una relación.

**S.** Q, cambio de planes, se me ocurrió algo.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Por qué no invitamos a tus amigos y a mi hermano a ir a nuestra playa a acampar? Podremos llevar comida, bebida, nos la pasaríamos genial te lo aseguro.

"Nuestra playa" ella había dicho nuestra playa y eso hizo que me temblaran las piernas, me había platicado que muy pocas personas conocían ese lugar y el hecho de que ya lo nombrara como mío me hizo sentir muy especial, además el hecho de que quisiera compartirlo con mis mejores amigos era más que perfecto, ella era perfecta, ella era lo que siempre soñé de un chico, extraño muy extraño pero la verdad es que un chico ni siquiera le llegarían a los talones a Santana.

**S.** Crees que acepten?  
**Q**. Playa, campamento, comida y bebidas... Por supuesto que aceptarán, ni siquiera lo pensarán.  
**S.** Jejeje entonces vamos a decirles.  
**Q**. Te quiero San.  
**S.** Te amo preciosa de ojos bellos (besándome)

Entramos a mi habitación, Rachel acababa de salir de la ducha, casi se le salen los ojos cuando nos vio a los rostros.

**R.** Santo Dios, pero qué les pasó? (boca muy abierta)  
**Q.** Ehhh pues... (incómoda)  
**S.** Estuvimos en una pelea.  
**R.** Ya lo creo, pero por qué o qué?  
**S.** El idiota de Puck se puso bastante impertinente y las cosas no terminaron muy bien.  
**R.** Acaso ese chico las golpeó?  
**S.** Sí.  
**R.** Tenía muy claro que ese tipo tenía muy mala vibra, pero jamás creí que fuera capaz de hacerles esto, no entiendo por qué lo hizo.  
**Q.** Está demasiado celoso de mi relación con Santana, no aprueba que ella me ame y descargó su rabia y frustración en nuestros rostros.  
**R.** Qué cobarde! Llamaron a la policía?  
**S.** No.  
**R.** Quéeeee? Acaso están locas? Debieron haberlo hecho, ese infeliz las pudo haber matado, cómo saben que no les volverá a hacer daño?  
**S.** No lo hará, yo cuidaré de Quinnie te lo prometo.  
**R.** Pues esta vez no la cuidaste muy bien...  
**Q.** Rachel!  
**R.** Perdóname Quinn pero solamente estoy diciendo la verdad, está bien que en este viaje ustedes dos hayan establecido esta conexión que las ha unido tanto, pero si eso resulta con consecuencias desagradables para ti y que atenten contra tu integridad, entonces no me parece que sea una relación muy sana. (cruzando sus brazos)  
**Q.** Pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo es mi relación con Santana, tal vez a ti te parezca una simple conexión pero para ella y para mí es mucho más que eso.

Estaba tan enojada con mi amiga en ese momento que realmente no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero esas palabras fueron tan sinceras que no me arrepentí de decirlas, cuando volteé a ver a Santana ella estaba con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

**R.** Ok, tienes razón, no sé cómo es tu relación con Santana, pero entiéndeme me preocupas, eres mi amiga desde hace cinco años y jamás te había visto con la cara morada.  
**S.** Escúchame Rachel, comprendo perfectamente el que te sientas tan angustiada por la integridad de Quinn, pero quiero decirte algo con total sinceridad, amo a tu amiga, la amo de una manera que ni siquiera sabía que pudiera existir, el amor que siento por ella es tan único y tan perfecto que jamás me imaginé sentirlo de esa manera, por lo mismo quiero asegurarte y darte mi palabra de que la voy proteger estos cinco días que le quedan en la playa.

Y entonces la realidad me encaró, con tantas cosas que habían pasado con Santana, nuestro coqueteo, nuestra discusión, nuestra reconciliación, nuestra primera vez, el que me pidiera que fuera su novia, nuestro rompimiento, nuestro regreso, la confesión de su pasado y lo que sucedió con Puck me habían hecho olvidarme de mi situación en esa playa, ni siquiera recordaba que sólo me quedaban cinco días a su lado, eso me dejó sin palabras.

**R.** Gracias por comprenderme Santana, estoy segura de que lo que me dijiste es la verdad, sé que la amas y que la vas a proteger, pero si ese chico se les vuelve a acercar yo no duraré en hablarle a la policía.  
**S. **Está bien.  
**R. **Q, te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálida.  
**Q. **Sí-i estoy bien.  
**S.** Rachel llámale a Mike y a Tina para que vengan a la habitación, Quinn y yo planeamos algo para esta tarde.  
**R.** Ok.

Mientras Rachel hacía la llamada, Santana tomó mi mano y la acarició con su pulgar.

**S.** Qué pasa mi amor?  
**Q**. Nada... Solo abrázame si?  
**S.** Claro nena. (abrazándome)

Estoy segura que casi la asfixié cuando la abracé, la apreté tanto contra mí porque no quería soltarla, tenía muchas ganas de llorar al saber que me quedaban tan poquitos días a su lado.

**S.** Estás bien bebé?  
**Q**. Sí... Cuando siento los latidos de tu corazón me siento muy bien.  
**R.** Listo, vienen para acá.

Cuando Mike y Tina entraron a mi habitación se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los golpes en nuestros rostros, tuvimos que darles también a ellos una larga explicación de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

**M**. Maldito perro infeliz, quisiera tenerlo frente a mí para darle su merecido, sólo un tipo muy cobarde podría golpear a una mujer, que se ponga con alguien de su tamaño.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Mike, el hermano de Santana lo hizo, aunque lo veas así de delgado, golpea bastante fuerte, lo dejó en muy mal estado, además el perrito de Santana también contribuyó con la venganza al darle una muy buena mordida en su pierna.  
**T.** Cielos... Ese chico sí que se veía rudo, pero pensé que era porque había estado en el ejército, jamás me imaginé que estuviera loco.  
**S. **La verdad es que también a mí me sorprendió muchísimo su comportamiento, yo sabía que tenía mal genio y era descortés pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a golpearme de esa manera.  
**Q.** Y eso que te dice que te ama, imagínate si no lo hiciera. (mueca)  
**S.** Pfff que horror... Pero bueno hay que olvidarnos de eso, les mandamos llamar porque queremos invitarlos a un lugar muy especial para Quinn y para mí.

Santana les platicó todo el plan, ellos encantados y muy emocionados aceptaron de inmediato.

**M**. Entonces necesitaremos tiendas de campaña.  
**S. **Por eso no se preocupen, en casa tenemos algunas, lo que ahorita necesitamos básicamente son víveres, hay que comprar comida y bebidas.  
**T.** Entonces vamos a comprarlos.  
**S.** Ah, y no se les olvide llevarse alguna manta por si en la noche tienen frío.  
**R.** Qué bueno que me lo recordaste, yo soy muy friolenta.  
**M**. Perfecto pasaremos por ustedes a tu casa Santana.  
**S. **Muy bien.

Entonces Santana y yo fuimos a la salida del hotel.

**S. **Tengo que ir a contarle del plan a mi hermano y encargarle el negocio a Kitty y a Artie, además les tengo que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche.  
**Q.** Está bien San.  
**S.** Amor, no me asustes, dime qué te pasa? De pronto tu estado de ánimo cambió por completo.  
**Q**. De verdad no me pasa nada, es solo que… Qué te parece si lo hablamos en la tarde, pero no te preocupes ok? Sabes que te quiero mucho y que soy muy feliz contigo.  
**S.** Jejeje ok más tarde hablamos... Te voy a extrañar estas pocas horas que estemos separadas.  
**Q.** Yo también, pero luego no nos separaremos, OK?  
**S. **Ok, te amo Q…

Nos dimos un tierno beso de despedida, cada vez sentía algo más fuerte por ella.

De regreso a mi habitación…

**R.** Discúlpame si te molestaron mis comentarios de hace rato.  
**T.** Ahora que salió de tu enorme boca Rachel Berry?**  
****R.** Pues...  
**Q.** Rachel solamente me dijo que está preocupada por los golpes que ese tipo nos dio a Santana y mí, ella piensa que la relación con mi novia puede traerme graves problemas.  
**T.** Mmmm bueno, la verdad es que tu relación con Santana ha sido más rápida que la fugaz relación de Rachel con aquel chico que resultó ser gay.  
**R.** No era gay!  
**T.** Sí claro, como sea, a lo que me refiero es que así como Rachel, tú también de inmediato te sentiste atraída por una desconocida, la diferencia está en que tú ya llevas bastante días con ella, en cambio Rachel… En fin, el punto es que creo que las cosas entre tú y ella han ido exageradamente rápidas no lo crees?  
**Q.** Es que así tienen que ser, dense cuenta que estas vacaciones solamente duran 15 días de los cuales estamos viviendo el día 11, por qué me piden que vaya más despacio cuando lo único que no tengo es tiempo?  
**R.** Quinn estás enamorada de Santana?  
**Q.** No-o...  
**T.** No? Quinn si no estuvieras enamorada de ella no estarías tan angustiada como lo estás ahora por el paso tan rápido de los días, somos tus amigas y debes de tenernos confianza no lo crees?**  
****Q**. Claro que les tengo confianza, es sólo que… Jamás me imaginé que el venir a este lugar implicaría enamorarme de una chica en cuanto la viera, sí la amo y la amo demasiado pero tengo muchísimo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar el día que me tenga que ir, no la quiero dejar, pero tampoco me puedo quedar y lo saben.**  
****R.** Entonces pídele que se vaya contigo, si está tan enamorada de ti como lo dice, no va a dudar ni un segundo en ir contigo a Chicago.  
**Q.** El otro día me dio a entender que aún no está preparada para salir de este lugar.  
**T. **Diablos... Esto es tan parecido a Romeo y Julieta, con la diferencia de que aquí lo que a ustedes les impide amarse son las ciudades en donde viven, sólo espero que su amor no termine como esa historia.  
**R. **Ay no digas tonterías Tina.  
**T. **Tienes razón me hace falta alcohol, en fin, acaso ya le dijiste a Santana lo que sientes por ella?  
**Q.** No... No me he atrevido porque tengo miedo, no quiero hacerle daño, ella ya ha pasado por bastantes sufrimientos.  
**R.** Pero el amor no tiene por qué hacerle daño a nadie, al contrario, la harás muy feliz.  
**Q**. No quiero hacerle daño cuando me tenga que ir de aquí.  
**T.** Siento mucho decírtelo Quinnie, pero se lo harás porque conociéndote, no creo que renuncies a tu perfecto futuro para quedarte en esta playa hippie el resto de tu vida.  
**Q**. Qué voy a hacer? (puchero)  
**R.** Por lo pronto vamos al centro del pueblo a comprar las cosas que necesitamos, antes de que Mike venga a presionarnos.  
**T.** Sí, eso te va distraer un poco.  
**Q.** Eso espero... De verdad chicas no me quiero separar de ella. (puchero)  
**T.** Entonces vas a tener que tomar una decisión pero ya.  
**Q.** Odio mi vida (puchero)  
**R. **No Q, no la odies, yo daría lo que fuera por estar enamorada como tú, eres muy afortunada de que seas correspondida.

Rachel tenía razón, no todas las personas tienen la fortuna de ser amadas por la persona que les había robado el corazón, eso cambió de inmediato mi ánimo, Santana me amaba y yo a ella y se lo tenía que decir cuanto antes.

Luego de comprar infinidad de cosas, de casi vaciar el refrigerador del mini súper, fuimos en busca de Santana y mi cuñado a su casa.

**S.** Hey. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Hola (sonriendo)  
**S. **Te extrañé.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.  
**R.** Ya basta de coqueteos par de tortolitas, vamos a subir las cosas de Santana y Joe para por fin irnos a la playa, ya tengo hambre.  
**S.** Espero que no les moleste, pero llevaré a mi perro a la playa.  
**R.** Claro que no nos molesta, este amiguito se portó muy valiente anoche para defenderlas. (acariciándolo)  
**M**. Pensé que le tenías miedo...  
**R.** Ya no, ahora me agrada, verdad Silas?

El perro muy contento ladró de la emoción.

**R.** Ahhhh auxilio, auxilio!  
**T.** Tranquila, te agradeció los cariños sólo eso.  
**R.** Ah bueno, pensé que me mordería.  
**M**. Jajaja Rachel eres un lío.  
**R.** Mmmm.

Subimos las cosas de mi novia y de mi cuñado, Santana le indicó el camino a Mike y entonces llegamos justo al punto donde tendríamos que bajarnos del auto.

**R.** Vamos a caminar? Otra vez? Noooo. (enorme puchero)  
**M.** El día que no te quejes de algo, será 1. Porque estás muda o 2. Porque estás muerta.  
**R**. Qué simpático, muero de la risa ja, ja, jaaaaa. (mueca)  
**S.** Jajajaja ustedes son muy divertidos, tienes unos amigos geniales mi amor.  
**Q.** Sí, los mejores.

Comenzamos a bajar por el sendero, a pesar de que Santana les dio infinidad de instrucciones antes de comenzar a caminar, Rachel como siempre no hizo caso y en la primera bajada cayó de sentón.

**M**. Lo ves? Eso te pasa por no hacerle caso a Santana, ella nos dio las instrucciones porque conoce perfectamente el camino, solamente a ti se te ocurre bajarlo casi corriendo.  
**R.** Pero si ni iba corriendo, está demasiado empinada la bajada no pude detenerme. (llorando)  
**J.** Déjame revisarte, te duele algo?  
**R**. El trasero (puchero)  
**J.** Eeeemmm te lo reviso? (sonrojado)  
**Q**. Mi cuñado es doctor.  
**J.** No lo soy Quinn.  
**Q**. Bueno casi.  
**R.** Pues...  
**T.** Te seguro que no hay mucho que revisar ahí Joe.  
**Q**. Jajajajaj.  
**R.** Las odio.

Y mágicamente el dolor desapareció, Rachel continuó caminando como si nada.

**R.** Falta mucho? Ya me cansé, además vengo cargando muchas cosas. (mueca)  
**M.** Todos venimos cargando muchas cosas.  
**R.** Pero yo soy pequeñita.  
**S.** Como un hobbit...  
**Todos.** Jajajajaja.  
**S.** Ay... Perdón Rachel. (avergonzada)  
**R.** Ya encontraré la manera de vengarme, ya lo verán. (entrecerrando los ojos)  
**Q.** Jejeje ese apodo le quedó a la perfección.  
**S.** Me salió sin pensarlo, lo siento.  
**Q.** Tranquila, Rachel no se lo tomará tan a pecho, te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Ojalá.

Y finalmente llegamos a la playa, mis amigos estaban boquiabiertos de ver la majestuosidad del lugar.

**T. **Woooow es la playa más hermosa que he visto de todas las playas en Playa Sayu... Jajaja parece un trabalenguas.  
**M.** No puedo creer que no conociera este lugar, si a Playa Sayu la conozco casi como a la palma de mi mano.  
**S.** Es por el camino, la mayoría se van por un sendero distinto y terminan en otra de las playas, pero yo conozco desde hace tiempo este camino que trae a este lugar que básicamente aun es virgen.  
**R.** Ayyy ya quiero meterme al mar.  
**T.** Yo también.  
**J. **Sé que tienen muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero ahorita necesitamos comenzar a armar las tiendas de campaña, luego nos divertiremos muchísimo, el día aún es bastante largo.  
**M**. Joe tiene razón, no se hagan tontas chicas nos tienen que ayudar.**  
****R**. No es justo.  
**S**. Trajimos tres tiendas, Quinn y yo vamos a armar una.

Y comenzamos a armarla, Silas se fue a inspeccionar el lugar.

**Q**. Sabes hacer esto? Nena yo no tengo ni idea.  
**S.** Jejejeje claro que sé, en serio Quinn, creo que te faltan muchas cosas por hacer y vivir.  
**Q**. Gracias por recordarme que soy una inútil (indignada)  
**S.** No te enojes mi amor (abrazándome) fue solo una broma.  
**Q**. Está bien, te perdonaré solamente si me das un beso.  
**S.** Entonces tal vez quiero que me perdones muchas veces porque te llenaré de besos.

Llevé mis brazos al cuello de Santana para rodearlo y entonces comenzamos una rica sesión de besos.

**M**. Hey ustedes dos, más acción y menos besuqueo, terminen de armar su tienda.  
**Q.** Jajaja ya vamos.

No había un solo día en que Santana no me sorprendiera, ella tenía habilidad para muchísimas cosas, tal vez el armar una tienda de campaña no era la gran cosa, pero ella lo hacía verse tan fácil.

**S.** Listo.  
**Q**. Les ganaste a los chicos.  
**S.** Eso parece.  
**M**. Ya?  
**S. **Ya, te ayudo?  
**M.** No gracias ya casi terminamos.  
**T.** Ay Mike claro que no, ni siquiera sabes cómo fijar la tienda de campaña sobre la arena.  
**M**. No encuentro las partes.  
**S. **Se llaman piquetas o estacas y están justo a un lado de tu pie izquierdo.  
**T.** Mike acepta la ayuda de Santana, nosotros no tenemos ni idea de cómo armar una cosa de estas.  
**M.** Ok, ok.

Mike se tuvo que tragar su orgullo para que mi novia lo ayudara.

**J.** Hey Mike vamos a pescar, cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde encontraremos peces.  
**M**. Súper.  
**J. **Silas, vamos!  
**R.** Gracias al cielo traje mi propia comida, qué horror comer pescado.  
**Q.** Rachel es vegetariana.  
**S. **Uhhh qué lástima, mi hermano prepara un pescado asado riquísimo, pero bueno los demás nos deleitaremos con ese manjar.  
**R. **Mmmm.  
**T. **Vamos a nadar Rachel.  
**R. **Hasta que escucho algo agradable.  
**S. **Quinnie, vamos a buscar algo de hojas y leña seca para hacer una fogata.  
**Q.** Sí, vamos.

Pero cuando nos adentramos al bosque tropical, mi novia tenía otras intenciones.

**S.** Quinn...

Me arrinconó en una de las palmeras que estaban por ahí y me empezó a besar desesperadamente, yo no puse resistencia alguna.

**S**. Te amo... Me tienes loca, te deseo tanto mi amor.  
**Q**. Espera mmmm San...  
**S.** Déjame hacerte sexo oral.  
**Q**. Pero si alguien nos sorprende?  
**S.** Nadie viene por aquí, y la verdad es que necesito probarte ya.  
**Q**. Lo siento, pero creo que tendrás que esperar un poco, no me siento nada cómoda estando aquí.  
**S.** Mmmm ok (decepcionada) Vamos por la leña.  
**Q.** San no te enojes.  
**S. **No me enojo, yo contigo jamás me podría enojar (picoteando mis labios)**  
****Q**. Te quiero.  
**S.** Lo sé.

Luego de recoger algo de leña regresamos a la playa, entonces Santana empezó quitarse su short y su blusa para quedar en bikini, su cuerpo era perfecto, no me cansaba de mirarlo, ese abdomen marcado, ese trasero, esas tetas.

**S.** Me pones bloqueador solar?  
**Q**. Ok...

Su piel era tan suave...

**S**. Voy a tomar el sol.  
**Q**. Está bien nena.

Tendió su toalla sobre la arena, luego se acostó sobre ella bocabajo no sin antes desabrocharse el sostén del bikini.

**R.** Hey Q, ven a nadar.  
**Q.** Ya voy... San ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** Ok.

En el mar…

**R.** Pensé que vendría Santana.  
**Q**. Está tomando el sol, creo que se enojó conmigo.  
**R.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque no quise hacerlo mientras fuimos a buscar leña.  
**R. **Jajajaja ustedes dos cogen como conejos.  
**Q. **Calla.  
**R.** Quinn si crees que ella está enojada contigo, entonces qué haces aquí conmigo? Ve al lado de tu novia y llénala de besos.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.

Corriendo me acerqué a donde estaba Santana, entonces comencé a besar su espalda.

**S. **Mmmm qué bien se siente.  
**Q**. Qué significa tu tatuaje?  
**S.** Es un homenaje para mi hijo, para los otros dos pequeñitos que no pudieron nacer y para mi padre... A pesar de que él no se portó muy bien conmigo, finalmente era mi padre y lo quería.  
**Q**. Este tatuaje es perfecto para ti, creo que a nadie más se le vería tan bien como a ti.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**Q**. San... Quiero decirte algo.  
**S.** Dímelo.  
**Q**. Pues...

Entonces Santana se volteó para darme la cara.

**Q.** En 4 días y medio me voy.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q**. Qué va a pasar con nosotras?  
**S.** Qué quieres que pase?  
**Q**. No me contestes con otra pregunta (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Mmmm, te diré lo que va pasar con nosotras, en cuatro días y medio te vas, irás a casa de tus padres, comenzarás a trabajar en la compañía de tu papá, en unos meses tal vez te dejen a cargo de una obra grande, en unos años serás una arquitecta muy reconocida, te comprometerás con un chico rico de tu clase y tendrás unos tres hijos, yo me quedaré aquí, Kurt y yo inauguraremos nuestro jardín de niños, los pequeñitos del pueblo asistirán a clases y como cada verano venderé mis artesanías y bailaré por las calles del pueblo hasta hacerme vieja. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** Vaya, tienes un futuro muy bien planeado.  
**S.** Claro que no, bien sabes que yo ni siquiera pienso en el futuro, pero tú me preguntaste algo y te di la respuesta que querías escuchar, así que simplemente lo dije y ya.  
**Q.** Ah, genial gracias por ser sarcástica.  
**S. **Mmmm, no lo puedo evitar, a veces mi antigua manera de ser se manifiesta lo quiera o no.  
**Q.** Bien... Entonces que así sea el futuro.

Bastante indignada y con ganas de llorar comencé a caminar para alejarme de ahí.

**S.** Quinn... Quinn... Quinn!  
**Q**. Qué?!  
**S.** Por qué te enojas? De verdad no lo entiendo, desde un principio las dos sabíamos que esta relación tiene una fecha de caducidad.  
**Q**. Pero tus palabras me hacen sentir como si no te importara el que me fuera.  
**S**. Claro que me importa y me duele como no tienes idea pero no puedo hacer nada para impedir que te vayas, o si? A ver dime, estarías dispuesta a renunciar a todo tu brillante futuro por quedarte aquí en Playa Sayu conmigo?

No contesté nada.

**S.** Lo ves?**  
****Q.** Por qué tengo que ser yo quien renuncie a mi sueños para quedarme contigo y no eres tú quien renuncie a los tuyos para irte conmigo?  
**S. **Ya te lo dije, no estoy preparada para volver a una vida de ciudad grande.  
**Q.** Entonces esta relación está destinada para terminar en cuatro días y medio?  
**S.** Eso parece.  
**Q**. Mmmm, necesito estar sola.  
**S.** Q...

Y caminé y caminé y caminé hasta llegar a aquellas rocas que Santana me había mostrado, ahí me hundí en mis pensamientos.

**Q**. No quiero dejarla, no creo poder vivir sin ella a mi lado, qué voy a hacer?

Regresé al campamento cuando los chicos ya habían prendido la fogata para comenzar a asar el pescado fresco que habían capturado.

**T.** Todo bien Q?  
**Q.** Sí, sólo necesitaba caminar un rato.  
**R. **Más de lo que ya habíamos caminado?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Quieres una cerveza mi amor?  
**Q**. Ok.

La comida fue muy agradable, mis amigos eran tan divertidos cuando estaban algo ebrios, Joe se desinhibió más y conversó amenamente con todos.

**T. **Jajaja Rach, ni a Silas le gusta tu desagradable comida.**  
R. **Pero si es riquísima… Ni el perro me comprende.**  
J. **Santana, trajiste la comida de Silas?**  
S. **Sí está en mi mochila.**  
J. **Esto si te gustará amigo…

Silas movía la cola con gran emoción.  
**  
S.** Mi amor, quieres más pescado y ensalada?  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Otra cerveza?  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Te gusta cómo lo preparó mi hermano?  
**Q.** Claro…  
**S.** Diablos Q, de haber sabido que ibas estar con esa actitud mejor ni te invito. (gritando)

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, Santana jamás me había gritado de esa manera yo solamente quería llorar.

**S.** Ahora vuelvo chicos voy al baño.  
**R.** Pero aquí no hay baño (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Claro que hay, hay muchísimos lugares donde ir al baño.  
**R.** Perdón.

Santana se alejó y su perro la siguió.

**J. **Pasó algo entre ustedes?  
**Q.** No...  
**J. **Conozco muy bien a mi hermana, y sé que algo pasó entre ustedes, si te interesa tanto como lo dices entonces ve a buscarla y discúlpate con ella.  
**Q.** Pero yo no le hice nada.  
**J. **Ok, entonces deja que se le pase el coraje y ya.

Más tarde Santana y Silas regresaron.

**S. **Mike pásame una cerveza por favor, hoy el sol está riquísimo, el día es precioso, estamos aquí todos juntos y creo que es un buen motivo para celebrar no lo creen?  
**T. **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Santana.  
**M.** Pues salud.

Y la Santana ebria que vi aquella noche en el centro del pueblo se estaba comenzando a manifestar esa tarde y no me estaba gustando nada verla así.

**S**. Joe toca la guitarra, vamos a bailar algo.  
**J.** Jejeje ok.  
**R**. Ahhh yo bailo contigo Santana.  
**S.** Súper.

Y comenzaron a bailar…  
**  
****M.** Eso es bailar?, No chicas esto es bailar.

Mike era un gran bailarín y les comenzó a mostrar unos pasos bastante difíciles.

**T.** Eso Mike, demuéstrales cómo se hace.  
**R.** Ven Q.  
**Q.** Sí.

Me puse a bailar con ellos, pero no lo estaba disfrutando nada.

**S.** Baila conmigo.  
**Q.** Bueno.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie bella.  
**Q.** No te parece que estás tomando demás?  
**S. **No.

Y todos continuaron con su fiesta de alcohol hasta que el atardecer llegó.

**M.** Hay que echarle más leña al fuego, está a punto de oscurecer.  
**T.** Quinn toma una foto del atardecer… Es hermoso.  
**S.** En este lugar siempre se ve particularmente precioso.  
**R.** Sí y luego nos tomamos una foto grupal.  
**Q.** Excelente idea.

Pero no solo fue una foto, fueron muchísimas, por fortuna traía como 5 memorias, así que no había problema.

**R.** Joe acompáñame con una canción.  
**M**. Vas a cantar? Noooo.  
**T.** Jajaja no seas malo Mike, Rachel canta padrísimo.  
**S.** Ah si? Quiero escucharlo.

No sentamos alrededor de la fogata, el hermano de Santana empezó a tocar una canción romántica con la guitarra y Rachel lo acompañó con la voz.

**Q**. San... Por qué estás tan ebria? No me gusta.  
**S.** Pues a mí sí me gusta, además no estoy taaan ebria.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Relájate Quinnie, vamos a pasarla bien, es padrísimo que estemos todos juntos.  
**Q.** Entonces ya no tomes cerveza.  
**S.** Ok, ok.  
**Q**. Ven acá.

Necesitaba besarla y lo hice, adoraba sentir sus labios en los míos.

**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te adoro.  
**S.** Tus bellos ojos se ven espectaculares en este momento.  
**Q.** Se ven así porque te están mirando a ti.  
**S. **Jejejej eres una aduladora.  
**Q.** No lo soy...

Continuamos con nuestros besos hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

**S.** Tenían razón Rachel cantas muy bien, antes de que se vayan deberíamos de hacer algún dueto en el bar no lo crees?  
**R.** Esa es una excelente idea.  
**J. **Santana, esta tarde me recuerda mucho a la boda de Kitty y Artie.  
**S.** Es cierto hermanito.  
**T.** Entonces su boda fue en la playa?  
**J. **Sí, se casaron bajo un ritual de los nativos de Playa Sayu, fue una ceremonia realmente hermosa.  
**S.** Cierto, además muy romántica, en ese ritual las parejas se juran amor eterno más allá de la muerte.  
**R.** Woooow eso sí que es muy romántico.  
**J.** Brindemos por ese gran recuerdo.  
**S.** Síiii.  
**Q**. San, me prometiste ya no tomar.  
**S.** Solo una y ya  
**Q**. Ok haz lo que quieras.

Me puse de pie y fui directamente al mar, estaba muy enojada con mi novia, ella fue detrás de mí.

**S.** Hey Q, tranquilízate.  
**Q**. San, no me gusta cuando tomas tanto, recién te conocí, un día en la noche te vi en este estado y fue una imagen muy desagradable, tú eres hermosa y eres una chica increíble, no te digo que no tomes, a mí también me gusta el alcohol, pero llegar hasta estas instancias no creo que sea bueno para ti.  
**S.** Sólo tenía ganas de celebrar y pasarla bien, eso es todo, relájate no es para tanto.  
**Q.** Sólo lo haces para no enfrentar tus problemas.  
**S.** Perdón?  
**Q**. Estás tomando así para no enfrentar el hecho de que en pocos días nos vamos a separar para siempre.  
**S.** Eso lo sabía de antemano, así que no estoy tomando por eso.  
**Q**. Lo haces, no sé por qué no lo aceptas, dime qué vamos a hacer ahora que se terminan mis vacaciones?  
**S.** Quédate aquí.  
**Q.** No puedo...  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Q.** Ven a Chicago conmigo.  
**S. **Mi amor, tengo un compromiso con los niños de este pueblo, no me puedo ir por lo menos lo que resta del año, además tengo que estar presente en el nacimiento del bebé de mis amigos, le prometí a Kitty estar con ella y Artie en el parto.  
**Q.** Maldita sea... Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas?  
**S.** Bebé... Los dos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos al aceptar esta relación.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero no soporto la idea de tener que separarme de ti, te amo como no tienes idea y no quiero dejarte.  
**S. **Qué dijiste?  
**Q.** Que no quiero dejarte.  
**S. **No, eso no, lo anterior, sé que estoy ebria pero no tanto como para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decir.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Me dijiste que me amas... Dijiste "te amo como no tienes idea"  
**Q.** Lo dije?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Q.** Oh por dios lo dije!  
**S. **No es verdad? (cara de decepción)**  
****Q.** Santana, cómo no va a ser verdad, qué no te das cuenta? Esta desesperación que siento por tener que dejarte no es normal, te amo tanto que duele. (llorando)  
**S.** Mi amor... Mi Quinn.

Santana tomó mi rostro con sus manos, había lágrimas en sus ojos, las pude ver antes de que comenzara a besarme tan tiernamente y abrazarme muy fuerte.

Cuando el beso terminó…

**S.** Te amo Quinn Fabray.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana López.  
**S. **Estoy tan enamorada de ti, que en este momento sería capaz de pedirte que te casaras conmigo, en un ritual como en el que se casaron mis amigos  
**Q.** Pídemelo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Pídeme que me case contigo, podemos hacerlo aquí en esta playa.  
**S. **Amor...  
**Q.** Pídemelo.  
**S. **Quieres ser mi esposa Quinn?  
**Q.** Sí, sí quiero ser tu esposa mi vida.  
**S.** Dios, como te amo!  
**Q.** Te amo más mi amor.  
**S. **Tenemos que decírselos a los chicos.  
**Q.** Sí, vamos.

Muy emocionadas, tomadas de la mano fuimos corriendo hacia la fogata donde se encontraban.

**R**. Qué enormes sonrisas, por lo visto todo está bien entre ustedes dos.  
**Q.** Súper bien...  
**S.** Les tenemos una gran noticia.  
**J. **De qué se trata?  
**Q y S**. Nos vamos a casar!  
**R,T,M,J.** Quéeeee?  
**Q.** Sí, en un ritual en esta playa.  
**R**. Pero... Quinn! (boca abierta)  
**T.** Wooow. (muy emocionada)  
**J. **Santana... (preocupado)  
**S. **Ella me ama Joe, me lo acaba de decir.  
**J.** En serio? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q**. Sí Joe, amo a tu hermana con todo mi corazón.  
**M.** Vaya!  
**J.** Si ya lo decidieron, entonces tenemos que planear la boda.  
**R**. Cuándo se van a casar?  
**S.** Pues... Pasado mañana.  
**Q.** Sí, me parece genial, pasado mañana Santana y yo nos vamos a casar.  
**M**. Hay que celebrar este compromiso chicos, por las futuras Fabray-López o López-Fabray?  
**Q.** López-Fabray. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S**. Jejeje te amo (besándome)  
**Q**. Te amo más.  
**R.** Estoy sin palabras, pero si eso las hace feliz entonces no hay más que hablar, brindemos.

Y el brindis se extendió bastantes horas, estuvimos cantando, bailando y tomando hasta prácticamente terminarnos toda la cantidad de cervezas que habíamos llevado, Santana y yo nos estuvimos besando toda la noche.

**R**. Ustedes son malas, se besan frente a mí sin pudor, estoy muy ebria y caliente por su culpa, no puedo tener sexo con Mike, tampoco lo puedo tener con Santana, así que... Joe quieres acostarte conmigo?  
**J.** Qué? No sé... No tengo condones. (nervioso)  
**M.** Ahh por eso no te preocupes hermano, yo traigo bastantes, quieres uno?  
**J.** Pues... (mirando a Santana)  
**S.** Diviértete un rato hermanito y demuéstrale a Rachel de qué estamos hechos los López. (sonriendo)  
**J.** Dame uno Mike.  
**R.** Solo uno? Dale por lo menos 3!  
**M.** Jajajaja ok.

Rachel y Joe se fueron muy apresurados a una de las casas de campaña, Mike y Tina fueron a caminar un rato por la playa.

**S.** Mañana tenemos que ir a la playa principal para comprarnos los vestidos de boda.  
**Q.** Sí mi amor... Qué emoción.  
**S.** Ven, vamos a nuestra tienda de campaña, quiero hacerte el amor, me encanta tener sexo prematrimonial contigo.  
**Q**. Jejejeje eres tan sexy bebé, vamos ya.

El día número 11 había sido un parteaguas en mi estancia en Playa Sayu, por fin había tenido el valor de decirle a Santana lo que sentía por ella, además había hecho una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida y estaba muy emocionada por ello, me iba a casar con la mujer que tanto amaba. 

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_

_**JKR8. Espero que en este capítulo haya quedado resuelta tu duda... spoiler para ti, en esta historia no aparece Brittany, solo es parte del pasado de Santana.**_

_**Debido a la cantidad de comentarios, actualización de "Ella solo se fue" para domingo o lunes.**_


	10. Día 12

**Capítulo 10. Día 12.  
**  
_**Día 12.  
**_  
Esa noche tuvimos sexo muy torpe debido a nuestro estado de ebriedad, pero logramos satisfacernos mutuamente en varias ocasiones.

Por la mañana los ladridos del perro de Santana nos despertaron.

**Q. **Amor dile a Silas que se calle.  
**S**. Creo que ha de tener hambre, mmmm me duele la cabeza.  
**Q**. Dónde está mi ropa?  
**S.** Ya te la quieres poner?  
**Q. **Jejeje tienes alguna idea mejor?  
**S.** Mmmm por supuesto que la tengo. (sonriendo)

Santana se me acercó para besarme apasionadamente, entonces sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo sin cesar.

**Q.** Mmmm amor.  
**S. **Te deseo tanto...  
**Q.** Chúpamela.  
**S. **Abre tus piernas para mí.**  
****Q.** Mmmm jejejeje así? (coqueteando)  
**S. **Ay dios qué rico...**  
****Q.** Jejejeje.

Santana le dio ligeros lengüetazos a mi vagina y eso se estaba sintiendo muy bien, ya que de inmediato logró que me mojara, pero de pronto fuimos interrumpidas por los gritos de Rachel.

**R.** Dios mío! Dios Mío!

**Q.** Qué pasará?  
**S.** No le hagas caso, ya sabemos que tu amiga está loca.  
**Q**. Vamos a salir.  
**S.** Pero Quinn (puchero)**  
****Q**. Más tarde podemos continuar.  
**S.** Ya que. (mueca)

Rápido nos vestimos y cuando salimos, nos encontramos a Rachel envuelta en una toalla y llorando sin parar.  
**  
****Q.** Qué pasa?  
**R.** Joe abusó de mí! (sollozando)  
**J.** Claro que noooo.  
**R.** Me desperté totalmente desnuda a su lado, él tampoco tenía ropa y había un condón usado entre nosotros. (mueca)  
**J.** 3 condones usados.**  
****R.** Noooooo.  
**Q.** Rachel, tranquilízate, anoche tú le pediste a mi cuñado que tuviera sexo contigo.  
**R.** Quéeeee? Por supuesto que no, yo no sería capaz de eso. (indignada)  
**T.** Qué pasa, por qué tantos gritos?  
**S. **Rachel cree que mi hermano se aprovechó de ella cuando tuvieron sexo.  
**T.** Ay amiga, pero si tú prácticamente le rogaste a Joe que se acostara contigo.  
**R.** Qué?  
**Q. **Yo no mentí.  
**R.** Pero, pero... Cielo santo, que vergüenza.  
**T.** Pero vergüenza por qué? Te querías divertir y encontraste con quien, además no creo que haya sido tan desagradable.  
**R.** Pues...  
**J. **Yo no sería capaz de aprovecharme de ti Rachel, lo que hicimos fue consensual, te lo aseguro.  
**S. **Eso es verdad, además mi hermano es un caballero.  
**R.** Lo siento... (avergonzada)  
**J. **No te preocupes Rachel, comprendo que te hayas asustado cuando despertaste, pero déjame decirte que anoche me la pasé muy bien. (sonriendo)  
**R.** Gracias (sonrojada) ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también jejejeje.  
**Q.** Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado creo que deberíamos de regresar al pueblo porque no soporto mi cabeza gracias a tus gritos Rachel.  
**M**. Me siento mal...  
**S. **Anoche bebimos lo de todo un mes.  
**J. **Eso es verdad.  
**S. **Hay que levantar el campamento y regresar al pueblo, mi hermano y yo los llevaremos a un lugar donde nos darán algo que nos volverá a la vida.  
**Q.** Está bien, además tenemos que preparar todo para nuestra boda de mañana, no creas que lo he olvidado mi amor.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo (besándome)  
**R. **Boda? Qué boda? (boca muy abierta)  
**T. **Rachel sí que anoche estabas demasiado ebria (rodando los ojos) Acaso ya no recuerdas que las chicas decidieron casarse en un ritual el día de mañana?  
**R. **Eso es verdad? (boca abierta)  
**Q. **Claro, mañana seré la esposa de Santana.  
**S.** Lo serás mi amor (sonriendo)  
**M**. Bueno entonces al mal paso darle prisa, hay que regresar al pueblo para luego ir a la playa principal a hacer las compras.  
**T.** Qué emoción.  
**Q.** Joe, antes de irnos me gustaría pedirte algo.  
**J. **Dime.  
**Q.** Me encantaría que tú fueras nuestro padrino de bodas, creo que por ser hermano de Santana eres el indicado.  
**J. **En serio? Tu qué dices hermanita?  
**S.** Que luego de que Quinn aceptara ser mi esposa, esta es la segunda decisión más acertada que ha hecho.  
**J. **Entonces por supuesto que acepto ser su padrino de bodas.  
**R.** Maravilloso.

Una vez que el campamento fue levantado, nos dirigimos hacia donde Santana y su hermano nos llevaron, era un lugar que ofrecía agua ardiente, era atendido por pobladores originarios de Playa Sayu, en cuanto Joe nos dio a cada uno la bebida, nos indicó que la tomáramos rápidamente.

**T.** Por dios! (tosiendo) esto es muy fuerte. (mueca)  
**S.** Lo es, pero te aseguro que en cinco minutos la resaca se habrá esfumado para el resto del día.  
**M**. Puedo tomar otra?  
**J. **Jajajaja seguro, pero si tomas otra más te volverás a embriagar.**  
****M**. Solo una y ya.  
**R.** En estas vacaciones nos hemos vuelto unos alcohólicos.  
**T.** Esa era la finalidad del viaje, no?  
**Q**. Jajajaja.  
**S**. Bueno es mejor que ustedes regresen a su hotel y mi hermano, Silas y yo a la casa para ducharnos y desayunar algo rápido, nos vemos en una hora ahí.  
**Q**. Sí, vamos.

Mientras estábamos en el hotel, Rachel no paraba de caminar alrededor de la habitación.

**T.** Ya están listas chicas? Mike nos espera en el auto.  
**Q.** Sí ya.  
**R. **Quinn... Antes de irnos necesito hablar contigo.  
**Q. **Mmmm de qué mamá Rachel?  
**R.** Quinn, no te voy a cuestionar el hecho de que te hayas enamorado de Santana, pero no puedo entender por qué decidiste casarte con ella, apenas si la conoces.  
**T.** Tranquilízate Rachel, sólo se trata de un ritual, no es algo que realmente tenga algún valor ante la sociedad.  
**Q.** Las dos están muy equivocadas, número uno: en efecto me enamoré de Santana y decidí casarme con ella precisamente por el amor que surgió entre nosotras, número dos: para ella y para mí esta boda tiene un significado muy especial independientemente de que tenga o no valor ante la maldita sociedad, se supone que ustedes son mis amigas y me deben de apoyar en esto, créanme estoy muy segura de hacerlo, es una decisión muy importante que anoche tomé y sé que no me voy a arrepentir de haberla hecho.  
**T.** Claro que te apoyo Quinnie, pero al venir a este lugar jamás me imaginé que fuera a asistir a tu boda, es más acaso lo saben tus padres o tu hermano? Porque les tienes que decir.  
**R.** Tina tiene razón.  
**Q.** Claro que les diré, pero no en este momento, lo que quiero ahorita es pasar por mi prometida e ir a la playa principal para comprar el vestido que me voy a poner mañana en mi día especial.  
**R.** Entonces no hay más de qué hablar, vamos a encontrarnos con Mike para pasar por Santana y su hermano.  
**Q. **Gracias chicas.

Estaba muy emocionada por ir a buscar mi vestido de novia, entonces nos subimos al auto que mi amigo había rentado y nos fuimos directamente a la casa de Santana para luego viajar a la playa principal donde haríamos bastantes compras.

**M.** Bueno chicas creo que Joe y yo las dejamos solas porque nosotros no sabemos mucho de vestidos de novia, iremos a comprar nuestros atuendos para mañana, otras cosas y por supuesto lo más importante que es los anillos de bodas, así que… Diviértanse.  
**J.** Nos vemos en dos horas.  
**M**. Dos horas? Jajajaj qué acaso no conoces a las mujeres? No hermano, éstas chicas mínimo necesitan tres horas para sus compras.  
**J.** Jejeje ok.  
**S.** Nos vemos en el restaurante de sushi al que vamos siempre hermanito, ahí espérennos.  
**J. **Ok.

Recorrimos varias tiendas de vestidos de novia, habíamos decidido buscar algo muy sencillo ya que sería para una boda en la playa, finalmente entramos a la tienda donde había precisamente el tipo de vestidos que queríamos.

**R.** Muy bien chicas, tienen que decirle a la vendedora qué tipo de vestido busca cada una, Tina y yo estaremos esperándolas para que nos los modelen.  
**T.** Sí, empecemos a elegir algunos diseños, así que manos a la obra.  
**S.** Te veo al rato mi amor.  
**Q**. Si nena (picoteado sus labios)

Rachel y Tina se turnaron para acompañarnos a cada una en el momento que estábamos escogiendo nuestros vestidos, yo seleccioné cuatro, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuántos había elegido Santana, muy emocionada me probé el primero.

**Q**. Chicas ya voy a salir.

Así que comencé a caminar por la pequeña pasarela para mostrarles el vestido a mis amigas.

**T.** Me gusta.  
**R.** Mmm no lo sé, me parece un poco exagerado, tiene que ser algo más sencillo pero sin perder la elegancia.  
**T.** Es cierto, Rachel tiene razón.  
**Q**. OK, entonces me probaré el siguiente éste está descartado.

Luego de probarme los demás, me sentí muy especial cuando me puse el tercero, algo me decía que ese era el indicado, a mis amigas les fascinó y luego de haberme probado el cuarto todas coincidimos en que el tercero era el elegido.

Tuve que esperar en otro lado de la tienda mientras mi prometida elegía el suyo, finalmente ya que teníamos nuestros vestidos, nos los envolvieron y luego salimos de la tienda para comprar los vestidos de mis amigas y otras cosas que necesitábamos.

**R.** Ya tengo hambre, creo que ya compramos todo, ya podemos ir al restaurante?  
**Q. **Claro que sí.  
**S**. Chicas, me pueden esperar unos segundos? Necesito hacer una llamada.  
**Q.** Ok, amor puedo prestarte mi celular si lo necesitas.  
**S. **Mmmm ok préstamelo, ahora vuelvo.

Mi novia se alejó de nosotras para hacer su llamada.

**R**. A dónde fue Santana?  
**Q**. A hacer una llamada.  
**T.** Qué raro no lo crees?  
**Q**. Raro?  
**T.** Sí, a quién podría haberle hecho una llamada? Es decir su hermano vive con ella y sus amigos están en el mismo pueblo, crees que le haya llamado a su ex novia?  
**Q.** A su ex novia?  
**T.** Es la única explicación que le encuentro.  
**R.** Tina no le llenes la cabeza de tonterías a nuestra amiga, tal vez Santana le fue a avisar a su mamá que se va a casar, no tiene sentido el que le llame a su ex novia para avisarle lo mismo, no lo crees?  
**T.** Cierto, lo siento Quinn.  
**S.** Listo chicas, vamos a reunirnos con los muchachos.  
**Q**. Todo bien mi amor?  
**S.** Sí, sólo tenía que hacer una llamada rápida pero no te preocupes es algo relacionado con la construcción del jardín de niños.  
**Q**. Ok (picoteando sus labios) Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo mucho más futura esposa.

Por fin llegamos al restaurante de sushi donde mi cuñado y mi amigo ya nos estaban esperando.

**M**. Pensamos que jamás llegarían. (rodando los ojos)  
**T.** Lo sentimos mucho Mike pero ya sabes que las mujeres somos un poco indecisas a la hora de comprar ropa.  
**M.** Ya lo creo.  
**J.** Les van a encantar los anillos que entre Mike y yo elegimos para mañana.  
**R**. Ya los quiero ver.  
**M**. Pues tendrás que esperar hasta mañana porque conociéndote lo chismosa que eres, es muy probable que les digas a las chicas cómo son sus anillos.  
**R.** Mmmm qué gracioso Mikey.  
**Q. **Vamos a ordenar, tanto caminar me abrió el apetito.

Luego de comer y pasar un rato con los chicos, regresamos a la playa principal y estuvimos paseando un rato por el malecón, de inmediato noté la diferencia entre esa playa y Playa Sayu, y la diferencia estaba en qué Playa Sayu era infinitamente más romántica que este otro lugar.

**T.** Chicas y a quién más piensan invitar a la boda?  
**S.** Pues... Estuve pensando en invitar a Burt, Carole y Kurt.  
**Q.** Me encantaría que también invitaras a Cameron y Mitchell.  
**S.** Ya no podrán bajar hasta la playa mi amor, te recuerdo que ya están algo grandes.  
**M.** Pues no es por desanimarlas, pero no creo que Kurt pueda hacerlo tampoco, tal vez se agite al bajar a la playa y el embarazo de Kitty está muy avanzado, así que tampoco creo que sea conveniente que ella camine hasta allá.  
**S.** Es verdad, no había pensado en eso. (mueca)  
**Q**. Bueno entonces creo que nada más seremos nosotros 6, porque no creo que tu amigo Artie quiera dejar a su esposa sola en su casa.  
**S**. Tienes razón.  
**M**. Chicas… Aunque no me lo crean ustedes son un gran ejemplo para mí, me han demostrado que el amor a primera vista existe y que puede ser tan fuerte como el de ustedes dos a pesar de tener pocos días de haberse conocido, así que les voy a dar mi regalo de bodas.  
**Q.** Mike no es necesario…**  
****M.** Para mí lo es Quinn, así que después de la boda les voy a ofrecer una linda recepción en nuestro hotel, antes de venir para la playa principal hablé con el gerente del hotel y quedó todo listo.  
**S.** Wooow es en serio?  
**M.** Por supuesto Santana, hay que celebrar su gran amor y qué mejor que hacerlo con nosotros no lo crees?  
**S. **Jejeje sí.  
**J. **Pues eso es muy buena noticia, así sus amigos, Kurt y Kitty podrán asistir a la recepción.  
**Q.** Fantástico. (emocionada)  
**M.** Esta boda será inolvidable.  
**S.** Lo será (enorme sonrisa)  
**J. **Bueno amigos es mejor que regresemos a Playa Sayu, necesito ir a hablar con los lugareños que casaron a Kitty y a Artie para pedirles que las case a ustedes.  
**Q.** Crees que acepten?  
**J. **Por su puesto, en cuanto les diga que una de las novias es mi hermana, aceptarán de inmediato, Santana es muy querida en el pueblo.  
**S.** Jajajaja no exageres Joe.  
**J. **No lo hago, Playa Sayu te ama.  
**Q.** Pero no tanto como yo te amo mi amor.  
**S**. Eso me agrada (picoteando mis labios)  
**R**. Jejeje son tan lindas.  
**M**. Bueno chicos vamos por el auto.

De regreso al pueblo, Santana no me dejaba de mirar.

**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S. **Que no puedo dejar de ver tu perfecto rostro, eres hermosa Quinnie.  
**Q.** Tú también eres preciosa.  
**S.** Te vas a casar conmigo.  
**Q.** Lo haré.  
**S. **Me haces tan feliz.  
**Q.** Y tú a mi mí amor.

Me acurruqué junto a ella y coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho cerca de su corazón.

**Q.** De verdad, late muy lindo.  
**S.** Ya te dije que late por ti.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Santana me dio un beso muy tierno, que de inmediato hizo que sintiera que en mi estómago había un montón de mariposas.

Finalmente regresamos al pueblo, todos estábamos algo cansados por el trajinar que tuvimos que hacer para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda, mi cuñado de inmediato fue en busca de los lugareños para pedirles que oficiaran nuestra boda, se llevó el vestido de Santana para primero pasar a su casa a dejarlo.

Mike Tina y Rachel decidieron regresar al hotel para dar instrucciones sobre lo que sería nuestra recepción, también se llevaron mi vestido, Santana y yo decidimos ir a invitar a nuestros amigos.

**S.** Primero vamos con Cameron y Mitchell, de ahí nos pasamos a la casa de Kurt, te parece?  
**Q.** Por supuesto que sí.  
**S.** Esto es como un sueño hecho realidad, jamás me imaginé que me fuera a casar con la mujer más hermosa del planeta.  
**Q.** Jejeje eres tan romántica mi amor.  
**S. **No lo puedo evitar.

Mientras caminábamos y vamos tomadas de la mano por las calles del pueblo, la mayoría de los pobladores saludaban a Santana y ella muy feliz le decía que yo era su novia, por fin llegamos a casa de nuestros amigos y tocamos a la puerta.

**C.** Niñas, qué sorpresa verlos de nuevo tan pronto, a qué debemos su visita?  
**S.** Buenas tardes Cameron, llámale a tu esposo porque Quinn y yo venimos a darles una gran noticia.  
**C.** Ok.

Cuando por fin los dos se reunieron con nosotros en la sala…

**Mi**. Qué pasa muchachas?  
**S.** Bueno... Venimos a hacerles una invitación a un acontecimiento muy importante para nosotras que se llevará acabo el día de mañana.  
**C.** De qué se trata?  
**Q.** Santana me pidió que me casara con ella y yo acepté.  
**Mi.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí, sé que es muy rápido pero no me arrepiento de habérselo pedido, creo que es el momento indicado para hacerlo, lo haremos a través de un ritual que hacen los lugareños.  
**C.** Pues las felicito chicas, claramente puedo ver el amor que se tienen la una a la otra por la manera en que se miran, no sé lo que les depara esta boda en un futuro, pero lo que sí sé es que a partir de mañana unirán sus vidas hasta que la muerte las separe.  
**S.** Jejej claro, eso es lo que yo deseo, unir mi vida con la de Quinn para siempre. (tomándome de la mano)  
**Mi.** Y donde se llevará acabo su boda?  
**S.** En un lugar especial para nosotras en playa Carricitos.  
**C**. Ohhh esa playa es hermosa, sobre todo porque ahí se encuentra el que fue por mucho tiempo nuestro nido de amor, es una lástima que nosotros no podamos asistir, recuerden que el camino para nosotros es muy difícil.  
**Q**. Sí, disculpen ese detalle, nos lo imaginamos pero a pesar de que no puedan asistir a la ceremonia, queremos que asistan a la recepción que mis amigos nos están organizando.  
**Mi**. Ahhh tendrán una recepción, qué lindo, por supuesto que estaremos verdad Cameron?  
**C.** Definitivamente.  
**S.** Perdón por no traerles una invitación, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para mandar a hacer algunas, todo fue tan rápido, pero nuestra recepción se llevará a cabo en el hotel 7 lunas donde se están hospedando Quinn y sus amigos.  
**Mi.** Cuenten con nuestra presencia.  
**S.** Muchas gracias, nos tenemos que ir porque vamos a invitar a otros amigos.  
**C.** Ahh que lástima, me hubiera encantado que se quedarán un rato más.  
**Q**. Les prometemos que otro día regresamos a comer con ustedes.  
**Mi.** Perfecto, muchas felicidades niñas, ustedes serán muy felices ya lo verán.  
**S.** Gracias, nos vemos mañana en la tarde.  
**C.** Perfecto.

Santana estaba realmente emocionada por todo lo que estábamos haciendo, y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba, de la casa de nuestros amigos nos fuimos directo a la casa de Kurt.

Al llegar ahí…

**Ca.** Hola chicas, que lindo verlas por aquí, pasa algo?  
**S.** Nada malo no te preocupes Carole, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que ésta rubia hermosa es mi novia, mejor dicho mi prometida.  
**B.** Cómo? Pero no se queden ahí, pásenle por favor.  
**Q. **Gracias.  
**S.** Pueden llamar a Kurt?  
**Ca**. Claro que sí, por fortuna hoy se ha sentido muy bien, dejen voy por él.

Cuando el amigo de Santana estaba reunido con nosotros.

**B. **Ahora sí explíquenos todo, cómo está eso de que son novias?  
**Ca.** Dirás prometidas Burt.  
**B.** Jejeje cierto.  
**Ku.** Prometida? No entiendo nada.  
**S.** Querido Kurt, ella es Quinn, ya la habías visto, además te platiqué de ella, lo recuerdas?  
**Ku.** Claro.  
**S.** Bueno pues hace días le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó, y anoche nos comprometimos para casarnos.  
**Ku.** Qué quéeeee?**  
****Q**. Jejeje sí, mañana en la tarde lo haremos.  
**Ca.** Mañana? Ay Dios mío, tan rápido?  
**S.** Sí, nuestro amor ha sido muy rápido, pero las dos estamos convencidas de que queremos dar este paso, nos casaremos en un ritual como en el que se casaron mis amigos.  
**Ca.** Ayyyy ese ritual es hermoso!  
**Ku.** Lo es...  
**B.** Y dónde se casarán?  
**S.** En playa Carricitos, en una zona que es muy especial para mi novia y para mí.  
**Ca.** Qué romántico.  
**Q.** Lo es.  
**S.** Venimos a invitarlos a nuestra boda, después de la ceremonia nuestros amigos ofrecerán una pequeña recepción para celebrar nuestro matrimonio.  
**B.** Pues muchas felicidades, estamos muy honrados de que nos inviten a su gran día, por supuesto que cuentan con nuestra presencia.  
**Ku.** Para llegar a esa zona de la playa donde se van a casar, se tiene que caminar mucho?  
**S.** Desafortunadamente si Kurt (mueca)  
**Ku**. Cielos...  
**B.** No te preocupes hijo, las chicas entienden lo de tu enfermedad, pero podremos ir a la recepción.  
**Ku**. Estos días me he sentido mucho mejor, sé que esa caminata me caerá muy bien, además algo me dice que tengo que estar presente cuando ustedes dos se den el sí.  
**S. **Estás seguro amigo? No quiero que esto te traiga problemas.  
**Ku.** No lo hará, se los aseguro, realmente necesito estar ahí.  
**Ca.** Mi hijo es muy testarudo así que ahí estaremos.  
**S. **Perfecto, entonces los esperamos en punto de las cinco de la tarde en la entrada al camino para la playa.  
**B.** Muy bien, muchas gracias por invitarnos chicas.  
**Ku.** Desde que me dijiste que te habías enamorado desde la primera vez que viste a Quinn, no te creí, pero ahora después de ver que ya hasta se van a casar me doy cuenta que lo que sientes por ella es realmente muy fuerte.  
**S.** Lo es Kurt, Quinn robó mi corazón desde el primer instante en que la vi aquel día en la playa tomando el sol.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las mariposas revoloteando por todo mi estómago.

**Q.** Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Yo te amo más preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Ku.** Será una gran boda, estoy seguro de ello.  
**Q.** Jejeje lo será.

Los amigos de Santana nos invitaron a cenar con ellos, no nos pudimos negar, además me encantaba la comida que preparaban.

Mientras cenábamos, Santana y Kurt hablaron del proyecto del jardín de niños.

**S.** Sé que aún faltan muchas cosas, pero la construcción va avanzando.  
**Ku.** Ya pensaste en el área de juegos para los niños?  
**S.** Qué tonta soy, lo había olvidado... Tengo una idea, amor ya que eres arquitecta, nos podrías ayudar a hacer unos planos de esa área?  
**Q**. Claro que sí mi amor, el proyecto que ustedes están llevando a cabo es maravilloso, de hecho me encantaría ver los planos de todo el jardín de niños.  
**Ku**. Yo los tengo.

El amigo de Santana fue por ellos.

**Q. **Son muy buenos, pero siento que le falta algo más moderno, los niños de esta época son muy hiperactivos, me encantaría poderle hacer algunas pequeñas modificaciones, el otro día que vi la construcción, pude notar que aún se pueden hacer.  
**S.** Pues hazlas mi amor, confío plenamente en tu gusto.  
**Ku.** Apoyo a Santana.  
**S. **Mi prometida es una excelente arquitecta aunque insisto en que es una mejor fotógrafa.  
**Ku**. También te gusta la fotografía?**  
****S**. Es prácticamente una profesional.**  
****Q**. No exageres bebé, solo es un hobby.  
**S.** No lo hago, un día de estos les mostraré las fotos que ha tomado mi futura esposa.  
**Ca**. Ya las quiero ver.  
**S.** Son lindísimas.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la casa de los amigos de Santana, finalmente nos despedimos de ellos ya que recibí una llamada de Rachel para decirme que nos esperaban a mi novia y a mí en el hotel.

**S.** Qué querrán tus amigos?  
**Q.** Nuestros amigos.  
**S. **Jejeje cierto, nuestros amigos...  
**Q.** Ni idea, pero vamos.  
**S. **Pasemos primero a mi casa, quiero darle de comer a Silas e invitar a Artie y a Kitty.  
**Q.** Ok amor (besándola)

En casa de Santana, Silas estaba muy feliz al vernos, de inmediato se nos acercó para que lo acariciáramos y mimáramos, era un perro hermoso.

**S.** Silas, Quinn y yo tenemos que salir un rato, quieres ir a dar tu paseo nocturno o te quedas en casa?

Increíblemente, el perro se fue directo a la puerta de la casa.

**S.** Definitivamente quiere su paseo nocturno.  
**Q**. Jajajaj ya lo creo.  
**S.** Ok Silas, cuando regreses nos esperas eh, bueno mi amor vamos a casa de Kitty y Artie a invitarlos.  
**Q**. Vamos.

Cuando les notificamos de nuestra boda, sus amigos estaban más que felices.

**K.** Es una noticia maravillosa, hasta mi bebé está feliz no deja de moverse.  
**Q**. Puedo tocar?  
**K.** Claro.  
**Q.** Woooow se siente genial.  
**S. **Es una de las sensaciones más hermosas de la vida (sonrisa triste)

Me dio tristeza ver la cara de Santana, así que le di un beso en su mejilla para tratar de confortarla.

**Q.** Contamos con su presencia?  
**A.** Claro que sí, al menos a la recepción.  
**K.** No mi amor, tú tienes que ir a la boda, yo no puedo pero tú sí, además tienes que tomar el video de la ceremonia.  
**S.** Es cierto amigo, tú eres experto en tecnología así que tienes que filmar ese momento especial.  
**A.** Lo haré.  
**S**. Bueno entonces mañana nos vemos, me vas a ayudar a alistarme para la boda verdad Kitty?  
**K.** Claro que lo haré.  
**S.** Jejeje ok, vámonos pues Quinn.  
**Q.** Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Mientras íbamos a mi hotel, no dejamos de besarnos en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos, fuimos a mi habitación, ahí nos encontramos con una nota de Rachel donde nos decía que nos esperaba en la zona de la alberca, así que nos dirigimos hacia allá.

**S. **Qué pasará?  
**Q.** Ni idea.

Al llegar a la alberca…

**T**. Por fin llegan!  
**R**. Sí, por fin.  
**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**M**. Bueno mañana se casan y si creían que no tendrían una despedida de solteras estaban muy equivocadas.  
**S. **Jejeje wooow.  
**Q**. Awwww gracias chicos.  
**R.** Invitamos a tu hermano y él se encargará de decirle a tus amigos Artie y Kitty.  
**T.** Sí, no han de tardar.  
**M**. Tengan una bebida chicas.  
**S. **Gracias.

Y en efecto mi cuñado y los otros chicos llegaron unos minutos después.

**M**. Ya que estamos todos, es momento de brindar por el compromiso de nuestras amigas.  
**T.** Tienes razón.

Cuando todos teníamos nuestra copa en mano.

**T.** Quiero brindar por el amor que nació entre ustedes.  
**R.** Yo quiero brindar por su felicidad.  
**J. **Yo quiero brindar porque ustedes dos me han demostrado que el amor a primera vista existe y puede perdurar.  
**Todos**. Salud!  
**Q.** Muchas gracias chicos, esto es muy lindo.  
**M**. Bueno pues es hora de la diversión.  
**A.** Yo me encargo de la música, traje unos aparatos sencillos.  
**R.** Súper.

Mientras mis amigos bailaban, Santana me tomó de la mano.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S**. No, solo quiero que sepas que esto que estás haciendo por mí es muy importante.  
**Q**. Lo hago porque te amo.  
**S.** Pero te vas a ir. (puchero)  
**Q.** San... No pienses en eso, no hoy ni mañana, tenemos que disfrutar estos días, luego ya veremos qué hacer, si?  
**S.** Está bien.  
**Q.** Este matrimonio es muy importante para mí, te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo más.  
**R**. Hey ustedes dos, qué hacen ahí? Vengan a bailar, recuerden que esta fiesta es en su honor.  
**S.** Jejeje ya vamos.

Y entonces disfrutamos de nuestra despedida de solteras.

**T.** Chicas acérquense vamos a tomarnos una foto, el mesero nos las tomará.  
**Q.** Con mi cámara por favor.  
**T.** Ok...

El mesero nos tomó varias fotos y luego a la simpática de Tina se le ocurrió aventarnos a la alberca con la ayuda de Mike.

**T.** Jajajajajaja.  
**Q**. Qué te pasa?  
**S.** Jajaja fue divertido.  
**Q**. No lo fue (puchero)  
**S.** Jajaja lo fue mi cielo (besándome)  
**M**. Jeróooooonimo. (lanzándose al agua)  
**R.** Yo también, yo también.

Y en segundos todos estábamos en la alberca.

**S.** Te dije que era divertido.  
**Q**. Lo es jejeje.  
**S**. Ya quiero que sea mañana.  
**Q.** Yo también mi amor, ya quiero ser tu esposa.

Estaba muy emocionada por nuestra boda, el día 13 en Playa Sayu estaba destinado a ser muy especial, tan especial que hasta hoy en día no lo he olvidado.


	11. Día 12 - Día 13

**Capítulo 11. Día 12 – Día 13.  
**_**  
Continuación día 12.**__**  
**_  
**T.** Tomen chicas unas toallas para que se sequen.  
**Q.** Gracias Tina, ven amor.  
**S.** Sí, gracias.

Envolví a Santana con una de las toallas para acercarla a mí y chocar mis labios con los de ella, me fascinaba sentir su piel tan cerca de la mía.

**S.** Qué beso tan rico. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Lo sé… Ven vamos a comer algo.  
**S.** Tus amigos son excepcionales, son tan lindos como tú.  
**Q.** Jejeje lo son, a pesar de que no conocía mucho a Mike, estos días he descubierto que es una linda persona, tus amigos y tu hermano también son maravillosos.  
**S.** Sí, ellos son mi familia, desde que perdí a mis padres, mi hermano y sus amigos se convirtieron en las personas más importantes para mí.  
**Q.** Por qué dices que perdiste a tu madre? Ella está viva, no se te olvide.  
**S.** Pues sí, pero pareciera que desde que mi padre murió, ella se convirtió en otra persona, antes se preocupaba por mí aunque no me apoyó con el asunto de mi embarazo, pero como te decía en cuanto mi padre murió pareciera que yo también me hubiese muerto para ella, de inmediato se volvió a casar, a veces pienso que su ahora esposo y ella ya se entendían desde antes de que papá muriera.  
**Q.** Tal vez lo hizo porque en el fondo ella sabía que tu papá tenía otra familia.  
**S.** Sí... Yo también he pensado eso.  
**Q.** Desde cuándo no tienes comunicación con ella?  
**S. **Mmmm aproximadamente hace un año y medio, tuve que viajar a Lima para firmar algunos papeles que faltaban sobre algunas propiedades que mi padre me dejó, mi hermano y yo fuimos sus únicos beneficiarios, a mi mamá no la tomó en cuenta en su testamento, creo que también por eso se alejó de mí.**  
****Q.** A poco tu mamá necesitaba ese dinero?  
**S. **Para nada, mi madre es una eminencia en la cardiología, había mucha competencia entre ellos creo que también ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales papá se buscó a otra mujer.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S. **Tus padres no tienen ese problema?  
**Q.** No, mamá es diseñadora de interiores, le ayuda a papá en la decoración de ciertas construcciones que hace pero lo más importante para ella son ya sabes sus amistades, sus fiestas lujosas, sus viajes a través de todo el mundo y nada más.  
**S.** Y tú y tu hermano?  
**Q.** Pues... Ella me ama, lo sé pero también sé que Sam es el favorito de mis padres, es como una especie de tradición en mi familia que los varones sean arquitectos, yo soy la segunda mujer en la familia que estudió lo mismo, pero mi prima Florence dejó la empresa cuando se casó hace tres años para dedicarse a su hogar, es algo que yo jamás haría.  
**S.** Mmmm entonces la idea de formar una familia no te agrada del todo?  
**Q.** Claro que quiero tener mi propia familia e hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que renunciar a lo que me gusta solo para formar una linda familia, creo que si uno se da el tiempo puede realizar las dos cosas a la perfección.  
**S.** En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que cuando tienes una pareja es primordial que el rol de padres sean asumidos por igual.  
**Q.** Así es...  
**S.** Estoy segura que tus hijos serán preciosos y más si heredan tus ojos, ojalá y hereden todo de ti porque su padre no me quiero imaginar cómo vaya a ser. (mueca)  
**Q.** Mmm? Cómo puedes estar hablando de eso Santana? Mañana nos casamos y ya estás planeando mi futuro? Creí que no pensabas en eso.  
**S.** Sabes que eso es lo que va a pasar, a pesar de que no me gusta predecir ni planear el futuro, tú no perteneces a este lugar Quinn, lo que estamos haciendo al casarnos es maravilloso para mí pero sé que no te vas a quedar a mi lado para siempre.  
**Q.** Eso no lo sabes.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q**. Mmmm entonces para qué me pediste que me casara contigo?  
**S.** Porque tú me pediste que te lo pidiera.  
**Q**. Quéeeeee? Estás hablando en serio Santana López? Sólo por eso te estás casando conmigo, porque yo te pedí que me lo pidieras? Entonces no lo deseas?  
**S.** Claro que lo deseo, desde el primer momento en que te vi deseé que fueras mi esposa, pero somos muy diferentes Quinn, tú eres una chica acostumbrada a cosas muy distintas a las mías, o dime una cosa, acaso vas a querer vivir toda tu vida en mi casa en vez de tu lujoso departamento que estoy segura vas a comprar?  
**Q.** Con tal de estar a tu lado, no me importaría vivir allá en el Bungaló alejadas de todo.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Sí, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, ni siquiera yo puedo creer lo que siento por ti, nadie me está obligando a casarme contigo, y ya te dije no quiero pensar en nuestro futuro hoy ni mañana solamente quiero estar viviendo el presente aquí contigo y nada más.  
**S.** Tienes toda la razón, perdón mi amor es sólo que me angustia mucho el saber que nos quedan pocos días juntas, pero te prometo que ya no lo volveré a mencionar hasta que nos casemos, te amo preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q**. Yo también te amo Santana.  
**S.** Ya es algo tarde, me acompañes a mi casa? Quiero tener sexo prematrimonial contigo por última vez.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok amor, vamos a despedirnos de nuestros amigos.

o-o-o-o

**T.** Pero por qué se van tan temprano? Aún falta mucho por celebrar y ustedes se casan hasta mañana por la tarde.  
**Q**. Pues sí Tina, pero no nos queremos desvelar tanto porque tenemos que terminar con todos los preparativos mañana así que tendremos que levantarnos temprano.  
**R.** Pero qué no se supone que ustedes no se deben de ver el día de su boda hasta que se casen?  
**Q.** Eso es con el vestido de novia Rachel, además temprano regresaré al hotel para ver en qué les ayudo con los preparativos de la recepción.  
**S.** Mi hermano y Burt me ayudarán a llevar algunas cosas a Playa Carricitos.  
**R.** OK entonces váyase a descansar, nos vemos mañana temprano Quinnie.  
**Q.** Sí Rach.  
**S.** Gracias por nuestra despedida de solteras chicos.**  
M.** No es nada.

Mi prometida y yo caminamos de la mano hasta su casa, Silas ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

**S.** Hola pequeñito, ya volvimos qué tal tu caminata de noche?  
**Q.** Jejeje es tan lindo tu perro.  
**S.** Sí, es muy raro que llueva en playas Sayu, pero el día que lo encontré había una tormenta horrible, yo había ido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, así que me quedé varada esperando a que la tormenta pasara, entonces vi a Silas debajo de un árbol temblando de frío, era un cachorrito y me dio mucho miedo que algún rayo pudiera caer ahí y matarlo así que rápidamente fui por él, cuando la tormenta se calmó un poco, corrí a casa y estando aquí lo arropé para secarlo y luego lo envolví en una manta, él me veía con unos ojos llenos de temor, pero después me lamió la mano creo que fue su manera de agradecerme que lo haya rescatado de la lluvia, y desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables, él me cuida y yo a él.  
**Q.** En serio eres la mujer más adorable que he conocido en mi vida, te amo (besándola)  
**S**. Mmmm me tienes loca Quinn, ven vamos a mi habitación, Silas tápate las orejas.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

Y esa noche tuvimos otra vez sexo prematrimonial y como siempre que lo hacíamos, me dejó flotando en las nubes por el placer enorme que me causaba.

_**Día 13.**__**  
**_  
Poco a poco empecé a despertar, cuando estaba totalmente consciente me di cuenta de que Santana me estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras continuaba dormida, me gustó la sensación que eso me provocaba, de tan solo pensar que había una gran posibilidad de que así pudiese amanecer todos los días de mi vida junto a ella, me llenó de emoción.

**Q.** Bebé?  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Q.** Mi amor nos tenemos que levantar, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer, recuerda que hoy es nuestro gran día.  
**S.** Tienes toda la razón mi cielo.

Santana me soltó para que me pudiera voltear y quedar frente a ella.

**S.** Hola hermosa de ojos bellos como siempre es un placer el amanecer a tu lado. (besándome)  
**Q**. Te amo bebé. (besándola más)  
**S.** Hoy nos casamos (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q**. Sí... (sonriendo)  
**S.** Entonces es mejor que nos levantemos de esta cama, tomemos una ducha y luego desayunemos para comenzar con todo el trabajo que nos resta antes de la ceremonia.  
**Q.** Tienes razón amor.

Así que fuimos directamente al baño para ducharnos, me encantaba lavar el cuerpo de Santana, el sentir mis manos a través de toda su piel era una emoción inexplicable, la manera en que sus pezones se endurecían ante mi contacto, despertaron mi lujuria.

**Q.** Amor... (succionando su cuello)  
**S.** Quinn ahhhh...  
**Q.** Te deseo.  
**S.** Y yo a ti.

No podía creer que me hubiera vuelto tan adicta a Santana, ni tampoco creía que mis caricias y mis besos la hicieran sentir tan bien, hasta hacía unos días jamás me hubiera imaginado tocar a una mujer de esa manera, y en ese entonces era en lo único que pensaba, hacer mía a Santana una y otra vez y nada más.

**S. **Penétrame ya...  
**Q.** Mmmmm tus deseos son órdenes princesa.

Así que llevé mis dos dedos hacía el interior húmedo de mi prometida, ella hacía la cara de placer más caliente del universo, mientras bombeaba mis dedos dentro de ella, mi pulgar sé hizo cargo de su erecto clítoris.

**S. **Na-nadie en mi vida me había hecho ahhhh sentir tan bien como tú, me vuelves loca mi amor (gimiendo)

Que esas palabras vinieran de la boca de Santana López, era como sacarse la lotería, yo le daba placer a la mujer más sexy del planeta? Pues lo hacía y eso me hizo sentirme muy orgullosa de mí misma.  
**  
****Q**. Te amo y te deseo como jamás me imaginé hacerlo.  
**S.** No pares mi amor... Más fuerte...

Y así continué hasta que ella explotó en un gran orgasmo, estaba tan envuelta en el placer que yo le había provocado, que ya no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para devolverme el favor, pero no me importó ya que más tarde tendríamos nuestra noche de bodas y sabía que ella me iba a hacer sentir la mujer más deseada del universo.

Cuando estábamos totalmente vestidas, salimos hacia la cocina de su casa.

**S**. Hola hermanito, buenos días cómo estás?  
**J.** Estaba muy bien hasta que escuché sus ruidosos gemidos y jadeos que salían de nuestro cuarto de baño.

Sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar por la vergüenza que sus palabras me habían provocando.

**S.** Perdón Joe... Es que, tú sabes... (sonrojada)  
**J.** Sí lo sé y hagamos de cuenta que eso nunca pasó, no quiero recordarlo, porque mira que escuchar a tu hermana tener sexo con su prometida es un poco traumático. (mueca)  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío (más avergonzada)  
**S.** No le hagas caso mi amor.  
**J. **Bueno, les preparé el desayuno y es mejor que se den prisa porque tú y yo hermana tenemos que ir en busca de Burt para llevar esa cosas a la playa.  
**S. **Sí Joe.

Así que nos dimos prisa y posteriormente me llevaron de vuelta al hotel, estando ahí nos despedimos con una de nuestras clásica sesión de besos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el claxon de la motocicleta de Joe.

**J.** Ya despéguense un momento por favor, qué acaso no se quieren casar esta tarde?.  
**S.** Ya voy... Nos vemos más tarde mi amor, ya quiero ser tu esposa.  
**Q**. Yo también amor (besándola)  
**J.** Santana! (tocando el claxon)  
**S.** Jajajaja bye amor.  
**Q**. Bye mi vida.

Así que mi prometida y mi cuñado se alejaron en la motocicleta hasta que los perdí de vista, yo regresé a mi habitación sólo para encontrarme con una nota de Rachel donde me avisaba que se encontraban en el salón de eventos del hotel checando todo lo de la recepción, así que me fui directamente para allá.

**Q**. Hola chicos...  
**T.** Hey Q, mira ven a escoger el menú que se servirá en la recepción.  
**Q.** Ok...

Luego de ver varias opciones, escogí un menú que abarcara para todos los gustos, como plato fuerte una trilogía de mariscos con camarón al coco en salsa de mango y mejillones al vino blanco, sobre una cama de arroz y verduras al vapor y de postre Strudel de manzana, ah y un montón de margaritas de varios sabores para beber.

**R.** El pastel de bodas se los voy a regalar yo, sé que tanto tus gustos como los de Santana son muy distintos a los míos, pero anoche estuve platicando con Joe, conoce perfectamente a su hermana así que él me ayudó a escogerlo y los dos sabemos que les va a encantar.  
**Q.** Muchas gracias Rachel (muy emocionada)  
**M.** Por fortuna el personal del hotel aceptó este reto, su recepción será hermosa te lo aseguro Quinn.  
**Q. **Gracias Mike en serio ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo.

Más tarde Mike fue a ayudarle a mi prometida y a su hermano con algunas cosas para la ceremonia, mientras tanto mis amigas y yo comenzamos con nuestro arreglo personal.

**T. **Ah chicas miren, muy temprano Kitty trajo esto para que te lo coloques en la cabeza, es una corona de flores me dijo que ella las hizo y que Santana también llevará puesta una.  
**Q.** Awwww es lindísima.  
**R.** Sí, el velo se adaptará perfectamente a ella.  
**Q.** Estoy tan emocionada amigas, no se imaginan de verdad lo bien que me siento al casarme con Santana.  
**T. **A mí me da mucho gusto que en este viaje al que por cierto no querías venir, hayas encontrado el amor.  
**R.** Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz Quinnie.  
**Q. **Lo soy chicas, de verdad lo soy. (sonriendo)

Una de las trabajadoras del hotel nos ayudó a alistarnos para el gran evento, decidí que mi maquillaje fuera muy natural, ya que no quería que se arruinara por el calor que hacía ese día, entonces llegó la hora de enfundarme en mi vestido, al mirarme al espejo me sentí como si estuviera viviendo en un cuento de hadas, no cualquiera se casa con la persona que amas luego de haberla conocido apenas unos días atrás.

**T.** Awwww Quinnie.  
**R. **Te ves hermosa.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**T.** Sí, vamos a colocarte tu corona de flores.  
**R.** Listo... Ahora sólo falta esperar a que Mike pase por nosotras.

Aproximadamente una media hora después Mike tocó a nuestra habitación para decirnos que era momento de partir hacia la playa.

**Q.** Entonces Santana ya está esperándome allá?**  
****M**. Sí, fui a dejarla primero a ella, se ve tan hermosa como tú.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**R. **Bueno vámonos.

El auto que Mike había rentado, fue decorado por Kitty y Artie con flores, se veía muy lindo, todos nos subimos y entonces llegamos hasta la entrada del sendero que conducía a playa Carricitos.

**Q.** Estoy tan nerviosa.  
**R. **Tranquila Q... Ahora empecemos a caminar y espero que esta vez no me vaya a caer.  
**T. **Ni se te ocurra, arruinarías tu vestido.

Entre más nos acercábamos a la playa, mi corazón latía más fuerte, parecía que quería salirse de mi pecho.

Finalmente el sonido de las olas se comenzó a escuchar, dimos unos pasos más y llegamos hasta la playa, no podía creer lo que veía, Joe Santana, Burt, Mike y al parecer Artie sí que se habían esmerado en alistar la parte de la playa en la que nos íbamos a casar, el camino hasta el altar estaba lleno de pétalos de flores, a los lados habían bancas rústicas donde se sentarían nuestros amigos, y el altar estaba construido con troncos delgados enterrados en la arena adornados con un precioso velo blanco y flores, Carole y Kurt estaban en sus lugares esperando la boda y al parecer muy emocionados como yo, hasta Silas estaba presente para la ceremonia, tenía un corbatín atado a su cuello, se veía adorable.

Entonces Burt nos dio la indicación de que la ceremonia tenía que empezar, los lugareños que la ofrecerían caminaron directamente hasta el altar, miré hacia mi izquierda y ahí se encontraba mi prometida, se me quería salir el corazón por la emoción cuando la vi en su vestido de novia, era muy sencillo pero en ella se veía fenomenal, era un vestido largo strapless ceñido a su cuerpo con ligeros toques de encaje, su maquillaje era natural como el mío, en su cabeza llevaba puesta la corona de flores y el resto de su cabello estaba suelto, del brazo de Joe inició su camino hasta llegar al altar para esperarme.

Le entregué mi cámara fotográfica a Tina para que tomara miles de fotos, Artie tenía una cámara de video bastante vintage y estaba filmando todo.

Del brazo de Mike ahora fue mi turno de caminar hacia allá, en cada paso que daba aumentaba más mi emoción por estar cerca de ella, ese día me enamoré más de Santana, Joe y Artie comenzaron a tocar sus tambores.

Cuando por fin llegué a su lado, en su rostro no cabía la enorme sonrisa que tenía, pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ella estaba muy emocionada como yo.

**S.** Te ves hermosa mi amor.  
**Q.** Tú también mi cielo.  
**X.** Buenas tardes a todos, hoy a través del ritual en el que todos los habitantes de playa Sayu nos hemos casado, nuestras hermanas Santana y Quinn lo harán.

La pareja de lugareños comenzó con el ritual, invocaron a los cuatro elementos fuego, aire, agua y tierra para pedir por nuestra felicidad.

Nos pidieron tomarnos de las manos para jurarnos amor eterno mientras Joe se acercó al altar para entregarnos los anillos.

**S.** Yo Santana juro amarte para toda mi vida tal y como lo hice desde el primer momento en que te vi y cómo lo seguiré haciendo hasta el último día de mi existencia, más allá de la muerte continuaré amándote y nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré a tu lado. (colocándome el anillo)  
**Q.** Yo Quinn prometo amarte hasta la eternidad y juro luchar por este amor que nos tenemos y del que estoy segura será para siempre. (colocándole el anillo)

Los lugareños dijeron un montón de frases en su dialecto, le prendieron fuego a algo que habían colocado alrededor del altar, nos rociaron agua en la cabeza y luego nos hicieron beber cierto licor que estaba bastante fuerte.

**X**. A partir de este momento sus almas se pertenecen para la eternidad más allá de la muerte, los 4 elementos han aceptado su unión, felicidades ahora son esposas, pueden besarse para sellar su unión.

Y de inmediato chocamos nuestros labios, al principio fue un beso tierno pero luego se convirtió en un apasionado, a lo lejos se escuchaba a todos los presentes aplaudir y hacer un bullicio por nuestra unión.

Joe y Artie volvieron a tocar sus tambores y los lugareños comenzaron a cantar en su dialecto.

**S**. Kitty me hizo un ramo especial para ofrecérselo a esta playa.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí porque es muy especial para nosotras... Vamos a caminar hasta el mar para dárselo.  
**Q.** Ok.

Kurt le dio el ramo de flores nativas de playa Sayu a Santana, tomadas de la mano caminamos hasta el mar y ahí lo arrojamos juntas.

**S. **Antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida esta playa era muy importante para mí, pero ahora lo es más porque aquí nos casamos, y eso es muy hermoso ya que nuestra felicidad juntas apenas comienza.  
**Q.** Sí mi amor tienes razón, te amo.

Nos besamos una vez más y luego regresamos nuevamente con nuestros amigos.

Burt se encargó de destapar una botella de champaña para que todos brindáramos.

**B.** Por su felicidad chicas.  
**Todos**. Salud!  
**M.** Bueno hermosas esposas, es momento de ir a su recepción, de seguro ya nos esperan los demás invitados en el hotel.  
**Q. **Sí vamos.

Burt se llevó a los demás al hotel, los lugareños se fueron en su propio vehículo, Santana y yo nos fuimos con Mike en el auto rentado que ahora decía "recién casadas" jamás supe en qué momento le habían puesto ese letrero.

En el auto...

**S.** Eres mi esposa, por fin lo eres.  
**Q.** Soy muy feliz, te amo San... Te amo (besándola tiernamente)

Cuando entramos al pueblo, todos los habitantes aplaudían mientras el auto pasaba por las calles, me extrañó bastante el ver eso.

**S. **Jajaja me parece que Kitty se encargó de que todo playa Sayu se enterara de nuestro matrimonio.  
**Q.** Wooow todos te aman.  
**S. **Y yo a ellos, este pueblo es ahora más importante para mí.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S. **Porque él te trajo a mi lado.

Sonriendo, Santana tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tiernamente, ella sabía muy bien cómo hacerme sentir amada, así que me recargué en su pecho.

**Q.** Hoy tu corazón está más feliz, late más fuerte.  
**S**. Sí, él sabe que ya eres mi mujer.  
**Q**. Sí, soy tu mujer.**  
****M**. Listo chicas, hemos llegado.

En cuanto entramos al hotel, la marcha nupcial se empezó escuchar, uno de los empleados del hotel la tocaba en un teclado.

Llegamos hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción y ahí ya se encontraban el resto de nuestros invitados, todos empezaron a aplaudir a nuestra llegada, nos dirigimos a la mesa de honor.

**S.** Jejeje esto es perfecto (gran brillo en sus ojos)  
**Q**. Lo sé... Pareciera que todo esto lo organizamos con varios meses de anticipación.  
**S.** Jejeje por eso dicen que lo no planeado sale mejor.  
**Q**. Es verdad.  
**R.** Chicas, chicas, ya vieron su pastel de bodas?  
**S. **Wooow.

Y en efecto Rachel tenía razón cuando me dijo que me iba a encantar nuestro pastel, eran más que perfecto justo lo que Santana y yo habríamos escogido, en la cima del pastel había dos muñequitas vestidas de novia, una de cabello negro y la otra rubia.

**R.** Les gustó?  
**S. **Es hermoso.  
**Q.** Sí Rachel, es perfecto, gracias por el regalo.  
**R. **Fue mi granito de arena para esta boda.**  
****M.** Chicas es momento de que bailen su vals.

Joe, Artie y el chico del hotel comenzaron a tocar "Take my breath away" Rachel se encargó de cantarla, Santana me tomó de la mano para ir al centro de la pista a bailar.

**Q**. Esto parece un sueño.  
**S.** Pero es nuestra realidad amor.  
**Q**. Te amo.

Luego de bailar nuestro vals, la fiesta comenzó, todos bailaron con nosotras, nuestros amigos estaban felices por nuestro enlace.

**R.** Ahhh estas margaritas saben deliciosas.  
**T.** Cierto.  
**R.** Bueno voy a sacar a bailar a Joe.  
**Q.** Solo a bailar?  
**R. **Sí solo a eso.

Rachel se alejó…

**S. **Me gusta tu amiga para mi hermano, pero no sé si lo de ellos vaya a avanzar.  
**Q.** No creo San, Rachel tiene sueños qué en alcanzar y esos sueños están en Nueva York.  
**S. **Ohh...  
**Q.** Ven vamos a bailar.

Continuamos bailando por mucho rato hasta que el banquete se ofreció, realmente estaba delicioso lo que había escogido y a Santana le encantó.

**S. **Hiciste un muy buen trabajo en escoger esto bebé.  
**Q.** Lo sé jejeje.  
**S. **Me hubiera encantado pasar nuestra noche de bodas en nuestro Bungaló, pero es muy peligroso ir para allá porque no veremos absolutamente nada.  
**Q.** Cierto...  
**S.** Mi hermano se ofreció en ir a quedarse a casa de Kitty y Artie para dejarnos solas esta noche.  
**Q**. Es muy lindo de su parte.  
**B.** Chicas muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tenemos que regresar a casa porque Kurt está un poco cansado.  
**S.** Mmmm me imagino, muchas gracias por habernos acompañado, fue realmente muy significativo para nosotras el que lo hayan hecho.  
**Ca**. Su recepción es muy linda, síganse divirtiendo chicas y esperamos que pronto nos vayan a visitar a nuestro lugar.  
**Q**. Claro que sí, me encanta su comida.  
**S.** Los acompañamos a la salida.  
**B.** No hace falta muchachas, nos vemos luego.

Cuando regresábamos a nuestra mesa…

**T.** Chicas...  
**Q**. Qué pasa Tina?  
**T.** Como todos les han dado su regalo, ahora me toca a mí entregárselos.  
**S.** Jejeje ay Tina.  
**T.** Por fortuna pude conseguirlo, justo hoy por la mañana la suite principal del hotel fue desocupada, y no está reservada sino hasta pasado mañana, así que la reservé para que ustedes pasen su noche de bodas esta noche. (entregándonos la tarjeta de la suite)  
**Q**. Tina! Pero esto debió costarte una fortuna.  
**T.** No te preocupes por eso, bien sabes que afortunadamente no tengo problemas de dinero.  
**S.** Pues muchas gracias por tu regalo, te aseguro que mi esposa y yo lo disfrutaremos bastante en un rato más.  
**T.** Jejeje me imagino...  
**Q**. Yo también (sonrojada)

Un buen rato después, solamente quedaban nuestros amigos en el salón, Kitty y Artie también ya se habían despedido porque la amiga de Santana estaba bastante cansada.

**S.** Quinnie, una suite muy lujosa nos espera.**  
****Q**. Jejeje cierto... Vamos a despedirnos de los chicos.  
**S.** Ok.

Nos reunimos con ellos.

**S.** Amigos, en nombre de mi esposa y mío queremos agradecerles todo el tiempo que dedicaron para que este matrimonio y esta recepción fueran perfectos, sin ustedes creo que no habría sido tan hermoso como lo fue.**  
****Q**. Mi esposa tiene razón, ustedes son los mejores amigos que la vida nos pudo haber dado, todo lo que se esforzaron este día para darnos a Santana y a mí el mejor recuerdo de toda nuestra vida será algo que jamás lo olvidaremos y siempre lo tendremos en nuestro corazón.  
**R.** Lo hicimos porque las queremos mucho, a pesar de que conocemos a Santana desde hace muy poco días, ella nos ha ganado debido al gran amor que te tiene, sabemos que te hace feliz y eso es lo único que importa.  
**M.** Bueno chicas ya basta de sentimentalismos, es momento de que ustedes dos consumen su matrimonio nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más aquí, aún hay margaritas.  
**J**. Jejeje y están deliciosas.  
**S**. Te veo mañana hermanito.  
**J.** Sí San... Muchas felicidades te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Finalmente luego de despedirnos nos fuimos directamente hacia la suite presidencial.

La suite sí que era lujosa, estaba en lo más alto del hotel, tenía una preciosa vista al mar, la cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa en forma de corazón y una champaña en una hielera nos estaba esperando, Santana tomó la botella y la destapó para servirnos una copa.

**S.** Por nuestro matrimonio mi amor.**  
****Q.** Salud...

Terminamos nuestra copa y entonces la magia inició, Santana me besaba de una manera muy especial, ella estaba tomándose su tiempo y yo realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

**S.** Eres hermosa Quinn... Muy hermosa (besando mi cuello)

Fue entonces cuando las manos de Santana buscaron el cierre de mi vestido para bajarlo, cuando mis hombros estaban expuestos ella les dio delicados mordiscos y amorosos besos, quedé en ropa interior y ella no dejaba de mirarme como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

**S**. Quinn...

Lentamente fue retirando la corona de flores de mi cabeza, luego besó mi frente, mi nariz mis mejillas hasta llegar otra vez en mis labios para besarlos delicadamente.

Fue entonces cuando decidí quitarle su vestido también, lo hice de alguna manera tal y como ella lo había hecho en mí, cuando los dos estábamos en ropa interior nos acercamos a la cama.

**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo.

Santana me recostó en la cama, luego ella se colocó sobre mí, los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar, cada recoveco de mi cuerpo fue tocado por sus delicadas manos.

Desabrochó mi sostén para dejar mis senos desnudos, con las yemas de sus dedos los acarició delicadamente hasta que llegó a mis pezones luego llevó su boca al derecho y lo comenzó a lamer lentamente en círculos.

De inmediato una ola de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo causando que mi piel se erizara.

**Q.** San...

Y succionó mis pezones una y otra vez, su mano izquierda fue bajando por mi costado hasta posicionarse por debajo de mi trasero al cual amasó constantemente.

Fue bajando muy despacio desde mis senos hasta mi estómago y vientre para después con sus pulgares quitarme lentamente mi tanga, una vez que se deshizo de ella abrió mis piernas y sopló delicadamente sobre mi centro.

**Q**. Ahhhh.  
**S.** Recién depilada (sonriendo)**  
****Q**. Jejeje sí...

Santana se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para quitarse su ropa interior, una vez que estaba desnuda se colocó nuevamente sobre mí y nuestros senos comenzaron a rozar entre ellos.

Decidí tomar el control de la situación y en un movimiento rápido me coloqué en la cima.

**Q.** Tienes la piel más perfecta del universo y tu color es tan sexy.  
**S.** Y la tuya es tan blanca a pesar de que esta ya algo bronceada.

Santana se levantó un poco para recargarse en la cabecera de la cama, yo continué en la cima ahora montándola.

Llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda y sus labios a los míos, las caricias y los besos subieron de tono, ella me deseaba y me lo estaba demostrando.

Mordió y succionó mi cuello, arañó mi espalda, regresó a atender mis pezones mientras mis caderas cobraban vida y nuestros centros empezaron a rozarse.

Bajó sus manos de mi espalda para llegar hasta mi trasero y amasarlo, yo sabía que ella le encantaba esa parte de mi cuerpo porque siempre lo quería acariciar, separó mis nalgas una y otra vez.

Ella con sus habilidades salió de debajo de mí, para colocarse justo sobre mi espalda, yo seguía de rodillas pero luego tuve que recargarme en la cabecera de la cama para no perder el equilibrio, las manos de Santana acapararon todo mi cuerpo mientras me besaba la espalda, amasaba mis senos y me susurraba lo cuanto que me deseaba, de la espalda fue bajando hasta llegar a mis nalgas las besó, las mordió y luego hizo algo que me sorprendió, las separó y llevó su lengua justo a mi otro orificio, nadie había hecho eso en mí pero cuando lo hizo, sentí que mi vagina era prácticamente una cascada.

**Q.** San...  
**S.** No te gustó?  
**Q**. Sí-i.

Justo cuando terminé de decírselo ella me penetró en mi vagina lentamente con su dedo medio.

**Q.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Eres una diosa! Estás chorreando.  
**Q.** Ahhhhh!

Llevó cautelosamente su pulgar hasta mi otro orificio, lo acariciaba lentamente.

**S.** Si te molesta dímelo,  
**Q**. Está bien... No pares...

Y no paró, añadió un dedo más a mi vagina y comenzó con esos movimientos tan característicos que ella hacía dentro de mí, estaba muy segura de que no iba aguantar mucho para tener mi orgasmo.

**S.** Monta mi cara (sacando sus dedos)  
**Q.** Ok (agitada)

Se acostó en la cama e hice lo que ella me pidió, llevé mi vagina hasta su rostro, en cuanto sentí su en lengua a través de mis pliegues, estuve a punto de venirme, pero traté de contenerme para disfrutar más de lo que ella me hacía, así que comencé a moler mis caderas para disfrutar más el roce.

Con su lengua acariciaba mi clítoris y luego me penetró con ella.

**Q**. Me voy a venir Santana, ya no aguanto más.  
**S.** Espera, aun no...  
**Q.** Está bien pero… Quiero hacer algo contigo.  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**Q**. El 69. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Wanky. (sonriendo)

Así que continué con mi posición en la cima pero me di vuelta para poder saborear la vagina húmeda de mi esposa.

**S.** Uyyy me tocó la mejor vista.  
**Q**. Jajajajaaja tonta!

Nos hicimos el sexo oral más alucinante de esos últimos días, Santana continuó lamiendo mi otro orificio y de pronto lo comenzó a penetrar con su dedo índice.

**Q**. Ahhh eso... Se siente muy bien...  
**S.** Ahora sí eres mía por completo.  
**Q**. Sí bebé sí...

Las sensaciones que me estaba causando hicieron que de alguna una manera no me pudiera concentrar del todo para atenderla, pero tal vez el mismo deseo logró que mi mano tuviera fuerza para penetrarla con mis dedos y continuar succionándole su clítoris erecto.

**S.** Quinnie, así, así!

Unos cuantos movimientos más y los dos caímos rendidas con nuestro primer orgasmo de la noche.

**S.** Estás bien esposa?  
**Q**. Muy bien esposa.  
**S.** Estás consciente de que esto apenas comienza?  
**Q.** Lo estoy (jadeando)  
**S.** Toma un pequeño respiro porque ahora quiero hacer tijeras muy sexys contigo.  
**Q.** Mmm qué rico.

El día 13 en playa Sayu marcó un parteaguas muy importante en mi vida, me había casado con la mujer que amaba y no me arrepentía de nada, mi noche de bodas estaba saliendo a la perfección tal y como lo fueron nuestra boda y la recepción y lo mejor de todo es que aún faltaba mucho para que esa noche terminara…


	12. Día 13 - Día 14

**_Iniciando la recta final de esta historia._**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Día 13 – Día 14.**

**_Continuación día 13._**

**Q.** Ahh ahhh Santana!  
**S.** Te gusta?  
**Q**. Mucho mi amor, tu vagina se siente tan bien sobre la mía mmm.  
**S.** Estás tan mojada mi amor, cielos!.  
**Q**. Tus tetas se mueven muy rico.**  
****S**. Te amo Q.  
**Q.** Te amo más Santana.

Santana era experta en hacer tijeras, sus movimientos eran tan perfectos que me volvían loca, ella sabía cómo tocar con su vagina los puntos exactos de la mía donde sentía más placer, así que no tardé mucho en tener otro orgasmo en mi noche de bodas.

**Q.** Woooow me encantaba el sexo prematrimonial pero el matrimonial es estupendo también.  
**S.**Me fascina hacerte sentir bien amor.  
**Q.** Soy muy afortunada sabes? Agradezco tanto al destino haber venido a este viaje a pesar de que casi me trajeron por la fuerza.  
**S.** Yo también soy muy afortunada, jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar y mira... El amor que siento por ti es indescriptible.**  
****Q**. Es mayor al que sentías por Brittany?**  
****S.** Infinitamente, ni siquiera hay punto de comparación.

Y eso me hizo sentir nuevamente muy especial.

**Q**. Te amo San...  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie...**  
****Q**. Aún tienes energía?  
**S.** Ni te imaginas...  
**Q.** Entonces ahora es mi turno.

Estuvimos haciendo el amor casi toda la madrugada hasta que el cansancio nos venció y tuvimos que dormir, mi día 13 en Playa Sayu había terminado de la mejor manera, era la esposa de la chica de piel canela que tanto me había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que la vi.

**_Día 14._**_**  
**_  
A las 10 am nos despertó una llamada a la habitación, era de la recepción para avisarnos que recibiríamos un desayuno como regalo por nuestro matrimonio, 5 minutos después tocaron a la puerta, mi esposa se enredó en una sábana y fue a abrir, en cuanto lo recibió y cerró la puerta se despojó de la sábana, se veía tan jodidamente sensual que casi babeé.

**S.** Vaya! Sí que se lucieron con el regalo.  
**Q.** Todo se ve delicioso.  
**S.** Sí jejejeje.  
**Q**. Esta vida de casada sí que me gusta. (sonriendo)  
**S.** A mí también, abre tu boquita Quinnie, te voy a alimentar porque eres mi bebé.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok cielo.

Luego de desayunar, tomamos una ducha muy pero muy placentera, hicimos el amor en la tina de hidromasaje por varios minutos, más tarde le llamé a Rachel a la habitación para que me trajera algo de ropa y un cambio también para Santana.

Cuando por fin estábamos listas...

**S**. Hoy me gustaría pasar la noche en nuestro Bungaló, te parece?  
**Q**. Claro mi amor.  
**S.** En ese lugar hicimos el amor por primera vez y quiero hacerlo otra vez ahora que estamos felizmente casadas.  
**Q**. Jajajaja tienes muchas ganas de estar conmigo otra vez? Apenas lo acabamos de hacer.  
**S**. Amor... Yo siempre tendré ganas de hacerte el amor, eres la chica más caliente que he conocido en mi vida, tu piel es tan suave y delicada y tu trasero… Tu hermoso trasero me vuelve loca.  
**Q.** Santana! (muy sonrojada)  
**S.** Solo digo la verdad…  
**Q**. Pues a mí me encantan tus tetas, son grandes, casi no caben en mi mano y me encanta saborear tus pezones.  
**S.** Si he notado que les prestas bastante atención, éste par de gemelas son todas tuyas. (guiñándome un ojo)  
**Q.** Jejeje te amo.

De pronto el rostro de Santana cambió de inmediato de una felicidad absoluta, a una seriedad indescriptible.

**S**. Pasado mañana muy temprano te vas...  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Hace mucho que no me parecía que los días pasaran tan rápido, pero estos 14 días lo hicieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
**Q.** Mmmm, bebé ven conmigo a Chicago, sé que te gustará, rápido podrás encontrar trabajo en algún jardín de niños y así no nos separaremos.  
**S.** Quinn sabes que no puedo, tengo el proyecto con Kurt, te dije que por lo menos este año no puedo salir de Playa Sayu...  
**Q**. Amor...  
**S**. Lo que hiciste por mí es maravilloso y te lo agradezco pero no voy a pedirte que te quedes aquí conmigo porque no perteneces a este lugar, eres muy distinta a mí, a mí me encanta vivir aquí porque es lo que mi vida necesitaba para estar en paz, pero sé que esta clase de vida no es ideal para todos, ni siquiera para mi hermano aunque él se empeñe en quedarse aquí conmigo solo para no dejarme sola, me duele mucho ser yo quien le esté cortando sus alas pero contigo no haré lo mismo Quinn.  
**Q.** Entonces esta boda para ti fue cualquier cosa?  
**S.** No, para mí es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida luego del nacimiento de mi hijo, pero desde un principio he estado consciente de que tú y yo no estaremos juntas para siempre, además fue solo un ritual y no creo que haya sido muy significativo para ti.  
**Q.** Qué? Pero cómo puedes decir eso? Para mí esta boda es muy importante, Santana estoy profundamente enamorada de ti.  
**S.**A veces el amor no es suficiente...  
**Q.** En serio? Wooow ni siquiera llevamos un día de casadas y ya estamos teniendo nuestra primera discusión? Me estás rompiendo el corazón horrible Santana.  
**S**. Lo siento es que...  
**Q**. Sabes qué? Tienes razón, el amor que nos tenemos no es suficiente, voy a preparar mi maleta, necesito tenerla lista para cuando me vaya de aquí, olvida lo de esta noche no creo tener tiempo.  
**S.** Lo siento Q.  
**Q**. Yo más.

Y muy enojada salí de la habitación, estaba tan decepcionada de saber que a ella ni siquiera le interesaba luchar por lo que sentíamos.

**R.** Quinnie! Qué tal tu noche de bodas?  
**Q.** Mágica... Pero ya terminó.  
**R.**Pasa algo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Pasa que soy una idiota y que las decisiones impulsivas que he tomado no me han traído nada bueno.  
**R.** De qué hablas?  
**Q.**Santana es una imbécil pero yo lo soy más.  
**R.** Ya se pelearon?**  
****Q.**Sí.  
**R.**Por qué?  
**Q.**Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada, has visto mi teléfono?  
**R.** Sí lo guardé en el cajón, por cierto tu hermano Sam te ha estado llamado.  
**Q**. Le voy a regresar la llamada.

Y le marqué a mi hermano.

**Sam.** Vaya! Por fin te reportas hermanita.  
**Q.** Lo siento es que...  
**Sam.** Lo sé, lo sé, estás de vacaciones, bueno solo quiero recordarte que en 4 días es la inauguración de mi obra y no quiero que me falles.  
**Q.** No lo haré Sam.  
**Sam.** Estás bien? Te noto extraña.  
**Q.** Sí es solo que... No quiero que terminen mis vacaciones, nunca.  
**Sam.** Jajajaja me imagino, bueno Quinnie te dejo para que te sigas divirtiendo estos últimos dos días que te quedan en esa playa.  
**Q**. Gracias Sam, cuídate.  
**Sam.**Tú también hermana.

Terminé la llamada.

**R.** Ahora sí me vas a decir qué pasó entre Santana y tú?  
**Q**. Pasa que ella no quiere estar conmigo como yo creía.  
**R.** Ay eso no puede ser, ella te ama, se le nota a leguas.  
**Q.** Pero no quiere irse conmigo! Y ni siquiera lo quiere intentar, yo la amo tanto que no sé si pueda vivir sin ella. (puchero)  
**R.**Pues... Y por qué no te quedas tú aquí con ella?  
**Q.** Quedarme? Pero...  
**R.**Al menos por un tiempo, creo que si las dos hablan pueden llegar a un acuerdo, podrías quedarte aquí una temporada y luego ella podría irse a Chicago contigo...  
**Q.** No había pensado en eso... Pero no sé si ella quiera hacerlo.  
**R.** Quinn ahora son mujer y... Mujer jejejeje bueno están casadas y su comunicación debe ser muy clara a partir de ayer que se casaron.  
**Q**. Ella cree que este matrimonio no es importante para mí.  
**R.** Pues demuéstrale lo contrario...  
**Q.** Y cómo?  
**R.**Piensa en algo que ayude para que Santana crea totalmente en tu amor hacia ella y que su matrimonio para ti significa mucho.

Estuve pensando qué podría hacer para convencerla de que nuestra boda era muy especial para mí, hasta que algo se presentó en mi mente.

**Q.**Creo saber qué hacer, y una vez más será una decisión impulsiva, espero no cagarla, solo necesito unas cosas, te veo más tarde, pasaré el día con mi mujer, gracias Rachel.  
**R**. De nada Q.

Así que luego de tomar lo que necesitaba fui directamente a casa de Santana, para mi fortuna ella estaba ahí.

**S.** Hola...  
**Q**. Puedo pasar?  
**S.** Claro...  
**Q**. Te amo Santana y a pesar de que digas que el amor no es suficiente, yo creo que sí lo es, lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido por nadie y sé que jamás lo volveré a sentir por alguien más.  
**S.** Lo mismo me pasa.  
**Q**. Este matrimonio sí es muy pero muy importante para mí, y por eso quiero demostrártelo, toma tus identificaciones.  
**S.** Mis identificaciones?  
**Q**. Sí, vamos a casarnos legalmente.  
**S.** Quéeeeee?  
**Q**. Sé mi esposa ante la ley.  
**S.** Yo... Quinn... Woooow. (muy sorprendida)  
**Q.** Vamos al registro municipal de la playa principal, aceptas casarte conmigo?  
**S.** Pero tú te vas a ir y...  
**Q.** Eso lo discutiremos después, vienes conmigo a la playa principal o no?  
**S.** Voy por mis documentos. (entusiasmada)

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora pero el saber que Santana estaba dispuesta a ser mi esposa legalmente me dio muchas esperanzas en cuanto al futuro de nuestra relación.

Salimos de casa de Santana y tomamos un taxi, en cuanto llegamos a la playa principal nos dirigimos al registro municipal, por fortuna y luego de sobornar al personal de ahí con una fuerte cantidad, logramos nuestro objetivo.

**X**. Firme en esta parte.  
**Q**. Ok...  
**X.** Usted en esta.  
**S.**Muy bien.  
**X.**Como representante del estado y por el derecho que me confiere las declaro legalmente casadas, pueden besarse.

Y lo hicimos, nos dimos el beso más lleno de amor que pudiera existir, estábamos casadas legalmente y se sentía muy bien.

Al salir del registro civil...

**S.** Sigo sin poder creer lo que acabamos de hacer.  
**Q.** Ya te arrepentiste?  
**S.**Qué? Jamás! Nunca me arrepentiré de ser legalmente tu esposa. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Ni yo, vamos a la playa necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas.  
**S.** Tan rápido vamos a enfrentar la realidad? (puchero)  
**Q.** Tenemos que hacerlo.  
**S**. Está bien...

Fuimos a una playa cercana, había infinidad de turistas pero logramos encontrar un lugar adecuado para hablar.

**Q**. Esta acta significa mucho, porque hemos formado una sociedad.  
**S.** Estás hablando muy diplomáticamente...  
**Q**. Jejeje es que quiero llegar a un punto...  
**S.** Cuál?  
**Q**. A partir de hoy estamos legalmente casadas y eso significa que eres mía para siempre y que jamás te daré el divorcio.  
**S.** Jajajaja ok...**  
****Q**. Jejejej te amo. (picoteando sus labios)  
**S.** Te amo más preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q**. Bueno, el punto es que ahora nuestro matrimonio tiene validez legal y eso significa que nos casamos para siempre.  
**S.** Es verdad.**  
****Q**. Y... Que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.  
**S.** Yo también.  
**Q**. Así que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, sé que no te quieres ir de aquí o no puedes irte al menos en lo que resta del año, así que...Voy a quedarme contigo.  
**S.** Quéeeeee? Pero Quinn...  
**Q**. Lo haré, pero necesito que tú hagas lo mismo por mí, quiero que en enero vayas a Chicago a vivir conmigo, podemos vivir 6 meses allá y luego regresar aquí y viceversa.  
**S.** Pero tus sueños... Tu futuro... (angustiada)  
**Q**. Mis sueños los puedo cumplir si tú aceptas estar a mi lado y mi futuro... Mi futuro eres tú Santana...  
**S.** Mi Quinnie... Mi Quinnie como te amo!

Santana me besó apasionadamente, tan así que prácticamente me dejó sin respiración.

**Q**. Wooow qué beso... Entonces?  
**S.** Sí, es un trato justo, haremos lo que propones bebé.  
**Q**. Jamás me podría ir sin ti mi amor.  
**S.** Hablarás con tus padres?  
**Q**. Sí, en 3 días mi hermano inaugurará una obra y es la oportunidad perfecta para presentarte ante ellos como mi esposa.  
**S.** Les va a dar un infarto!  
**Q**. Tal vez, pero no me importa, qué dices viajas conmigo a Chicago?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor.  
**Q**. Bueno entonces tengo que comunicarles mi decisión a los chicos, tendrán que volver sin mí.  
**S.** Y tenemos que pasar por tus cosas al hotel, a partir de hoy vivirás en mi casa.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok... Pero hoy pasaremos la noche en nuestro Bungaló no se te olvide.  
**S.**No lo haré.  
**Q.** Jejeje soy muy feliz.  
**S.**No creo que tanto como yo...  
**Q.** Nuestro destino es estar juntas para siempre Santana, vamos a formar una familia, yo seré la madre de tus hijos.  
**S.**Quinn no tienes qué hacer eso.  
**Q.** Deseo hacerlo, pero claro en unos años más.  
**S.**Te amo, algo bueno he de haber hecho para que la vida te pusiera en mi camino y me amaras tanto como yo a ti.  
**Q.** Eres una mujer única eso es todo.  
**S.**Amor ya que estamos aquí, hay que aprovechar para comprar las cosas esas que usas para hacer planos, quiero que le hagas las modificaciones al jardín de niños de las que hablamos.  
**Q**. Muy buena idea.

Y como tórtolas muy enamoradas y tomadas de la mano nos fuimos a comprar mis cosas.

**S.** Quinn me prestas tu teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada para lo del jardín de niños.  
**Q.** Claro amor, yo iré escogiendo unas cosas.  
**S.**Ok bebé.

No pude evitar la tentación de saber con quién hablaba Santana, así que me acerqué sigilosamente sin que ella se diera cuenta para intentar escuchar algo.

**S.**Ya lo tiene? Pero le avisé desde hace días, le estoy pagando honorarios bastante altos, dígame si puede agilizar el trámite o contrato a alguien más? Ajá mmmm... Pues venga para acá, por dios yo le pago el vuelo y el hospedaje!... Está bien lo espero, necesito que todo quede resuelto cuanto antes.

Santana terminó la llamada.

**Q.** Quién te hizo enojar tanto amor?  
**S.** Eh? Emmmm el idiota de mi abogado, es el tipo más flojo que he conocido en la vida.  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S.**Necesito que agilice unos trámites del jardín de niños y quiero que me ayude a poner el bungaló también a tu nombre.  
**Q.** Bebé no tienes qué hacer eso...  
**S.**Claro que sí, eres mi esposa y a partir de hoy todo lo mío será tuyo, por dinero jamás sufriremos.  
**Q.** Aunque estuviéramos sin un quinto no me importaría con tal de estar a tu lado.  
**S.**Te amo hermosa. (picoteando mis labios) Ya escogiste todo?  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Vamos a pagarlo.  
**Q**. Te amo San.  
**S.** Lo sé bebé.

Santana me invitó a comer en un restaurante bastante lujoso de la playa principal, dijo que era para celebrar nuestro matrimonio, luego regresamos a Playa Sayu.  
**  
****Q**. Nos hará falta un auto mi amor.  
**S.** Cuando regresemos de Chicago lo compramos, tú lo escogerás.  
**Q.** Ok amor.  
**S.**Le diré al chofer que vayamos directamente a tu hotel a recoger tus cosas.  
**Q.** Qué emoción, soy la señora López, te das cuenta? Soy Quinn López-Fabray.  
**S.**Jejeje y yo Santana López-Fabray.  
**Q.** Me gusta...

Llegamos a mi habitación pero Rachel no se encontraba ahí, así que le dejé una nota avisándole que me iría a vivir a la casa de Santana, que me visitaran allá porque quería hablar con todos.

En casa de Santana.

**S.**Tendrás que traerte algo más de ropa mi amor.  
**Q.** Sí, en nuestro viaje lo haré.  
**S.**Esto es tan en serio que no me la creo, vamos a compartir el resto de nuestra vida juntas.**  
****Q**. Y formaremos una familia.  
**S.** Lo haremos Quinn, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo.  
**Q**. Ah sí? Como cuántos?  
**S.** Unos 10.**  
****Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jajajaja es broma, por lo menos 2.  
**Q.** Y cómo les pondríamos?  
**S.** Me gusta el nombre de Nathan...  
**Q**. Y si son niñas?  
**S.** Ah pues esos los escoges tú.  
**Q**. Jejeje ok.  
**S.** Tendremos una familia...

De pronto Santana se abrazó a sí misma.

**Q**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** Me dieron escalofríos, qué raro... (mueca)  
**Q**. Muy raro, hace mucho calor el día de hoy.  
**S**. Lo sé, me abrazas?  
**Q**. Claro mi cielo... Te sientes mejor?

La abracé para intentar confortarla.

**S.** Contigo a mi lado siempre me sentiré mejor.  
**Q**. Es lindo saberlo.  
**S.** Me gustaría que hicieras los planos de nuestra propia casa, ésta se la quiero dejar a Joe.  
**Q**. Tenemos que comprar el terreno.  
**S.** Sí, hay varios en venta, mañana podemos ir a ver algunos, quiero que diseñes la casa de nuestros sueños, podemos hacer una combinación de lo que te gusta ti y de lo que me gusta mí, no lo crees?  
**Q**. Muy buena idea.  
**S.** Cuando vayamos a Chicago, podemos buscar algún departamento o algo así para vivir ahí.  
**Q**. Sí mi amor.  
**S.** Espero que tus amigos no tarden mucho en venir a casa, no quiero que nos alcance la noche porque entonces ya no podremos ir a nuestro Bungaló.  
**Q.** Le llamaré a Rachel para ver si ya vienen.

Por fortuna Rachel dijo que ya estaban a unas pocas cuadras de casa de Santana.

Cuando llegaron...

**T.**Hola recién casadas, qué tal les va?  
**Q.** Excelente.  
**R.**Para qué querían hablar con nosotros?  
**Q.**Chicos originalmente nuestro viaje a esta playa era solamente por 15 días, o sea que mañana sería mi último día aquí y pasado mañana tendríamos que salir temprano rumbo al aeropuerto.  
**M.** Sería… Tendríamos?  
**Q.** Sí... Tina recuerdas que prácticamente me obligaste venir a Playa Sayu? Pues gracias por haberlo hecho, sin tu insistencia todos los días desde que terminamos la universidad yo no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer al amor de mi vida, por fortuna lo hice y soy muy pero muy feliz… Chicos, tengo que decirles algo.  
**T.** Ya me estás asustando Q.  
**Q.** No te asustes Tina, no es nada malo de lo que estoy hablando, por el contrario es algo muy bueno, ayer y hoy hice tres decisiones muy importantes en mi vida, me casé con Santana y sé que nuestro amor es para siempre, así que decidí quedarme a vivir lo que resta del año aquí junto a ella.  
**T y M.** Quéeeee?  
**M.** Es una especie de broma?  
**Q.** Para nada Mike, estoy hablando muy en serio, no me puedo ir y dejar aquí al amor de mi vida, así que Santana y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, viviremos por temporadas en Playa Sayu y en Chicago, nos amamos tanto que compartiremos nuestra vida en las ciudades que más queremos.  
**R**. Es la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado chicas, a mí me consta que su amor es muy fuerte y es muy hermoso que de alguna forma las dos hayan tenido que renunciar un poco a algo para estar juntas, eso quiere decir que su matrimonio va por muy buen camino.  
**S.** Aun así yo sigo bastante preocupada por Quinn, sé que ella tiene muchos proyectos en Chicago con su papá, pero el que haya decidido postergarlos por lo menos otros seis meses significa mucho para mí, no le voy a fallar y cumpliré con el trato, en enero nos vamos a Chicago.  
**T.** Woooow.  
**M**. Pues si las dos están de acuerdo en eso, entonces no le veo mucho el problema, por el contrario me da mucho gusto y quiero felicitarlas por la nueva vida que están empezando juntas.  
**S.** Gracias Mike. (tomando mi mano)  
**T.**Me da mucha felicidad el saber que se aman tanto.  
**R.**Tenemos que reunirnos para hacer una especie de despedida, sé que no las veré hasta dentro de seis meses y quiero llevarme otro gran recuerdo de estas vacaciones.  
**S.** Esta noche decidimos pasarla en un lugar especial para nosotras, pero me encantaría que mañana nos pudiéramos reunir aquí para comer y hacer una especie de fiesta o algo así.  
**T.** Hecho.  
**R.** Felicidades amigas, se merecen todo lo bueno de este mundo.  
**S.**Gracias Rachel.  
**Q.** Casi lo olvido, chicos Santana y yo nos casamos legalmente.  
**T.**En serio?  
**S.**Sí, lo hicimos en la playa principal, fue algo muy inesperado, jamás me imaginé que me fuera a pedir algo así, pero en cuanto lo hizo ni siquiera dudé en aceptarlo, oficialmente soy Santana López-Fabray.  
**M.** Ahhh entonces mañana la celebración debe ser en grande!  
**Q.** Claro que lo será.**  
****R.**Bueno entonces las dejamos para que hagan lo que tienen que hacer el día de hoy, mañana nos vemos aquí después de mediodía.  
**Q.** Perfecto.**  
****T**. Se cuidan señoras López-Fabray.  
**S**. Lo haremos.

Mis amigos se despidieron y salieron de casa de Santana, así que la ayudé a preparar unas cosas para irnos a playa Carricitos a nuestro bungaló, tomamos la motocicleta de Joe no sin antes dejarle una nota escrita avisándole de nuestro paradero, mi esposa estaba muy entusiasmada por contarle que éramos esposas legalmente.

Antes de subir a nuestro Bungaló decidimos pasar a la playa a hacer lo que siempre nos encantaba, meternos al mar prácticamente desnudas para besarnos y abrazarnos.

**Q.** Me encanta esta playa... Con tu compañía es más especial.  
**S.**Jejeje lo sé, amor muéstrame fotos de tu familia.  
**Q.** Ok deja saco mi celular... Mira él es Sam mi hermano mayor.  
**S.**Que enormes labios tiene!  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.**Es la verdad mira, parecen una boca de trucha.  
**Q.** Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermano. (indignada)  
**S.**Jajajaja adoro cuando frunces así los labios. (besándome)  
**Q.** Te amo amor... Y sí, Sam tiene unos enormes labios jajajaja, mira ellos son mis padres.  
**S.** Tienen la misma cara de aburrimiento que la que tenían mis papás cuando estaban juntos.  
**Q.** Mmmm, te parece?  
**S.** No lo entiendo, al menos a mis padres no los entiendo, se supone que se casaron enamorados y en poco tiempo sus intereses personales y laborales fueron más importantes que nuestra familia, pero lo que tampoco entiendo es por qué si papá encontró la felicidad al lado de otra mujer, nunca le pidió el divorcio a mamá, porque según lo que me cuenta Joe él era el mejor esposo y papá del mundo, ya sabes cariñoso comprensivo y todo eso, en cambio conmigo y con mamá… De verdad no entiendo por qué las apariencias siempre fueron más importantes para mis padres que el verdadero amor, te aseguro que si papá le hubiera pedido el divorcio a mi mamá a tiempo, él aún estuviera vivo y mi hermano sería muy feliz.  
**Q.**Crees que Joe no es feliz?  
**S.**No completamente, cuando mi mundo se desmoronó al dejarme Brittany, él tomó un papel muy serio, quiso ser algo así como mi papá, pero como te dije hace rato, eso ha provocado que él no vuele como lo desea, en estos momentos él debería estar estudiando para ser un gran médico, en cambio está aquí malgastando el tiempo cuidando a su hermana mayor.**  
****Q**. Bueno... Pero ahora que tú y yo estamos juntas, creo que estará más tranquilo y se animará a volver a la universidad, no lo crees?  
**S.** Tienes razón, hablaré con él para que lo haga.  
**Q**. Te amo San.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie...

Entonces mi esposa se puso de pie y comenzó a bailar y girar sobre su propio eje, sintiendo la brisa del mar, me encantaba verla hacer eso, parecía una niña.

También me puse de pie y la abracé por detrás.

**Q**. Eres el amor de mi vida Santana.  
**S.** Ven aquí mi amor…. Tú eres el mío.

Y lo siguiente fue que comenzamos una acalorada sesión de besos.

Más tarde fuimos a nuestro bungaló.

**S**. Ven aquí Quinnie, esta noche no permitiré que te duermas, traje algunos juguetitos para pasarla bien...  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Mira...  
**Q**. Dildos? Cuándo los compraste?  
**S.** Jejeje bueno... Los compré hace como 2 años, ellos me acompañaban en mis noches de soledad. (sonrojada) Ya sabes tengo mis necesidades jejeje. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q**. Amor, eso quiere decir que tú y Puck no tenían relaciones ocasionalmente?  
**S**. Desde su llegada a Playa Sayu, sólo en dos ocasiones me acosté con él, no te lo voy a negar, a veces me sentía tan triste y él se aprovechaba de eso para que yo cayera, ah y la última vez fue de la que no me acuerdo para nada, el día que nos sorprendiste.  
**Q.** Me tranquiliza saber que casi no estuviste con esa bestia.  
**S**. Lo sé, maldita sea la hora en que dejé que viviera con mi hermano y conmigo.  
**Q**. Por cierto no hemos sabido nada de él.  
**S.** Y espero jamás hacerlo, ojalá ya se haya ido del pueblo.  
**Q**. Ojalá… Jejeje amor y cómo usabas tus juguetitos?  
**S.** Quieres verlo? (coqueteando)  
**Q**. Mmm sí...  
**S.** Ok...  
**Q**. Esto será muy educativo...  
**S.** Ni te imaginas cuánto...

Y esa noche de mi día 14 en Playa Sayu, nos preparábamos para perdernos en la lujuria, sólo de recordarlo me siento excitada...


	13. Día 14 - Día 15 - Día 16 - Día 17

_**Hola a todos, sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde la última actualización de esta historia, pero me desanimé un poco no lo voy a negar, pero ante todo por respeto a quienes la leen, la voy a terminar.**_

_**Al principio hay algo de porno jajaja ya ven que ni me gusta, pero llamémosle "sexy time".**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Día 14 – Día 15 – Día 16 – Día 17.**

_**Continuación Día 14.**__**  
**_  
Santana yacía sobre la cama, sus piernas estaban muy abiertas, yo me encontraba de rodillas frente a ella observando cada cosa que hacía.

**S.** Este vibra y me encanta ponerlo aquí. (colocándolo sobre su clítoris) Mmmmm sí.  
**Q**. Estás tan mojada... (acariciando sus piernas)  
**S.** Es muy excitante verte frente a mí mientras hago esto.  
**Q**. Dímelo a mí, ahora usa este (tomando el otro dildo)  
**S.** Es algo grande pero me gusta tenerlo dentro de mí...  
**Q**. Mételo...  
**S.** Sí... Pero primero chúpalo.  
**Q**. Ok.

Metí esa cosa a mi boca y la chupé ante la mirada de lujuria de mi esposa.

**Q**. Tómalo.  
**S.** Prepárate para ver lo que sigue.

Santana llevó la punta del consolador hasta sus pliegues húmedos, jugó con el muchas veces al pasarlo a través de toda su raja, con su mano derecha acariciaba sus enormes senos, su boca ligeramente abierta la hacía ver mucho más sexy.

**Q. **Hazlo mi amor...  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo...

Mi esposa comenzó a penetrarse a sí misma con el juguete sexual que tenía entre su mano, fue lento y pude notar como su vagina se dilataba con la entrada del consolador en ella.

**Q. **Dios!  
**S.** Ahhh ayúdame amor.

Y sin dudarlo de inmediato tomé el dildo con mi mano derecha para ser yo quien llevara el control, comencé lentamente pero al notar que mi esposa arqueaba su espalda con cada movimiento, decidí incrementar la velocidad.

**S.** Quinn! Cielos, lo haces tan bien...  
**Q**. Te amo Santana, no sabes lo mucho que te amo.  
**S.** Lo sé mi amor, continúa.

Y eso hice, seguí penetrando a mi esposa con ese juguete sexual, al mismo tiempo le acariciaba sus senos, el cuerpo de Santana parecía ser esculpido porque se asemejaba a una obra de arte, era perfecto.

**Q.** Te deseo mi vida, cada día te deseo más (besándola)  
**S. **Y yo a ti nena, eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

Saqué el juguete sexual del interior de la vagina de mi esposa, luego le indiqué que se pusiera de rodillas como yo para poderla besar salvajemente, no perdí la oportunidad para llevar mis manos hasta su perfecto trasero, lo amasé y le di unas cuantas nalgadas mientras mordía su cuello.

**S. **Quinnie!  
**Q.** Me estoy volviendo loca de deseo, quiero morderte por todos lados, eres perfecta.  
**S. **Jejejej mi esposa lo quiere salvaje.  
**Q.** Algo así, lo siento...  
**S. **No! Está bien, muy bien, hoy quieres llevar el control verdad?  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S. **Soy toda tuya, hazme lo que quieras mi amor.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar para poderle dar rienda a mi pasión y lujuria, jamás pensé que algo así estuviera dentro de mí, pero Santana había logrado que cosas que no sabía que estaban en mí despertaran de un día para otro, ella hizo tantas cosas por mí que aún no dejo de agradecérselo.

**Q**. Ponte en 4...  
**S.** Ok...

Cuando mi esposa se encontraba en esa posición que le había indicado, pasé mi lengua a través de toda su raja hasta llegar a su trasero, besé su espalda y le di pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su cuello, le di chupetones y luego llevé mis manos hasta sus senos para acariciarlos, cuando lo creí necesario regresé mi atención a donde sabía que ella más lo necesitaba, tomé el dildo lo pasé a través de su clítoris y luego la penetré de golpe.

**S.** Mierda!  
**Q.** Te lastimé?  
**S. **Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Te amo bebé.

Las embestidas de mi mano eran fuertes y rápidas, quería hacer sentir a mi mujer que me pertenecía y que nadie más podría tocarla más que yo, sabía que ella lo tenía muy claro pero aun así no me cansaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando por fin logré que mi mujer estallara en un placer inmenso, se tumbó bocabajo sobre la cama para descansar, pero yo quería más así que mientras continuaba en esa posición separé sus piernas y coloqué entre ellas una de las mías para que rozara su vagina y lograr el mismo efecto en la mía, entonces comencé con los movimientos de mi cadera.

**S**. Ahhh!  
**Q**. Sientes placer?  
**S.** Mucho...  
**Q**. Te adoro (mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja)  
**S.** No pares mi amor.  
**Q**. Mmmmm no nena, no pararé.

Las dos pudimos alcanzar nuestro orgasmo casi simultáneamente, Santana quedó muy agotada y bastante satisfecha con lo que le había hecho, luego regresó su posición boca arriba para mirarme.

**S.** Eso fue wooow.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí Q... Por lo regular yo soy la activa cuando lo hacemos, pero fue muy agradable ser hoy la pasiva, espero que eso se repita más seguido. (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Cuenta con ello.  
**S.** Jejejeje ok... Bueno ya descansé un poco, me gustaría usar el resto de los juguetes en ti.  
**Q**. Soy toda tuya mi amor.  
**S.** Perfecto!

Continuamos teniendo sexo salvaje durante el resto de la noche hasta que llegó un momento en el que no podíamos más y nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

_**Día 15.**__**  
**_  
Horas después cuando el sol nos pegaba directamente en la cara no tuvimos más remedio que despertar.

**S.** Mmm necesitaré traer unas cortinas negras, las que tenemos no nos sirven de mucho.  
**Q**. Es verdad (abrazándola)  
**S.** Me duele todo jejeje pero es un dolor agradable.  
**Q**. Lo sé...  
**S.** Me fascina despertar así, jamás me imaginé poder encontrar el amor de mi vida aquí en esta playa y tampoco me imaginé la manera en que lo iba a encontrar, soy muy feliz mi cielo y todo gracias a ti, te amo.**  
****Q**. Dímelo a mí, para empezar yo ni siquiera quería venir de vacaciones a esta playa, pero ahora si pudiera regresar el tiempo haría exactamente lo mismo sin dudarlo.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo bebé.  
**Q**. Me encantaría pasar todo el día a tu lado aquí en el Bungaló, pero tenemos una fiesta por ofrecerles a mis amigos así que es mejor que regresemos al pueblo.  
**S.** Tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para hacerlo mi amor, no te preocupes otro día nos quedamos aquí, ahora vamos a ducharnos y alistarnos para ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta.  
**Q**. Vamos.

Luego de ducharnos y de tener una ronda extra en el baño, nos alistamos para regresar al pueblo para comenzar con la fiesta que le ofreceríamos a mis amigos, antes de llegar al mini súper Santana hizo una parada en el lugar donde estaba construyendo su jardín de niños.

**S. **Te traje aquí para que veas cómo va la construcción, y puedas ver los detalles que necesitan y lo que le quieres agregar al diseño.  
**Q.** Me parece muy bueno el plano que me mostró Kurt, pero yo le agregaría otras cosas, mira me encantaría que en el segundo piso…

A Santana le agradaron bastante los detalles que le señalé para agregarle al plano de la construcción que ya tenía, me sentí realmente muy emocionada al ser parte de su sueño.

**S.** Pues en cuanto tengas los planos corregidos se los doy al encargado de la construcción para que comience con el trabajo.  
**Q**. No te preocupes, me concentraré en tenerlos antes de nuestro viaje a Chicago.  
**S.** Jejeje en dos días? Wooow mi esposa es muy trabajadora. (picoteado mis labios)  
**Q**. Lo soy.  
**S.** Pues entonces tendrás que trabajar mucho en diseñar nuestra propia casa, sería genial poder ir mañana a ver algunos de los terrenos que están en venta, no lo crees?  
**Q.** Claro, luego de llevar a mis amigos al aeropuerto lo hacemos.  
**S. **Me gustaría que nuestra casa tuviera un gran jardín para que nuestros hijos se divirtieran ahí, yo tuve el privilegio de vivir en una casa con un gran jardín y créeme que me agradaba mucho estar ahí.  
**Q.** Qué casualidad, la casa de mis padres también tiene un enorme jardín y mi hermano y yo nos pasábamos horas jugando ahí con el montón de juguetes que nuestros padres nos compraban.  
**S. **Pues espero que nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien como tú y tu hermano y como mi hermano y yo.  
**Q.** Lo harán, porque crecerán en una familia llena de amor.  
**S.** Lo sé (suspirando)... Wooow.  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
S**. **Pues... Durante años decidí no pensar en el futuro porque creía que no valía la pena, pero desde que me casé contigo no dejo de pensar en eso, sé que no debería de hacerlo pero es imposible, me encanta la idea de ser tu esposa, de construir nuestra propia casa, de vivir contigo en Chicago un tiempo, y de tener por lo menos 2 hijos ya que no quieres tener 10, jajajaja.  
**Q.** Jejejeje... La verdad creo que después de todo no es tan malo pensar en el futuro, aunque lo que aprendí contigo es que es muy importante vivir el presente sin preocuparnos tanto por el futuro, creo que todo lo que hemos estado planeando y visualizando para entonces se dará poco a poco, lo importante es que nos amamos y eso logrará que todo lo que deseamos se cumpla, ya lo verás.  
**S**. Tienes toda la razón preciosa de ojos bellos, pensaré en el futuro pero no me obsesionaré con él como antes lo hacía.  
**Q**. Yo haré lo mismo.  
**S.** Bueno nena sube a la motocicleta ahora sí vamos a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta.

En el súper...

**S.** Te parece si les ofrecemos una parrillada? Te aseguro que el 90% de la comida que han probado estos 15 días ha sido pescado y mariscos, supongo que les encantaría comer otro tipo de alimento.  
**Q**. La parrillada me parece una idea perfecta, todo en ti es perfecto Santana.  
**S.** Jejejeje no exageres amor.

De pronto noté que mi esposa se tensó un poco.

**Q**. Qué pasa bebé?  
**S.** Me pareció ver a...**  
****Q**. A quién?  
**S.** A Puck.**  
****Q**. Ay dios, vamos a pagar todo para irnos a la casa, no quiero que ese tipo se nos acerque.  
**S.** No estoy completamente segura de que haya sido él.  
**Q**. Aun así , es mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez de este lugar.  
**S**. Sí vámonos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me sentí más segura, porque mi cuñado se encontraba ahí.

**J.** Hey ustedes dos qué bueno que están aquí desde antier en la noche de su boda no las había vuelto a ver, leí su nota pero ya las extrañaba.  
**Q**. A mí también?  
**J. **Claro cuñada.  
**Q.** Gracias (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Perdónanos por no habernos despedido de ti personalmente, pero créeme que ayer fue un día bastante emocionante.  
**J. **Más que antier que se casaron?  
**S. **Sí, hermanito ayer Quinn y yo fuimos a la playa principal a casarnos legalmente.  
**J. **Cómo? Estás hablando en serio Santana?  
S**. **Por supuesto que sí, a mí también me cayó de sorpresa la proposición de mi esposa pero tú sabes lo mucho que estoy enamorada de ella y claro que no pude decirle que no, de inmediato acepté y henos aquí legalmente casadas.

Le platicamos todo a Joe.

**J**. Woow, pues sí que es una sorpresa, pero una sorpresa muy agradable, no saben lo feliz que estoy por ustedes dos, se merecen lo que tienen y saben que pueden contar conmigo incondicionalmente, te amo mucho Santana y he estado aprendiendo a querer a mi cuñada.  
**Q.** Nuevamente mil gracias Joe, yo también he llegado a quererte mucho y sobre todo porque eres un gran hermano con mi esposa.  
**J. **Ella también es una gran hermana.  
**S. **Lo soy jejeje, hermanito como sabes los amigos de mi esposa se van mañana ya que regresan a sus respectivas ciudades, así que decidimos darles una fiesta de despedida y también aprovechar para celebrar nuestra unión legalmente, vamos a hacerles una parrillada y por supuesto que aparte de ser invitado nos tienes que ayudar a prepararlo todo.  
**J. **Jajajaja me lo temía, no te preocupes Santana, déjamelo todo a mí, sabes que soy experto en parrilladas.  
**S. **Lo sé hermanito (besando su mejilla)

Así que comenzamos a preparar todo, mientras Santana fue a casa de Artie y Kitty a invitarlos a la parrillada, mi cuñado se me acercó.

**J. **Cuando empezaste tu relación con Santana creí que todo era una especie de amor de verano o algo así, jamás me imaginé que lo que sentías por ella fuera tan grande, cuando decidiste ser su esposa temía mucho por mi hermana, porque sabía que en cualquier momento tú te irías de aquí y la dejarías sumida en una profunda tristeza y créeme que estaba muy asustado porque no sabía si la podría sacar de eso, pero ahora que ustedes dos están casadas legalmente y que me han contado todos sus planes no tengo nada más que agradecerte por amar tanto o más de lo que mi hermana te ama a ti.  
**Q.** No tienes nada que agradecerme, tu hermana se robó mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi, sólo que no me había dado cuenta, sé que no me voy a poder apartar de ella nunca porque es el amor de mi vida, ella me hace feliz y sé que yo la hago feliz a ella, nuestro amor es muy grande y sé que durará para la eternidad.  
**J.** Yo también lo sé, pues entonces no me queda nada más que decirte: Bienvenida la familia López. (abrazándome)  
**Q.** Jejeje se siente genial.  
**J. **Ser un López es lo mejor.  
**Q.** Ya lo creo.

Más tarde, los chicos llegaron haciendo un bullicio como siempre, Silas estaba muy emocionado de ver a Rachel.

**R. **Auxilio, auxilio!**  
****Q**. Tranquila Rach, solamente te está saludando, acarícialo y verás que rápido se calma.  
**R.** Ok (mueca)

Mi amiga acarició a nuestro perro y de inmediato Silas se fue a echar a su cojín.

**Q.** Le caes muy bien y ni siquiera entiendo el por qué. (mueca)  
**R.** Oye! (indignada)  
**M**. Trajimos bebidas… Muchas bebidas.  
**Q.** Jajaja me lo imaginé.  
**T. **No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último día en playa Sayu, mañana temprano partimos al aeropuerto (puchero)  
**R. **Ni modo Tina, lo bueno no dura para siempre ya deberías de estar acostumbrada a eso.  
**T. **Lo sé pero eso no me consuela para nada, yo no me quiero ir.**  
****M.** No te preocupes mi amor, te traeré de vuelta antes de lo que piensas, además creo que nuestras amigas nos darán hospedaje, verdad?  
**S. **Cuenta con ello, nuestra casa será siempre su casa.  
**M.** Genial!  
**J. **Voy a prenderle fuego al carbón para la parrilla.  
**S**. Te ayudo.

Mi esposa y mi cuñado salieron al patio en compañía de Silas.

**T**. Y cómo te va en tu vida de casada Quinn?**  
****M**. Jajaja Tina por Dios, solamente llevan dos días de casadas.  
**T. **Sólo quiero saber.  
**Q.** Perfecto... Solamente tuvimos una pequeña discusión al día siguiente de nuestra noche de bodas, pero lo resolvimos todo casándonos legalmente, hemos estado haciendo muchos planes y mañana después de dejarlos al aeropuerto iremos a ver terrenos para construir nuestra propia casa.  
**R.** Es tan romántico.  
**T. **Lo es.  
**M.** Algún día tú y yo tendremos una boda tan romántica como la de éstas dos.  
**T**. Nos vamos a casar?  
**M**. Claro, no sé si juntos o cada quien con su pareja, pero te aseguro que algún día nos vamos a casar.  
**R.** Jajajaja.  
**T. **Idiota.  
**M.** Fue un chiste mi amor.  
**T. **No me pareció gracioso (puchero)  
**M.** Jajaja lo siento nena (abrazándola)  
**R. **Pues a mí me da mucho gusto que tú y Santana se hayan casado y que estén viviendo estos días tan felices, te voy a extrañar amiga pero sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver… Cuando me case con tu hermano. (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Mmm pensé que te casarías con Joe.  
R. Jajaja cómo crees, fue lindo lo que pasó entre él y yo, pero no me visualizo teniendo un futuro a su lado y creo que él tampoco conmigo.  
**Q**. Tampoco creo que mi hermano visualice tener un futuro contigo.  
**T.** Jajajaja.  
**R.** Gracias por arruinarme mi sueño.  
**Q.** No te creas, la verdad es que no sé lo que pase por la mente de Sam. (mueca)  
**M.** Cambiemos de tema, mejor vamos a brindar por las Quinntana.  
**Q**. Vamos al patio, para que mi esposa y mi cuñado también brinden.  
**R.** Ok.

Cuando salimos al patio, Santana y Joe estaban teniendo un abrazo fraternal muy lindo, cuando notaron nuestra presencia se separaron y los dos limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos.

**Q.** Pasa algo mi amor?  
**S. **No bebé, son solo lágrimas de felicidad, de pronto mi hermano y yo tenemos estos episodios cursis.  
**J. **Es una cosa López.  
**S. **Jejeje lo es.  
**Q.** Me imagino (abrazando a mi esposa)  
**M.** Bueno, salimos al patio para hacer un brindis por las recién casadas.  
**J.** Hagámoslo.

Más tarde Artie y Kitty llegaron, así que la fiesta comenzó y por supuesto que nos la estábamos pasando impresionantemente bien.

**T**. Y cuándo tendrás a tu bebé?  
**K**. Mañana tengo una cita con el ginecólogo, él nos dirá por fin si será parto natural o tendrá que hacer una cesárea.  
**R**. Cesárea?  
**A**. Sí, al parecer mi hijo no está en la posición adecuada para que sea un parto natural, el doctor dijo que esperaría para ver si se acomodaba correctamente, mañana lo sabremos.  
**S.** Pues ojalá que no tengas que pasar por una cesárea, es mejor el parto natural, te lo digo por experiencia.  
**M.** Ah caray... Cómo que se lo dices por experiencia? Acaso has tenido hijos Santana?  
**S**. Sí, tuve uno hace casi 10 años, fue un momento bastante doloroso pero no lo cambio por nada, desafortunadamente mi bebé era muy pequeño y no logró sobrevivir.  
**M**. Cielos... Quinn lo sabías?  
**Q.** Claro que lo sabía, mi esposa desde el principio ha sido muy sincera conmigo, ella me ha contado todo lo de su pasado y aunque lo mío no es tan interesante, también sabe todo sobre el.  
**M.** Lo siento mucho Santana.  
**S.** Gracias Mike, aún duele pero no como antes.  
**R.** Quinn nos contó a Tina y a mi esa parte de tu pasado, espero no te molestes con ella.  
**S.** No se preocupen, claro que no lo haré, la adoro.  
**T.** Las envidio tanto, son la pareja perfecta.  
**S.** Lo somos (tomando mi mano)  
**J. **Estás nerviosa Kitty?  
**K.** Mucho, pero sé que mi esposo y Santana estarán a mi lado así que no me preocupo tanto.  
**A.** Lo estaremos amor (abrazándola)  
**M**. No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero otro hot dog así que iré al patio por otra salchicha.  
**A.** Te acompaño.  
**Q.** Estás bien mi amor?  
**S. **Claro, a tu lado yo siempre estaré bien.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo más (besándome)

Esa tarde en compañía de mis amigos y los amigos de Santana fue inolvidable, todos nos llevábamos muy bien, pareciera que nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y no era por efecto del alcohol era algo más allá, creo que finalmente estaba empezando a creer en el destino, Santana siempre creía en él y desde ese momento supe que esa cosa del destino realmente era verdad.

Al atardecer decidimos ir en grupo a la playa, sería la última vez que estaríamos todos juntos y el compartirla en una de las playas más maravillosas que he conocido en mi vida, era el cierre perfecto de esas maravillosas vacaciones.

**S**. Preciosa de ojos bellos, en qué tanto piensas?  
**Q**. En que te amo.  
**S.** Mentira jajaja te conozco y sé que no piensas en eso.  
**Q**. Digamos que he estado recapitulando mis últimos días aquí, y hoy me siento un poco triste.  
**S.** Por qué tus amigos se van y tú te tendrás que quedar aquí conmigo?  
**Q**. No por eso tonta, me entristece un poco el que ellos se vayan pero por el hecho de que voy a extrañar días como éste, cuando estamos todos juntos, quién sabe hasta cuándo se pueda repetir nuevamente esto, ese es el motivo de mi tristeza.  
**S**. Te comprendo mi amor, pero tal vez ahora que estemos en Chicago tus amigos puedan ir a visitarte, o quién sabe, tal vez antes de que nos vayamos ellos regresen aquí por unos días, espero que para entonces ya tengamos lista nuestra casa y pueden quedarse ahí con nosotros.  
**Q**. Siempre tienes las palabras perfectas que me hacen sentir muy bien, te amo tanto Santana en serio te amo tanto que creo que estoy empezando a derramar miel.  
**S.** Jejeje pues entonces quiero probar ya la que derramas entre tus piernas.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jajaja te amo (besándome)  
**Q**. Mmm te amo más.  
**M**. Hey vamos a meternos al mar.  
**R.** Síiiii.  
**S. **Ven amor vamos.

Y continuamos pasando el resto de la tarde ahí en la playa, nos tomamos otra vez infinidad de fotos hasta que tuvimos que despedirnos para irnos a descansar ya que al día siguiente tendríamos que levantarnos muy temprano para ir al aeropuerto.

_**Día 16.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Es momento de ir por los chicos al hotel mi amor.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Ven aquí mi cielo (abrazándome) sólo los dejarás de ver por unos meses, pero eso no significa que ya no los vayas a volver a ver.  
**Q**. Lo sé mi amor, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme triste.  
**S**. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esa tristeza no te dure tanto tiempo.  
**Q**. El poder mirarte a los ojos está logrando que la tristeza se vaya, te adoro mi amor.  
**S.** Te amo.

Salimos de casa y fuimos directamente al hotel, ayudamos a nuestros amigos a subir sus maletas hasta el auto que había rentado Mike, luego nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

**M.** Escuchen ese es nuestro vuelo.  
**R. **Así que… Esta es la despedida.  
**Q. **Temporal.  
**R. **Cierto, temporal.  
**T. **Mike y yo regresaremos a Minnesota unos días a pensar dónde queremos continuar con nuestro futuro.  
**R**. Yo voy por unos días a Atlanta con mis padres para luego por fin irme a New York.  
**Q**. Santana y yo mañana por la tarde nos vamos a Chicago para la inauguración de la obra de Sam que será pasado mañana.  
**R.** Estás nerviosa por conocer a tus suegros Santana?  
**S**. Un poquito.  
**M**. Chicas, disculpen que las interrumpa pero creo que es momento de abordar el avión.  
**T. **Cierto... Cuídense mucho por favor, ámense todos los días y sean felices hasta que se conviertan en un par de ancianas adorables.  
**S. **Jejejej lo haremos.  
**R. **Fue maravilloso conocer Playa Sayu y conocerte a ti Santana y a tus amigos, han sido las vacaciones más perfectas de mi vida.  
**T.** Las mías también.  
**S.** Saben que son bienvenidos cuando quieran, nuestra casa es su casa y espero que no pase mucho tiempo para volvernos a ver.**  
****M**. Nosotros también lo esperamos.

Nos despedimos de mis amigos y finalmente desaparecieron entre los demás pasajeros para abordar su vuelo, Santana me dio un beso y un abrazo muy reconfortante para luego regresar a Playa Sayu.

**S.** Quieres ir a ver los terrenos?  
**Q**. Vamos (sonriendo)

Santana estaba un poco triste porque la playa que tanto amaba rápidamente se había convertido en un centro turístico más, su lado virgen y prácticamente desconocido estaba desapareciendo día con día, muchos extranjeros o jubilados vivían ya en el pueblo así que muchos de los pobladores originales habían decidido vender sus tierras para un mejor futuro para su familia.

Luego de ver varios terrenos finalmente nos decidimos por uno, quedaba muy cerca del jardín de niños que Santana y Kurt estaban construyendo así que no dudamos más y contactamos al dueño para que comenzara a hacer todo el papeleo para finalmente ser las nuevas dueñas de ese lugar.

De regreso a casa.

**S.** Qué haces mi amor?  
**Q**. Terminé de hacer las correcciones en los planos del jardín de niños y ahora comenzaré a hacer los planos de lo que será nuestra casa.  
**S**. Qué emoción.  
**Q**. Necesito que me digas lo que quieres para la casa de nuestros sueños.  
**S.** Como ya te lo dije quiero un enorme jardín, por fortuna el terreno es bastante grande así que creo que hay bastante espacio para esa parte de la casa, me encantaría que fuera de dos plantas para tener arriba las recámaras, por lo menos unas tres ya sabes la principal será la de nosotras y dos extras para nuestros hijos, mientras lleguen nos pueden servir como habitaciones para los invitados.  
**Q.** Bueno creo que ya lo decidiste todo. (mueca)  
**S. **Ay perdón amor, lo siento soy una tonta, qué quieres tú para nuestra casa?  
**Q.** Has puesto la cara más adorable que he visto en días, jejeje te amo (besándola) no te preocupes mi amor, me gustan tus ideas, ya que decidiste la planta de arriba, entonces yo me ocuparé en diseñar la cocina, la sala y otras cosas.  
**S.** Perfecto.

Fue muy extraño, pero nunca antes había hecho un trabajo tan rápido, esa misma tarde terminé los planos de nuestra casa y quedamos fascinadas con ellos.

Más tarde recibimos la visita de Artie y Kitty.

**Q**. Hola chicos pasen.  
**S.** Por qué traen esa cara, pasa algo?  
**K.** Acabamos de llegar de nuestra cita con el ginecólogo, el bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud pero el doctor decidió programarme para una cesárea, él cree que es lo más conveniente en estos momentos para mí.  
**S.** Diablos...  
**A.** La realizará pasado mañana pero desde mañana Kitty se internará y venimos a notificártelo Santana porque ella quiere que tú estés a su lado.  
**S**. Claro que sí, cuenten con ello, desde un principio me comprometí a estar con ustedes el día del nacimiento de su hijo y con gusto lo haré.  
**K**. Gracias Santana, no sabes el alivio que me da saber que tú estarás conmigo además de mi esposo.  
**S**. No te preocupes Kitty además sabes que ustedes son parte de mi familia.  
**A**. Lo sabemos, bueno nos retiramos porque mi esposa tiene que descansar o al menos intentar hacerlo ya que estos últimos días ha sido muy difícil para ella, muchas gracias por todo Santana nos vemos mañana.  
**S.** Cuídense.

Los chicos salieron.

**Q**. Santana te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?  
**S.** No entiendo, qué hice?**  
****Q**. Les dijiste que estarías con ellos en el nacimiento de su hijo que será pasado mañana, pero te recuerdo que mi hermano inaugurará su construcción precisamente pasado mañana.  
**S.** Diablos... Quinn lo olvidé lo siento tanto.  
**Q**. Supongo que les dirás que no podrás estar con ellos porque viajaremos a Chicago, verdad?  
**S.** Quinn amor, no puedo hacerles eso, les prometí desde el momento en que supieron que serían padres que yo estaría con ellos en el nacimiento de su bebé.  
**Q.** Pero mi hermano inaugurará su obra y tú prometiste ir conmigo para estar con él y mi familia.  
**S.** Lo sé amor, pero entiéndeme se trata de un bebé, una nueva vida, obviamente no puedo salirles con que siempre no voy a estar a su lado, además no hay punto de comparación entre una vida humana y una maldita construcción.  
**Q**. Esa maldita construcción como le llamas es el gran sueño de mi hermano y yo quiero ser parte de el.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q.** No vendrás conmigo verdad?  
**S.** Lo siento amor pero...  
**Q**. Ya no me digas nada, no te preocupes yo me puedo ir sola tú quédate a recibir a un bebé que ni siquiera es tuyo.

Y justamente luego de decir esas tontas palabras supe que la había cagado.

**Q**. Amor no quise decir eso...  
**S.** Quinn sé que él no es mi bebé y también sé que jamás podré tener un bebé, no te preocupes no me heriste al decirme eso, lo que me duele es que prácticamente me quieras obligar a escoger entre una vida y una construcción. (lágrimas en los ojos)

Mi esposa se fue directamente a nuestra habitación y yo fui tras ella.

La encontré sosteniendo la fotografía de su hijo Silas.

**Q.** Por supuesto que algún día llegarás a ser madre mi amor, recuerda que yo llevaré a tus hijos en mi vientre.  
**S. **Sabes que no tienes qué hacerlo.  
**Q.** Pero lo haré y lo sabes.  
**S. **Lo sé. (mirándome)  
**Q.** No importa tanto la obra de mi hermano, realmente lo que quería era que conocieras a mi familia.  
**S. **Sabes que lo haré, vamos a hacer algo, ve a Chicago a estar presente en la inauguración de la construcción de tu hermano, yo me quedaré aquí para el nacimiento del hijo de mis amigos, pero en cuanto nazca tomaré el primer vuelo para reunirme en contigo.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Claro que sí, yo también quiero conocer a tu familia, quiero agradecerle a tus padres el haber creado a un ser tan perfecto como tú y quiero conocer al labios de salamandra.  
**Q**. Ya le pusiste otro apodo a mi hermano?  
**S.** Jajaja lo siento no lo puedo evitar.  
**Q**. Jejeje tonta... OK, no es precisamente lo que había soñado pero por lo menos sé que tú quieres ir conmigo a Chicago, llamaré a la agencia para hacer el cambio de boletos.

Para mi mala suerte no había otro vuelo disponible para el día que Santana quería ir a alcanzarme a Chicago, así que tuve que reservárselo para un día después.

Esa noche hicimos el amor de una manera inolvidable, fue tan tierno y amoroso que hizo que me sintiera nuevamente muy afortunada al estar al lado del amor de mi vida.

_**Día 17.**__**  
**_

**S.** Amor, toma tu celular y empieza a grabarme, quiero hacer un vídeo para tus padres.  
**Q**. Un vídeo para mis padres? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Sí, estoy segura que no podrás contenerte y les confesarás que estamos casadas, además lo notarán al ver tu anillo, quiero que por lo menos me conozcan físicamente antes de hacerlo personalmente, bueno tú me entiendes, el caso es que quiero decirles algunas cuantas palabras antes de encararlos.**  
****Q**. Jajaja ok.

Así que saqué mi celular y Santana comenzó a hablar frente a la cámara, fue tan chistoso todo lo que dijo pero a la vez hizo que mi corazón casi estallara por ya no caberle tanto amor, Santana seguía sorprendiéndome cada día más.

Más tarde me ayudó a hacer mi maleta, empacamos algunas artesanías de las que ella hacía para llevárselas como regalo a mis padres y a mi hermano, luego nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto.

**Q**. No puedo creer que tengamos cuatro días de casadas y ya nos estamos separando. (puchero)  
**S.** No nena, no nos estamos separando, sólo serán unas horas, pasado mañana tomaré el avión y regresaré a tu lado, aunque no voy a mentirte te voy a extrañar como loca estos dos días sin ti.  
**Q**. Yo también, prométeme que me vas a llamar.  
**S.** Lo haré, tengo tu número apuntado, ahorita mismo voy y me compro un celular.  
**Q**. Sigo sin entender por qué no usas celular.  
**S.** Justo al año de que llegamos a vivir aquí no vi la necesidad de volverlo a usar hasta ahora.  
**Q**. Me vas a esperar verdad?  
**S.** Hablas como si no fuera a ir a Chicago.  
**Q**. No sé por qué dije eso, pero me vas a esperar verdad?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, ya sabes que yo siempre ando por aquí. (alzando lo hombros)  
**Q.** Jejeje lo sé (abrazándola) me llamarás hoy en la noche?  
**S.** Claro que sí, podremos tener el sexo telefónico más caliente de la historia.**  
****Q**. Jajaja amor!  
**S.** No te gustaría?  
**Q**. Podemos intentarlo (sonrojada)  
**S.** Wanky.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana López-Fabray.  
**S.** Te amo más mi Quinn López-Fabray.

Nos besamos por varios minutos hasta que nuestros labios estaban sumamente hinchados y sin importarnos que la gente nos mirara.

**S. **Te voy a extrañar.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S. **Mañana por la tarde luego de la cesárea de Kitty iré con Kurt a entregarle los nuevos planos al constructor del jardín de niños.  
**Q.** Ok...  
**S.** Y aprovecharé de una vez para darle los planos de nuestra casa.  
**Q.** Pero aun no concretamos la compra del terreno.  
**S**. Pero lo haremos... Además aprovecharé para hacer otras cosas muy importantes.  
**Q**. Ah sí? Cuáles?  
**S.** Ya lo verás.  
**Q**. Mmmm no me lo dirás verdad?  
**S.** A su debido tiempo.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Nos volvimos a besar por varios minutos más hasta que anunciaron que tenía que abordar mi vuelo.

**Q**. Piensa en mí.  
**S.** Siempre lo hago amor.  
**Q**. Espérame.  
**S.** Ya te dije que lo haré.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo mucho más.

Muy a nuestro pesar nos separamos, fue inevitable que derramáramos algunas lágrimas, los "te amo" no fueron suficientes, finalmente caminé hasta la fila para abordar el avión y perdí de vista a mí esposa.

El día 17 había sido bastante agridulce, estaba feliz por todos los planes que habíamos estado haciendo mi esposa y yo, pero a la vez me sentía muy triste por tenerme que separar de ella, a pesar de que sólo sería por un par de horas pero aun así ya le extrañaba, yo siempre la extraño.

* * *

**_Gracias por la espera, haré lo posible por actualizarla lo antes posible, recuerden que está en su etapa final._**

**_Perdón por los errores._**

**_Con respecto a capítulos más largos de "Somos un corazón" poco a poco los iré agrandando, paciencia por favor._**

**_Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer._**


	14. Día 17 - Día 18 - Día 19

_**Volví ya casi para terminar.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Día 17 – Día 18 – Día 19.  
**  
_**Continuación Día 17.  
**_  
Finalmente el avión arribó a Chicago, estaba bastante emocionada por volver a ver a mi familia, pero aun así sentía que algo me faltaba y ése algo tenía nombre y apellido, era mi esposa, Santana López, en todo el vuelo no había dejado de pensar en ella, y en ese momento lo único que quería era verla otra vez.

Luego de tomar mi maleta y caminar para encontrarme con mi hermano ya que él me recogería en el aeropuerto, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido pero de inmediato me imaginé de quién se trataba.

**Q.** Bebé?  
**S. **Jejejeje cómo sabías que era yo preciosa de ojos bellos?  
**Q.** Me lo imaginé, nadie más me llamaría justo después de que el avión aterrizó, además prometiste comprarte un celular.  
**S.** No aguantaba sin escucharte, te extraño demasiado mi amor, así que en cuanto te dejé en el aeropuerto fui a una tienda de la playa principal a comprar uno de los mejores teléfonos, así que si quieres podemos tener una llamada de FaceTime.  
**Q. **Sí quiero, sí quiero.  
**S. **Ok te marcaré.

Segundos después en la pantalla de mi celular estaba el rostro más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, mi esposa con su enorme sonrisa y sus peculiares hoyuelos en las mejillas, en ese momento me volví a enamorar.

**Q**. Te amo bebé, no sabes lo mucho que me haces falta.  
**S.** Pero nena, apenas hace unas horas que nos separamos.  
**Q.** Pues siento que ya son semanas de estar sin ti, dónde te encuentras?  
**S. **Estoy en casa esperando a Kurt, quedó en pasar por mí para ir a la construcción a llevar los planos corregidos del jardín de niños.**  
Q**. Ohhh.  
**S.** Aún no llega el boca de trucha por ti?  
**Q**. Jajaja no amor aún no.  
**S.** Pues qué le pasa al idiota? No puede dejarte esperando tanto tiempo ahí solita, en cuanto lo conozca le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay amor te adoro.  
**S.** Yo te adoro y te amo y te necesito y te deseo, quiero besarte en estos momentos me haces falta me estoy volviendo loca sin tu presencia, ya quiero que sea mañana.**  
Q**. Awww mi bebé yo me siento igual.  
**S.** Más tarde me marcas, cuando estés algo desocupada te voy a dejar porque están tocando a la puerta creo que es Kurt.  
**Q.** Está bien mi amor, piensa en mí y por favor espérame.  
**S. **Quinn, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, es imposible no hacerlo, claro que te voy a esperar, te amo con todo mi ser no lo olvides.  
**Q.** No lo haré Santana, yo también te amo demasiado, más tarde te llamo.  
**S.** Sí mi amor, estaré esperando tu llamada, bye.  
**Q**. Bye.

Y luego de terminar esa llamada con mi esposa, ese sentimiento de vacío una vez más me invadió, estaba feliz por volver a ver a mi familia luego de casi 20 días de estar lejos de ellos, pero a pesar de que sólo habían pasado algunas horas lejos de mi esposa, ya me parecían años.

**Sam.** Hey tú, extraña, esperas a alguien?  
**Q.** Jajaja Sammy!  
**Sam.** Ven aquí hermanita, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé. (abrazándome)  
**Q.** Yo también hermano, debiste haber ido con nosotros a la playa, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos, han sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.  
**Sam.** En serio?, Wooow realmente haces que desee conocer esa playa, pero sabes que no podía hacerlo, todo este proyecto de la nueva construcción me ha absorbido por completo, pero por fin mañana todo ese gran esfuerzo tendrá sus frutos.  
**Q**. Lo sé Sammy.  
**Sam**. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos rápido a casa, mamá está muy entusiasmada por volverte a ver.  
**Q.** Y papá?  
**Sam.** En la compañía, tú sabes que él se la pasa ahí prácticamente todo el día.  
**Q.** Pues sí.  
**Sam**. Vámonos.

Mientras recorríamos la ciudad rumbo a casa, me imaginé lo que sería mi vida con Santana cuando llegáramos a vivir a Chicago, de inmediato pensé qué barrio sería el mejor para comprar un departamento, mentalmente estaba planeando todo mi futuro en Chicago con ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá de inmediato bajó a recibirme, ella se veía realmente emocionada.

**Ju. **Quinnie mi amor, por fin vuelves a casa, pensé que te quedarías para siempre en esa playa, se suponía que debías haber llegado hace dos días, pero cuando le llamé a tu amiga Rachel me dijo que estarías otros dos días más en esa playa desconocida.  
**Q. **Sí... Mmm hay una razón muy poderosa por la cual no regresé con el resto de mis amigos.  
**Ju**. Ah sí y cuál es?  
**Q.** Verás mamá...  
**Sam.** Por favor mamá, no empieces a atosigar a Quinn con tus preguntas, acaba de llegar déjala que vaya a desempacar y descansar un poco, más tarde a la hora de la cena podremos platicar sobre todo su maravilloso viaje a esa playa.  
**Ju.** Está bien, está bien ya no le preguntaré nada, ve a desempacar hija, tomas una ducha y luego bajas a cenar, tu padre prometió llegar temprano para estar presente.  
**Q. **Ok mamá.  
**Sam**. Te ayudo con la maleta.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Por raro que pareciera, ni mi madre ni mi hermano notaron mi anillo de bodas, pero eso tenía una explicación, ellos siempre estaban en su mundo y sólo se preocupaban por ellos mismos, mi hermano de pronto también tenía las mismas actitudes que mis padres, y al parecer ese era uno de esos días, tal vez estaba demasiado nervioso por la inauguración de su construcción.

En cuanto entré a mi habitación me sentí muy extraña, como si ese lugar ya no me perteneciera, todo lo que había ahí era de la antigua Quinn, pero ahora la nueva, no tenía nada que ver con eso, miré alrededor de la habitación y noté los muchos lujos que había en ella, entonces recordé la habitación que compartía con Santana en su casa y a pesar de que no tenía esos lujos, tenía algo mucho más importante… Calor de hogar.

Empecé a desempacar, pero lo primero que saqué fue mi cámara fotográfica, en ella tenía una tarjeta de memoria, las otras las había dejado en Playa Sayu, de inmediato la coloqué en mi computador portátil y comencé a ver las muchas fotos que había en la tarjeta de memoria, había una foto en particular que me encantaba, era de la playa Carricitos, Santana estaba en ella de pie mirando el atardecer, la silueta de mi esposa era perfecta y el paisaje ni se diga, quería teletransportarme en ese momento hasta Playa Sayu para estar con ella, no aguanté más y le marqué a su celular.

**S.** Quinnie?  
**Q**. Amor!  
**S.** Hola bebé, pasa algo?  
**Q**. No, sólo quería escucharte, estás bien?  
**S.** Sí mi amor, y tú?  
**Q.** No, te extraño, te necesito conmigo, creo que voy a regresarme ahorita mismo a Playa Sayu.  
**S.** Jejeje qué dices? Quinn, pero si la inauguración de la obra de tu hermano es mañana, no puedes regresarte, apenas llegaste.  
**Q.** Lo sé pero...  
**S. **Tranquila mi cielo, recuerda que te amo, además sólo serán unas cuantas horas las que estaremos separadas no te preocupes.  
**Q. **Tienes razón, me estoy volviendo loca, no sé qué me pasa pero sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, estoy como angustiada y no sé ni por qué.  
**S. **Relájate mi amor, no tienes por qué estar angustiada yo viajaré a Chicago y estaremos juntas por algunos días ahí hasta que regresemos a Playa Sayu.  
**Q**. Tienes razón… En un rato más mi padre llegará de su compañía y cenaremos en familia, ahí les diré que me casé contigo.**  
S.** Ahora lo entiendo todo mi amor, estás angustiada porque estás nerviosa por lo que vaya a pasar luego de que les confieses a tu familia que te casaste conmigo, tranquila bebé lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechacen, ellos te adoran así que no creo que vaya a suceder eso, y en dado caso que así sea yo estaré contigo, no te preocupes por nada.  
**Q. **Tienes razón mi amor, tus palabras me tranquilizan por cierto por qué se escucha tanto ruido?  
**S**. Ahhh es que Kurt y yo estamos en la construcción del jardín de niños, al encargado de la obra le pareció excelente idea lo que agregaste al plano, al parecer mañana mismo comenzarán a trabajar en eso.  
**Q. **Qué emoción.  
**S.** Lo sé bebé.  
**Q**. Bueno, tengo que colgar porque me ducharé no creo que papá tarde mucho en llegar a casa.**  
S**. Ok, no olvides mostrarles el video.**  
Q**. Jejejeje no lo haré.  
**S.** Te amo preciosa de ojos bellos, antes de irnos a dormir, me llamas.  
**Q**. Sí bebé, lo haré.

Cuando terminé la llamada con mi esposa me sentí un poco más tranquila, así que me fui a dar un baño, me puse uno de los clásicos vestidos que tenía, hacían semanas que no los usaba y me sentía bastante extraña, luego mamá me llamó para avisarme que la cena estaba lista y que mi papá había llegado a casa, un poco nerviosa bajé las escaleras acariciando mi anillo de bodas, estaba segura que esa vez no pasaría desapercibido y mi familia lo notaría, pero ya estaba preparada para decirles sobre mi matrimonio con Santana.

**Ru.** Quinnie!  
**Q.** Papá.  
**Ru**. No sabes lo feliz que me hace volverte a ver, espero que hayas disfrutado muchísimo tus vacaciones porque de ahora en adelante lo que te espera es mucho trabajo en la compañía.  
**Q.** Jejeje.  
**Sam**. Tengo muchísima hambre ya que nos sirvan por favor.  
**Ju**. Ya fue la sirvienta por la cena.  
**Ru**. Tomaste un color muy lindo hija, se nota que disfrutaste al máximo tus vacaciones.  
**Q**. Sí papá, no lo voy a negar fue una experiencia inolvidable, la playa es hermosa y el clima es perfecto.  
**Ru.** Algún día deberíamos de ir a esa playa Judy.  
**Ju.** Pero ni siquiera aparece en los mapas, sólo Dios sabe dónde esté.  
**Q**. Es en el pacífico mamá, además estoy segura que te encantará, hay muchísimas actividades para personas de tu edad.  
**Ju**. Me estás llamando vieja?  
**Q.** No mamá para nada.  
**Ru**. Mañana antes de ir a la inauguración de la obra de tu hermano, quiero que pasemos a la compañía para mostrarte tu nueva oficina, quiero que de inmediato comiences a trabajar con nosotros porque acabamos de ganar una licitación para una obra muy grande y quiero que tú y Sam se ocupen de eso.  
**Q.** Cielos... (soltando el aire)  
**Sam.** Jejeje tranquila hermanita no te pongas nerviosa además yo estaré contigo, verás que tu primera gran obra junto a mí será un éxito.  
**Q.** La cosa es que no estoy nerviosa por la obra sino porque… No creo que pueda trabajar en ese proyecto.  
**Ru.** Y por qué no? Acaso no te crees capaz? Por Dios Quinn fuiste la alumna con mejor calificación de tu clase, te graduaste con honores, definitivamente estás preparada para asumir este reto.**  
Q.** No es eso es que...  
**Ju.** Hija qué significa ese anillo que traes en tu mano izquierda?

Y ahí estaba, por fin alguien de mi familia había notado mi anillo de bodas.

**Q. **Este anillo es el motivo por el cual no creo estar preparada para trabajar en este nuevo proyecto.  
**Ju.** Hija, acaso?  
**Sam.** Te casaste? En serio te casaste?  
**Q.** Emmmn sí... (sonriendo)  
**Sam.** Qué? Pero cuándo? Con quién? En dónde?  
**Q.** En playa Sayu.  
**Ru**. Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? Hija, acaso tenías novio?  
**Ju.** Jamás nos lo dijiste, ni siquiera nos comentaste que te habías comprometido, Quinn quién es ése chico?  
**Sam**. Es Biff tu antiguo novio?  
**Q. **Ehh? Noooo, Dios, claro que no.  
**Ru.** Entonces?

Así que empecé a sudar y temblar, no lo voy a negar estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que a continuación les diría, no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar y eso me estaba causando un pánico horrible.

**Ju. **Quién es ése chico?  
**Sam**. Sí quién es y por qué no viajó contigo?**  
Q.** Tuvo que quedarse en Playa Sayu pero vendrá pasado mañana a conocerlos.  
**Ru**. Cómo se llama? De qué familia viene?  
**Q. **De los López de Lima Ohio.  
**Ru.** López? Es latino? No puede ser... (negando con la cabeza)  
**Ju**. Hija, cómo se te ocurrió casarte con un latino? Nosotros tenemos otro tipo de clase social.  
**Sam.** Mamá hay latinos exageradamente ricos, no lo olvides.  
**Ju.** Pero aun así, tienen un color horrible, no quiero imaginarme como serán mis nietos, qué horror.  
**Ru**. Dime el nombre del chico, de inmediato mandaré investigar a toda su familia.  
**Q. **Qué dices?  
**Ru.** El nombre Quinn!  
**Q.** López... Santana López (suspiré)  
**Sam**. Santana López? (frunciendo el ceño) Qué extraño nombre, jamás lo había escuchado en ningún otro chico.  
**Q.** No lo has escuchado en ningún otro chico, porque no se trata de un chico, me casé con una chica y su nombre es Santana.  
**Ru y Ju**. Quéeeee?  
**Ru.** Cómo que te casaste con una chica? Acaso nos estás jugando una mala broma?  
**Ju**. Hija no juegues con eso, por dios!  
**Q.** Papá, mamá, jamás mentiría en algo así, claro que es una chica, conocí en Playa Sayu al amor de mi vida y me casé con ella.  
**Ju**. Ay Dios mío, me desmayo, Sam ayúdame por favor.  
**Sam**. Tranquila mamá.  
**Ru.** Pero qué tontería estás diciendo Quinn?  
**Q. **No es ninguna tontería, es la verdad en esa playa conocí a Santana y me enamoré de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi, afortunadamente ella me corresponde y decidimos casarnos legalmente.  
**Sam.** Legalmente? Wooow.  
**Ru**. No, no y no, lo que estás diciendo es una total y absurda tontería, Quinnie tú no puedes ser lesbiana, has tenido bastantes novios.  
**Q. **Papá no se trata de mi orientación sexual, se trata de puro y absoluto amor, Santana me enamoró de una manera que jamás creí que me llegaría a pasar, te aseguro que si su misma alma estuviera en la de un hombre me hubiera enamorado igual, el género sexual no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que siento por ella.  
**Ju**. No lo puedo creer. (llorando)  
**Ru**. Tú no eres mi hija, algo te hicieron en esa playa, recuerda que tú tienes muchos planes conmigo y la empresa, ya tienes tu futuro perfectamente trazado, no puedes venir ahora a decirnos que te casaste y que es muy difícil el que empieces a trabajar con nosotros.  
**Q.** Papá si trabajaré con ustedes, pero no por el momento, me quedaré todo lo que resta del año con mi esposa en Playa Sayu y en enero vendremos aquí a quedarnos seis meses y así estaremos viviendo hasta que nos decidamos establecer en un solo lugar para siempre.  
**Ru.** No, no lo acepto, yo tenía planes muy distintos para ti.  
**Q.** Papá ese es el problema contigo, que desde siempre nos has querido manipular a Sam y a mí para que hagamos lo que tú desees, no hemos tenido vida propia desde que recuerdo, sabes que por tus presiones estudiamos arquitectura, pero eso no quiere decir que sea realmente lo que me encante en la vida.  
**Ru**. Y a estas alturas me vienes a decir eso? Escúchame hija, comprendo que ahora estés un poco confundida porque acabas de terminar la universidad, pero sé que al final terminarás dedicándote a lo que estudiaste, trabajarás para mí y te casarás con el hombre que te convenga para que formes una verdadera familia.  
**Q.** No necesito de un hombre para formar mi propia familia, con Santana lo haré.  
**Ju.** Y cómo hija? Son mujeres.  
**Q.** Por Dios mamá, la ciencia ha avanzado demasiado, las dos tenemos muy claro lo que vamos a hacer para tener nuestros propios hijos, así que formaré mi familia y ustedes tendrán los nietos que desean.  
**Ru**. Y qué les diré a mis socios cuando se enteren de que repentinamente te gustan las mujeres y te casaste con una? Sabes que puedo llegar a perder muchísimos contratos? La gente hablará de nosotros, quieres enlodar a nuestra familia?  
**Q.** Y no te interesa ni tantito mi felicidad? Papá amo a Santana y ella me ama a mí, no me importa lo que la demás gente piense, sólo me importa lo que las dos sentimos.  
**Ru. **Quinn en qué mundo vives? Las cosas no son de color de rosa como tú crees, imagínate lo que será de tu futuro? Tú misma estás poniendo en peligro tu carrera, corres el riesgo de cerrarte las puertas en la arquitectura.  
**Q.** Pues no me importa, puedo hacer mil cosas más además de la arquitectura, de hambre no me voy a morir porque soy muy trabajadora, lo único que necesito en mi vida es a Santana y por nada ni por nadie la voy a dejar, además ni siquiera la conocen, dense la oportunidad de conocerla, ella es una chica increíble viene de una de las familias más ricas de Ohio, su papá era un cirujano muy reconocido y su mamá es una cardióloga famosísima y de mucho prestigio, ella viene de una buena familia, se los aseguro.  
**Ru.** Podrá tener un millón de cualidades, pero no deja de ser una mujer y yo no estoy de acuerdo con que te hayas casado con ella.  
**Ju**. Ni yo.

Mis padres se levantaron de la mesa y me dejaron ahí con un enorme coraje por no comprender lo que sentía.

**Q.** Tú también me vas a regañar y a dar la espalda?  
**Sam**. Sabes que jamás haría eso, eres mi hermana menor y a pesar de que lo único que quiero es protegerte, también quiero que seas feliz, confío en que has hecho una buena decisión y por algo ésa chica se ganó tu corazón, yo te apoyo y lo sabes.  
**Q**. Gracias hermano, no sabes lo bien que me caen tus palabras en estos momentos, pensé que mis papás pensarían distinto, pero ya veo que no, tendré que llamar a mi esposa para pedirle que no venga, no quiero que ellos le hagan una grosería.  
**Sam**. Puedo conocer a tu esposa? Me imagino que tendrás algunas fotos de la boda.  
**Q.** Claro.

Le mostré a mi hermano muchas fotos que tenía en mi celular con Santana, también le mostré el video que ella había grabado a mis padres.

**Sam**. Vaya, tienes un excelente gusto hermanita, tu esposa está buení...  
**Q.** Cierra tu enorme boca, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar de esa manera de mi esposa porque juro que te romperé todos los dientes.  
**Sam**. Jejeje sólo estaba bromeando, pero no me vas a negar que tu esposa es muy guapa.  
**Q.** Es hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, es la chica perfecta, la que muchos y muchas quisieran tener, pero es mía, toda mía.  
**Sam**. Jejeje pues espero que algún día la pueda conocer.  
**Q.** Claro que sí hermano, ella también los quiere conocer, aunque creo que ahora al único que conocerá es a ti, cuando quieras puedes venir a nuestra casa en Playa Sayu ahí serás bien recibido.  
**Sam**. Gracias...  
**Q.** Me voy a ir a dormir, creo que todas estas emociones que de pronto se presentaron me cayeron de peso y estoy muy cansada, además le llamaré a mi esposa para pedirle que no viaje, también cambiaré mi vuelo porque en cuanto inaugures tu obra yo me regreso con ella.  
**Sam**. Me da mucha tristeza saberlo, pero de alguna manera me tranquiliza saber que me acompañarás de todos modos en eso tan importante para mí.  
**Q.** Claro que lo haré hermanito, sé lo mucho que te esforzaste en diseñar todo eso y quiero darle el visto bueno.  
**Sam**. Jejeje ok.

Me despedí de mi hermano y fui directamente a mi cama, estaba pasmada, sabía muy bien cómo eran mis padres, aun así tenía una leve esperanza de que ellos aceptaran mi matrimonio con Santana, pero al saber que no lo harían me entristecía demasiado, así que para sentirme mejor, le llamé a mi esposa.

**S.** Hola mi bebé, cómo está mi preciosa de ojos bellos?  
**Q**. Pues…  
**S.** Pasa algo? No me asustes.  
**Q**. Hablé de nuestro matrimonio con mis papás.  
**S.** Ah sí? Y qué dijeron? Les mostraste el video?  
**Q**. No tuve la oportunidad de mostrárselos, Santana… Ellos no están de acuerdo.  
**S.** Cómo? Pero por qué?  
**Q**. Porque eres mujer.  
**S.** Pero… Qué maldito problema es ése?  
**Q. **Creo que papá es homofóbico, porque en cuanto le mencioné que te amaba él de inmediato comenzó a hablar sobre que yo debería de haberme casado con un hombre para formar una familia, tener hijos bla bla bla... Ellos jamás lo aceptarán mi amor.  
**S.** Diablos... Pensé que habría ese riesgo, pero nunca me imaginé que se pusieron en ese plan, se supone que te deben de apoyar, al final eres su hija y te aman.  
**Q. **Pero son unos anticuados y no creo que cambien de opinión.  
**S. **Te quedarás allá? Te vas a divorciar de mí?  
**Q.** Qué? Pero por supuesto que no mi amor yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y jamás te dejaré por nada del mundo, yo me comprometí a amarte hasta el final de nuestros días y lo voy a cumplir, eres el amor de mi vida Santana y aunque mis padres no lo acepten yo no te dejaré jamás.  
**S.** Te amo también bebé.  
**Q**. Te voy a pedir que ya no viajes a Chicago, mañana en cuanto Sam inaugure su construcción tomaré el primer vuelo de regreso a Playa Sayu.  
**S.** Estás segura mi amor?  
**Q**. Muy segura… No quiero estar ni un día más separada de ti.  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor, nunca quise ser el motivo por el cual te distanciaras de tu familia.  
**Q.** No digas eso, de lo único que eres responsable es de que yo haya conocido el verdadero amor.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q**. Te amo más Santana... Puedo verte?  
**S.** Claro bebé.

Iniciamos FaceTime.

**S.** Eres hermosa mi amor.**  
Q**. Tú lo eres más.  
**S.** Que sexy pijama.**  
Q**. Jajajaja sabes que no soy precisamente sexy.  
**S.** Quinnie, eres la mujer más sensual que he conocido en mi vida, hasta con un camisón cubriéndote todo el cuerpo te verías deliciosamente caliente.**  
Q**. Jajajaja... Entonces sigue en pie lo de sexo telefónico?  
**S.** Mmmm tú que crees bebé?

Y lo hicimos, tuvimos un acalorado sexo telefónico en el cual pudimos ver cómo nos tocábamos, tuve un rico orgasmo.

_**Día 18.**_

Al día siguiente, me levanté muy temprano para intentar hablar nuevamente con mis padres, papá se había ido muy temprano a su oficina y mamá fue a cerciorarse de que todo lo de la inauguración estuviera marchando bien.

**Q.** Siguen en su plan, cierto?  
**Sam.** Eso parece...  
**Q.** Anoche compré mi boleto de regreso a Playa Sayu, me voy mañana a primera hora.  
**Sam**. Te comprendo, te extrañaré pero creo que haces lo correcto.  
**Q.** Gracias hermano.

Entonces el teléfono de la casa sonó, una de las personas que trabajaba para mis padres se acercó a mi hermano y a mí.

**X. **Señorita Quinn, le llama su papá.  
**Q. **Gracias.

Tomé el teléfono.

**Q. **Hola papá.  
**Ru.** Te necesito en la compañía ahora mismo, de aquí nos iremos a la inauguración de la obra de Sam, no tardes.  
**Q. **Está bien.

La llamada terminó.

**Q. **Quiere verme en la compañía, crees que trame algo?  
**Sam**. Seguro que sí, estate preparada para lo que te tenga que decir.  
**Q**. Lo haré.

Luego de alistarme, tomé mi auto y conduje directamente hasta la compañía de papá, al entrar ahí innumerables recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, desde que era una niña siempre tuve el sueño de algún día llegar a trabajar junto a papá, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y ya no era mi prioridad, mi prioridad era mi felicidad y mi felicidad por supuesto que era Santana.  
**  
Q.** Hola Glenda, papá me llamó para verme, puedes decirle que ya estoy aquí?  
**G**. Claro que sí señorita Quinn, tome asiento.  
**Q**. Gracias.

Fui a sentarme y a observar cada detalle de la recepción de la oficina de papá, las cosas prácticamente seguían igual, de inmediato en mi cabeza hice planos mentales de lo que podría diseñarle para modernizarla.  
**  
G**. En un momento más la verá su padre.  
**Q**. Gracias.

Eso era típico de papá, siempre hacía esperar a todo mundo, inclusive a su propia familia.

15 minutos después por fin se me dio el acceso a su oficina.

**Q**. Buenos días papá, ya estoy aquí.  
**Ru.** Toma asiento.  
**Q. **Ok...  
**Ru.** Te cité aquí para que mostrarte todo lo relacionado con el proyecto que ganamos para construir un complejo hotelero.  
**Q. **Papá, no estaré los próximos seis meses en la ciudad, yo te lo dije.  
**Ru.** Y yo te dije que tú y Sam se harán cargo de este proyecto.  
**Q. **Mmm ok, pero lo haré desde Playa Sayu, podré tener conferencias por Internet con mi hermano y te mandaré por correo todo el avance que vaya teniendo.  
**Ru.** Acompáñame.

Salimos de su oficina, caminamos hacia el elevador y subimos un piso.

**Ru.** Te comenté que tenía tu oficina lista para cuando regresaras a Chicago, quiero que la conozcas.

Así que entramos a mi oficina y era preciosa, a diferencia de la de papá era totalmente moderna y con una vista impresionante.

**Ru.** Tu hermano me pidió encargarse de diseñarla además contrató a su mejor amigo Blaine para que decorara el interior, ya sabes él es diferente y tiene unos toques… Especiales.  
**Q.** Claro... (rodando los ojos)  
**Ru.** Aquí tienes las llaves, espero que la próxima semana comiences a trabajar, ya tengo a quien será tu secretaria.  
**Q. **Papá, por favor qué no me escuchaste? Ya te dije que no me quedaré en Chicago por lo menos hasta diciembre, en enero regresaré y podré hacer uso de esta oficina, pero mi esposa vendrá a vivir aquí conmigo.  
**Ru.** Regresemos a mi oficina.

Nuevamente en la oficina de papá, él se sentó en su silla y sacó una carpeta con varios papeles.

**Ru**. Toma asiento.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**Ru**. Así que el padre de Santana se llamaba Carlos López… Y en efecto fue un cirujano de mucho prestigio, pero con una vida doble que dejaba bastante que desear, en un viaje con su otra mujer murió en un accidente de coche, la madre de Santana, Maribel López es cardióloga de renombre, casada con un tipo 15 años menor que ella y su hermano Joseph, es un chico sin oficio ni beneficio, esa es la buena familia de la que proviene tu esposa?  
**Q.** Mandaste investigar a mi mujer? Pero qué te pasa papá?  
**Ru**. Tenía que saber con qué clase de tipa te casaste, acaso sabes que se embarazó a los 16 años? Que su reputación en la preparatoria y en universidad no era precisamente lo mejor? Ésa mujer quieres que esté a tu lado para compartir juntas toda la vida?  
**Q. **Los errores de su pasado y la familia de mi mujer no la definen como persona, ella es un ser excepcional y yo la amo porque la conozco a la perfección.  
**Ru.** Quinn tan sólo tienes 22 años, eres muy joven y no sabes lo que es el amor, llamé a mi abogado, aquí tienes estos papeles, es la demanda de divorcio que interpondremos contra tu esposa para que te deje libre, al no tener ni 30 días de casadas el proceso será mucho más fácil, fírmalos de una buena vez.

La acción de mi padre y su maldita arrogancia hizo que me hirviera la sangre, así que estallé.

**Q. **Eres un desgraciado! Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Mira que mandar investigar a mi mujer sólo para tratar de desacreditarla ante mí? Papá que bajo has caído, no te voy a firmar nada y de una buena vez te digo que jamás en la vida trabajaré para ti, podrás ser el arquitecto más famoso de Chicago y el más rico, pero como persona eres muy pobre, Santana no solamente es rica en cuanto a dinero, en cuanto a sentimientos es mucho más, ya quisieras llegarle un poquito a los talones, no tiene sentimientos papá, no los tienes.**  
Ru**. Cuida tu boca jovencita, soy tu padre y merezco tu respeto.  
**Q. **Reflexiona papá, realmente mereces mi respeto?

En ese momento mi celular sonó, era mi mujer.

**Q. **Te veo más tarde en la inauguración, mi mujer me llama y tengo que atenderla.

Salí rápidamente de la oficina de papá y en el elevador le contesté a mi esposa.  
**  
Q.** Bebé.  
**S. **Hola mi amor, buenos días te encuentras bien?  
**Q.** Sí amor y tú?  
**S.** Súper bien, adivina qué? El bebé de Kitty y Artie ya nació, es niño y es precioso, por fortuna se parece a su madre, de lo contrario estaría bastante feo, está sano, te mandaré una foto que le acabo de tomar.  
**Q.** Qué buena noticia mi amor, estuviste en el parto?  
**S.** Sí mi amor, fue un poco traumático ver toda esa sangre cuando le abrieron la barriga a Kitty, pero lo puede superar… Cuando estaba naciendo, tuve una imagen tuya dando a luz a nuestros bebés, ojalá tengas parto natural para que no tengas que pasar por una cesárea mi amor.  
**Q.** Jejeje ay amor.  
**S. **Sí, lo sé, lo sé, estoy adelantando demasiado las cosas, pero estoy muy emocionada, el ver a ese bebé sólo me hizo desear que seamos madres más pronto.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí amor, crees que sea posible?**  
Q**. Pues... Lo intentaremos el próximo año, te parece?  
**S.** Síiiii, por supuesto que sí, gracias mi amor muchas gracias por darme esa gran ilusión.  
**Q**. Una ilusión que se hará realidad mi amor, yo tendré a tus bebés no lo olvides.  
**S**. Jamás... Por cierto amor, de verdad no quieres que viaje a Chicago?  
**Q**. No chiquita, ya te dije hoy mismo haré mi maleta porque mañana tomaré el primer vuelo a playa Sayu, como es muy temprano creo que llegaré aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana, me irás a buscar cierto?  
**S. **Sí nena, lo haré, por cierto en un rato más Kurt y yo regresaremos a la construcción del jardín de niños porque ayer tuvo lloviendo un poco y tuvimos que retirarnos más temprano.  
**Q.** Lloviendo? En Playa Sayu lloviendo?  
**S. **Jejeje sí, qué raro no?  
**Q.** Muy raro.  
**S. **Como estarás bastante ocupada con lo de la inauguración de la obra de tu hermano, y yo también tengo algunos asuntillos que atender en la playa principal, te llamaré hasta la noche, por favor piensa en mí.  
**Q. **Santana, todo el maldito día estoy pensando en ti, te extraño tanto, ya quiero sentir tus labios, que me abraces y que me hagas el amor tiernamente.  
**S.** Mmmm mañana por la mañana en cuanto te recoja, tomamos el primer taxi que encontremos y venimos directamente a nuestra casa para hacerlo todo el día.  
**Q.** Jajaja hecho.  
**S. **Te amo Quinnie hermosa.**  
Q.** Y yo a ti bebé.

Un minuto después de que nos despedimos, recibí la foto del bebé de Kitty, en efecto era un bebé muy hermoso, luego recibí otra foto en la cual estaba Santana sosteniendo al bebé, era una imagen preciosa y tierna, yo también me imaginé el momento en que mi esposa sostuviera en sus brazos a nuestro primer hijo.

Al salir del edificio me fui directamente al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración de mi hermano, y en el lugar me acerqué a mamá.

**Q.** Hola mamá.  
**Ju.** Hola.  
**Q. **También estarás en el mismo plan que papá?  
**Ju.** Firmaste los papeles?  
**Q. **Lo sabes?  
**Ju.** Por supuesto que lo sé, de hecho fue mi idea.  
**Q. **Mamá!  
**Ju.** Los firmaste?  
**Q. **Claro que no, yo no voy a firmar ninguna demanda de divorcio, hace cinco días me casé mamá, ni siquiera te ha interesado saber los detalles de mi boda, yo no voy a dejar a mi esposa ya se lo dije a mi papá y te lo vuelvo repetir a ti, entiéndanme estoy enamorada quiero ser feliz, por qué no me respetan?  
**Ju**. Baja la voz Quinnie,  
**Q.** Noooo, no bajo nada, no sabes lo mucho que me has decepcionado, de papá no me extraña, pero de ti?  
**Ju**. En otro momento hablamos, este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo además aún tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer, continuaremos esta discusión en casa.**  
Q.** No lo puedo creer.

Horas más tarde por fin se llevó a cabo la inauguración de la construcción de mi hermano, por supuesto estaban invitados los personajes más importantes de la ciudad, Sam estaba realmente emocionado porque eso lo lanzaría muy alto en el círculo de arquitectos y lo comenzarían a respetar casi como a papá, muchas personas se me acercaron para charlar sobre el gran reto que tenía en mis manos al intentar superar lo que hacía mi hermano, obviamente les seguí la corriente y fui tan hipócrita como ellos.

Más tarde...

**Sam.** Te diviertes?  
**Q.** Crees que sea muy divertido el estar rodeada de un montón de hipócritas y lame botas?  
**Sam**. Wooow jajajaja, vaya hermanita sí que has cambiado.  
**Q**. Tal vez, pero creo que más bien he abierto los ojos, siempre hemos estado rodeados de personas horribles, empezando por nuestros padres.  
**Sam.** Quinn compréndelos, están preocupados por ti.  
**Q.** No Sam, una cosa es que estén preocupados por mí y otra cosa es que quieran seguir controlando mi vida, y precisamente es lo último lo que quieren seguir haciendo, yo ya no lo voy a permitir, papá me acaba de decir que si no me divorcio de Santana nunca trabajaré para él.  
**Sam**. Y te decidiste por Santana?  
**Q.** Obviamente.  
**Sam**. Quinn eres mi hermanita y te adoro, hasta hace 18 días tenías muy claro tu futuro, no puedo creer que en tampoco tiempo hayas cambiado de parecer, no conozco a tu mujer y no puedo opinar sobre ella, pero el que te obligue a dejar de lado lo que más te gusta hacer no es precisamente algo bueno de una mujer.  
**Q.** Tú también ya la estás juzgando? Ni siquiera la conocen por Dios, ella para nada me ha dado a escoger entre ella y mi carrera, por el contrario Santana me apoya porque me ama, me lo demostró al aceptar venir en enero a Chicago cuando sé que odia las ciudades, pero aun así lo va a hacer porque para ella es muy importante el que yo sea feliz, algo que por lo visto para ustedes ya no es tan importante.  
**Sam.** No me mal interpretes hermana…  
**Q.** Ya no sé qué pensar, déjame darte un abrazo hermano, muchas felicidades por esto que acabas de lograr, sé que es el principio de cosas mucho mejores.  
**Sam.** Te estás despidiendo de mí?  
**Q. **Sí, iré a casa por mi maleta y pasaré la noche en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, mañana mismo regreso a donde pertenezco, aquí ya no es mi lugar.  
**Sam**. No Quinnie...**  
Q**. Bye Sam, te amo.

Y salí de ese lugar sin mirar atrás, llegué a casa de mis padres, comencé a empacar toda mi ropa, y estuve guardando en cajas varios de mis recuerdos de preparatoria y de la universidad, le pedía a una de las personas que trabajaba en casa de mis padres que me enviara todo eso a Playa Sayu por paquetería, le dejé la dirección de Santana y salí de ahí.

Ya instalada en el hotel, le estuve llamando a mi mujer, se me hizo algo extraño el que no contestara, pero me imaginé que tal vez estaría ayudándole a Kitty con el bebé, nunca tuve la precaución de preguntarle a Kurt su número teléfono, así que no tenía más a quién llamarle, decidí darme una ducha y esperar unos minutos más para volverle a llamar a mi esposa.

Seguí sin tener respuesta, me estaba empezando a angustiar pero me imaginé que si algo malo hubiera pasado de inmediato me llamarían para notificarme, al día siguiente tenía que levantarme muy temprano así que decidí dormir o al menos lo intenté, pero necesitaba escuchar la voz de mi esposa para poderlo hacer, fue una pésima noche.

_**Día 19.  
**_  
A las cinco de la mañana salí del hotel rumbo al aeropuerto, estando ahí seguí tratándome de comunicar con Santana, supuse que seguiría dormida y como no estaba muy acostumbrada a usar el teléfono celular, tal vez se le habría descargado la pila o simplemente lo habría apagado, lo único que quería era abordar ese maldito avión y llegar a Playa Sayu.

Algunas horas después por fin el avión aterrizó en la playa principal, al llegar ahí nuevamente intenté comunicarme con mi esposa, no tuve respuesta, la esperé por alrededor de una hora y ella jamás llegó, eso no era nada bueno, salí del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi que me llevara a Playa Sayu, estaba lloviendo… Parecía una tormenta.

Abordé el taxi y al llegar fui directamente a casa, estaba tan emocionada, tan entusiasmada por volver a ver a mi esposa, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta, no había nadie, ni siquiera Silas, se me hizo muy raro, así que fui a la casa de Kitty y Artie, estaba segura que Santana estaba con ellos ayudándoles con el bebé, aunque no sabía si ya habrían dado de alta a Kitty.

Llamé a la puerta y tampoco tuve respuesta, eso no estaba bien… Nada bien, de pronto alguien me nombró.

**X**. Quinn?  
**Q**. Sí?  
**X.** Está en el hospital.

Qué tonta, por supuesto que estaban ahí.

**Q.** Ahhh cierto gracias, creí que ya habían dado de alta a Kitty, voy para allá.  
**X. **Se trata de Santana.  
**Q. **Cómo?  
**X. **Ayer al atardecer hubo un accidente.**  
Q. **Un accidente?  
**X. **Sí, Santana cayó desde el segundo piso de la construcción donde están haciendo el jardín de niños.  
**Q.** Qué?

Sentí que todo se me nublaba, estuve a punto de desmayarme, no podía creer lo que ése chico decía.

**X. **Tranquila, no te vayas a desmayar.  
**Q.** Está bien? Ella se encuentra bien?  
**X. **No lo sé.  
**Q. **Tengo que ir para allá, necesito ir a ese maldito hospital.  
**X. **Yo te llevo, tengo mi camioneta.

El camino de regreso a la playa principal se me hizo eterno, los nervios se apoderaron de mí, no podía dejar de llorar, estaba tan angustiada necesitaba saber que mi esposa se encontraba bien, tenía que estar bien.

Cuando llegué al hospital, corrí como loca ni siquiera me despedí de la persona que me llevó a ahí, en la recepción pregunté por Santana, la señorita me indicó en qué habitación se encontraba.

Al llegar a la sala donde se estaba mi mujer, mi cuñado corrió hacia mí.

**Q.** Joe, qué pasó? Cómo está?

Mi cuñado me dio un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

**Q**. Joe!  
**J. **Está mal, muy mal.  
**Q.** No, no, noooo, quiero verla, necesito verla.  
**J. **Vamos.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, en cuanto entramos a la habitación y vi a mi esposa con ese cuello ortopédico, miles de cables alrededor de ella y conectada a ese respirador, supe que nada estaba bien.

**Q**. Amor! Nooooo.

Corrí a su lado, quería abrazarla, quería besarla.  
**  
X.** Hija espera, no puedes hacer eso.  
**Q.** Y usted quién demonios es para prohibirme lo que puedo o no hacer con mi esposa? (gritándole)  
**X**. Soy Maribel, la madre de Santana, tu suegra.  
**Q**. Su mamá? Ella… Ella se recuperará verdad?  
**X.** No lo sé. (llorando)

Y entonces ya no supe más de mí.

* * *

_**Prometí que comenzaría a actualizar las historias abandonadas y lo he hecho.**_

_**Sólo le restan dos capítulos más a esta historia, no creo que en un solo capítulo la pueda terminar.**_

_**Gracias por leer, siento los errores.**_


	15. Los siguientes días

**_La última y nos vamos._**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Los siguientes días.**

_**Continuación día 19.  
**_  
Cuando desperté, estaba en la sala de espera con Joe a mi lado y una enfermera.

**J.** Te sientes bien?  
**Q**. No, quiero verla otra vez.  
**J. **Estás segura?  
**Q.** Sí, vamos.

Regresamos a la habitación y cuando volví a ver así a mi esposa un mar de lágrimas se vino a mí.

**Q.** Qué le pasó?  
**J. **No sé muy bien, pero según algunos testigos cayó de la construcción del segundo piso del jardín de niños, al parecer se resbaló porque estaba mojado por la lluvia.  
**Q.** Estaba sola?  
**J.** No, Kurt estaba con ella, pero de la impresión... Le dio un infarto, también está hospitalizado y está muy grave.**  
Q**. Ay Dios mío... Pero qué dicen los médicos? Ella se recuperará?  
**M**. Hablé con el médico que la atendió, mi hija tiene fractura de cráneo lo que le desencadenó una contusión y que su cerebro se inflamara, por eso tiene esa sonda en su cabeza, además está en estado de coma, le continuarán haciendo varios estudios para determinar qué tan grave es su situación, sólo queda esperar.  
**Q.** Esperar? No, en este momento me la llevo a Chicago, ahí hay médicos de renombre, ella no se queda aquí.  
**M**. Quinn, un colega que es neurocirujano viene en camino, él es una eminencia, vamos a esperar a que la revise y nos dé su diagnóstico.  
**Q**. Pero cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperarlo? No, yo me la llevo.  
**M. **Tal vez sea el mismo tiempo en el que tardemos en ir a Chicago, además se tienen que hacer muchos trámites y eso tardará más tiempo.  
**Q**. Es mi esposa.**  
M**. Lo sé, recuerda que también es mi hija, vamos a esperar a mi colega y dependiendo de su diagnóstico nos la llevamos de aquí.  
**Q.** Ok... Pueden dejarme a solas con mi mujer?  
**J. **Claro.

Joe y Maribel salieron.

**Q.** Amor... (tomándola de la mano) Bebé, despierta mi amor, no me puedes hacer esto, tú y yo tenemos muchos planes que cumplir, recuerda que voy a tener a tus bebitos, además te tengo una excelente noticia, me voy a quedar aquí contigo mi amor, no me voy a ir, nos quedaremos a vivir toda la vida en playa Sayu y seremos muy felices, pero para eso necesitamos que despiertes mi amor, por favor mi cielo, despierta mi vida, te amo tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Pero Santana no tuvo ninguna reacción...

Estuve con ella mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de llorar, yo solo quería que mi esposa despertara.

Llevé mi cabeza hasta su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era la sensación más hermosa que había tenido desde que me enteré de su accidente, su corazón latía y sabía claramente que latía por mí, una vez más le pedí que despertara pero no pasó nada.

**J**. Quinn? Ven, vamos a que comas algo, estoy seguro que no has probado bocado desde ayer.  
**Q**. No tengo hambre.  
**J. **Quinn, tienes que comer para tener energía, no sabemos cuánto tiempo Santana esté aquí, no queremos que tú también te enfermes.  
**Q.** Ok vamos, tengo que estar fuerte para ella.

Cuando salimos me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

**Q.** Y tú qué haces aquí? Lárgate maldito asqueroso!

Se trataba de Puck, estaba abrazando a Maribel.

**M.** Quinn él es amigo de mi hija.  
**Q. **No, no lo es, éste idiota trató de violarla y nos golpeó hace unos días, éste infeliz no es su amigo.  
**P. **Estoy muy arrepentido de mi comportamiento Quinn, me acabo de enterar de lo que pasó, amo a Santana y me preocupa mucho, no me corras.  
**Q. **Fuiste tú verdad? Tú le hiciste eso, por eso ella está así!  
**P. **De qué hablas? Me acabo de enterar de su accidente.  
**Q. **No fue ningún accidente, sé que tú eres el responsable de esto y te juro por mi esposa que si lo descubro yo misma te mataré con mis propias manos.  
**M.** Quinn! Noah no es capaz de hacerle eso a mi hija, ellos se conocen desde niños.  
**Q. **No lo quiero aquí y no quiero que se le acerque a mi mujer, daré instrucciones para que no lo haga.  
**P.** No puedes hacer eso.  
**Q.** Es mi esposa, claro que puedo.  
**P. **Un ritual no significa nada.  
**Q. **Te equivocas, significa mucho, además Santana es legalmente mi esposa.  
**P**. Qué?  
**J.** Eso es verdad.**  
Q**. Maribel él puede quedarse a hacerle compañía, pero nada más, iré a indicar que no se le permita el acceso a la habitación de mi esposa a éste monstruo.

Por fortuna pude conseguir que ése infeliz no viera a Santana.

En la cafetería del hospital...

**J**. Quinn, come.  
**Q**. En serio no me cabe nada.  
**B.** Quinn...  
**Q.** Burt. (abrazándolo)  
**B. **Lo siento mucho.  
**Q. **Ella se recuperará, lo sé y Kurt cómo está?  
**B. **Nada bien, su corazón está aún más débil, necesitamos el trasplante, pero es muy difícil conseguirlo, él va a morir.  
**Q.** No digas eso Burt, él tiene que cumplir su sueño de ser maestro de jardín de niños.  
**J. **Está consciente?  
**B. **Sí, pero muy débil, su madre está con él.  
**Q. **Tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó?  
**B. **No, sólo sé que encontraron a Kurt cerca de Santana, los dos estaban inconscientes.  
**Q. **Esto está muy raro, qué dicen los testigos?  
**J.** Vieron que Santana cayó del segundo piso y que Kurt corrió hacia ella y luego se desvaneció.  
**Q.** Dios mío.

Horas más tarde el neurocirujano por fin llegó, por fortuna en ese hospital de la playa principal contaban con equipo muy sofisticado, así que de inmediato se llevaron a Santana para hacerle un montón de estudios.

De pronto...

**Ca**. Quinn...  
**Q.** Carole...  
**Ca**. Kurt te quiere ver.  
**Q. **Ok, vamos.  
**Ca.** Espera, que no te vean que vas conmigo, te espero en un rato más en su habitación.**  
Q.** Está bien.

Me extrañó mucho el misterio con el que se me acercó Carole, así que cuando estaba segura de que nadie me veía fui hasta la habitación de Kurt.  
**  
K.** Quinn!**  
Q.** Kurt, cómo estás?  
**K. **Muy débil, me voy a morir Quinn.  
**Q. **No digas eso, tienes que estar con Santana cuando el jardín de niños se inaugure, ella se recuperará también de su accidente.  
**K.** No lo creo, me voy a morir, lo sé... Y no fue un accidente.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**K.** Fue Puck... Fue Puck.

**Flashback de Kurt.  
**  
_**S. **__Te gusta?__**  
K.**__ Es hermoso, es moderno, es... A los niños les encantará venir a clases._  
_**S. **__Mi Quinnie tenía razón cuando dijo que necesitaba algo extra el jardín de niños._  
_**K. **__Es una fortuna que la hayas encontrado._  
_**S.**__ No Kurt, ella me encontró, ella vino a mí y me dio esperanzas, el amor que nos tenemos es enorme y después de mucho tiempo soy completamente feliz._  
_**K.**__ Se les nota a las dos._  
_**X.**__ Señora Santana, terminamos nuestro turno, ya nos vamos._  
_**S. **__Muy bien, ya deposité el sueldo de todos los trabajadores._  
_**X. **__Gracias, nos vemos mañana._  
_**S. **__Sí, que les vaya bien._  
_**K. **__Y cuándo comenzará la construcción de tu casa?_  
_**S.**__ La próxima semana, mañana que Quinn regrese le daré la sorpresa, vamos al segundo piso para que lo veas._  
_**K.**__ Ok._

_Cuando subimos al segundo piso, él llegó.  
_  
_**P. **__Santana!_  
_**S. **__Tú qué demonios haces aquí?_  
_**P. **__Podemos hablar?_  
_**S. **__No, no hay nada de qué hablar.__**  
P. **__Por favor, habla conmigo, sólo dame 5 minutos a solas._  
_**S. **__No._  
_**P. **__Si me das la oportunidad de hablar a solas contigo, te juro que ya no te volveré a molestar._  
_**S. **__Ok, Kurt puedes dejarme a solas con éste sujeto por unos minutos?_  
_**K. **__Estás segura?_  
_**S. **__Sí._  
_**K. **__Ok._

_Salí de ahí, pero decidí quedarme en el pasillo, ése tipo no me daba buena espina.  
_  
_**S**__. Cómo te atreves a presentarte frente a mí luego de que me golpeaste e intentaste violarme?_  
_**P**__. Perdón Santana, estaba fuera de mí, sabes que yo no soy así._  
_**S**__. Por supuesto que eres así, siempre lo has sido, pero lo que nunca te voy a perdonar es que le hayas puesto encima la mano a mi esposa._  
_**P**__. Una esposa que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo te dejó aquí botada._  
_**S**__. No tienes idea de lo que hablas._

_En ese momento el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar.  
_  
_**S**__. Lo ves? Es ella, no me dejó aquí, ella está al pendiente de mí._

_Santana quiso contestarte pero Puck se lo impidió.  
_  
_**P**__. Tú eres mía Santana, sólo mía, en este momento te darás cuenta._

_Puck le quitó el celular a la fuerza y luego trató de sujetarla para besarla.  
_  
_**S. **__Suéltame idiota, ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar besarme, no sabes el asco que me das._  
_**P. **__Asco? Santana pero tuvimos un hijo, no puedo creer que ya lo hayas olvidado._  
_**S. **__Sí, lo tuvimos y desafortunadamente él ya no está aquí, aunque es mejor que haya sido de esa manera, porque si se diera cuenta del padre que le tocó tener, estaría muy avergonzado como yo lo estoy de ti._  
_**P. **__No digas eso, yo soy bueno, soy el amor de tu vida._  
_**S. **__No, el amor de mi vida es Quinn._

_En eso volvió a sonar el teléfono de Santana._

_**S.**__ Regrésame mi celular._  
_**P.**__ No, tú eres mía y de nadie más._

_Santana nuevamente forcejeó con Puck para tratar de recuperar su celular, pero no pudo, yo quería ayudarla pero me empecé a sentir mal.  
_  
_**S.**__ Regrésamelo Puck, dame mi celular._  
_**P. **__No, ya te dije tú eres mía y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ésa rubia desgraciada._

_Santana intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitarle el celular, pero ése infeliz no se lo permitió le repetía una y otra vez que ya no iba a permitir que regresara contigo, que primero prefería verla muerta, siguieron forcejeando hasta que el maldito la aventó desde el segundo piso._

_Yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, así que lo primero que hice fue bajar las escaleras para ver qué había pasado con Santana, pero ya me estaba sintiendo muy mal y cuando llegué justo al lugar donde ella había caído, no pude más y me desmayé al verla ahí con tanta sangre y como muerta.  
_  
**Fin del flashback de Kurt.  
**  
**Q.** Lo sabía, sabía que ése mal nacido tenía algo qué ver con lo que le había pasado a Santana, pero ahorita mismo me va a escuchar, lo voy a matar.  
**Ca. **No Quinn, no hagas eso, no lo pongas sobre aviso, Burt acaba de ir a la policía para acusarlo del intento de homicidio contra Santana, tienen que tomarle la declaración a Kurt y si ése chico se entera de que ya sabemos lo que sucedió con Santana, es muy probable que huya y no podemos permitir que lo haga, él tiene que pagar lo que le hizo a Santana y lo tendrá que hacer tras la rejas.  
**K.** Mamá tiene razón, hazlo por Santana.  
**Q. **No sé si pueda.  
**Ca**. Haz un esfuerzo hija.

Salí de la habitación de Kurt para regresar a la sala de espera, no sin antes pedirle a Carole que le avisara a Burt que también diera parte de lo ocurrido al ejército, él era un desertor y tenían que saberlo.

Y cuando llegué a la sala de espera, ahí estaba el infeliz abrazando a Maribel, era tan buen actor, quería matarlo.

Más tarde regresaron con Santana para llevarla a su habitación.

**Q.** Cuál fue el resultado de los estudios?  
**Dr**. La contusión de su cerebro es muy delicada, mañana le haremos otros estudios.  
**Q. **Cómo? Entonces los estudios que le acaban de hacer no sirvieron para nada?  
**Dr.** Claro que sirvieron, pero es necesario hacerle unos nuevos estudios con horas de diferencia para que el diagnóstico sea conciso.  
**Q. **Y cuál es su diagnóstico?  
**Dr.** Hay que esperar hasta mañana.  
**Q. **Maribel?  
**M. **Tenemos que hacerlo.  
**Q.** No! Si seguimos esperando mi esposa puede empeorar, me la llevo a Chicago ahora mismo.  
**Dr**. Señora, el traslado a Chicago es pesado, la situación de Santana no está como para que haga un viaje así, aquí no le faltará nada de atención, se lo aseguro, además mañana mismo por fin podré darles mi diagnóstico con total precisión.  
**M**. Son sólo unas horas Quinn.  
**Q.** Yo lo único que quiero es que despierte, déjenme a solas con ella por favor.  
**J. **Sí Quinn.

Todos salieron.

**Q.** Anda mi amor ya despierta, qué no ves que no soporto estar sin escuchar tu voz? Ya sé lo que ése idiota te hizo, pero te juro que haré que pague por eso, pero tú tienes que recuperarte, ahora sí no habrá ningún impedimento para vivir felices, ya te dije me voy a quedar aquí a vivir contigo y si quieres de inmediato comenzamos con el tratamiento para que yo lleve a tus bebés, seremos mamás más pronto de lo que te imaginas, además si así lo deseas podemos tener todos los hijos que quieras, pero por favor ya despiértate mi vida, te amo como no tienes idea mi amor.

Me acerqué a poner mi cabeza en su pecho y su corazón latía muy rápido.

**Q**. Sé que me escuchas mi amor, por eso tu corazón late tan rápido, mañana vas a despertar, verdad? Tienes que despertar Santana, tienes que estar conmigo.

Entonces escuché un alboroto que venía de la sala de espera, así que salí a ver de qué se trataba.

**P.** Yo no le hice nada Maribel, te lo juro!

Había varios oficiales del ejército, así como de la policía sujetando a Puck.

**M.** Él no hizo nada, déjenlo en paz.  
**X. **Tenemos una denuncia en contra de este individuo así como un testigo presencial de lo que ocurrió con la señora Santana López.  
**P**. Yo no hice nada, se los juro.  
**Q**. Claro que lo hiciste, tú la aventaste del segundo piso porque no soportaste la idea de que ella no quería volver contigo, tus celos enfermizos hicieron que intentaras asesinarla, maldito perro.  
**P.** No es verdad, yo no hice nada.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo, saqué mi celular y marqué al número de Santana, de inmediato el timbre empezó a sonar.

**Q.** No le hiciste nada? Entonces por qué tienes su celular? Intentaste matarla, intentaste matar a mi esposa.  
**M.** Puck cómo pudiste?  
**J. **Maldito infeliz.

Joe trató de irse a los golpes contra él pero los agentes lo detuvieron.

**P.** Ella nunca debió poner sus ojos en ti, fue su culpa, te lo dije maldita rubia, si no era para mí tampoco lo iba a ser para ti.  
**Q.** Hijo de puta!  
**M.** Llévenselo de aquí.  
**P.** Suéltenme, suéltenme!

Y se llevaron a ése cobarde que le hizo tanto daño a mi esposa, pero ahora mi única preocupación era que ella se recuperara, ya después me haría cargo de que ése delincuente pagara.

**Día 20.  
**  
**J. **Quinn ve a descansar, te hice una reservación en un hotel cerca de aquí, puedes irte a duchar.  
**Q.** Por ningún motivo me voy a separar del lado de mi esposa.  
**J. **Pero necesitas descansar, tu cuerpo va a comenzar a resentirlo.  
**Q.** No me importa, quiero estar presente cuando el médico le vuelva a hacer los estudios a mi esposa y me diga qué es lo que tiene.  
**J.** Está bien ya no te voy a insistir, pero por lo menos vamos a que desayunes algo.

En la cafetería.

**Q**. Qué dice Maribel? Presiento que el neurocirujano ya le dijo lo que tiene Santana y ninguno de los dos nos lo quiere decir.  
**J.** Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con Maribel, así que no tiene caso que vaya y le pregunte porque ella no me dirá nada.  
**Q**. Voy a avisarle a mis amigos lo que pasó con Santana.  
**J. **Claro.

Cuando les avisé, todos mis amigos quedaron en ir a la playa principal para estar al pendiente de la salud de Santana, yo les dije que no era necesario que cualquier cosa yo les avisaría, pero Rachel era tan terca que a ella no le importó lo que le dijera y dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo a la playa principal.

Entonces se nos acercó Carole.

**Q.** Cómo sigue Kurt?  
**Ca.** Muy mal, ayer lo agotó muchísimo la declaración que le hizo al agente de la policía, los doctores dicen que si no conseguimos el corazón lo antes posible, él va a morir en pocos días.  
**J.** Cielos.**  
Q**. Ese maldito Puckerman es el culpable de todo, Kurt estaba muy bien, su corazón estaba bien y ahora ni él ni Santana están bien.  
**Ca.** Santana se va a recuperar Quinn, estoy segura de eso.  
**Q. **Yo también lo creo, pero me desespera tanto el que no despierte.  
**J.** El traumatismo que sufrió fue muy fuerte, ése idiota de seguro la aventó con mucha fuerza, y la velocidad en la que cayó hizo que el golpe fuera mucho más fuerte.  
**Q.** Desgraciado.  
**Ca. **Pero ya está en la cárcel, además no sólo será juzgado por intento de asesinato, sino también por desertar del ejército, él no va a salir de la cárcel jamás.

Más tarde le volvieron a hacer una serie de estudios a mi esposa y entonces el médico tuvo su diagnóstico.

**Dr**. Los estudios que le hice ayer a la señora Santana arrojaron los mismos resultados que los que le acabo de hacer hace rato, tenía la ligera esperanza de que fueran distintos, pero desafortunadamente no es así.  
**Q**. Qué quiere decir?  
**Dr.** Lo siento mucho señora Quinn, pero su esposa tiene muerte cerebral y no responde a ninguno de los estímulos que se le han hecho para que nos confirme lo contrario.  
**Q.** Muerte cerebral?  
**Dr**. Lo siento mucho.  
**Q. **Usted es un mentiroso, ella no está muerta, está respirando, su corazón late.  
**Dr.** No señora Quinn, ella no respira por sí misma, el ventilador la está ayudando, y su corazón continúa latiendo precisamente porque ese ventilador lo oxigena así como también lo hace con sus demás órganos, pero no hay actividad cerebral.  
**J.** Nooooo.  
**Q**. Pues no lo acepto, yo necesito de una segunda opinión, en este momento me voy a llevar a mi esposa de aquí, es lo que debí de haber hecho desde un principio.  
**Dr.** Es inútil que se la lleve de aquí, los resultados no mienten, la señora Santana tiene muerte cerebral y ustedes tienen la decisión de cuándo es el momento de apagar el ventilador.  
**Q.** No, no y no, Maribel ayúdeme a llevármela de aquí, usted es doctora y sabe que podemos buscar otra opinión.  
**M.** Él es un excelente neurocirujano y ya consultamos con otros colegas la situación de mi hija, no hay más qué hacer, lo siento Quinn.  
**Q. **Y lo dice tan tranquila? No le duele lo que le pasa a su hija?  
**M. **Claro que me duele, es mi única hija pero ella ya no está con nosotros, no puedo hacer nada para devolverle la vida a mi bebé (llorando)  
**Q. **Nooooo por favor ayúdenme a llevármela de aquí, ella tiene que vivir, es el amor de mi vida!

Pero nadie dijo nada.

**Q. **Salgan de aquí.  
**J. **No!  
**Q.** Salgan!  
**J. **Noooo, ella es mi hermana y no voy a salir de aquí.

Joe tenía razón pero el dolor que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que mi razonamiento.

**Q.** Despierta mi amor, no puedes dejarme aquí sola, no puedes, prometimos estar juntas para siempre, por favor... No me dejes.  
**J. **Ella es donadora de órganos.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**J. **Ella puede seguir viva en otras personas.  
**Q.** No, no y no, nadie le va a sacar nada a mi esposa, nadie, ella va a despertar.  
**Dr**. Señora Quinn, hay un riesgo de que todos sus órganos comiencen a fallar, creo que lo que dice el joven es acertado, ella puede seguir viviendo en otras personas.  
**Q.** Noooo, mi mujer va a despertar.

Estuve junto a ella lo que parecieron horas, no podía dejar de llorar, pero mi esperanza seguía presente, yo necesitaba que ella despertara.

Más tarde.

**J. **Quinn no tiene caso que sigamos aquí, creo que es el momento de desconectarla.  
**Q.** No.  
**J.** Quinn, ella ya no está aquí, ella ya está en otro mundo, entiéndelo.**  
Q**. Por qué no luchó? Por qué no se aferró a mí?  
**J. **Porque cumplió su misión en esta vida.  
**Q.** Pensé que me amaba.  
**J. **Lo hizo y lo seguirá haciendo hasta la eternidad.  
**Q.** Kurt.  
**J. **Qué?**  
Q.** Su corazón debe de ser para Kurt, ella así lo hubiese querido.  
**J.** Pero Kurt tiene un tipo de sangre muy raro y...**  
Q**. Serán compatibles, yo lo sé... Y acepto donar sus órganos con una condición, que sean donados a niños o a personas muy jóvenes.  
**J**. Llamaré al médico.

Firmé unas cuantas formas, luego se le hicieron las pruebas necesarias a Kurt y a Santana y por obra del destino o por un milagro, resultaron compatibles.

**J. **El trasplante no se puede hacer aquí, tendrán que llevar a Kurt al próximo estado porque no hay un especialista que lo haga en este hospital.  
**Q.** Que lo haga Maribel, sé que aparte de ser cardióloga es cirujana vascular y ha operado a muchas personas en Lima.  
**M.** Así es Quinn, por supuesto que pondré el corazón de mi hija en ése chico, es lo único que puedo hacer por mi hija, ayudarla a que se cumpla su voluntad.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Se llevaron a Santana para extraerle los órganos, en ese momento llegó Rachel.

**R.** Quinn, por fin llegué la tormenta impedía el aterrizaje, cómo ésta San?  
**Q.** Se murió Rachel, mi esposa se murió y me dejó sola.  
**R. **Nooo. (abrazándome)

No sé cuántas horas pasaron, hasta que nos dijeron que el cuerpo de mi esposa estaba listo para que nos lo lleváramos.

**J.** Qué quieres hacer?  
**Q**. Ella debe de quedarse en Playa Sayu, será cremada pero antes necesito verla.

Así que fui a verla.

**Q**. No se vale Santana, en serio que no, para esto me enamoraste?! Para dejarme sola? Qué voy hacer sin ti? Te amo tanto.

Y le di el último beso, que se sintió muy frío.

Mientras esperábamos las cenizas de mi esposa, Burt me llamó para avisarme que luego de muchas horas la operación de Kurt había terminado y todo había salido muy bien.

Esa noche la pasamos en un hotel en la playa principal.

**Día 21.  
**  
**J. **Todo está listo Quinn.  
**Q.** Ok vamos.

Tina, Mike y mi hermano Sam llegaron a Playa Sayu, Rachel les avisó lo ocurrido.

**Sam. **Lo siento tanto hermanita.  
**Q.** Me dejó Sam, me dejó.

Mis amigos, mi hermano, Joe, Maribel y los demás amigos de Santana fuimos hasta el mismo lugar donde nos casamos ella y yo, ahí se llevó un ritual para darle el último adiós a mi esposa.

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver que Silas estaba ahí, nadie lo había llevado, era como si estuviera esperando ahí a Santana y el animalito estaba sumamente triste.

Cuando el ritual terminó, Joe, Maribel y yo subimos a una pequeña lancha y esparcimos las cenizas de Santana en el mar, ella lo habría querido eso.

Cuando regresamos al pueblo…

**J.** Te vas a quedar aquí?**  
Q**. No... Aquí ya no hay nada para mí.  
**J. **Lo entiendo.  
**Q.** Y tú?  
**J. **Tampoco, regresaré a la Universidad, te acuerdas la vez que nos encontraste a ella y a mí llorando el día de la parrillada? Ese día me dijo que ya no tenía que seguirla cuidando, porque por fin ella tenía a alguien con quien pasar toda su vida, que yo debía de vivir la mía, que regresara a la Universidad a cumplir mis sueños, porque ella quería seguir sintiéndose muy orgullosa de mí y es lo que voy a hacer.  
**Q**. Yo también pienso lo mismo Joe.  
**J. **Y los proyectos de Santana?  
**Q.** Kurt y su familia se ocuparán de ellos.  
**J. **Está bien.  
**Q.** Te llevarás a Silas?  
**J. **No, él pertenece aquí, se lo dejaré a Kitty y a Artie.  
**Q.** Ella es el amor de mi vida Joe y siempre lo será, no sé qué haré sin ella.  
**J. **Ven aquí. (abrazándome) Yo tampoco sé qué haré sin ella.  
**Sam. **Hermana, papá está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo.  
**Q.** Ok.

Fui a contestar.

**Q.** Hola.  
**Ru**. Hija, lo siento mucho, tu hermano me informó lo que pasó con tu esposa.  
**Q. **Gracias.  
**Ru.** Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, así que no te preocupes por la discusión que tuvimos hace días, ahora que ya no tienes esposa, eres bienvenida de vuelta a casa y a la empresa.  
**Q.** Sólo porque ya no tengo esposa soy bienvenida de vuelta? Papá no te importa lo que estoy sufriendo en estos momentos? Sólo te importa que yo sea uno más de los recursos de tu empresa? Vete al diablo papá.

Y le colgué.

**Sam**. Qué pasó?  
**Q. **Si ellos hubieran aceptado mi matrimonio con Santana ella habría tomado ese avión para reunirse conmigo en Chicago y Puck no la habría matado, ellos son responsables de su muerte, lo son.  
**Sam.** No digas eso.  
**Q**. Sólo digo la verdad.

**Día 22.  
**  
**R. **Estás segura Quinn?  
**Q. **Sí.  
**R. **Ok.  
**Q.** Gracias por aceptarme en Nueva York contigo.  
**R. **Eres mi amiga Q, y sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo.  
**Q. **Gracias.

Antes de volar a Nueva York, di un último recorrido a través de Playa Sayu, pero no tuve las suficientes agallas para regresar a playa Carricitos ni al Bungaló, había llorado tanto que al parecer las lágrimas se habían acabado en mí.

Me despedí de todos y junto con mis amigos nos dirigimos a la playa principal para tomar el vuelo a nuestros respectivos destinos.

**Sam.** No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión.  
**Q.** Lo siento, pero es mi vida y yo sé qué hacer con ella.  
**Sam**. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.  
**Q. **Gracias.

Así que abordé junto con Rachel el avión de camino a New York, los siguientes días estuve sumida en una fuerte depresión, mi amiga trató de sacarme de ella como pudo, cuando recibí la noticia de que Kurt finalmente había sido dado de alta y que hasta ese momento el corazón de mi esposa estaba funcionando perfectamente en él, la depresión desapareció en mí, ahora sabía que el corazón fuerte de mi esposa se aferraría el cuerpo de Kurt para seguir latiendo.

**Meses después.  
**  
**R.** Tu papá volvió a llamar.**  
Q.** Jamás se dará por vencido?  
**R. **Supongo que no, dijo que ya sabe que trabajas para esa empresa y que ni siquiera eres de las arquitectas principales ahí.  
**Q.** No me importa ser la principal, además trabajo ahí porque es lo único que sé hacer.  
**R.** Si no te gusta tu trabajo, dedícate a otra cosa, recuerda que Santana te repitió una y otra vez que podrías llegar a ser una fotógrafa profesional.**  
Q**. Santana dijo un montón de cosas, y al final no acertó en ninguna.  
**R.** A veces me da la impresión de que estás muy enfadada con ella.  
**Q. **Lo estoy, ella no luchó para quedarse conmigo y eso fue porque no me amaba lo suficiente.  
**R. **No digas eso, ella te adoraba.  
**Q. **Cambiemos de tema.  
**R. **Como siempre.

Los meses continuaron, a pesar de que quería hacer una vida normal, no me era posible, del trabajo regresaba al departamento y así era mi rutina diaria.

**R.** Quinn en unos días se cumplirá un año de tu boda y luego...  
**Q.** Sí, de la muerte de Santana.  
**R. **Joe me dijo que él regresara esos días para estar en el aniversario de Santana en Playa Sayu, sus amigos le harán una ceremonia o algo así, me invitó y me dijo que te informara a ti.  
**Q.** Vas a ir?  
**R.** Cómo que si voy a ir? Qué tú no piensas hacerlo?  
**Q**. No, no tengo a qué regresar a ese lugar, a Santana la llevo siempre en mis recuerdos y no tengo que viajar hasta allá para seguirlo haciendo.  
**R**. Pero ahí fue donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron, donde se casaron y donde ella...  
**Q**. Murió...  
**R.** Así es.  
**Q.** Lo siento pero no iré.  
**R. **Entonces lo tendré que hacer sola.

Y así fue, Rachel viajó a Playa Sayu y me informó que Tina y Mike también lo harían.

Desde el aniversario de mi boda con Santana hasta el aniversario de su muerte, mi ánimo estuvo por los suelos, seguía sin comprender el por qué había muerto mi esposa, mi vida apestaba muchísimo.

Cuando Rachel regresó.

**Q.** Cómo te fue?  
**R.** Muy bien, la ceremonia estuvo muy linda, todos te envían saludos.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**R.** Por cierto, Joe me dijo que luego de que Puck se sometiera a un Consejo de Guerra y de ser juzgado por el asesinato de Santana, fue sentenciado a pena de muerte.  
**Q. **Eso y más se merece, una sabandija como él no merece seguir viviendo.  
**R.** Es lo mismo que todos pensamos, Joe también me entregó esto, dice que el abogado de Santana se lo dio para que te lo entregara.  
**Q**. Y qué es?  
**R.** Ni idea.

Rachel se fue a su habitación a desempacar y mientras tanto yo abrí ese gran sobre para ver lo que contenía.

**Q.** No lo puedo creer.  
**R. **Qué?  
**Q. **Santana me dejó todo su dinero y sus propiedades.  
**R. **En serio? Oye fantástico, tu vida está resuelta, si quieres puedes salirte de ese trabajo que odias y dedicarte a otra cosa sin preocuparte por el dinero.  
**Q. **Y yo para qué demonios quiero su dinero si no la tengo a ella? (gritando)  
**R. **Tranquila Quinn, no te enojes, además si ella hizo esto es porque te amaba muchísimo.  
**Q. **Entonces ese era el misterio que traía cuando me pedía mi celular... De hecho la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que iría a arreglar algunos asuntos a la playa principal.  
**R. **Quinn, en el sobre todavía queda otro papel.  
**Q. **En serio? A ver.

Y entonces leí algo que me dejó atónita.

**R. **Qué es?  
**Q. **Santana me dejó sus óvulos, ahora yo soy la dueña de ellos.  
**R. **Vaya... Entonces... Si podrás cumplir sus sueños, podrás tener a sus bebés Quinn, qué maravillosa noticia, es fantástico lo que Santana hizo para ti.  
**Q.** No! Así no! Yo quería tener a sus bebés pero porque pensaba que tendríamos un futuro juntas, no así, sin ella no lo haré!

Estaba furiosa, salí del departamento directo a un bar, lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo.

Los meses siguieron su curso, mis estados de humor cada vez están peores, a veces me sentía otra vez como la Quinn de antes, pero otros días era una amargada total.

**R**. Te ascendieron?  
**Q**. Sí, seré la encargada de un proyecto enorme.  
**R.** Qué bueno.  
**Q.** Tenía que ganarlo, lo hice para demostrarle a mi padre que sin él puedo hacer muchísimas cosas.  
**R. **Al menos ya se dio por vencido y no te ha vuelto a pedir que trabajes para él.  
**Q. **Pues sí.  
**R. **Pero digas lo que digas y a pesar de que ahora tienes un gran proyecto, sé que eso no te hace feliz.  
**Q. **No lo puedo evitar, me siento incompleta y no sólo por el hecho de que Santana ya no esté conmigo, sé que algo más le hace falta a mi vida y no sé qué.  
**R. **Joe me dijo que en unos días será la inauguración del jardín de niños de Santana y Kurt, vamos?  
**Q. **No Rachel, yo no vuelvo a Playa Sayu.  
**R**. Ay Quinn.

El segundo aniversario de la muerte de Santana llegó, y ese día me puse una borrachera enorme.

**Q**. Me dejaste... (llorando)

Y entonces recordé la última vez que hice el amor con ella.

**Flashback.  
**  
_**S.**__ Soy intensamente feliz mi amor.__**  
Q**__. Me pasa lo mismo.  
__**S.**__ Te amo Quinnie, nuestro futuro será maravilloso, seremos muy felices y tendremos una linda familia.__**  
Q**__. Lo haremos mi amor, te amo.  
__**S.**__ Te amo mi amor y siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase nunca te voy a dejar.  
_  
**Fin del Flashback.**

**Q**. Mentirosa.

_Yo no mentí.  
_  
Casi se me quita la borrachera con lo que escuché, era la voz de Santana.  
**  
Q. **San?

_Siempre estaré contigo.  
_  
**Q**. Santana, Santana! Dónde estás?

Pero ya no hubo respuesta, parecía que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Así que me concentré en hacer el proyecto que había ganado, mis jefes estaban muy contentos con mi trabajo, ahí conocí a un chico el cual me invitó a salir, habían pasado más de dos años de la muerte de Santana y creí que era el momento de rehacer mi vida, así que acepté y salí con él.

Estuvimos saliendo por algunos meses, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que él no me llenaba, así que terminamos nuestra relación, luego conocí a una chica en un bar y empecé también a salir con ella, aunque básicamente sólo era por el sexo, tampoco funcionó con ella.

Un día en la oficina.

**Q**. Qué tanto lees Vanessa?  
**V.** Las bases de un concurso de fotografía, hay varias categorías, recuerda que mi hermana está estudiando fotografía y estaba leyendo la convocatoria porque se la enviaré por correo electrónico para que participe en el concurso.  
**Q.** Hay varias categorías?  
**V.** Sí.  
**Q.** Yo antes solía fotografiar todo.  
**V. **En serio? Y por qué dejaste de hacerlo?  
**Q. **Cuando murió el amor de mi vida, muchas cosas murieron con ella.  
**V. **Mmm, y por qué no envías alguna de tus fotos al concurso? Creo que a tu ex esposa le habría encantado que siguieras haciendo lo mismo.  
**Q.** Tal vez.

Regresé al departamento y busqué entre mis cosas las memorias de mi cámara y empecé a ver las fotografías mis vacaciones en Playa Sayu.

**Q.** Santana... (llorando)

Escogí una de las fotografías y la envié al concurso.

Días después recibí la notificación de que mi fotografía había sido ganadora en la categoría a la cual la había enviado.

Se trataba del paisaje de Playa Carricitos donde también se veía la figura de mi esposa, el ganar ese concurso fue el inicio de mi nueva vida.

**Un año y medio después.  
**  
**R.** Te voy a extrañar.**  
Q.** Jajajaja pero voy a volver.  
**R. **Lo sé pero ese viaje a Singapur es de muchos días.  
**Q.** Pero es parte de mi trabajo.  
**R. **Sólo porque sé que te encanta tomar fotografías de paisajes me tranquilizo.

En eso tocaron a la puerta, fui a abrir, era un sobre de la clínica de fertilidad donde estaban congelados los óvulos de Santana.

**Q. **Cielos. (soltando el aire)  
**R. **Qué?**  
Q.** Es de la clínica de fertilidad, para notificarme que está por vencerse el plazo que Santana pagó para seguir teniendo congelados sus óvulos, me preguntan qué voy a hacer, si pagaré por otros años más o que si donaré los óvulos.**  
R.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** Pues... Los voy a donar.  
**R. **Qué? Noooo, no puedes hacer eso, ella te los dio a ti para que tú los usaras no para que los regalaras después.  
**Q. **Rachel hemos hablado de esto una y mil veces, ya te dije yo no voy a embarazarme jamás con los óvulos de Santana porque ella está muerta, por eso decidí que los voy a donar.  
**R.** Si no vas a cambiar de opinión, entonces al menos dónaselos a su familia, puedes dárselos a Maribel para que ella contrate un vientre y tenga con ella a sus nietos, creo que sería lo correcto.  
**Q.** Cierto... Antes de irme a Singapur, iré a Lima.

Así que tomé mis maletas y me dirigí a casa de Maribel.

**M. **Quinn... (sorprendida)  
**Q.** Hola Maribel.  
**M**. Tanto tiempo...  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**M.** Pásale.

Estuvimos platicando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente toqué el tema de los óvulos de Santana.

**Q. **Así que decidí que usted es la indicada para tener los óvulos de su hija.  
**M. **Por qué haces eso? Si Santana te los dejó a ti, es porque ella así lo decidió, porque creyó que tú serías la indicada para tenerlos, por qué no estás cumpliendo con su voluntad?  
**Q.** Ella jamás me comentó que llegaría a hacer algo así si algo le pasaba, cuando decidí llevar a sus hijos en mi cuerpo lo hice porque creí que estábamos destinadas a pasar nuestra vida juntas, pero ahora…**  
M.** No quieres tener nada que ver con Santana.  
**Q.** No es eso.  
**M.** Lo es... Está bien, te daré los datos de mi abogado para que el tuyo se comunique con él y hagan los trámites necesarios para que los óvulos de mi hija pasen a mi propiedad.**  
Q**. Muy bien.  
**M**. Gracias por venir.  
**Q. **Maribel, podría dejarme ver la habitación de Santana, si es que aún la conserva?  
**M. **Claro, vamos.

Cuando entré a la habitación de Santana noté lo que ella misma me había dicho hace años, esa habitación para nada se parecía a su casa en Playa Sayo, parecía que otra persona había vivido ahí.

Pero aun así había muchísimos detalles que eran muy de la personalidad de Santana, tenía muchos trofeos de cuando fue porrista, fotografías de ella con los que parecía ser sus amigos y la foto de su hijo.

No pude evitar tomar el porta retrato para admirar al pequeño Silas.

**Q**. Eras tan hermoso... Como tu mamá… Ay Santana por qué me dejaste? (llorando)

Me despedí de Maribel y fui al hotel donde dejé mis maletas, pasé ahí la noche mientras salía mi vuelo.

No podía dormir, estuve jugando con mi teléfono hasta que llegué al video que Santana había grabado para mis padres, cuando cambié de teléfono pasé muchas cosas de ella al nuevo.

Así que lo reproduje.

_**S**__. Hola señores Fabray, soy Santana López quiero presentarme ante ustedes para decirles que soy la esposa de su hija, sé que esta no es la mejor manera para hacerlo, pero por el momento no pude viajar a Chicago a conocerlos, pero no se preocupen que lo haré más pronto de lo que creen.  
Saben que hicieron un gran trabajo con ella? Cuando la procrearon lo hicieron con muchas ganas, porque les quedó perfecta, ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, aunque no voy a negar que lo de fuera fue lo que atrajo mi atención, pero luego cuando finalmente la conocí por dentro, me enamoré profundamente de ella, se las voy a cuidar todos los días de mi vida, se los prometo suegros, ella es todo para mí, amo a Quinnie hasta la eternidad._

Cuando el video terminó supe perfectamente lo que tenía qué hacer y lo hice.

Cuando bajé del avión fui a un hotel a dejar mis maletas luego tomé un taxi.

**X.** Para dónde vamos señorita?  
**Q.** A Playa Sayu por favor.  
**X. **Muy bien.

Después de casi cinco años volví a esa playa, la playa donde encontré al amor de mi vida, la misma playa donde lo perdí.

Le dije al chofer que hiciera un recorrido por todo el pueblo, fui a donde estaba el puesto de Burt y Carole, seguía lleno de clientes, a ellos los vi a lo lejos, se veían felices.

Pasé por la tienda de artesanías de Santana, también seguía ahí y con el mismo nombre.

Luego le dije al chofer que fuera directamente hasta donde estaba el jardín de niños de mi esposa y de Kurt, el edificio estaba precioso, se escuchaban muchas risas y vocecitas de niños, estaba segura que ellos eran felices ahí.

Finalmente le dije que me dejara cerca del sendero que conducía a playa Carricitos, cuando llegué al lugar me di cuenta de que varios turistas ya lo conocían, desafortunadamente ese lugar ya no era más un lugar virgen.

Imploré para que el Bungaló aún no fuera descubierto, así que subí la colina para llegar hasta ahí, estaba tan deteriorado, era obvio que nadie había puesto un pie ahí desde que Santana y yo lo que habíamos hecho la última vez, sobre la cama estaba su ropa, la ropa que yo le había arrancado con mis propias manos para luego hacerla mía, todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

**Q**. Y pensar que este lugar es mío... Las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes si hubieras luchado mi amor...

Intenté arreglar lo más que pude el lugar, ahí me quedé a dormir y estoy segura que en algún momento de la madrugada ella estuvo ahí conmigo, abrazándome como antes.

**Q**. Santana...

Al día siguiente regresé a la playa principal para tomar el avión que me llevaría hasta Singapur, antes de irme quería visitar a todos los amigos de Santana, pero la verdad es que no tuve el valor para hacerlo, creía que jamás lo tendría.

Así que continué con mi trabajo como fotógrafa profesional, cada vez era más reconocida a nivel mundial, entonces supe que era el momento indicado para por fin sentar cabeza y formar mi propia familia.

**3 años después, la actualidad.  
**  
**R. **Solamente a ti se te ocurre viajar en ese estado.  
**Q.** Era ahora o nunca, estoy a punto de reventar jajaja.  
**R. **Y la niña?  
**Q. **Ya está en la playa con su padre.  
**R. **Con su padre. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q. **Pues aunque lo digas así, es su padre.  
**R. **Lo sé.  
**Q. **Vámonos.  
**R. **Ok.

Al llegar a cierto lugar.

_Ya era hora.  
_  
**Q.** Lo siento Kurt.  
**K. **Cómo estás?  
**Q. **Como se lo dije a Rachel, a punto de explotar.  
**K. **Jajajajaj.  
**Q. **Puedo?  
**K. **Sabes que sí.

Y ahí estaba yo, colocando mi oído sobre el pecho de Kurt para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Santana.

**Q**. Está latiendo muy fuerte.**  
K.** Sabes que siempre que haces eso pasa lo mismo, el late por ti.  
**Q**. Creo que sí. (sonrisa triste)  
**R.** Vamos chicos, no estemos tristes, hoy es un día para celebrar, por fin nos pudimos reunir todos para pasar el día juntos.  
**K. **Sí, vamos.

Los chicos bajaron el sendero para llegar a la playa, habían decidido reunirse con todos sus amigos en playa Carricitos.

**J.** Quinn, estás bien?  
**Q**. Sí Joe, no te preocupes.  
**X.** Mami, mami mira castillo!  
**Q.** Hiciste un castillo mi amor?  
**X. **Sí, está lindo verdad?  
**Q.** Mucho.  
**R. **Pues a pesar de que lo hizo una niña de tres años, puedo decir que no está tan mal, creo que también será arquitecta.  
**Q**. Jajajaja ay ojalá que no.  
**Sam**. Por fin llegan, ahora sí puedo tomar el sol? Ustedes se harán cargo de la niña?  
**Q.** Sí hermanito, anda ve y toma el sol.  
**T. **Rachel y cuándo se casan tú y Joe?  
**R. **Jajaja ya te lo dijimos, hasta que termine su especialidad.  
**J.** Ya no falta tanto.  
**R.** No mi amor, muy pronto serás todo un ginecólogo.  
**Mi. **Quién lo iba decir? Que después de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales ese día precisamente en este lugar, finalmente terminarían juntos, la vida es muy rara.  
**Q.** Pues yo más bien creo que era cosa del destino, ya estaba escrito el destino para cada uno de nosotros, Santana siempre tuvo razón en eso.  
**T**. Es verdad, a pesar de que Mike se hizo mucho del rogar, ya tenemos casi dos años de casados y estamos esperando nuestro primer bebé.**  
Mi.** Jejeje, tienes que darle varios consejos a mi esposa sobre el cuidado de los recién nacidos.  
**Q**. Ay dios, pues sinceramente después de tres años creo que hasta yo me olvidé de cómo cuidar a un recién nacido.**  
R**. Jajajaja.

Más tarde.

**Q**. Mi amor acércate para ponerte más protector solar.  
**X.** No quiero!  
**Q.** Santana obedece por favor!  
**Sa. **Sí mami.  
**Q. **No quiero que te quemes mi amor.  
**Sa. **No mami, a mi hermanito no le pones?  
**Q. **Jejeje quieres ponerle a mi panza? Porque él está adentro.  
**Sa. **Sí, Nathan será lindo, verdad?  
**Q.** Claro que sí Santanita, será precioso tu hermanito, como tú.  
**Sam.** Pues espero que él sí se parezca a mí, Santana es igual a su madre.  
**Q.** No lo creo hermanito, nuestros genes contra los genes López no son nada.  
**Sam.** Pues ya qué.  
**Q.** Jamás podré dejar de agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado a concebir a estos dos hermosos angelitos, si no me hubieras donado el esperma ellos no estarían aquí.  
**Sam**. No te lo voy a negar, cuando me lo pediste realmente me desconcertó mucho, pero el saber que por fin te habías decidido a ser madre y más a ser madre de los hijos de Santana me emocionó mucho, además me gustó el que lleven nuestros genes éstos dos chiquillos.  
**Q.** Lo sé, me costó mucho trabajo decidirme, porque el criar a dos hijos sola no es nada fácil, pero con tu ayuda y la de Rachel ha sido más fácil de lo que creí.  
**Sam.** Y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que conozcas a la persona indicada con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida.  
**Q**. La verdad es que no sé si eso vaya a pasar, el amor de mi vida fue es y siempre será Santana, aunque ella no esté a mi lado a veces siento que sí lo está, tengo a mis hijos y ella sigue viviendo a través de ellos, solamente me podría enamorar de alguien más si Santana hubiese reencarnado en dicha persona.  
**Sam.** Mmmm pues eso está en chino.  
**Q. **Lo sé jajaja.  
**Sam.** Al menos en lo demás tu vida está muy bien.  
**Q.** Claro, no me puedo quejar, tengo a una hija maravillosa, uno que está por nacer, hago lo que me encanta para vivir, tengo la casa de mis sueños en esta playa donde por fin decidí establecerme, tengo al mejor hermano del mundo y a los amigos más leales del universo.  
**Sam**. Ojalá y algún día tu relación con nuestros padres mejore.  
**Q.** Ojalá.  
**Sam.** Adoran a Santana.  
**Q. **Ella es adorable, claro que la aman.  
**Sa.** Mami, mami aquí está Silas.  
**Q.** Hey amiguito por fin llegas. (acariciándolo)  
**Sam**. No puedo creer que este perro siga vivo después de tantos años.  
**Q**. Yo tampoco.  
**Sa.** Mami vamos al mar, vamos al mar.  
**Q**. Está bien, despídete de tu tío.  
**Sa.** Ahora volvemos tío.  
**Sam. **Diviértanse.

Madre e hija caminaron por la playa junto al perro Silas.

**Sa**. Cuándo viene mi hermanito?  
**Q**. Ya pronto mi amor, él nacerá aquí como tú.

Silas comenzó a ladrar.

**Q.** Qué pasa Silas?  
**Sa**. Mira mami.

La pequeña Santana señalaba algo a lo lejos, cerca del mar.

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía, se trataba de su esposa que estaba bailando y girando sobre su propio eje.

**Sa**. Quién es mami, quién es?  
**Q.** E-ella... Ella es tu mami Santana...  
**Sa**. Mi mami Santana? Vamos mami, vamos yo quiero ir con ella.  
**Q.** Espera Santanita, no corras.

Pero cuando la pequeña niña se disponía a correr hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su madre, la chica de piel canela con una enorme sonrisa les dijo adiós con su mano y entró al mar hasta que desapareció.

**Sa**. Se fue mami, mi mami Santana se fue. (puchero)  
**Q. **No llores mi amor.  
**Sa.** Volveremos a verla?

La rubia tomó una profunda respiración.

**Q.** Claro que sí Santanita, ella... Ella siempre anda por aquí.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Pues como ya lo había dicho, esta historia sería corta, se suponía que sería un capítulo por cada de los 15 días que Quinn pasaría en Playa Sayu, pero al final no pudo ser así.**_

**_Sé que muchas personas ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaría, aun así decidí continuar con lo que ya había decidido para la historia._**

**_No siempre los finales son felices, pero al menos Quinn se quedó con un pedacito de Santana_** **_que fue el amor de su vida, siento si los datos médicos no son para nada exactos, pero imaginen que sí._**

**_Esta historia nació de dos cosas que se conjuntaron, la primera de un Fanfic Quinntana (The Runaway Café) que leí en donde Santana también moría, de hecho al principio de mi historia Santana moría sin saber que Quinn la amaba, pero pensé que eso sería muy cruel y lo deseché_**.

**_La otra cosa que me ayudó a escribir la historia fueron unas vacaciones que tomé en abril del año pasado, (Alexzmc: Por Playa Sayu, sí me refería a Sayulita) a la playa de Sayulita Nayarit, es mas o menos como la describí en la_ ****_historia, una playa más que nada hippie, con paisajes hermosos, comida deliciosa y bastantes actividades por hacer, van personas de varios países además de los mexicanos, les recomiendo ampliamente que quienes puedan viajar a esa playa lo hagan, está más o menos a una hora de Puerto Vallarta (mi playa principal) también pueden buscar en instagram fotos de ahí, muchísimas personas publican fotos del lugar._**

**_Pues bien, estando en esa playa conocí a una chica que junto con otros chavos que tocaban tamborees, bailaba tipo batucada por la playa y en la plaza del pueblo, también vendían artesanías, jejeje en las noches se gastaban lo que ganaban en alcohol, en fin jamás supe cómo se llamaba ni de de dónde era, pero quien quiera que sea, gracias por contribuir a esta historia._**

**_Mil gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leerla y comentarla._**

**_Una historia más que termino de escribir, me faltan 3 más y adiós a los fanfics._**


	16. Epílogo?

_**Muchos quedaron tristes por la historia, así que tengo un final alternativo...**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Epilogo?  
**  
**1 mes después...****  
**  
**Q.** Santanita qué tanto haces?  
**Sa**. Platico.**  
****Q. **Mi amor, estás sola en tu habitación, no hay nadie aquí.  
**Sa.** Mi mami Santana está aquí conmigo, ella me platica cosas.  
**Q.** Hijita, ya te he dicho muchas veces que tu mami Santana está en el cielo, ella no puede estar aquí contigo.  
**Sa.** Mami Santana viene a platicar conmigo, además cuando mi hermanito llora ella le canta para que ya no llore.  
**Q.** Ay mi amor...**  
****Sa**. Dice que lo siente.  
**Q. **Qué?  
**Sa.** Mami Santana dice que lo siente, ella no se quiso ir pero la obligaron, dice que trató de luchar pero no tuvo fuerzas, que la perdones.  
**Q**. Eso te dijo?  
**Sa**. Sí, la perdonas verdad?  
**Q. **Claro que sí Santanita, por supuesto que perdono a tu mami Santana.

Nathan comenzó a llorar.

**Q. **Ya se despertó.  
**Sa.** Yo voy, yo voy.  
**Q. **Tal vez tenga hambre.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el bebé ya no lloraba más.

**Q. **Qué pasó mi amor? Tienes hambre?

La chica de ojos verdes notó que su hija comenzaba a sonreír.

**Q. **Qué pasa Santanita?  
**Sa.** Mi mami Santana vino a cantarle a Nathan por eso ya no lloró.  
**Q. **Ay Dios mío... (suspirando)

Más tarde.

**Q.** Santanita, ven a comer.  
**Sam.** Anda nena, mira que se va a enfriar tu comida.  
**Sa.** Ya vine.  
**Q. **Santanita sabes que debes de obedecerme cuando te hablo para que vengas rápido.  
**Sa.** Platicaba con mi mami Santana, por eso no vine pronto.  
**Q. **Mi amor ya te hablé sobre decir mentiras, sabes que está muy mal hacerlo.  
**Sa**. Yo no digo mentiras, porque sé que las mentiras son malas, y nunca las voy a decir.  
**Q. **Entonces por qué sigues diciendo que platicas con tu mami Santana? Ya te dije que ella está en el cielo.  
**Sa.** No es mentira mami, ella platica conmigo, pero ya no lo hará.  
**Sam. **Por qué?  
**Sa.** Hoy se despidió de mí y de mi hermanito.  
**Sam.** Mmm qué pena, no estés triste sobrinita, recuerda que tu mami Quinn y yo te amamos mucho.  
**Sa.** No estoy triste, ella se despidió pero dijo que ya viene para acá y ahora sí nunca se va a separar de nosotros, estaremos juntos para siempre.  
**Q.** Qué? (pálida)**  
****Sa**. Síiii ya viene mi mami Santana, ya viene y yo la voy a esperar (enorme sonrisa)

Los rubios se quedaron atónitos.

Más tarde.

**Q. **Estoy pensando muy seriamente en llevar a Santanita con un psicólogo a la playa principal, eso que dice que habla con Santana me pone los nervios de punta, no quiero que mi hija desarrolle algún tipo de trastorno.  
**Sam**. Quinn, la niña tiene tres años, vive en un mundo de fantasía, tal vez se imagina que habla con Santana, o tal vez no es producto de su imaginación y sea real.  
**Q.** Sam, cómo va a ser verdad que ella hable con Santana?  
**Sam.** Estos casi dos meses y medio que he estado viviendo en esta playa, me he acercado mucho a los lugareños del pueblo, fui con un chamán y él me ha contado mucho sobre las cosas sobrenaturales y ahora creo que son reales.  
**Q.** Creo que a quien llevaré al psicólogo a la playa principal es a ti hermanito.  
**Sam.** Muy graciosa, pero mira, si la niña dice que Santana viene en camino, entonces sólo falta esperar y así sabremos si lo que dice mi sobrina es verdad o no.  
**Q.** Y cómo lo hará? Te recuerdo que mi esposa está muerta, su cuerpo fue cremado, no hay manera en que pueda regresar.  
**Sam.** Lo único que te puedo decir es que Santana te amaba con toda su alma, y yo estoy muy seguro de que esa alma está buscando todos los medios posibles para poder regresar a tu lado.  
**Q**. Tonterías.

**6 meses después, Galveston Texas...****  
**  
_Despierta... Despierta... Despierta Sandra, despierta!__  
_  
**San**. Qué? Qué pasó?  
**Me.** Pasó que nuevamente estabas teniendo una pesadilla.  
**San**. En serio? Cielos, los pasajeros me escucharon?  
**Me.** Obviamente.  
**San.** Hace muchos días que no se presentaba esa maldita pesadilla, es horrible Mercedes.  
**Me.** Otra vez te caías?  
**San.** Sí, lo odio. (mueca)  
**Me**. Por cierto estamos a nada de aterrizar.  
**San**. Ojalá los doctores ya me den de alta.  
**Me**. Ojalá.

_Mi nombre es Sandra Dixon, soy de Kearney Nebraska y hace casi 16 años mi vida dio un giro totalmente inesperado._

_Mi padre siempre fue un hombre de negocios, casi siempre estaba ocupado en su trabajo, pero esa vez decidió rentar una casa rodante para ir a recorrer gran parte del país todos juntos en familia, yo estaba muy emocionada, tenía 10 años y para mí esa sería una gran aventura, desafortunadamente cuando llegamos al estado de Ohio, dicho viaje terminó, el conductor ebrio de un tráiler perdió el control del vehículo y se fue a estampar directamente contra nuestra casa rodante, mi madre murió al instante, papá quedó muy mal herido y yo tuve varias fracturas en el rostro y quemaduras en gran parte de mi cuerpo, dichos golpes ocasionaron que perdiera la vista, aquél conductor ebrio por un momento de felicidad destruyó a mi familia y por lo que supe, también destruyó a una familia más, que venía en otro coche._

_Desde ese instante me convertí en un paciente del centro médico de Galveston Texas por mis graves quemaduras, tuve infinidad de operaciones e injertos de piel, también varias cirugías para reconstruir mi rostro debido a las fracturas._

_A los 3 años del accidente tuve un trasplante de córneas, pero mi organismo las rechazó casi al año de haber sido operada, una vez más era ciega y tuve que volver a la lista de_ _espera para otro posible trasplante._

_Pero un día, cuando tenía 19 años, llamaron a mi casa en Nebraska para avisar que después de tantos años en lista de espera, había un par de córneas que estaban listas para mí, papá no lo dudó ni un segundo y me llevó al hospital para que me operaran, por fortuna no hubo ninguna complicación y mi cuerpo no rechazó dichas córneas, pero a partir de ese momento comencé a ver cosas, cosas que no sabía por qué se presentaban en mí, también comencé a ver ese par de ojos bellos color verde avellana, ellos siempre están en mi mente y tampoco sé por qué.__  
_  
De vuelta a Galveston.

**Me.** Sandy, quieres que pasemos primero a comer algo antes de ir al hospital?  
**San.** San, llámame San, cuántas veces más te lo tengo que decir?  
**Me.** Por dios, llevas seis meses con la misma cantaleta, toda la vida te he dicho Sandy, no sé de dónde viene ahora esa obsesión de que solamente te diga San.  
**San.** Pues... (pensativa)**  
****Me**. Desde tu última operación has estado actuando más raro que de costumbre.  
**San**. Justo desde el día que morí en el quirófano...  
**Me**. Exacto, por fortuna los doctores te pudieron traer de vuelta a la vida, ni ellos se explican el por qué te fuiste, se suponía que la operación era sencilla.  
**San.** Ellos dijeron que siempre hay cierto riesgo en cualquier operación.  
**Me.** Pues sí, pero nunca dijeron que te empezarías a portar muy extraña luego de dicha operación, no sólo has cambiado en la manera en que quieres que te llamemos, también tienes esa rara obsesión por bailar y cantar cuando jamás tuviste talento para ello y además me sigue intrigando demasiado ese nombre que dijiste cuando despertaste en tu habitación luego de la operación.  
**San.** Quinn?  
**Me**. Ese.  
**San**. Quinn... A quién pertenecerá ese nombre? A un hombre o a una mujer?  
**Me.** Si tú no lo sabes, yo menos... Y luego están esas pesadillas, esos paisajes de playa y los misteriosos ojos color verde avellana.  
**San.** No te burles Mercedes, créeme que no es muy agradable el tener todas esas visiones y sueños, yo tampoco sé por qué se presentan en mí y lo peor es que nadie me puede dar una buena explicación del por qué me sucede eso.  
**Me.** En fin...

Más tarde con el médico.

**Dr.** Muy bien señorita Sandra.  
**San.** San.  
**Dr.** Jejeje ok, señorita San su herida ha cicatrizado bastante bien.  
**Me**. Hizo un excelente trabajo doctor, usted es el mejor cirujano plástico del mundo.  
**Dr. **Muchas gracias, pero más que nada es que me encanta hacer mi trabajo y ayudar a todas éstas personas como la señorita San que han sufrido todo este tipo de accidentes, además también veo que su rostro está en perfectas condiciones.**  
****Me**. No le parece que con el paso de los años ha cambiado drásticamente?  
**Dr.** Bueno, eso puede tener una explicación, recuerde que la señorita San tuvo su accidente cuando tenía 10 años, estaba a punto de entrar en la pubertad, con la adolescencia vienen otros cambios y tal vez eso aunado al hecho de las varias operaciones de reconstrucción, pudo haber desencadenado que sus facciones cambiaran.  
**San.** Yo también pienso lo mismo, por fortuna no quedé tan horrible.  
**Me.** Jajaja San, eres hermosa.  
**Dr. **Lo es.  
**San**. Gracias.**  
Me**. Y las cicatrices casi son invisibles.  
**Dr.** Pues por el momento todo está muy bien, así que nos vemos hasta el próximo año.  
**San.** No me dará de alta? Pensé que sí. (puchero)  
**Dr.** Tal vez el próximo año lo haga.  
**San**. Está bien.  
**Me.** Muchas gracias por todo doctor, sin usted no sé qué hubiéramos hecho.  
**San.** Sí Doc, muchas gracias por ayudarme a que mis heridas y mi rostro estén sanos, usted me devolvió la vida.  
**Dr.** No es nada chicas, por cierto regresarán a Nebraska? O se quedarán algunos días en Galveston?  
**San.** Nos quedaremos otros dos días, mañana tengo mi cita con el oftalmólogo para ver qué me dice.  
**Dr.** Perfecto.

Al día siguiente.

**Me**. Ya siéntate Sandy me pones de nervios.  
**San.** San, soy San.**  
****Me**. Mmmm, qué tanto le ves a esos niños?  
**San**. Son muy lindos no lo crees?  
**Me.** Pues sí.  
**San**. Iré a jugar con ellos, mientas es mi turno.  
**Me.** Qué?

Minutos después.

**San**. Tengo algo para ti.**  
****Me**. Una pulsera hecha con listones?  
**San.** La acabo de hacer, los niños traían listones de muchos colores, te gusta?  
**Me.** Claro... Desde cuándo sabes hacer pulseras? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**San.** Pues... Desde hoy? (pensativa)  
**Me.** Santo dios, me das miedo.  
**San.** Mmmm.

En el doctor.

**Dr.** Por fortuna sus córneas siguen en perfectas condiciones, definitivamente influyó mucho el que fueran de una persona tan joven, creo que ahora sí por fin la daré de alta.  
**San**. En serio? Qué felicidad.  
**Dr.** Sí, aunque ya lo sabe, si hay cualquier tipo de molestia de inmediato tiene que acudir conmigo.  
**San**. Lo sé, gracias doctor.  
**Dr.** No es nada, sin ese donante esto no sería posible.  
**Me**. Ojalá pudiéramos saber quién era dicho donante para agradecerle a su familia tan enorme acto de amor.  
**San.** Ojalá.

Al salir del consultorio...

**X.** Para cuándo su nueva cita?  
**San.** Por fin el doctor me dio de alta, así que ya no habrá una nueva cita, a menos que tenga alguna molestia, pero espero que eso jamás suceda.  
**X**. Muchas felicidades señorita Dixon.  
**San.** Gracias.

_De pronto vi algo que me dejó atónita.__  
_  
**San.** Puedo ver la foto que está en el porta retrato?  
**X.** Claro.  
**San.** Diablos...  
**Me.** Qué pasa?  
**San.** Mercedes, este es el paisaje que está en mis sueños y extrañas visiones.  
**Me.** En serio?  
**San.** Sí... Señorita me podría decir cómo se llama esta playa?  
**X.** Claro, es Playa Sayu, hace aproximadamente un año fui a ese lugar de luna de miel, quedé enamorada.  
**San.** Playa Sayu?  
**Me.** Jamás había escuchado de ese lugar.  
**X.** Antes era prácticamente desconocida, pero últimamente es visitada por muchísimas personas.  
**Me**. Ohhh.  
**San.** Me podría decir dónde queda esta playa?  
**X.** Por supuesto.

Al salir del centro médico.

**Me.** No me digas que piensas ir a ese lugar.  
**San**. Por supuesto que lo haré, de una buena vez quiero averiguar el por qué tengo visiones acerca de esa playa, de esos ojos bellos verde avellana y de esa maldita pesadilla en la cual caigo al vacío.  
**Me.** Te dije que se lo preguntaras al oftalmólogo.  
**San.** Me he cansado de preguntárselo y sabes que él no tiene explicación alguna sobre eso.**  
****Me.** Ay San...  
**S****an.** Voy a ir a esa playa y tú y papá me van a acompañar, de algo tiene que servir todo ese maldito dinero que la empresa dueña del tráiler pagó por la muerte de mi mamá, por las lesiones de papá y por las mías.**  
****Me.** Pues a ver qué dice tu papá.

_En cuanto regresamos a Nebraska…__  
_  
**San**. Entonces qué dices papi?  
**Me.** Señor Hans, no se deje influenciar por su hija, esa playa sabrá Dios dónde queda.  
**H**. Hija, así como estoy sólo seré un estorbo para ti.  
**San.** Papi, tienes tu prótesis y el andador por si no te sientes seguro, anda sí que sí? Hace años que no tomamos vacaciones.  
**H.** No lo hacemos porque la última vez que lo hicimos perdimos a tu madre.  
**San**. Lo sé pero ahora es diferente, iremos en avión, además... A ella le gustaría que me acompañaras a esa playa, te aseguro que el estar en un clima distinto te va a ayudar a relajarte, anda papi ven con nosotras.  
**H.** Está bien.  
**San.** Yupi!**  
****Me.** Yo no voy!  
**San.** Eres la enfermera de papi, tienes que ir.**  
****Me.** Ok, ok, iré.

_Mercedes Jones además de ser la enfermera de papá, ha sido mi mejor amiga durante toda la vida, cuando tuve el accidente todos los que creí que eran mis amigos se alejaron de mí, menos ella, con el tiempo ella estudió enfermería y papá la contrató para que lo asistiera, el dinero nunca fue un problema para nosotros desde el accidente._

_Hicimos nuestras maletas y por fin viajamos a Playa Sayu, no sabía qué me esperaba al llegar a ese lugar, pero algo tenía muy claro, tenía que estar ahí, tenía que ir para de una buena vez tener alguna respuesta a todo lo que me sucedía desde que me donaron esas córneas y desde que morí unos instantes en esa operación hacía ya 6 meses.__  
_

_Finalmente llegamos a una ciudad llamada Playa Principal, ahí preguntamos a algunas personas dónde se encontraba Playa Sayu, nos dieron las indicaciones y nos subimos al auto que ya había rentado, papá seguía poniéndose muy nervioso cuando se subía a algún coche, desde el accidente él no volvió a conducir ningún vehículo, así que yo lo hice._

_Llegamos al pueblo y de inmediato sentí un algo muy familiar, no sabía qué, pero algo me decía que estaba en casa, fuimos_ _directamente al hotel para instalarlos._

**San**. Anda Mercedes, corre quiero ir a la playa.  
**Me**. No sé en qué momento acepté venir aquí con ustedes, odio el calor, odio este maldito clima.  
**San**. No seas tan amargada, verás que vamos a pasarla muy bien en esta playa, además quién sabe, tal vez encuentres al amor de tu vida aquí.  
**Me.** Qué graciosa eh.  
**San**. Hablo en serio.  
**Me.** Viene tu papá con nosotras?  
**San.** No, él quiere relajarse en la alberca.  
**Me. **Ok vamos.

_Cuando nos dirigíamos a la playa.__  
_  
**Me.** Demonios, olvidé mi botella con agua, vamos a comprar una.  
**San.** Ash ok vamos.

_Así que fuimos a un minisuper que estaba muy cerca de ahí, y entonces me pasó algo indescriptible.__  
_  
**San.** Y si compro una cerveza? Jejejeje

_**Mami?**__**  
**_  
_Una pequeñita jalaba mi bolso.__  
_  
**San.** Mmm?  
**Sa.** Llegaste mami, por fin llegaste! (enorme sonrisa)  
**San**. No nena, yo no soy tu mami.

_**Santana! Santanita!**__**  
**_  
**Sa.** Aquí estoy mami!  
**Q.** Te he dicho muchas veces que no te alejes de mí.  
**Sa**. Pero es que mi mami...  
**Me.** Listo Sandy.  
**San.** Eh? San!  
**Me.** Sí, San, lo siento... Qué tanto miras?  
**San.** Ésa chiquita que va de la mano de la rubia me confundió con su mami, quise decirle a la rubia lo que había pasado pero gracias a ti ya no lo pude hacer.  
**Me**. Mmmm.  
**San**. Quienes serán?  
**Me.** No sé ni me interesa, anda vamos a la playa no que querías venir?  
**San.** Vamos.

_En cuanto pisé la arena de la playa, toda una maravillosa sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, era de absoluta felicidad.__  
_  
**San**. Sí es aquí Mercedes, definitivamente es aquí, además creo... Creo que en otra vida viví en este lugar, por eso tengo esas visiones.  
**Me.** Crees en la reencarnación? Jajajaja.  
**San**. La verdad? Ya no sé qué creer, pero sé que si encuentro esos ojos bellos todo se me aclarará.  
**Me.** Si tú lo dices.

_Algo me inquietaba bastante, encontrar esos ojos bellos verde avellana y volver a ver a ésa pequeñita tan hermosa._

* * *

_**Sé que está bien loco este epílogo, pero lo puse como una opción de final de la historia... No sé, tal vez a alguien le agrade y pueda imaginarse lo que ocurrió después de la visita de Sandra a Playa Sayu, eso queda en ustedes.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo**_.


	17. Respuestas

_**Les traje este capítulo a quienes deseaban saber qué pasaría después del epílogo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Respuestas.  
**_  
Llegamos a la playa, pusimos nuestra sombrilla, echamos las toallas sobre la arena y nos disponíamos a acostarnos sobre ellas…  
_  
**Me.** Espera, no te vas a quitar tu vestido?  
**San.** No Mercedes, sabes que no me gusta mostrar las cicatrices de mi cuerpo.  
**Me. **Pero San, esas cicatrices son prácticamente invisibles, los cirujanos plásticos hicieron milagros contigo, no le veo nada de malo a que te quites el vestido, muestres tu hermoso cuerpo y tomes el sol.  
**San**. Así está bien.  
**Me.** Si fuera lo delgada que eres tú, no dudaría ni un segundo en mostrar mis hermosas curvas con ese lindo bikini.  
**San**. Podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que no me lo quitaré.**  
Me.** Ok, ok.  
**San.** Hace mucho calor...  
**Me. **Quítate el vestido.  
**San.** No... Vaya qué linda es la playa.**  
Me**. Mucho...  
**San**. Te estás durmiendo?  
**Me**. El viaje estuvo pesado, sólo tomaré una pequeña siesta.  
**San**. Ok...

_Mientras Mercedes dormía… Continué admirando esa hermosa playa, cada vez me parecía más familiar… Entonces esa bola de pelos se me acercó.  
_  
**San**. Ay dios, aléjate de mí, no tengo comida te lo juro.

_Pero el perro se acercó aún más a mí, era claro que buscaba algún tipo de caricias de mi parte.  
_  
**San**. Eres un lindo perrito (acariciándolo) no tienes dueños?

_El perro lamió mi mano una y otra vez.  
_  
**San**. Jajajaja basta Silas, sabes que odio eso.

_En cuanto dije eso el perro ladró y no dejaba de mover su cola, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado ese nombre, pero estaba claro que el perro se llamaba así._

_Entonces me jaló del vestido, quería que lo siguiera.  
_  
**San.** Espera amiguito no puedo dejar aquí a Mercedes.

_Pero el perro ladraba cada vez más fuerte.  
_**  
Me**. Qué pasa? Noooo, ése perro te ataca, shu shu shuuu, aléjate.  
**San**. No lo espantes, él no me ataca, solamente quiere que lo siga.  
**Me.** Qué?  
**San.** Acompáñame.  
**Me. **Estás loca? Yo no voy a seguir a un perro callejero que ni siquiera conozco, además tal vez esté entrenado para atraer a las personas y que sean víctimas de robos por parte de sus dueños.  
**San.** Creo que ves demasiada televisión Mercedes, pero está bien, espérame aquí ahorita vuelvo.  
**Me.** Tú no te mueves Sandra.  
**San.** San, dime San y no tardo.

_Sin importarme los gritos de Mercedes, seguí al perro hasta una calle que también se me hizo muy familiar.  
_  
**San**. Es aquí?

_El perro me guió hasta la plaza que estaba en el centro del pueblo, habían algunos chicos tocando tambores y bailando ahí… Era como si estuviera teniendo un Deja Vu.  
__**  
**_**San.** Silas... Qué significa esto?

_El perro se me acercó lamió mi mano y se fue corriendo de ahí.  
_  
**San**. Silas, espera, espera! Demonios y ahora cómo regreso?

_A pesar de que estaba muy nerviosa por no saber qué calle tomar para regresar a donde estaba mi amiga… Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse y yo a ver todos los alrededores del centro, entonces llegué a un lugar donde vendían aguas frescas, de inmediato supe qué sabor pedir y qué sabor llevarle a mi amiga, todo era tan extraño, era tan familiar, estaba muy aterrada por todo lo que me estaba pasando.  
_**  
Me**. Vaya, no tardaste.  
**San**. Te dije que no lo haría, te traje esto.**  
Me**. Qué es?  
**San**. Agua fresca, tómatela es deliciosa.  
**Me**. A ver... Oye tienes razón, dónde la compraste?  
**San.** Donde siempre.  
**Me.** Eh?  
**San.** Emmm en el centro del pueblo.  
**Me.** Ohhhh, San ya tengo hambre, deberíamos ir a comer algo por ahí.  
**San**. Sí, vamos.

_Y nuevamente pasó, mientras caminábamos por las calles de Playa Sayu, mis pies nos llevaron directamente a un lugar donde vendían comida.  
_  
**Me**. Aquí?  
**San**. Sí.  
**Me.** Es un puesto ambulante.  
**San**. Y? Por Dios Mercedes no sería la primera vez que comes en un puesto ambulante, además se nota que es muy limpio y algo me dice que lo que venden aquí es delicioso.  
**Me.** Está bien.

_Dos personas mayores eran quienes atendían el puesto, entonces un joven delgado de ojos azules se nos acercó.  
_  
**X.** Buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Kurt, les dejo el pequeño menú del día de hoy.  
**San.** Gracias.  
**K.** Disculpa... Te conozco? (mirándome fijamente)  
**San**. Pues...**  
Me**. No, hoy llegamos al pueblo y es la primera vez que viajamos para acá.  
**K. **Ahhh, pues les aseguro que disfrutarán mucho de su estadía en Playa Sayu, hay muchísimas cosas que hacer por aquí, existe el ecoturismo, playas casi vírgenes y fiestas por la noche si es que les gustan las cosas un poco más salvajes.  
**Me**. Jejeje eso me agrada.  
**K.** Ahora vuelvo.  
**San.** Gracias.

_El chico seguía mirándome fijamente y yo a él.  
_  
**Me. **San?  
**San. **Dime.**  
Me.** Qué tanto le ves a ése chico, acaso te gustó?  
**San**. No para nada, es sólo que me parece familiar.  
**Me**. Sandra a ti todo de este pueblo te parece familiar.  
**San.** San, soy San.  
**Me.** Como sea... No sé qué pedir.  
**San.** Empanadas de camarón, te las recomiendo.  
**Me. **Qué?

_Pero antes de que le pudiera dar algún tipo de explicación a mi amiga, un chico rubio se presentó en el puesto.  
_  
**Sam.** Hey Burt, Carol, buenas tardes.  
**Ca.** Sam hijo, hola.  
**B.** Buenas tardes Sam.  
**Sam.** Estoy buscando a Kurt, pasé por su casa pero no lo encontré, vengo a traerle el material que me encargó de la playa principal.**  
K**. Aquí estoy, muchas gracias Sam, los niños ya necesitaban estas cosas.  
**Sam.** No hay de qué... Mmmm huele delicioso, voy a aprovechar para comer de una buena vez aunque mi hermanita linda se enoje.  
**K.** Jajajaja ok, ve a sentarte, mira en la mesa de ésas chicas hay lugar.  
**Sam**. Ok.

_El rubio se nos acercó.  
_  
**Sam**. Hola chicas, espero que no les moleste si me siento con ustedes.**  
Me**. No para nada, siéntate.  
**Sam**. Gracias... Primera vez en el puesto de Carole y Burt?  
**Me.** Sí.  
**Sam**. Uyyy pues mientras estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, les aseguro que vendrán todos los días.  
**Me.** Ya lo creo, la vista aquí es preciosa.  
**San.** Jajajaja.  
**Sam**. Pasa algo?  
**San. **No nada. (avergonzada)  
**Me**. Disculpa a mi amiga, está un poco hambrienta.  
**Sam**. Me imagino.  
**Me. **Vives aquí?  
**Sam.** Sí, decidí tomarme un año sabático, ya me lo merecía, aquí vive mi hermana junto con sus hijos y creo que me tomaré un poco más de ese año porque me encanta vivir en esta playa.  
**Me**. Ya veo.  
**Sam**. De dónde nos visitan?  
**Me. **Kearney Nebraska.  
**Sam.** Vaya, algo lejos, yo soy de Chicago, mi nombre es Samuel Fabray pero pueden decirme Sam.  
**Me**. Mucho gusto Sam, yo soy Mercedes Jones y mi amiga es Sandra Dixon.  
**San.** Pero llámame San.  
**Sam**. San... (pensativo)  
**Me. **Sí, a ella últimamente le ha dado porque todos la llamemos así.  
**Sam. **Ya veo... Y ya ordenaron?**  
Me**. No, aún no.  
**Sam**. Les recomiendo las empanadas de camarón.  
**San.** Jejejeje.  
**Me. **Mmmm.  
**Sam.** Pasa algo?  
**Me.** No, eso mismo pediremos.

_Era más que obvio que mi amiga estaba flechada por ése rubio, y al parecer a él no le era para nada indiferente ya que estuvo platicando con ella muy amenamente.  
_  
**Sam**. Estuvo rico, no?  
**Me.** Muy delicioso.  
**Sam**. En este pueblo se come exquisito.  
**Me.** Ya lo creo.  
**K.** Espero que vuelvan pronto.  
**San.** Yo también.  
**Me.** Gracias.  
**Sam**. Hey... Emmm en qué hotel se están hospedando?

_Mientras Mercedes le daba toda la información al chico ese, a lo lejos volví a ver al perro.  
_  
**San**. Hey perrito ven acá... Silas ven acá!  
**K.** Cómo sabes su nombre?  
**San**. Eh? Bueno...  
**K. **Ahhh de seguro lo escuchaste cuando alguien le llamó, aquí todo mundo conoce a Silas y lo adoran.  
**San**. Es callejero?**  
K. **No claro que no, de hecho vive en casa de Sam y su hermana, pero lo dejan salir a pasear, a él le encanta la libertad.  
**San**. Ohhh.  
**K.** En serio no te había visto antes?  
**San**. Jejeje tal vez en otra vida, no?  
**K**. Mmm tal vez… Si algún día mientras estás aquí quieres charlar, puedes confiar en mí.  
**San**. O-ok. (muy confundida)  
**Me.** Vámonos San.  
**K.** Santana?  
**San**. Eh? No San por Sandra.  
**K.** Ahhh.  
**Me**. Nos vemos luego.  
**San**. Sí, andaremos por aquí.  
**Sam**. Claro que sí.

_Regresamos al hotel casi al atardecer.  
_  
**H**. Por fin regresan.  
**Me.** Lo sentimos mucho señor Hans, pero su hija quería conocer el pueblo.  
**H. **Te divertiste hija?  
**San**. Sí papá, pero creo que quien más se divirtió fue Mercedes, tanto así que ya hizo un nuevo amigo.  
**Me.** No exageres.  
**San.** Jajajaja no exagero, babeabas por el chico.**  
Me.** Claro que no.  
**H.** Jajaja pues a mí me da mucho gusto que también te estés divirtiendo en este viaje Mercedes, no todo es trabajar recuérdalo, eres muy joven como para echar a perder tu vida por cuidar a éste anciano.  
**Me.** Señor Hans, yo no pierdo mi tiempo ni mi vida en estarlo cuidando, usted es casi como mi padre, además me pagan un sueldo por hacerlo.  
**H.** Sabes que tú también para mí eres como mi hija.  
**San**. Y para mí una hermana.  
**Me.** Los adoro.

_Esa noche Mercedes me convenció de ir a un bar donde tocarían unos amigos de Sam, el chico la había invitado, así que acepté para ayudarle a mi amiga._

_En cuanto entré, una vez más sentí algo muy familiar, el olor, las luces… Era como si ya hubiera estado ahí.  
_  
**Sam**. Hey qué bueno que vinieron, les aparté una mesa, vamos para allá.  
**Me.** Sí gracias.  
**Sam**. No tardan mucho mis amigos en salir a tocar, resulta que el cuñado de mi hermana y su prometida están pasando unos días en el pueblo, así que junto con otros de sus amigos van a hacer un show esta noche.  
**San.** Ohhh.

_Mercedes y Sam estaban en su mundo, yo continuaba mirando hacia todo el lugar, parecía como si estuviera buscando algo, pero no sabía qué.  
_**  
Sam.** Miren están a punto de salir.  
**San. **Voy a aprovechar para ir al baño.  
**Sam. **No tardes, te encantará en show.  
**San.** No lo haré.

_Tuve que echarme agua en la cara porque me estaba comenzando a sentir mal, todas esas imágenes y visiones me estaban provocando un leve dolor de cabeza._

_Justo salí cuando los amigos de Sam comenzaron a tocar, una chica de baja estatura cantaba muy lindo, un chico junto a ella tocaba la guitarra, otro de gafas tocaba la batería y una chica rubia tocaba el bajo.  
_  
**Me**. Qué lindo canta la chica.  
**Sam**. Sí, cada que viene junto con su prometido hacen este show, así que ustedes dos son muy afortunadas al poderlo presenciar.  
**San.** Woooow.

_De pronto el rubio comenzó a hacerle señas a alguien, con su mano le decía que se acercara.  
_  
**Me**. Pasa algo?  
**Sam**. Mi hermana acaba de llegar.  
**Me.** Ohhhh.  
**Q.** Llego tarde?  
**Sam.** No, apenas es la primera canción.  
**Q.** Qué bien.  
**Sam.** Miren chicas, ella es mi hermana Quinn, Quinn ellas son Mercedes y Sandra.  
**San**. San soy...

_Y ahí estaban, aquellos bellos ojos verde avellana por fin estaban frente a mí, me quedé muda, estaba impactada por lo que veía.  
_  
**Q.** San?  
**Me.** Sí, así le gusta que llamen, verdad? San! San!  
**San**. Emmm sí perdón, voy por un trago ahora vuelvo.

_Me urgía tomar algo fuerte, esos ojos que estaban en todos mis sueños y mis visiones por fin estaban junto a mí y ni siquiera supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, la chica además de tener los ojos más hermosos del universo era una preciosidad, parecía una princesa de un cuento de hadas… No sabía el porqué pero me tenía como hipnotizada, así que luego de tomar el trago regresé a la mesa.  
_  
**Sam.** Espero que los niños no le saquen canas verdes a Kurt.  
**Q. **Sabes que los adora, también a Billy.  
**Sam.** Pues sí, es una buena niñera.**  
Me.** Tienes hijos?  
**Q.** Sí, dos, una niña de 4 años y un pequeñito de casi 1.**  
Me.** Eres muy joven.  
**Q.** Jajajaja no tanto.  
**San**. Entonces eres casada?  
**Q.** No, soy viuda.  
**San**. Ay, lo siento.  
**Q.** No te preocupes.  
**San**. Ella canta muy bien.  
**Q.** Sí, Rachel tiene una voz privilegiada.  
**San.** La tiene.

_Iba a tomar un limón y justo en ese momento la rubia lo iba a hacer también, nuestros dedos rozaron entre sí y fue entonces cuando recibí una especie de descarga eléctrica.  
_  
**Q**. Jejejeje lo siento.  
**San**. No te preocupes.  
**Q**. Me pareces conocida, te he visto en algún otro lado?  
**San**. No lo sé.**  
Q**. Mmmm es que tu mirada... Olvídalo no me hagas caso.

_Por más que quería evitar a toda costa el mirarla de reojo, simplemente no podía, aunque traté de ser lo más discreta posible, quería decirle a mi amiga Mercedes lo que me estaba pasando, pero ella estaba en su mundo con Sam y no quería echarle a perder el momento.  
_**  
Q. **Llevan muchos días aquí?  
**San**. Llegamos hoy.  
**Q. **Qué bien... Creo que a mi hermano le agradó tu amiga.  
**San**. Yo también lo creo.  
**Q.** Vienen de viaje de graduación o algo así?  
**San**. No, sólo son vacaciones.**  
Q.** Hace aproximadamente ocho años vine a esta playa en un viaje de graduación sin saber que jamás me iría de aquí.  
**San.** Desde entonces vives en este lugar?  
**Q.** No, tengo viviendo aquí un poco más de cuatro años, pero realmente ni mi corazón ni mi mente se fueron de aquí jamás.  
**San**. Ohhhh.  
**Sam**. Ven Mercedes vamos a bailar.  
**Me.** Ok.

_Cuando los chicos se pararon a bailar, me sentí bastante incómoda pero por el hecho de que no sabía de qué hablar con la hermosura que tenía a mi lado.  
_  
**Q**. Hace mucho que no venía a este lugar, pero tenía que hacerlo porque no me iba perder el espectáculo de mis mejores amigos.  
**San**. Son fantásticos.  
**Q.** Lo son.  
**San**. Y... A qué te dedicas?  
**Q.** Soy fotógrafa profesional.  
**San**. Qué interesante.**  
Q.** Jejej lo es y tú?  
**San**. Pues... Apenas empecé a estudiar psicología  
**Q.** En serio?  
**San**. Sí, sé que estoy un poco grande para eso, pero hasta en este momento de mi vida pude comenzarlo a hacer.  
**Q.** Pues qué edad tienes?  
**San**. 25.  
**Q.** Justo su edad.  
**San**. Eh?  
**Q.** Que es una edad justa para hacerlo, no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estás haciendo algo para tu futuro.  
**San.** Sí... Quisiera especializarme en los niños, me encantan los niños.  
**Q.** Jejejeje, pues un amigo tiene un jardín de niños.  
**San**. Kurt.  
**Q. **Sí, cómo lo sabes?

Exacto, cómo demonios sabía yo eso?

**San.** Emmm hoy fuimos a comer a un puesto y ahí lo escuché.  
**Q.** Claro... Ahora vuelvo.  
**San**. Ok.

_En ese momento mis nervios estaban de punta, el conocer al perro, a Kurt y otros detalles ya no era nada normal.  
_  
**Q.** Listo.  
**San**. Ok.  
**Q.** Te sientes bien?  
**San**. No lo sé.  
**Q.** Tal vez es por el calor, ven vamos a que tomes aire.  
**San**. Ok.

Afuera.

**Q. **No te preocupes, es normal que te pase esto, aquí el calor puede llegar a ser insoportable, sólo es cuestión de que te aclimates un poco y verás que los días siguientes ni siquiera lo sentirás.  
**San**. Ojalá.  
**Q.** Cuántos días piensan quedarse aquí?  
**San**. Aún no lo sé, supongo que hasta que todas mis dudas queden totalmente despejadas.  
**Q.** Dudas?  
**San**. Sí... Es que pareciera que ya estuve aquí hace tiempo.  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**San.** No me hagas caso Q, estoy loca.  
**Q.** Cómo me nombraste?  
**San**. Emmm, Q?  
**Q.** Vaya, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.  
**San**. Perdón, no quise incomodarte.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, te sientes mejor?  
**San**. Sí.**  
Q**. Regresemos.  
**San**. Ok.

_Cuando regresamos al interior del bar, los amigos de los hermanos habían terminado de tocar su primera tanda, así que se acercaron a la mesa.  
_  
**Sam**. Genial, ustedes lo hacen maravillosamente a pesar de que ni siquiera tienen tiempo para ensayar.  
**J.** Sí, sonamos muy bien.  
**R.** Tú tocas la guitarra a la perfección mi amor.  
**J. **Lo hago jejeje.  
**A. **Hola.  
**Sam.** Ooops, lo siento Artie, no les he presentado a mis nuevas amigas, ellas son Mercedes y San.  
**Ki.** San?  
**Sam.** Es por Sandra, Kitty.**  
Ki**. Ohhh, es sólo que...  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**Sam.** Por cierto mañana les ofreceremos un desayuno mi hermana y yo a Joe y Rachel, gustan acompañarnos?  
**Me.** Pues...  
**Sam**. Vamos, no sean tímidas a nosotros nos encanta tener nuevos amigos, verdad chicos?  
**J. **Claro que sí.  
**Me.** Está bien.  
**Sam.** Pasaré por ustedes a su hotel…

_Más tarde Mercedes y yo regresamos a dormir.  
_**  
Me**. Discúlpame por haber aceptado la invitación de Sam sin siquiera consultártelo.  
**San**. No te preocupes Mercedes, entiendo perfectamente que estás entusiasmada con Sam, además quién soy yo para boicotearte este romance.  
**Me**. Jajajaja no exageres San, no es un romance.  
**San**. Pues yo creo que sí, al menos es el inicio de un romance, amiga hace tanto que no tienes una relación, que siento que debes darte la oportunidad, lo que daría yo por encontrar a la persona indicada, pero a mí nadie me hará caso jamás.  
**Me**. San, no digas eso, tú eres una chica hermosa que desafortunadamente ha tenido que pasar por cosas horribles, pero algún día encontrarás al amor de tu vida.  
**San. **Soy un monstruo desfigurado.  
**Me.** No lo eres.  
**San. **Claro que lo soy, a ver dime una cosa, quién a los 25 años jamás ha sido besado en su vida? Solamente yo y nadie más que yo.  
**Me. **Bueno pero es que tu vida no ha sido sencilla, el 70% de ella has estado en hospitales o en casa recuperándote de las cirugías, ni siquiera pudiste asistir a un colegio normal, es por eso que no has conocido a la persona indicada.  
**San.** Amaba a Charles y él sólo de burló de mí en redes sociales,  
**Me**. Ése tipo era un idiota que por fortuna sólo estuvo de paso en tu vida por unos cuantos días y ni siquiera merece que lo recuerdes.  
**San**. Tienes razón, no era amor, sólo fue una tonta ilusión.

_Esa noche quería decirle a Mercedes que por fin había encontrado esos ojos bellos, pero no tuve el valor de decírselo._

_A la mañana siguiente Sam acudió muy puntual a recogernos, papá dijo que sólo quería descansar otra vez en el hotel.  
_  
**Sam**. Buenos días chicas, están listas?  
**Me**. Muy listas.  
**Sam**. Pues vámonos.

_Subimos al auto de Sam y al recorrer nuevamente las calles del pueblo, sabía que yo ya las conocía.  
_  
**Sam**. Aquí es.  
**Me.** Woooow es linda la casa.  
**San**. La construyó, lo hizo. (sonriendo)  
**Sam.** Cómo?  
**San**. Nada...  
**Sam**. Oook, pasen.

_Entramos a la casa y por primera vez estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mí, de pronto...  
_  
**Mamiiiiii, mami! Nos encontraste, ya volviste!  
**  
_Se trataba de la niñita que había visto el día anterior y que se estaba abalanzando hacia mí para luego abrazar mis piernas.  
_  
**Q.** Santanita, suéltala.  
**Sa.** Ya está aquí, mi mami ya está aquí!  
**Q. **Hija... **  
Me.** Pasa algo?  
**Sam**. Santana mi amor, ella sólo es una nueva amiga, recuerda que tu mami está en el cielo.  
**Sa.** Pero dijo que iba a volver y ya volvió es ella, es ella!**  
Q.** Ven aquí.

_Casi a jalones, Quinn zafó a su hija de mis piernas y se la llevó de ahí.  
_  
**San**. Pasa algo con la niña?  
**Sam**. No, bueno ella es muy fantasiosa es sólo eso, tiene 4 años es normal.  
**Me.** Claro.  
**Sam**. Vengan vamos a la sala.

_Minutos después Quinn junto con sus dos hijos regresó a la sala, era obvio que la niñita había estado llorando.  
_  
**Sam**. Préstame a mi sobrino, miren chicas él es Nathan.  
**Me.** Awww es hermoso.  
**San**. Hola Nathan.

_El niño rápido me dio los brazos.  
_  
**San**. Jejeje ok te voy a cargar.

_Y en seguida la niña también estaba a mi lado.  
_**  
Q**. Santana!  
**Sa**. Yo quiero estar aquí con ellos. (puchero)  
**San**. No te preocupes Quinn, a mí no me molesta.  
**Q.** Ok.

_Entonces la niña me susurró.  
_  
**Sa.** Mi mami dice que tú no eres mi mami, pero yo sé que si lo eres, porque tú me dijiste que ibas a regresar, y ahora ya estás aquí, tienes otra cara, pero tienes los mismos ojos que mami Santana, ella te los regaló para que pudieras ver de nuevo, verdad?  
**San.** Ay por dios... (boca abierta)  
**Sa.** Te amo mami, por fin estamos todos juntos. (sonriendo)

_No pude decir ni una sola palabra, estaba anonadada.  
_  
_Desayunamos delicioso, el grupo de amigos era fenomenal.  
_  
**Q.** Tina me llamó, llegan hoy.**  
R**. Genial, estaremos todos juntos otra vez.**  
Q**. Casi todos juntos.  
**J. **Quinn...  
**Q.** Lo sé, lo sé, ya no diré nada.  
**R. **Santanita, ven aquí.  
**Sa.** Ahora no madrina, estoy con San y Nathan.  
**San**. Jejejeje.  
**Sa. **Sabes? Tienes otra cara pero si te pareces como antes. (susurrando otra vez)  
**San**. Quieres enseñarme una foto de cómo me veía antes?  
**Sa**. Síiiiii.

La niña corrió hasta una mesa y tomó un porta retrato.

**Sa**. Aquí estás.  
**San**. Woooow era hermosa, perfecta.  
**Sa.** Todavía eres hermosa mami.  
**San**. Tengo cicatrices muy feas.  
**Sa. **No, tú eres hermosa.  
**San**. Gracias Santanita.  
**Q.** Todo bien?  
**San**. Ella me estaba mostrando la foto de su mamá.  
**Q.** Le encanta hablar todo el tiempo de su mamá Santana.  
**San**. No entiendo, es adoptada? (susurrando)**  
Q.** Jajajaja no, ella es hija de mi esposa pero yo la llevé en mi vientre así como a Nathan.  
**San**. Ohhh, ella murió?  
**Q.** Sí, hace casi 9 años.  
**San**. Pero Santanita tiene sólo 4.  
**Q.** Es una historia muy larga.  
**San**. Ohhh.  
**Q. **Ven aquí Nath, vamos a revisarte el pañal.

_Quinn se alejó.  
_**  
Sa**. Él es mi tío Joe, es tu hermano.  
**San.** Sí?  
**Sa.** Sí... Mami?  
**San**. Dime.  
**Sa**. Cuándo vienes a vivir aquí con nosotros?  
**San**. Santanita es que no sé, las cosas son muy extrañas y yo...  
**Sa. **Puedo esperar, ya he esperado mucho, pero ya estás aquí y eso me hace feliz, te amo mami.  
**San**. Yo también te amo hija.  
**Sa.** Voy con mi mami, ahora vuelvo.  
**San**. Ok.

_Sin darme cuenta le había dicho eso a la niña, pero era porque las palabras me habían salido así, de una forma muy natural._

**Q.** Hey acaba de llamar Mike, ya están en la playa principal.  
**J. **Ok voy por ellos, Quinn préstame tu auto.  
**Q.** Claro.

_Entonces me acerqué a Mercedes.  
_  
**San.** Podemos irnos?  
**Me.** Pasa algo?  
**San**. Es que... Ésa niña me pone nerviosa.**  
Me**. Jajajaja pero tiene 4 años.  
**San**. Por favor.  
**Me.** Está bien. (puchero)  
**San.** No... Sabes qué? Mejor quédate, yo regreso sola.**  
Me**. Estás loca? No dejaré que te vayas sola.  
**San**. El pueblo no es tan grande, además me aprendí el camino.  
**Me.** Pero San...  
**San.** Me despides de los chicos.  
**Me. **Ok.

_Salí de la casa y de inmediato supe qué camino tomar hasta donde quería ir._

_Y ahí estaba, frente al jardín de niños, era sábado y estaba cerrado, caminé unos metros más y justo al llegar a cierto punto esa sensación de pavor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de inmediato supe que ese lugar era el de mis pesadillas, donde caía, empecé a sudar y a llorar sin poder controlarme.  
_  
**K. **Oye estás bien?  
**San.** No...  
**K**. San? Qué pasa?  
**San**. Aquí morí, verdad? Fue en este lugar?  
**K.** Santa madre de Dios! (tapándose la boca)  
**San**. Necesito respuestas, me han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas desde que recibí estas córneas y años después morí en una operación por unos segundos y todo empeoró, por fin conocí a quien pertenecen esos ojos bellos y su hija me llama mamá! Quiero saber por qué? (llorando más fuerte)**  
K.** Santana... Volviste, volviste! (abrazándome)  
**San**. Santana?  
**K.** Los chamanes tenían razón cuando fuimos Sam y yo a consultarlos... Ven, vamos a entrar al jardín de niños, tenemos muchas cosas de qué platicar.

Estuvimos charlando por mucho tiempo, Kurt me explicó que Santanita empezó a decir que su mamá Santana volvería hacía ya 6 meses, justo cuando yo morí en aquél quirófano, también me contó de la muerte de Santana y que sus órganos habían sido donados, que él había recibido su corazón y que lo más probable es que yo había recibido sus córneas.

**K.** Todo eso que la niña decía preocupó mucho a Quinn y por eso Sam me pidió que lo acompañara a visitar a los chamanes del pueblo, ellos nos dijeron que Santana había rencarnado, pero no sabíamos en quién hasta hoy.  
**San.** No, eso que dices no puede ser verdad, yo tengo esas visiones y conozco este lugar, pero recuerdo perfectamente mi vida, la de siempre, recuerdo a mi madre, mi niñez, todo!  
**K.** Bueno, no sé por qué pase eso, tal vez Santana te eligió para vivir en ti y concluir con lo que dejó pendiente.  
**San**. Pero y quién dijo que yo quiero vivir su vida? Tengo la mía y me encanta.  
**K.** Es el destino San.  
**San**. Al diablo con el destino, yo soy Sandra Dixon, no Santana López.

_Muy enfadada salí de ahí, sin darme cuenta caminé un sendero que me llevó hasta una playa.  
_  
**San**. Aquí… Aquí me casé... (soltando el aire)

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**El próximo capítulo será ahora sí el final.**_


	18. Soy Sandra

**_Qué gusto me da el saber que les está gustando la pequeña continuación de esta historia, dije que el próximo capítulo sería el final, pero decidí escribir un capítulo más antes de finalizarla, ojalá lo disfruten._**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Soy Sandra**

_Estando en esa playa comencé a tener una especie de recuerdos de algo que definitivamente yo no había vivido, pero estaban tan claros._

_En ese flashback Quinn venía hacia mí con su vestido blanco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi todos los chicos a los que había conocido estaban presentes en lo que parecía ser una ceremonia._

_Era claro que ese recuerdo era de Santana del día en que se casó con Quinn y ahora ella estaba en mí y yo lo único que quería es que esos recuerdos desaparecieran, así que salí de ese lugar casi corriendo._

_Al regresar al pueblo e internarme en las calles, llegué a un lugar._

**San.** "Silas"? Como el perro mmm.

_Era una especie de tienda de artesanías, me invadió la curiosidad al notar que ese local tenía el mismo nombre del perro de Quinn, así que entré.__  
_  
**Ki.** Buenas tardes, adelante.  
**San**. Gracias.  
**Ki.** Oh por Dios! Santana, soy Kitty, me recuerdas?  
**San.** No, soy San.  
**Ki.** Kurt nos platicó a mi esposo y a mí que reencarnaste en ésta chica.  
**San.** Yo no reencarné en nadie, soy Sandra Dixon.  
**Ki.** En el fondo sabes que no, acércate San.

_La chica me llevó atrás del mostrador.__  
_  
**Ki.**Tú y yo teníamos muchos proyectos y uno de ellos era terminar unos collares y pulseras, no las pude hacer porque no tuve inspiración, pero ya que estás aquí me parece el momento indicado para hacerlo.

_La rubia me entregó una bolsa con lo necesario para hacer dichas artesanías.__  
_**  
****San.** Yo no sé hacer esto.  
**Ki.** Yo creo que sí, sólo déjate llevar.  
**San.** Ok.

_Tomé una gran respiración y como por arte de magia comencé a tejer esos hilos como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida, hice varias pulseras y algunos collares.__  
_  
**Ki.** Jejeje te lo dije.  
**San.** Cómo hice esto?  
**Ki**. Durante los 3 años que estuvimos juntas viviendo en esta playa lo hacías prácticamente todos los días.  
**San.** En serio?  
**Ki.** Sí... Tenías mucha habilidad en esto.  
**San.** Jamás fui hábil en nada, hace unas semanas que fui al doctor supe que sabía hacer pulseras.  
**Ki.** No sabes la emoción que tengo al saber que regresaste, aún no lo puedo creer, me hiciste tanta falta, se suponía que tú debías de ser la madrina de Billy.  
**San.** Billy?  
**Ki.** Mi hijo, al que cargaste segundos después de que nació.  
**San.** Billy boy...  
**Ki.** Exacto!  
**San.** Todo esto me aterra, recuerdo cosas, situaciones, pero y mi vida como Sandra qué? Por qué Santana me escogió a mí?  
**Ki.** No lo sé...  
**San.** Este día ha sido muy agotador, voy a descansar.  
**Ki.** Espera, llévate esta pulsera (colocándomela) para que jamás olvides que aquí es a donde perteneces.  
**San.** Gracias.  
**Ki.** Ya hablaste con Quinn sobre esto?  
**San.** No.  
**Ki**. Hazlo San...  
**San.** Tal vez mañana.**  
**  
_Pero la verdad era que por alguna razón no quería hablar con Quinn._

_Al día siguiente traté de evitar por completo el hecho de ser "Santana" así que saqué del hotel a papá para llevarlo a conocer el pueblo, Mercedes había salido a desayunar con Sam._

**H.** Hija para tener sólo dos días en este lugar, ya lo conoces muy bien.  
**San**. Pues sí, lo conozco más de lo que crees.  
**H.** Eh?

**_Mami, mami!_**_**  
**_  
_Se trataba de Santanita corriendo hacia mí.__  
_  
**Sa**. Ayer te fuiste y no te despediste. (puchero)  
**San**. Lo siento pequeña, tenía cosas qué hacer.  
**H**. Por qué ésta niña te dice mamá?  
**Sa**. Porque ella es mi mami y ya volvió.(enorme sonrisa) Quién es él, mami?  
**San**. Es mi papá.  
**Sa.** Tengo abuelo?  
**San**. Pues...  
**Q.** Santana! Por el amor de dios, sabes que no debes de correr así por la calle ni mucho menos separarte de mí.  
**San.** Es que vine con mi mami, mira mami, tengo un abuelo.  
**Q**. Ay Dios mío.**  
****H**. No entiendo nada.  
**San.** Lo siento Quinn, la niña sigue con lo mismo, te juro que yo no le he dicho nada.  
**Q**. Mmm.  
**H**. Pueden explicarme qué pasa?  
**Sa**. Mi mami murió pero ya volvió, ella me lo prometió y aquí está y ya no se irá nunca, mi hermanito también está feliz. (abrazando mis piernas)  
**Q.** Santanita hija, suéltala.  
**Sa**. No quiero, por fin tengo a mi mami aquí.  
**Q.**Santana por el amor de Dios, suéltala.  
**Sa**. Noooooo.  
**San**. No te preocupes Quinn, déjala.**  
****H**. Hija necesito saber qué está pasando aquí.  
**San**. Es que no lo sé papá.

Y en ese momento el pequeño Nathan me dio los brazos, quería que lo cargara.

**San**. Quinn?  
**Q.** Está bien, tómalo.

_En cuanto tuve a los dos niños aferrados a mí, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.__  
_  
**_Q._**_Amor... (tomándome de la mano) Bebé, despierta mi amor, no me puedes hacer esto, tú y yo tenemos muchos planes que cumplir, recuerda que voy a tener a tus bebitos...__  
_  
**San**. Cumpliste tu promesa. (mirándola)  
**Q.** Qué?  
**San**. Tuviste a mis bebés.

_Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.__  
_  
**H**. Hija?  
**San**. Después te lo explico papá, necesito un momento a solas con los niños, puedo?  
**Q.** Es que...  
**San.** Por favor.**  
****Q**. Ok.

_Caminé un poco con los niños hasta encontrar una banca.__  
_  
**San**. Te caigo bien Nathan?

_El pequeñito colocó su cabecita en mi pecho.__  
_  
**Sa.** Mi hermanito te ama como yo, mami prométeme que ya nunca te volverás a ir.  
**San**. Mi amor no lo sé.  
**Sa.**Pero tú nos dijiste que volverías y te quedarías para siempre, lo dijiste.  
**San.** Hija, han pasado cosas que no entiendo, necesito un poquito de tiempo para saber lo que haré.  
**Sa.**Yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros, mi mami te extraña mucho.  
**San**. Mi preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Sa.** Sí, ella.  
**San**. Ven aquí Santanita dame un gran abrazo y no me sueltes.  
**Sa.**Te amo mami.  
**San**. Yo también hija y a ti Nathan.

_Y era verdad, a pesar de que no conocía a ésos pequeños, ya los amaba profundamente como si en verdad fueran mis hijos.__  
_  
_Minutos después regresé con papá y Quinn.__  
_  
**San**. Ya están un poco más tranquilos.  
**Q.** Gracias... Sandra creo que necesitamos hablar.  
**San.** Sí, puedo ir a tu casa más tarde?  
**Q.** Claro que sí, despídete hija.  
**San**. Bye mami, bye abuelo.  
**H.** Bye. (frunciendo el ceño)

_Los 3 se alejaron.__  
_**  
****H**. Ahora sí me vas a explicar qué pasa?  
**San.** La verdad es que no lo sé papá... Pero todo comenzó el día que me trasplantaron las córneas de Santana López.  
**H.** De quién?

_Intenté explicarle a papá lo mejor que pude lo que se suponía había pasado el día que morí en el quirófano hacía 6 meses.__  
_  
**H**. Hija eso que me dices es descabellado, la reencarnación no existe.  
**San**. Eso no lo sabemos.  
**H.** Pero recuerdas muy bien tu vida, si ésa mujer realmente hubiese reencarnado en ti, Sandra habría muerto.  
**San**. Es justo lo que no entiendo papá, pero todo parece encajar, conozco este pueblo como a la palma de mi mano, recuerdo ciertas cosas de una vida que se supone es la mía pero que como Sandra jamás las he vivido.  
**H**. Hija, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos cuanto antes de este lugar, no creo que el estar aquí sea bueno para ti.  
**San**. Sí papá, sólo necesito hablar con ésa chica.  
**H**. Ok.  
**San**. Ven, por aquí venden unas aguas frescas deliciosas, te encantarán.  
**H.**Jejeje ok.

_Luego de comer con papá, me dirigí a casa de Quinn.__  
_  
**San**. Hey...  
**Q.** Pasa.  
**San**. Y los niños?  
**Q.** Están tomando su siesta.  
**San**. Ohhhh.  
**Q.** Siéntate.

_El tono de Quinn me decía que estaba molesta.__  
_  
**Q.** Seré directa... Quién diablos eres y por qué inventaste esa estúpida historia sobre una reencarnación?  
**San.** Yo no inventé nada, quien lo mencionó fue Kurt.  
**Q**. Aun así, por qué te aprovechas de eso para ilusionar tontamente a mi hija?  
**San**. Pero yo no he hecho nada, la niña en cuanto me vio en aquél súper me llamó mamá, yo vivía mi vida lo más normal que podía y de pronto cuando estas córneas llegaron a mí todo comenzó a cambiar, empecé a tener ciertas visiones como recuerdos sobre esta playa, sobre el pueblo, sobre unos ojos bellos y no sabía por qué, pero luego tuve una cirugía que se suponía sería ambulatoria y fallecí por algunos segundos en el quirófano, luego de eso todo se manifestó más fuerte, tenía pesadillas donde caía a un tipo de precipicio y los ojos se veían cada vez más claros pero no la cara, tenía que saber por qué me pasaba eso y un día sin querer descubrí que a donde tenía que venir era a Playa Sayu y en cuanto te vi por primera vez, supe que los ojos bellos te pertenecían.  
**Q.** No te creo ni una sola palabra, Santana murió hace años y de la muerte nadie regresa.  
**San**. No sé qué decirte, ni yo me lo puedo explicar.  
**Q.** Te lo pediré de la manera más cordial, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mis hijos, su madre está muerta.  
**San**. No te preocupes mañana mismo me regreso a casa.  
**Q.** Gracias.

_Salí de casa de Quinn con un nudo en la garganta, ella creía que yo lo había inventado todo, no me creía y yo me sentía fatal por eso._

_Esa noche._

**Me.** Hey.  
**San**. Mercedes hasta que te veo jajaja cómo te fue con Sam?  
**Me.** Maravilloso, él es todo un caballero.  
**San.** Felicidades Mercedes.  
**Me.**Gracias... Él... Él me contó sobre el asunto de la reencarnación.  
**San.** Ah eso... Pues es lo que él y Kurt creen.  
**Me.** Para mí, tiene sentido.  
**San**. Claro que no.**  
****Me.** Sabes que sí.  
**San.** Pero por qué a mí?  
**Me.** Creo saber el porqué... San, toda tu vida has sufrido mucho, ese maldito accidente no sólo te arrebató a tu madre sino también tu salud, tal vez ésa tal Santana te eligió para darle otra cara a tu vida.  
**San.**No lo creo, mi vida está bien tal y como la llevo.  
**Me.**Sabes que no es verdad, siempre pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en casa o en la universidad pero no tienes amigos más que a mí, siempre has deseado enamorarte y no ha pasado, pero tal vez con Quinn...  
**San**. Jajajaja Mercedes, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
**Me.** En eso tienes razón... Qué vas a hacer?  
**San.** Me regreso a Kearney, mañana compraré los boletos... Vienes con nosotros?  
**Me.** Lo hablaré con Sam.  
**San.** Jejeje mi hermanita está enamorada.  
**Me.**Claro que no!  
**San.** Lo estás, no lo niegues.  
**Me.**Crees en el amor a primera vista?  
**San.**Sí, en cuanto vi a Quinn por primera vez aquel día tomando el sol en la playa me enamoré de ella.**  
****Me.** Eh?  
**San.** Cielos... Creo que esa fue Santana hablando por mí, lo siento.  
**Me**. De verdad estoy pensando seriamente que es verdad eso de la reencarnación, cada vez estoy más segura de eso..  
**San.** Pues lo siento por Santana, yo no permitiré que manipule mi vida a su antojo, ella eligió el cuerpo equivocado.  
**Me**. Mmmm.

_Al día siguiente intenté comprar los boletos de regreso, pero según la aerolínea, se acercaba una tormenta tropical por lo que los vuelos serían cancelados, así que no pude comprarlos, los adquirí para dos días después._

_Papá no estuvo muy contento con la noticia, él estaba muy preocupado por mí y lo único que quería era sacarme de Playa Sayu cuanto antes.__  
_  
**Me**. Regreso más tarde.  
**San**. Tú disfruta del amor amiga.  
**Me**. Gracias San.  
**San**. Sandra soy Sandra.**  
****Me.** Mmmm? Ahora eres Sandra?  
**San.** Desde hace 25 años lo he sido.  
**Me.**Ok... (rodando los ojos)

_Ese día me sentía como enjaulada, le pedí a papá salir a algún tour para conocer los alrededores, pero él se rehusó así que a pesar de que me pidió que no saliera lo hice, no soportaba estar en el hotel._

_Mis piernas me llevaron hasta la playa donde Santana y Quinn se habían casado, estuve sentada viendo las olas del mar por mucho tiempo, de pronto sentí la necesidad de pararme y caminar cerca del mar, cuando estuve ahí comencé a girar sobre mi propio eje con los brazos extendidos, se sentía tan bien, más que bien._

_El cielo se comenzó a poner extraño así que era hora de volver al hotel, tal vez comenzaría a llover._

_Pero por alguna razón tomé un camino diferente que me fue llevando hacia una colina, ni siquiera sabía por qué iba hacia allá, pero entonces descubrí algo que me dejó perpleja._

_Se trataba de un bungaló en medio de la nada, caminé hacia ahí y sin pensarlo dos veces entré.__  
_  
**Q.** Qué haces aquí? Me seguiste, verdad?  
**San**. Quinn? Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí.  
**Q.** Sí como no, eso que te lo crea tu abuela.  
**San.** Te lo juro, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí, además no tengo abuela.  
**Q.**Me viste en la playa y me seguiste, no lo niegues.  
**San**. Estabas en la playa?  
**Q.** Te pedí que te fueras de aquí y ahora hasta me seguiste hasta mi lugar.  
**San.** Te juro por nuestros hijos que no te miento, yo no te seguí, mis pies me trajeron hasta este lugar.  
**Q.**Ellos no son tus hijos.  
**San**. Perdón, no sé por qué lo dije, ya me voy.

_Cuando estaba a punto de salir.__  
_  
**Q**. Júrame que no me seguiste.  
**San**. Te lo juro, no sabía que estabas en la playa.**  
****Q**. Todo esto que está pasando es muy extraño, hace 9 años que el amor de mi vida murió y ahora vienes tú y dices ser ella, es increíble, en serio no puedo creerlo.  
**San**. Pero yo jamás he dicho que sea Santana porque no lo soy, soy Sandra.  
**Q.**Pero tienes sus recuerdos.  
**San**. Y los odio!  
**Q.** En serio?  
**San.** Sí, porque piensas que soy una estafadora o algo así y no lo soy, no me pude ir porque se acerca una tormenta y cancelaron todos los vuelos, pero te prometo que me largaré de aquí cuanto antes.  
**Q.** Es el destino?  
**San**. Qué?  
**Q.** Santana siempre hablaba del destino y cosas raras, acaso el destino quiso que tú fueras el instrumento para que ella se pudiera comunicar conmigo?  
**San**. No soy ningún instrumento, soy un ser humano que vino aquí por respuestas y lo que encontró para nada le gustó, créeme que yo soy la más interesada en largarme de aquí. (cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** Te enojas como ella jejejeje.  
**San**. Eh?  
**Q.** Haces la misma expresión... Tengo miedo San.  
**San**. Sandra soy Sandra.  
**Q.** Tengo miedo Sandra, no quiero hacerme ilusiones con volver a tener a mi esposa a mi lado y que todo esto sea una cruel broma de Puck.  
**San**. Hace más de 3 años que a ése maldito lo ejecutaron.  
**Q.** Cómo lo sabes?  
**San**. Porque escuché cuando Joe te lo dijo el día que estabas a punto de dar a luz a nuestra hija.  
**Q.** Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir?  
**San**. Yo... Demonios!  
**Q.** Siempre has estado conmigo, verdad?  
**San**. No lo sé... No sé nada.  
**Q.** Estás pálida, ven siéntate.  
**San**. Todo esto me tiene muy alterada, sólo quiero ser normal como antes.**  
****Q**. Quieres agua?  
**San**. Ok...  
**Q.** Ten.  
**San**. Gracias... Vaya, has hecho muy buen trabajo con el bungaló, está más bonito que cuando yo cuidaba de el.  
**Q.**Otro recuerdo?  
**San**. Lo siento, es inevitable, es mejor que me vaya.

_Pero justo en ese momento comenzó a llover muy fuerte.__  
_  
**Q.**No es seguro que salgas en este momento, hay que esperar a que termine de llover.  
**San.** Mmmm maldita sea.  
**Q.** Cuéntame de ti.  
**San**. Ya me conoces.  
**Q.** Conozco a Santana, pero no a Sandra.  
**San.** Ok...

_Tomé una gran respiración y le platiqué toda mi vida a Quinn.__  
_  
**Q**. Cielos, ha sido muy difícil.  
**San**. Mucho, el ser ciega fue horrible y cuando recibí las primeras corneas y pude verme por primera vez frente al espejo luego del accidente, sentí que me moría al ver mi rostro y mi cuerpo cubierto de esas cicatrices... He estado en hospitales más tiempo que en casa, tiempo después las nuevas córneas llegaron a mi vida y por fortuna a esas no las rechacé pero para eso tuve que pagar un precio muy caro y fue tener todas esas visiones.**  
****Q**. Sigo sin poderlo creer...  
**San**. Lo sé, a veces ni yo lo creo.

_Entonces me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana para ver el paisaje.__  
_  
**San**. Está lloviendo muy fuerte.  
**Q.** Hace años que no llovía así... Desde el día en que...  
**San.** Ella murió.  
**Q.** Sí, aquí nunca llueve y ese día me dicen mis amigos que llovía a cántaros.  
**San.** Le llamaré a mi papá para que no se preocupe.

_Pero no había señal.__  
_  
**San**. Demonios.  
**Q.** Aquí a veces la señal es mala y con la lluvia empeora.  
**San**. Y los niños?  
**Q.** Están con Joe, Rachel, Tina y Mike, Joe quiere hablar contigo.  
**San**. Para qué?  
**Q.** Pues él es hermano de mi Santana.  
**San**. Cierto... Intentaré hablar con él antes de irme.  
**Q.** Cuándo te vas?  
**San.** Pasado mañana.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**San**. Crees que la lluvia termine pronto? Ya me quiero ir al hotel.  
**Q.** No lo sé, te molesta estar aquí conmigo?  
**San.** Es sólo que no te quiero incomodar y menos después de saber que crees que estoy inventando cosas sobre lo que pasa con Santana.  
**Q.** Compréndeme, se trata del amor de mi vida.  
**San.** Lo sé, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que me pase esto  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**San**. Espero que deje de llover antes de que oscurezca, luego no podremos bajar para salir de aquí.  
**Q.** Esa fue otra vez Santana.  
**San.** Maldita sea! Por qué no sale de una buena vez de mi cuerpo? Me hubiera dejado morir, ese era mi destino, ahora ni siquiera me deja ser feliz porque su maldito pasado quiere interponerse en mi futuro pero yo no se lo voy a permitir, prefiero suicidarme.  
**Q.**No digas tonterías.  
**San**. No son tonterías, yo sólo quiero mi vida de vuelta, no quiero la de ella, no la quiero! Y me voy de aquí.

_Cuando me disponía a salir.__  
_  
**Q.** No vas a salir, es peligroso.  
**San**. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar contigo.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**San**. Porque estoy empezando a sentir cosas que de seguro son sentimientos de Santana y no me gusta!

_Y en ese momento un relámpago seguido por un trueno, retumbó en el lugar.__  
_  
_Quinn muy asustada me abrazó y yo le correspondí.__  
_  
**San**. Tranquila, no pasa nada.  
**Q**. Odio las tormentas eléctricas. (puchero)  
**San**. Lo sé... Cuando estuviste de viaje tomando fotos en aquella isla, estabas a punto de volverte loca del miedo jeje.  
**Q.**Estabas ahí?  
**San.** Quinn yo jamás te he dejado sola.**  
****Q**. La manera en que me miras... Santana, bebé...

_Y sin siquiera esperármelo, Quinn chocó sus labios conmigo, eso me sorprendió bastante, no sólo porque era mi primer beso, sino porque me lo estaba dando una mujer, por instinto abrí un poco mi boca y fue entonces cuando la sensación de sus labios acariciando los míos y su lengua jugando con la mía me relajé, eso logró que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera como en casa, era tan familiar lo que sentía en esos momentos, que lo único que hice fue acercar más hacia mí a Quinn y profundizar el beso aún más._

_Desafortunadamente el aire nos hizo falta y tuvimos que separarnos.__  
_  
**Q.**Volviste mi amor, lo hiciste. (sonriendo)  
**San.** Quinn...  
**Q.** Sabía que no me podías dejar sola, prometiste estar conmigo para siempre y lo estás cumpliendo, te amo Santana, ni un instante he dejado de hacerlo.  
**San**. Estoy tan nerviosa.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**San**. Porque tus labios hicieron que recordara más cosas.**  
****Q.** En estos momentos eres tan parecida a ella.  
**San**. Mis facciones han estado cambiando mucho...  
**Q.** Te amo, te amo. (gritando)  
**San.** Mi Quinnie…

_Y ahí estaba Quinn otra vez besándome.__  
_  
_En ese momento supe que ya no podría vivir sin sus besos, pero aún tenía muchas cosas qué pensar y aclarar con Quinn, pero sobre todo tenía que hablar con papá._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, ahora sí el próximo capítulo será el final._**

_**Espero ahora sí ponerme al corriente con "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" y "Ella solo se fue" jejejee no sé por qué, pero sigo bloqueada con esas historias, estoy loca, lo sé.**_

_**Sugerencias para el final?**_


	19. Nuestra Playa

**_Ahora sí, éste es el final, espero les guste._**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Nuestra Playa.  
**_  
Quinn no dejaba de besarme ni un instante, mientras la lluvia continuaba ella también me acariciaba sin parar, como si no quisiera separarse de mí_.

**Q. **Tantos años sin tus labios, tus caricias, no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho mi amor, pero ya estás aquí y nunca te volverás a ir.  
**San. **Quinn... Es que.  
**Q.** Shhh no digas nada mi amor, sólo siénteme.

_Quinn tomó mi mano derecha y la acercó hasta su pecho para luego ir bajando directamente a uno de sus senos sobre la ropa.  
_**  
San.** Quinn. (ojos muy abiertos)**  
Q. **Siénteme, sólo siénteme.

_Continuó bajando su mano hasta llegar a su vientre.  
_  
**Q.** Cuando por fin decidí llevar aquí a tus bebés, estaba tan feliz porque tendría algo de ti para siempre en mi vida.  
**San**. Son hermosos los bebés.**  
Q.** Se parecen a ti mi amor.  
**San.** Pero tienen tus ojos.**  
Q.** Jejejeje ojos Fabray.  
**San**. Tus ojos bellos.**  
Q**. De los que tanto te enamoraste.  
**San.** Me enamoré de ti por completo.  
**Q.** Lo sé, lo sentí siempre.

_Quinn me volvió a besar con mucha pasión, bajó más mi mano y la metió en su short, de inmediato la saqué.  
_  
**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**San**. Apenas si te conozco.**  
Q**. Mmm?  
**San.** Pues es que...  
**Q.** Santana bebé me conoces desde hace años  
**San**. Soy Sandra.  
**Q.** No, eres Santana mi Santana.  
**San**. Compréndeme Quinn, antes de que tu esposa se metiera en mi cuerpo yo tenía una vida.  
**Q.** Pero Santana...  
**San**. Santana eligió mal.  
**Q.** No, Santana siempre supo lo que hacía y si ella te eligió fue por algo.  
**San**. La lluvia está parando, es mejor que me vaya.  
**Q.** No, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche.  
**San**. No puedo, mi papá ha de estar preocupado.  
**Q**. Ok... Ve por él y vayan esta noche a mi casa a cenar.  
**San.** No sé.  
**Q**. Por favor.  
**San**. Ok, ya me voy.  
**Q.** Nos vamos juntas, te acompaño.  
**San**. Bien.

_Desde que salimos del bungaló, Quinn me tomó de la mano, su sonrisa era de oreja oreja, yo también me sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo raro, no estaba del todo bien, antes de separarnos para que yo regresara al hotel, ella me besó nuevamente, sus besos eran cada vez más deliciosos._  
**  
Q**. No tardes mucho mi amor.  
**San**. No.**  
Q**. Bye. (picoteando mis labios)  
**San.** Bye.

_Vi cómo se alejaba y mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza.  
_  
En el hotel.

**H. **Hija por fin llegas, llovió horrible, pensé que la tormenta te habría hecho daño.  
**San**. No te preocupes papá, pude resguardarme en un lugar muy seguro, pero la señal de mi celular estaba muerta así que no pude avisarte que me encontraba bien.  
**H.** Me lo imaginé, quien llamó fue Mercedes para decirme que estaba con su amigo.  
**San.** Ya veo... Papá, recuerdas a la rubia del centro del pueblo?  
**H.** Sí, la chica que era esposa de Santana.  
**San**. Ajá, nos invitó a cenar esta noche.  
**H.** Quieres ir?  
**San**. Sinceramente no lo sé, ella está muy pero muy entusiasmada conmigo, más bien con el regreso de su esposa.  
**H.** Pero?  
**San**. Papá yo no soy Santana, tengo algunos de sus recuerdos y otras cosas pero y mi vida como Sandra?  
**H.** Tu vida como Sandra es ésta y ninguna otra, por eso pasado mañana nos iremos de este lugar para que la paz regrese a ti.  
**San.** Sí...  
**H.** Entonces quieres ir a esa cena?  
**San**. No papá, mejor cenamos aquí juntos.**  
H**. Ok hija.

_Pero cuando estábamos a punto de cenar, recibí una llamada de Mercedes.  
_  
**San.** Hey amiga.  
**Q**. No soy Mercedes, soy Quinn, los estamos esperando.  
**San**. Ohhhh mmm lo siento Quinn, mi papá está algo indispuesto y preferí quedarme a acompañarlo.  
**Q. **Pero quedaste en venir, Joe quiere charlar contigo.  
**San.** Mañana lo haré.  
**Q.** Amor, Santanita también quiere verte, no le hagas eso por favor.  
**San.** Es que...  
**Q.** Anda sí?  
**San**. Ok voy para allá.  
**Q**. Gracias mi amor, te amo.  
**San**. Nos vemos.

_Terminé la llamada.  
_  
**San**. Papá mi hija, quiero decir la pequeñita quiere verme, no puedo hacerla llorar, anda vamos a la casa de Quinn.  
**H.** Mmmm, ok vamos.  
**San**. Gracias.

_Al llegar a casa de Quinn.  
_**  
Q**. San... Gracias por venir, buenas noches señor.**  
H**. Buenas noches.  
**Sa**. Mami! Ya llegaste. (abrazando mis piernas) Hola abuelo. (enorme sonrisa)  
**H. **Hola hermosa.  
**Q. **Pasen.

_Mercedes traía en sus brazos al pequeño Nathan, quien en cuanto me vio me dio los brazos.  
_  
**San**. Jejeje hola gordito bello. (besándolo)  
**Sa.** Mi hermanito está muy feliz por verte otra vez, yo también estoy muy feliz mami, te amo.  
**San.** Te amo más mi bebita.  
**J.** Hola...  
**San**. Joe.  
**J.** Vaya... Yo... Mmm podemos hablar?  
**San.** Ok... Papá ahora vuelvo.**  
Me. **No te preocupes por el señor Hans, yo me quedaré con él.  
**San**. Gracias.

_Le entregué a Quinn al bebé y acompañé a Joe hasta una habitación para hablar con él.  
_  
**J.** Kurt y Sam me platicaron todo sobre lo que te ha estado pasando desde que recibiste las córneas de mi hermana, es impresionante todo lo que has vivido.  
**San**. Sí, ha sido muy difícil pero soy feliz porque por fin estoy prácticamente recuperada.  
**J. **Lo veo... Y decidiste venir a buscar respuestas a Playa Sayu?**  
San**. Sí.**  
J.** Y ya las encontraste?  
**San.** Creo que sí...  
**J**. Mmmm, Sandra no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones con mi cuñada, pero no quiero que la hagas hacerse falsas ilusiones y después te vayas de aquí y la dejes peor que como la encontraste.  
**San**. Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño… Ay Joe tú siempre tan sobreprotector, recuerdo cuando le pediste exactamente lo mismo a Quinn, que no me hiciera daño jejeje.  
**J. **Eh? Cómo sabes eso? Ella te lo dijo?  
**San.** No, yo... Sólo lo recordé. (mueca)  
**J**. Mmmm, todos creen que mi hermana reencarnó en ti, pero yo no, soy doctor y en poco tiempo seré ginecólogo así que no creo en este tipo de cosas.  
**San.** Claro, es difícil de creerlo, yo no lo creo tampoco, pero necesitaba venir aquí.  
**J.** Te quedarás en Playa Sayu?  
**San.** No, pasado mañana me voy.  
**J. **Quinn ya lo sabe?  
**San**. Sí.  
**J. **El señor que te acompaña es tu padre?  
**San**. Sí.  
**J**. Usa prótesis.  
**San**. Él también tuvo secuelas de ese maldito accidente que cambió por completo nuestras vidas en aquella carretera cerca de Columbus Ohio.  
**J.** Tuvieron el accidente cerca de Columbus Ohio?  
**San.** Sí, hace casi 16 años, mi familia y yo estábamos en un viaje familiar que suponía recorrería gran parte del país, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando ése maldito conductor ebrio que iba a bordo de un tracto-camión se estampó contra nuestra casa rodante y contra otro auto donde al parecer también iba una familia, ahí cambió todo.  
**J. **No puede ser, no puede ser, es increíble! (boca abierta)

_Joe estaba muy pálido.  
_  
**San**. Te sientes bien?  
**J**. Mi familia y yo íbamos en el otro vehículo, todo lo que describes es exactamente lo que nos pasó a nosotros, un tráiler se estampó contra una casa rodante y contra el auto de papá, ese día no sólo papá murió, también mi madre y mi hermana pequeña.  
**San. **En serio?  
**J.** Claro, ahora lo comprendo todo, desde un principio el destino ya estaba escrito para todos nosotros, definitivamente esto no fue obra de la casualidad, y era lo que necesitaba para creer en ti.**  
San. **No comprendo nada.  
**J**. Tú eres mi hermana mayor, Santana no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta.

_Joe me abrazó con tanta fuerza que prácticamente me dejó sin aire._

**J.** Esto es un milagro, woooow, Santana pudo regresar de la muerte y se lo permitieron.  
**San.** Pero soy Sandra, tengo recuerdos de tu hermana que cada vez son mayores pero definitivamente soy Sandra.  
**J.** Pero aquí está tu felicidad.  
**San**. Claro que no.  
**J.** Y Quinn? Y tus hijos?  
**San.** Quinn ha podido sobrevivir sin Santana por nueve años, y los niños jamás la conocieron.  
**J.** San... Date una oportunidad, convive con Quinn y los niños para que sepas qué es lo que realmente quieres para tu futuro.  
**San.** No sé.  
**J.** Inténtalo.  
**San**. Lo pensaré.  
**J.** Santana, hermanita. (sonriendo)  
**San.** Hermanito... Diablos, yo...  
**J. **Jejeje ven aquí. (abrazándome)  
**San.** Ya te casaste con la hobbit?  
**J. **Jajajaja definitivamente eres mi hermana y no, aún no me caso con ella, pero en unos meses lo haremos.  
**San.** Me da gusto por ustedes.  
**J.** Lo sé, ven vamos con los demás.

_Joe y yo salimos de la habitación hasta la sala, ahí se encontraba mi padre charlando con Quinn pero en cuanto me acerqué a ellos se quedaron en silencio, de inmediato me dio una enorme curiosidad saber qué era de lo que estaban hablando.  
_  
**San**. Hey.  
**Q.** Hey. (enorme sonrisa) Ya terminó su charla?  
**J. **Sí, es ella, lo es ya no tengo ninguna duda. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q.** Te lo dijimos.  
**J.** Jejeje sí.  
**Sa**. Mami, mira hice un collar con conchitas del mar.  
**San.** Es hermoso.  
**Sa.** Síiii yo voy a ser como tú. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** A nuestra hija le encanta hacer las mismas cosas que a ti.  
**San**. Y eso es bueno o malo?  
**Q.** Muy bueno, demasiado bueno.  
**San.** Jejejeje.  
**R**. Hey todos, ya vengan a cenar.  
**T.** Santana...  
**San.** Tina, Mike.  
**Mi.** Esto es increíble. (gran sonrisa)  
**San.** Lo sé.

_El conocer a ésos dos chicos sin que se presentaran, definitivamente me dio otra señal de que Santana estaba en mí.  
_  
**T.** Mira ella es Sayuri, es nuestra bebé, tiene un mes y medio de vida.  
**San**. Awww es hermosa, sus ojitos rasgados son hermosos... Sayuri?  
**Mi.** Tenía que llevar algo de playa Sayu, esta playa es muy especial para todos nosotros.  
**San**. Lo sé. (suspirando)

_La cena transcurrió de una manera muy normal, papá estuvo de muy buen humor charlando con todos los chicos.  
_  
**R. **Tenemos que hacer un brindis, este día es muy especial porque por fin estamos todos reunidos de nuevo.  
**T. **Sí y con nuevos integrantes.

_Quinn se acercó y me dio una copa.  
_  
**Q.** Ten San.  
**San.** Gracias...

_Todos brindamos.  
_  
**Mi. **Mañana deberíamos de ir a playa Carricitos a pasar el día, podemos ir a pescar y asar el pescado.  
**R.** Pero...  
**J.** Puedes llevarte comida especial mi amor.  
**R.** Ok.  
**Ki**. Definitivamente tenemos que ir.**  
A**. Hay que invitar a Kurt.**  
Q**. Sí Artie, yo le aviso.  
**Ki**. Vendrás, verdad San?  
**San**. No sé Kitty, tengo que estar con papá y...  
**Sam**. Pues que también él venga.  
**San.** Papá?**  
H.** El camino es fácil para llegar a esa playa?  
**San**. No mucho.  
**H.** Entonces no voy, hija sabes que con la prótesis y mi edad se me dificulta mucho caminar por senderos difíciles.  
**San**. Cierto... Lo siento chicos pero no vamos.  
**Sa.** Nooooo, yo quiero que vayas mami, por favor! (puchero)  
**San**. Es que no puedo Santanita tengo que cuidar a mi papá.  
**Sa.** Abuelo dile a mami que vaya, sí?  
**H. **Santanita...  
**Sa.** Yo amo a mi mami.  
**H.** Está bien, no te preocupes Sandra, me puedo quedar en el hotel.  
**San.** Estás seguro?  
**H.** Claro que sí hija  
**San.** Ok entonces sí voy.**  
Sa.** Yupi! (saltando)

_Minutos después me separé un poco del grupo y subí hasta la terraza para tomar un poco de aire.  
_**  
Q**. Estás bien?  
**San.** Sí, sólo necesitaba aire…**  
Q.** Te traje otra copa.  
**San**. Gracias... Construiste la casa tal y como la planeamos.  
**Q.** Pues claro, nosotras teníamos muchos planes Santana, cuando moriste estuve a punto de no concretarlos pero después de mucho pensarlo finalmente supe qué era lo que tenía que hacer y una de esas cosas era terminar de construir nuestro hogar.  
**San**. Me da gusto que hayas decidido establecerte en Playa Sayu.  
**Q.** Desde el momento en que llegué a este lugar en aquellas vacaciones, supe que aquí era a donde pertenecía, sólo que no me di cuenta de inmediato, tal vez eso es lo que te pasa a ti en estos momentos, aún no te das cuenta que aquí es a donde realmente perteneces, por eso volviste.  
**San**. No Quinn, Santana pertenecía a este lugar, no yo.  
**Q.** Pero tú eres ella.  
**San.** No.  
**Q.** No comprendo el porqué no quieres aceptarlo, tiene sus recuerdos, tienes sus córneas, me tienes a mí y a sus hijos, eso no es suficiente para por fin aceptarlo?**  
San**. Y mi vida como Sandra?  
**Q.** Tu vida como Sandra puede continuar aquí, junto a tu familia.  
**San**. Es tan complicado todo esto.**  
Q.** No lo es mi amor, sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes y verás que todo se aclarará.  
**San.** Ven.

_Ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero tomé de las manos a Quinn para acercarla a mí y besarla, realmente necesitaba sentir sus labios para tranquilizarme._

_Ella profundizó el beso, la manera en que me besaba hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera._  
**  
Q**. Me encantan tus labios mi amor.  
**San**. Y a mí los tuyos.

_Quinn succionó mi cuello muy sensualmente de tal manera que mi piel se erizó de inmediato.  
_  
**Q**. Jejeje te gusta?  
**San.** Mucho.  
**Q.** Es uno de tus puntos débiles, el otro es tu rico clítoris.  
**San.** Eh?  
**Q.** Jejeje te sonrojaste?  
**San.** Yo, emmm.  
**Q**. Ay mi amor, te amo tanto. (besándome más)  
**San.** Quinn...  
**Q.** Tócame.  
**San.** Cómo?  
**Q.** Tócame donde lo necesito.  
**San.** No entiendo.  
**Q**. Toca mi vagina.  
**San.** No puedo.  
**Q.** Por qué no?  
**San.** Apenas si te conozco Quinn además a mí no me gustan las mujeres. (separándome de ella)  
**Q**. Entonces por qué me besas de esa manera?  
**San**. No lo sé.  
**Q.** San amor, tal vez como Sandra estuviste con muchos chicos, pero cuando estés conmigo sabrás lo mucho que te gusta hacérmelo.  
**San**. Estar contigo?  
**Sam.** Chicas? Esperamos no interrumpir.  
**Q.** No hermano, pasa algo?  
**Sam.** No, bueno sí, es que Mercedes y yo queremos participarles algo.  
**Me.** Sí, Sam me pidió ser su novia por la mañana y acepté.  
**San**. En serio? Jejeje felicidades! (abrazando a Mercedes)  
**Q.** Por fin tienes novia hermanito.  
**Sam.** Sí, jejeje en cuanto vi a Mercedes supe que quería estar con ella para siempre.  
**San.** Te quedarás aquí?**  
Me. **Sí, lo acabo de hablar con tu papá y él me apoyó, me quedaré unas semanas aquí con Sam y luego regresaremos a Kearney, ahí abrirá su propia constructora.  
**Q.** En serio? Sam, papá pondrá el grito en el cielo.  
**Sam. **Lo sé, no dejaré de trabajar para él, aunque lo haré desde Kearney, pero también quiero hacerme de mi propio nombre, como tú.  
**Q.** Tendrás mucho éxito Sammy, lo sé y en lo que te pueda ayudar sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
**Sam.** Gracias Quinn.  
**San**. No sabes el alivio que me da saber que seguirás viviendo en nuestra ciudad, así no dejaré de ver a mi mejor amiga.  
**Sam.** Cómo? No te piensas quedar aquí?

_Quinn me veía con los ojos muy abiertos.  
_**  
San**. No, en Kearney está mi vida.  
**Sam.** Pero y mi hermana y tus hijos?  
**San**. Ellos son hijos de Santana.  
**Sam**. Mmmm pero tú eres…**  
Q.** No Sam, ella es Sandra, no es Santana.

_Quinn entró a la casa.  
_  
**Sam.** Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de luchar contra tu destino? Sandra o Santana quien quiera que seas, tú perteneces aquí y mi hermana es el amor de tu vida.**  
Me**. Estás bien San?  
**San**. No, desde hace años nunca he estado bien.

_Regresé a la casa, me despedí de los chicos y junto con papá regresé al hotel._

_Esa noche no podía dormir así que decidí salir a caminar por la playa y entonces me encontré con Silas.  
_  
**San**. Hey amiguito jejeje hoy no te había visto.

_El perro se me acercó para que lo acariciara.  
_  
**San**. Eres el perro más leal del mundo, recuerdo cuando te encontré, estabas tan asustado por la lluvia… Eras un cachorrito pero yo te adopté y te di un hogar, me dolió mucho tener que dejarte físicamente, pero sabes que siempre he estado contigo, verdad?  
¿Qué voy a hacer Silas? Una parte de mí quiere quedarse y otra parte quiere irse...

_Silas lamió mi mano.  
_  
**San.** Mañana tomaré una decisión, te lo prometo.

_Esa noche llevé a Silas a dormir conmigo, su presencia fue algo muy familiar para mí._

_Al día siguiente sus lamidas en mi cara me despertaron.  
_  
**San. **Basta, basta! Jejeje basta! Buenos días Silas, dormiste bien?

_El perro ladró.  
_  
**San.** Jejeje me voy a duchar para ir a desayunar con Carole y Burt, deja le llamo a papá a su habitación... Uy Mercedes no vino a dormir jejeje ya me imagino el porqué.

_En el puesto de Carol y Burt.  
_  
**B. **Santana...  
**San.** Emmm. (incómoda)  
**C.** San, es San.  
**B. **Claro.  
**San.** Buenos días, vinimos a desayunar, él es mi padre.**  
H.** Mucho gusto, Hans Dixon.  
**K. **Santana! Qué haces aquí? Se supone que iremos todos a la playa.  
**San**. Bueno sí, sólo vine a desayunar por última vez aquí, mañana nos vamos.**  
K**. Ohhhh mmmm ok. (decepcionado)  
**B**. De nuevo nos vas a dejar?  
**C**. Burt déjala en paz.  
**B**. Lo siento.

_Ese desayuno estuvo espectacular, la comida que los padres que mi amigo preparaban era un manjar, a papá también le fascinó.  
_  
**K.** Nos vamos?  
**San**. Sólo acompañaré a papá de vuelta al hotel.  
**H.** No te preocupes por mí hija, ya me aprendí el camino, además quiero comprar algunos recuerdos para llevárselos a mis amigos.  
**San.** Estás seguro?  
**H.** Sí...  
**San.** Ok...

_Kurt y yo fuimos directamente hasta la entrada de playa Carricitos, ahí nos encontramos con nuestro grupo de amigos y todos juntos bajamos hasta la playa.  
_  
**Q.** Gracias por venir.  
**San**. Se lo prometí a mi hija.

_Quinn me sonrió.  
_  
**Sa. **Mami, ven vamos a hacer castillos de arena, a mi hermanito le gustan mucho.  
**San**. Ok.

_Mientras jugábamos...  
_  
**Sa**. Me gusta cuando estás conmigo, porque tú juegas conmigo y me dices cosas bonitas.  
**San.** Tu mami Quinn no lo hace?  
**Sa**. Sí, ella nos ama mucho mi hermanito y a mí, pero yo quería que tú regresaras y ya por fin estás aquí, entonces eso me hace muy feliz.  
**San**. Mi amor y si por alguna cosa tuviera que irme de aquí...?  
**Sa.** Nooooo, no te vayas mami, tú me dijiste, nos prometiste a mi hermanito y a mí que regresarías para quedarte para siempre, tú nos hiciste una promesa, mami dice que no es bueno decir mentiras, verdad que no nos dijiste mentiras y te vas a quedar?  
**San**. _Ay Dios mío. _(pensando) Claro que no mentí.  
**Sa.** Lo sabía. (enorme sonrisa) Tú nos amas mucho por eso te vas a quedar.

_Santanita me abrazó con muchas fuerzas y mi corazón comenzó a latir por la felicidad, entonces escuché un click de una cámara, era Quinn tomándonos una foto.  
_**  
San**. Jejeje sigues sin poder soltar esa cámara verdad Quinnie bella?  
**Q.** Así es mi amor, gracias a ti descubrí que ser una fotógrafa profesional era mi destino.  
**San**. Lo sé.  
**Sa.** Más fotos mami, con Nathan.  
**San**. Voy por él.

_Y nos tomamos un montón de fotografías, me sentía más que feliz por poder compartir esos momentos con la que se suponía era mi familia._

**J. **Hey, Mike y yo vamos a pescar, los demás vayan a buscar leña.  
**Sam**. Dudo que con la lluvia haya algo seco por aquí.  
**A.** No se preocupen, yo soy muy precavido, en la camioneta traigo bastante leña seca, acompáñenme por ella.  
**K. **Vamos.

_Los chicos se alejaron.  
_  
**San**. Definitivamente la vida de Kurt cambió por completo, antes con tan sólo con dar tres pasos se agitaba bastante.  
**Q**. Tú le cambiaste la vida mi amor, sin tu corazón él también hubiera muerto, sabes? Muchas veces le he pedido que me deje escuchar el sonido de tu corazón y cada que me acerco empieza a latir con tanta fuerza como cuando estabas conmigo.  
**San. **Pues el nuevo corazón que tengo, también late mucho por ti.

_En cuanto lo dije me sonrojé.  
_  
**Q.** Mucho?  
**San**. Pues…  
**Q.** Puedo escucharlo?  
**San.** Ok.

_Y ahí estaba Quinn escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.  
_  
**Q.** Jejeje late igual.  
**San.** Te lo dije. (besándola)  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**San.** Eres tan perfecta mi preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q**. Tú también eres perfecta.  
**R.** Hey ustedes dos, dejen de besuquearse y vamos a nadar.  
**Q**. Sí, vamos amor.

_Quinn se despojó de su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus lindas curvas, no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan sensual._

**Q**. Anda amor, quítate tú ropa.  
**San.** Yo, emmm.**  
Q**. No traes traje de baño?  
**San**. No es eso.  
**Q.** No sabes nadar?  
**San**. Sí sé.  
**Q.** Entonces?  
**Me**. Quinn, ella no se siente segura al mostrar su cuerpo.**  
Q**. Por qué?  
**San**. Tengo horribles cicatrices.  
**Q.** Ohhhh.  
**Me.** No las tiene, apenas si se ven, pero su inseguridad es enorme.  
**Q.** Está bien, no te preocupes mi amor, si no te sientes a gusto, entonces puedes quedarte aquí.  
**San.** Ok.  
**Me.** Yo los alcanzo más tarde.  
**Q.** Bien.

_Quinn se reunió con los demás.  
_  
**Me**. Así que ya te besas con ella. (sonrisa pícara)  
**San**. Jejeje eso parece.**  
Me.** No parece, eso es...  
**San.** Lo sé jejeje.  
**Me**. Ella te dio tu primer beso.  
**San**. Sí y fue perfecto, tal y como siempre lo soñé, Mercedes, ésa rubia es perfecta y no puedo dejar de besarla.  
**Me**. Entonces te gusta?  
**San**. Mucho, sabes? Ella quiere estar conmigo íntimamente.  
**Me.** En serio? Y lo vas a hacer?  
**San.** No lo sé...  
**Me. **San, eres mi hermana del alma, si crees que ella es la indicada, entonces no lo pienses mucho, dices que mañana te regresas, aprovecha este último día para estar con ella.  
**San.** Qué nervios jejeje, lo haré, quiero que ella sea la primera.  
**Me**. Y ambas sabemos que será la única. (sonriéndome)  
**San**. Tal vez. (suspirando)

_Esta tarde me la pasé genial, tuve varios recuerdos de todas las veces que mis amigos y yo hacíamos lo mismo, también me recordó algo muy especial, el día que le pedí a Quinn que fuera mi esposa.  
_  
**San.** Q, aquí te lo pedí y aquí nos casamos, verdad?**  
Q.** Sí mi amor, aquí me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
**San.** Tú también me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
**Q.** Este lugar es muy especial para todos, pero para ti y para mí lo es mucho más, el último día que te vi también fue aquí, fue apenas unos siete meses atrás.  
**San.** Cuando me despedí para poder entrar en este cuerpo.  
**Q.** Eso creo.  
**San**. Ay Quinn... Todo esto es increíble.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero es tan real a la vez, mi amor estamos juntas de nuevo y no quiero perderte otra vez.  
**San**. Pero mi papá.  
**Q.** Él lo comprenderá, anoche me dijo que si tú decides quedarte con nosotros él te apoyaría incondicionalmente.  
**San.** En serio? Woooow.  
**Q.** Te amo.

_Quinn chocó sus labios conmigo y nuevamente fui yo quien profundizó el beso.  
_  
**San**. Me fascinas.  
**Q.** Por fin lo dices!  
**San**. Jejejeje lo sé.  
**Q.** Amor, en un rato más nos tendremos que ir porque ya sabes que aquí no hay luz eléctrica, pero… Te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo en nuestro bungaló? Tu hermano y Rachel cuidarán de los niños. (coqueteándome)  
**San**. Emmm ok, deja le aviso a papá.  
**Q.** Genial.

_Luego de comer, de cantar y de bailar… Era hora de volver, nos despedimos de los chicos y de nuestros hijos, Quinn y yo fuimos a nuestro lugar.  
_  
**Q**. Prenderé los quinqués.  
**San**. Ok.

_Comencé a sudar, sabía lo que vendría y estaba sumamente nerviosa.  
_  
**Q.** Te amo.

_Quinn tomó mis labios con los suyos de una manera muy sensual, sus manos acariciaron mis costados, su lengua comenzó a masajear la mía deliciosamente.  
_  
**Q.** Te extrañé...  
**San.** Quinnie...

_Besó mi cuello mientras me llevaba hasta el borde de la cama.  
_  
_Caí sobre la cama y Quinn se colocó sobre mí.  
_  
**Q.** Te deseo tanto...

_Comenzó a desatar la cinta de mi vestido, entonces me tensé.  
_  
**Q**. Estás bien?  
**San**. No... Tengo cicatrices y...  
**Q.** Y no importan, eres hermosa mi amor, te lo aseguro.  
**San**. Es que nunca he estado desnuda frente a una chica que no sea Mercedes y eso porque ella fue también mi enfermera.  
**Q.** Confía en mí... Por favor.  
**San**. Ok. (soltando el aire)

_Poco a poco fue despojándome de mi vestido hasta quedar solamente en mi bikini…_

_Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos las tenues marcas de mis cicatrices.  
_  
**Q.** Casi no se notan...

_Entonces las comenzó a besar con su boca abierta, de inmediato me estremecí.  
_  
**Q.** Eres hermosa, te lo aseguro...

_Desató el sostén de mi bikini y yo me puse de mil colores.  
_  
**Q.** Pasa algo? (chupándome un pezón)  
**San.** Dios. (arqueado la espalda)  
**Q.** Jejejeje.

_Fue bajando con un camino de besos hasta mi vientre, luego comenzó a tirar los cordones del bikini.  
_  
**San**. Quinn no...  
**Q. **No?  
**San**. Es que...  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**San.** Yo... Yo jamás he estado con nadie.**  
Q**. Cómo? (frunciendo el ceño) Ohhhh (boca muy abierta) Eres virgen?  
**San**. Sí. (muy sonrojada)  
**Q.** Pero tienes 25 y...  
**San.** Y casi toda mi vida he estado en hospitales, nunca he llevado una vida normal como las demás chicas, los muchachos que me gustaban siempre se burlaban de mí porque tenía que usar esas vendas especiales para las quemaduras y cosas así… De hecho, ayer tú me diste mi primer beso.  
**Q.** Tu primer beso?  
**San**. Sí...  
**Q.** San... Amor yo no sabía, espero no haber sido muy efusiva con el beso es que...  
**San.** Fue perfecto.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**San. **Sí. (sonriendo)**  
Q**. Amor, si no estás lista para esto yo comprendo.  
**San**. Quiero hacerlo, quiero ser tuya... Pero puedes ser paciente?  
**Q.** Mi amor, te he esperado por nueve años, por supuesto que puedo ser paciente.  
**San.** Bésame.

_Y con ese beso todo comenzó.  
_  
**Q. **Te trataré exactamente como tú me trataste a mí cuando me hiciste tuya por primera vez, lo recuerdas?  
**San.** Ahora sí...

_Quinn me quitó la parte baja de mi bikini...  
_  
**Q. **San...  
**San**. Es fea?  
**Q**. Para nada, puedes?  
**San**. Separar mis piernas?  
**Q**. Jejeje sí.  
**San**. Ok.

_En ese momento no sentí pena alguna y dejé que Quinn me viera completamente desnuda.  
_  
**Q**. Te amo bebé... Te amo.

_La chica de ojos bellos besó mis muslos internos tiernamente mientras acariciaba los costados de mis piernas._

_Poco a poco sus labios se acercaron hasta mi centro y con su lengua lo comenzó a acariciar delicadamente.  
_  
**San. **Cielos. (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q.** Esto es increíble.  
**San.** Qué cosa?  
**Q.** Es el mismo sabor. (sonrisa enorme)  
**San**. Jejejeje.  
**Q.** Te estás mojando riquísimo.

_Era la primera vez que una persona lograba eso en mí, siempre tuve sueños eróticos y cosas así, pero Quinn con sus caricias estaba logrando que me excitara como nunca.  
_  
**San. **Se siente muy bien.  
**Q. **Y esto apenas comienza mi amor.

_Continuó besando y lamiendo mi vagina y mi clítoris, jamás experimenté un placer como ese y me estaba llevando a la locura... Entonces sentí cómo su dedo comenzaba a jugar en mi entrada.  
_  
**San**. Quinn?  
**Q**. Estás lista?  
**San**. Despacio.  
**Q.** Claro que sí mi amor.

_Poco a poco Quinn me fue penetrando, al principio fue un poco incómodo pero después fue indescriptible la sensación.  
_  
**Q**. Estoy dentro de ti mi amor, otra vez estoy dentro de ti.  
**San**. Me gusta cómo se siente.  
**Q**. Mmm que rico.

_Quinn entraba y salía de mí con un rito semi lento, me estaba volviendo loca.  
_  
**San**. Ah mmm ahhh.  
**Q.** Disfruta mi amor. (besándome)  
**San**. Más, no pares.  
**Q**. No bebé...

_Mientras me penetraba y aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, Quinn atendió mis senos sin parar.  
_  
**Q.** Me encantan tus tetas.  
**San.** Han crecido un poco, es raro.  
**Q.** Te amo, mmm te amo tanto.  
**San**. Así, así ohh cielos mmmm.

_Nunca me imaginé que tener relaciones sexuales fuera tan placentero, siempre tuve muchísimas fantasías, pero dichas fantasías ni siquiera se asemejaban a lo que estaba viviendo.  
_  
**San**. Ahí se siente tan bien.  
**Q.** Recuerda que te conozco perfectamente mi amor, y a tus puntos débiles, aquí justo aquí te encanta.  
**San**. Ay dios mmmm síiii.  
**Q.** Ya viene... Ya viene, siento cómo aprietas mis dedos.  
**San**. Dios mío! ahhhh, Quinn te amo, te amo!

_Y ese fue mi primer orgasmo.  
_  
**Q**. Dímelo otra vez.  
**San**. Qué cosa. (muy agitada)  
**Q.** Que me amas.  
**San**. Te amo Quinn, lo tengo muy claro, te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo más mi cielo...  
**San**. Vaya, sí que manché un poco las sábanas. (sonrojada)  
**Q**. Pues a partir de hoy ya no eres virgen.  
**San.** Jejejeje no. (besándola) Quinn quiero hacértelo pero no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo.  
**Q.** Claro que sabes cómo hacerlo, sólo tienes que recordarlo.

_Continué besándola y pasó exactamente lo que ella dijo, empecé a recordar todo lo que a Quinn le fascinaba, en cuestión de segundos estaba sobre ella haciéndola retorcer de placer, la sensación de su rica vagina en mi boca era espectacular, todo su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo era todo para mí y yo lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, definitivamente yo era Santana en el cuerpo de Sandra Dixon, pero tanto como Santana, ahora Sandra también estaba profundamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray.  
_  
**Q**. San, mi amor!  
**San**. Así mi vida? Así te gusta?  
**Q**. Mucho, mucho! Ahhhh mmmm.

_No tardó mucho para que ella tuviera su orgasmo, entonces tendidas en la cama nos pusimos a descansar mientras nos acariciábamos mutuamente.  
_**  
Q**. Te amo.  
**San**. Te amo.  
**Q**. No puedo creer que después de nueve años hayamos hecho nuevamente el amor.  
**San**. Y yo no puedo creer que haya perdido mi virginidad este día.  
**Q.** Fue tan sexy, eres tan sexy.  
**San**. Pero las cicatrices...  
**Q.** Las cicatrices son casi imperceptibles, y tu cuerpo es riquísimo.  
**San**. Te gusto?**  
Q**. Me fascinas mi amor... Bebé quiero sentirte.  
**San**. Cómo?**  
Q**. Quiero sentir tu vagina sobre la mía.  
**San.** Sí, hagámoslo.

_Quinn se acomodó para que nuestros centros rozaran, ella empezó a mover sus caderas y la magia comenzó.  
_  
_Ese tipo de placer también era riquísimo, el sonido de nuestra piel chocando era muy estimulante, nos besamos salvajemente, ella mordió mis labios, pude sentir el sabor de mi sangre pero no me importó, yo quería estar con ella así para siempre._

_Después ella me puso en 4 y me penetró desde atrás, ese día perdí todos mis miedos en el sexo, sólo quería disfrutar y ella me estaba regalando ese placer.  
_  
**San**. Eso fue woooow.**  
Q**. No amor, eso apenas es poco de lo bien que la vamos a pasar, que no recuerdas que tú y yo lo hacíamos prácticamente todos los días?  
**San**. Sí, lo recuerdo, recuerdo tu cabello desordenado y tú boca entreabierta, justo como estás en este momento.**  
Q**. Jajajaja pues sí.  
**San**. Quiero abrazarte.  
**Q.** Ok...

_Quinn colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.  
_  
**Q.** Tu corazón bebé.  
**San**. Está latiendo por ti mi amor, siempre ha latido así por ti.  
**Q. **Te vas a quedar?  
**San**. Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?**  
Q**. Tienes razón, mejor vamos a hacerlo.  
**San**. Jajaja otra vez?  
**Q.** Santana, estás en el cuerpo de una chica de 25 años, no me digas que ya te cansaste.  
**San**. Claro que no, así tuviera 70 años, jamás me cansaría de estar así contigo.  
**Q.** Ven aquí. (besándome)

_Y esa noche sí que fue larga, pero desafortunadamente amaneció muy rápido.  
_  
**Q.** Buenos días mi vida. (chupando mi cuello)  
**San**. Hola amor.  
**Q. **Ven, vamos a ducharnos para regresar al pueblo.  
**San.** Ok... No te asustes con las cicatrices, se notarán más con la luz del sol y...  
**Q.** Shhh. (besándome) Para mí eres perfecta.

_Quinn me despojó de las sábanas para admirar nuevamente mi cuerpo.  
_  
**Q.** Te lo dije, casi no se notan, ven vamos a bañarnos.  
**San.** Ok amor. (sonriendo)

_Y esa fue una ducha bastante placentera.  
_  
En el pueblo...  
**  
Q**. Vamos a casa, los niños estarán felices de vernos juntas.  
**San.** Quinn... Hoy regreso a mi ciudad.  
**Q**. Qué? No me digas eso mi amor.  
**San.** Pues es que allá tengo mi vida como Sandra y además no puedo dejar a papá.  
**Q.** Tu padre lo que más desea es tu felicidad, así que si tú decides quedarte aquí con nosotros, él estará muy feliz.  
**San**. Pero está enfermo... No Quinn, él ha estado conmigo durante todo este proceso de mis cirugías y yo no lo puedo dejar.  
**Q.** Pero y yo? No me amas?  
**San.** Con toda mi alma.  
**Q.** Entonces quédate, aquí estoy yo, están tus hijos y tus amigos.  
**San**. Necesito tiempo para aclarar mi mente.  
**Q.** Soy una tonta, una verdadera estúpida.  
**San**. Por qué dices eso?  
**Q.** Porque el deseo de tener a mi esposa nuevamente a mi lado me cegó tanto como para creer que tú eras ella, tienes razón, tú eres Sandra, mi Santana jamás tendría dudas para estar conmigo, porque ella me amaba con todo su corazón.  
**San**. Pero yo soy...  
**Q.** Sandra Dixon... Gracias por anoche, fue hermoso, que tengas un excelente viaje.  
**San**. Quinn, espera, Quinn! Quinn!

_Y ella se alejó sin voltear hacia atrás.  
_  
_Mi corazón quería ir tras ella pero mi mente seguía pensando en mi padre, así que regresé al hotel.  
_  
**H. **Hija por fin regresas  
**San**. Lo siento... Ya tienes lista tu maleta?  
**H.** Sí.  
**San**. Ok voy a preparar la mía, le llamaré a Mercedes para que venga por sus cosas, ella se quedará unas semanas más en el pueblo.  
**H.** Lo sé... Hija, estás segura de que te quieres ir?**  
San**. No te voy a dejar solo papá.  
**H.** Hija, no quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mí.  
**San.** Eres mi padre y tú eres parte de mi felicidad, estaré bien papi, te lo aseguro.  
**H. **Está bien.

_Más tarde llegó Mercedes.  
_**  
Me**. De verdad sientes que estás haciendo lo correcto?  
**San**. Sí.**  
Me**. Espero que no te arrepientas.  
**San**. No lo haré.

_Papá y yo acompañamos a Mercedes hasta casa de Quinn, estando ahí le pedí que le llamara a la preciosa de ojos bellos para poder despedirme de ella, pero en cambio Rachel y Joe salieron.  
_  
**San**. Hola chicos puedo hablar con Quinn?  
**J**. Ella no quiere hablar contigo.  
**San**. Por favor, pídele que salga, quiero despedirme de ella.  
**R.** De verdad no quiere.  
**San**. Puedo entonces despedirme de los niños?  
**J.** Tampoco, Quinn no quiere hacerlos sufrir, sobre todo a Santanita.  
**San**. Pero son mis hijos.  
**R.** Si en verdad te preocupara su bienestar, te quedarías aquí para estar al pendiente de ellos.  
**San**. No puedo.  
**R.** Ok entonces ya vete.  
**J.** Rach...  
**R.** Mi amor, todos aquí creímos que ella era Santana, pero ya nos dimos cuenta que no lo es, porque tu hermana jamás se comportaría de la manera en que ésta chica lo está haciendo.  
**J.** Eso es verdad. (mueca)**  
San.** Siento mucho que Sandra no haya muerto del todo para que todos ustedes fueran felices con su Santana. (gritando)  
**J. **Hey tranquila.  
**San**. No! Todos me juzgan por algo que ni siquiera pedí, pero no se han puesto a pensar en cómo me siento con todo esto que está pasando, amo a mis hijos y amo a Quinn, pero tengo una vida como Sandra y no la puedo dejar así como así.

_Me alejé de ahí y regresé bastante enojada al taxi para de ahí partir hasta la playa principal e ir al aeropuerto._

En el aeropuerto.

**H**. Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, hija.  
**San.** Estoy bien papá, te lo aseguro.  
**H.** Ok.

_Subimos al avión y regresamos a Kearney.  
_  
**2 meses después.  
**  
**H.** Quién era ése chico que te acompañó hasta aquí?  
**San**. Es un compañero de la universidad, él está estudiando un postgrado.  
**H.** Ohh, es tu novio?  
**San.** No papá, para nada.  
**H. **Y entonces ese beso qué significó?  
**San**. Nada, no sentí absolutamente nada.  
**H.** Sandra, desde que regresamos de esa playa tú ya no eres la misma, te la pasas triste y ausente, no eres la Sandra que era mi hija, pero creo que tampoco eres la Santana que todo el mundo en Playa Sayu creía que eras.  
**San**. La amo papá, amo a Quinn con todas mis fuerzas y la extraño tanto.  
**H.** Jejeje ay hija y qué esperas?  
**San.** No entiendo.  
**H**. Lo entiendes perfectamente... Yo estaré bien hija, te lo prometo.  
**San**. Papá?  
**H.** Ve.  
**San**. Gracias papá, te amo.

_Como loca conseguí un vuelo hasta la playa principal y de inmediato me dirigí hasta mi destino._

_Al llegar a Playa Sayu, fui a casa de Quinn, pero no encontré a nadie._

**San. **Maldita sea... Ya sé dónde están.

_Tomé un taxi y fui hasta la entrada de la playa donde nos casamos, y ahí estaba mi familia, jugando con la arena.  
_  
**San.** Son perfectos... Quinn, Santanita, Nathan!

_En cuanto Santanita me vio corrió gritando hacia mí.  
_  
**Sa.** Mami! Mami!  
**San.** Ven aquí mi amor. (cargándola)  
**Sa**. Volviste, mami dijo que no lo harías pero yo sabía que sí, te vas a quedar?  
**San.** Sí mi amor, me quedaré.  
**Q**. No le mientas Sandra, por favor.  
**San.** San, soy San y claro que no le miento, por fin lo tengo claro y ustedes son lo que más amo en mi vida, quiero estar con ustedes para siempre, perdóname mi amor.  
**N. **Maaaa.  
**San**. Jejeje mi gordito bello.

_Bajé a Santanita para poder cargar a Nathan.  
_  
**San.** Qué dices Quinn? Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre como debió de ser desde el principio?  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**San**. Te amo más. (bajando a Nathan) Contéstame mi amor.

_Su respuesta fue un beso... El beso más apasionado y necesitado que habíamos compartido, me sentía flotar, por fin mi mente y mi corazón estaban en paz, sabía que en Playa Sayu estaba mi destino y mi felicidad, sabía que Quinn y esos dos pequeñitos eran mi vida.  
_  
**San**. Te amo preciosa de ojos bellos.  
**Q.** Te amo mucho más, ni un segundo he dejado de hacerlo desde que te conocí.  
**San.** Te prometí que jamás te dejaría y lo voy a cumplir, eres el amor de mi vida, me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi hace más de 9 años y seguiré enamorada de ti hasta que vuelva a morir.  
**Q. **Te amo más San... Te amo para siempre. (besándome)  
**San**. Sabes algo?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**San**. Eres la mujer más especial del planeta, tan así que no sólo como Santana me enamoré de ti, sino también como Sandra.**  
Q**. Ay mi vida. (besándome más)  
**San**. Quiero que seas mi esposa.  
**Q.** Ya lo soy.  
**San**. Entonces renovemos votos.  
**Q.** Mañana mismo. (enorme sonrisa)

_Por fortuna la mayoría de nuestros amigos continuaba en playa Sayu, los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para ser partícipes y testigos de nuestra renovación de votos, la cual fue prácticamente igual que como cuando nos casamos por primera vez._

_Al mes siguiente nos casamos por fin legalmente, adopté el apellido de mi esposa que seguía conservando el de Santana, y ahora para todo el mundo ya era conocida como Sandra López-Fabray._

**Meses después...  
**  
**San**. Estás dormida?  
**Q.** No amor, pasa algo?  
**San.** Santanita tiene ya 4 años, Nathan 1 y medio... No te gustaría darles un hermanito?  
**Q**. En serio? Pero amor, decidí ya no conservar tus óvulos después de Nathan.  
**San**. Y quién está hablando de esos óvulos?  
**Q**. Entonces?  
**San.** Quiero tener un hijo tuyo. (besándola)  
**Q.** En serio?  
**San**. Claro que sí.  
**Q.** Amor... Te amo.  
**San**. Te amo más, ya hablé con Joe y Rachel, nuestro bebé tiene que llevar nuevamente genes López y Fabray, mi hermano donará el semen.  
**Q. **Te amo bebé, en serio que te amo tanto.  
**San**. Aceptas?  
**Q.** Claro que sí.  
**San**. Jejejeje tendremos otro bebé.  
**Q.** Lo haremos. (enorme sonrisa)

_Meses después el procedimiento había sido todo un éxito y por fin estaba embarazada del bebé de mi esposa.  
_  
**Dr.** Listas?  
**San**. Sí, quiero saber qué es?  
**Q.** Sí, ya no aguantamos la curiosidad...  
**Dr**. Es una niña.  
**Q. **Awwww jejejeje.  
**San**. Es mi Quinnie 2.0  
**Q.** Jajajaja ay amor.  
**San**. Así se llamará, como el amor de mi vida.  
**Q.** Genial, así se llamará... Pero también se llamará Sandra  
**San.** Amor... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** No digas nada, te amo.  
**San.** Te amo más mi preciosa de ojos bellos... Ya te quiero conocer Quinn Sandra López-Fabray. (acariciando mi vientre)  
**Q**. Yo también mi amor. (acariciándolo también)

_Luego de pasar tantos años sufriendo física y emocionalmente, Santana López me dio la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero amor y saber que dicho amor puede traspasar más allá de las fronteras de la muerte, Playa Sayu me trajo al amor de mi vida y me devolvió a su lado... Amo a mi familia y por fin soy completamente feliz y Nuestra Playa es y siempre será testigo de ello._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Gracias a quienes leyeron esta pequeña continuación de la historia, no les había gustado el triste final, por fortuna la historia de la manera en que fue narrada pudo darme los medios para continuarla, ojalá y este final sí les haya gustado.**_

_**Y no lo olviden, quienes tengan la oportunidad de visitar Sayulita Nayarit, México, háganlo.**_

_**Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores y esperen las actualizaciones de las otras historias.**_


End file.
